Moonlit
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: É seu destino. - Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter
1. Capítulo 01 – L'odeur de l'ordre

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum

**Ship:** Fenrir/Harry e outros.

**Capa:** link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** É o seu destino.

**Spoiller:**6

**Beta:** twin

**Finalização:**ainda incompleta

**Quantidade de capítulos:**ainda não sei, mas mais de 30 com certeza.

**Aviso:** Essa fic é M por um motivo, acredite.

**Moonlit**

**Capítulo 01 – L'odeur de l'ordre**

Havia sangue no ar.

Era uma noite de morte e consagração. Muita gente esperava por ela.

Ele podia saborear a noite no ar.

A magia corria na marca negra no céu, nos feitiços atirados por todo lado, no sangue que escorria pelo chão e os pés de botas pesadas espalhavam enquanto corriam.

Ele não tinha pressa. Era uma noite de glória e poder. Ele queria sentir o sabor da noite na pele da menina aterrorizada, no som do velho caindo da torre, no cheiro de sangue que subia no ar e era quase palpável à luz da lua.

Era a noite do início da vitória do bruxo que lhe prometera os dias em que seu bando poderia voltar às ruas de Londres para caçar livremente. Portanto, era a noite do início da sua volta.

E ele queria sentir seu gosto em cada corpo caído pelo caminho.

**o0o**

Por uma fração de segundo, o corpo pareceu pairar suspenso sob a caveira brilhante e, em seguida, foi caindo lentamente de costas, como uma grande boneca de trapos, por cima das ameias, e desapareceu de vista.

Harry teve a sensação de que ele também estava sendo arremessado pelo espaço; _não tinha acontecido... não podia ter acontecido..._

- Fora daqui, rápido. – disse Snape.

Ele agarrou Malfoy pelas vestes e forçou-o a sair pela porta à frente dos outros; Greyback e os irmãos atarracados os seguiram, os dois ofegando agitados. Quando eles desapareceram pela porta, Harry percebeu que recuperara os movimentos; o que o mantinha agora paralisado contra a parede não era magia, mas choque e horror.

E em uma fração de segundo o choque se converteu em raiva e o horror em irracionalidade. _Ele precisava chegar a Snape_.

Ele não registrava isso, mas suas entranhas tremiam enquanto ele corria pelos corredores. Os olhos focados à procura de Snape e Malfoy enquanto a varinha agia pelo mesmo impulso que conduzia seus pés, abrindo caminho entre os duelos que aconteciam pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Ele não via, realmente, o sangue. Não via realmente ninguém além dos homens de negro correndo pelos gramados escuros dos jardins. Não viu o sangue que corria pelo chão e pulsava em seus ouvidos, não viu quem estava caído ou quem ele mesmo derrubou. Sua respiração estava rápida demais e ele mesmo devia estar ferido depois de ter caído, mas não era importante neste momento.

Ele precisava alcançar Snape. _O homem que havia matado Dumbledore_.

Harry sentiu o ar frio da noite dilacerar seus pulmões quando disparou atrás dos vultos. O contato do frio com seu corpo o fazia sentir o suor escorrendo pela sua pele e ele viu um lampejo ao longe que momentaneamente recortou a silhueta dos fugitivos; apesar de não saber o que seria, continuou a correr, ainda não se aproximara o suficiente para fazer pontaria...

Alguma coisa atingiu Harry, com força, nos rins, e ele caiu; seu rosto bateu no chão, o sangue espirrou das narinas. Mas não havia dor ou perseguidor ou qualquer outra coisa que importasse no momento.

- _Impedimenta!_ – berrou ele, tornando a se virar, agachando-se rente ao chão escuro e, milagrosamente, seu feitiço atingiu um deles, que cambaleou e caiu, derrubando o outro; Harry ergueu-se de um salto e continuou a correr atrás de Snape...

E, à claridade da lua crescente que surgiu inesperadamente por trás das nuvens, ele viu as silhuetas de Snape e Malfoy, que continuavam a correr, logo estariam fora dos portões e poderiam aparatar...

Harry passou, desembalado, por Hagrid e seu oponente, mirou as costas de Snape e berrou:

- _Estupefaça!_

Errou; o jorro de luz vermelha passou ao largo da cabeça de Snape; o professor gritou: _"Corra, Draco!"_, e virou-se; a uns dezoito metros de distância, ele e Harry se encararam antes de erguer simultaneamente as varinhas.

Harry conseguia sentir seu sangue correndo forte até as pontas dos dedos, seus pensamentos confusos com o único foco de que Snape _devia_, _merecia_ pagar pelo que fizera. E somente ele sabia. Somente ele vira o corpo caindo da torre. E somente ele poderia fazer. A raiva, a surpresa, a revolta, acumulados, corriam pelas suas veias e escorriam pela sua pele em suor, sangue e tensão.

- _Cruc..._

Snape, porém, aparou o feitiço, derrubando Harry para trás antes que ele pudesse completar a maldição. O garoto tentou se levantar, buscando a varinha em um só impulso, mas algo grande e pesado o prendeu de volta contra o solo.

- NÃO! – a voz de Snape soou surpreendentemente desesperada, mas Harry sequer conseguia localizar de onde ela vinha.

Havia um cheiro forte, calor e a pressão contra seu corpo. Ele se debateu, tentando desalojar seu oponente, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um rosnado baixo próximo de seu ouvido, e então a respiração forte batendo contra seu rosto e pescoço.

- NÃO! Você esqueceu suas ordens? Potter pertence ao Lorde das Trevas... temos que deixá-lo! Vá! Vá! – a voz de Snape soava autoritária em uma força que Harry não imaginou que ele pudesse ter.

O rosnado aumentou e um toque frio e úmido contra seu pescoço fez Harry estremecer, sentindo dentes ou garras correndo sua pele. Toda a raiva e impulso se diluíram em medo paralisante e a voz de Snape, agora transparecendo desespero, fez com que a suspeita que pairava na margem de suas emoções se concretizasse em forma de terror.

- GREYBACK! TEMOS ORDENS! DEIXE-O!

- Não... – um sussurro chiado e um impulso enquanto a dor cortava seu corpo ao ser arremessado contra o vento da noite, preso entre garras em um aperto mortal.

Harry tentou gritar, mas já não sabia por quem, enquanto Fenrir Greyback o levava de Hogwarts.

-:=:-

**L'odeur de l'ordre – Cheiro de fim, em francês**

**NA: Cara, eu consegui escrever uma Fenrir/Harry, isso é tão legal *o***

**Espero fortemente que vocês gostem também. **

**Essa fic é todinha da twin, foi parte do presente de aniversário dela e certamente o ship só existe na minha vida por causa dela. Te amo, meu xuxu.**

**No mais, espero saber o que vocês estão achando XD**

**Beijos**


	2. Capítulo 02 – Une nouvelle voie

**Capítulo 02 – Une nouvelle voie**

Severus tinha uma promessa, uma obrigação e um plano a seguir.

Que ele cumpriria até o fim. O plano estava na obrigação e a obrigação estava na promessa, e ele não sabia mais quando exatamente tudo isso havia começado, mas ele já estava envolvido demais em tudo para saber que quando virou as costas para o corpo de Dumbledore caído da torre, aquilo era o começo, e não um fim.

O fim seria muito pior.

Mesmo o comensal Snape podia sentir aquilo naquele momento. Mesmo o frio mestre de poções Snape podia sentir sua alma se partindo, como ele tanto temeu e sabia que aconteceria, enquanto virava as costas para o corpo caído e tentava se focar em algo prático: precisavam sair dali, ele e Draco.

E foi somente a sua praticidade em se fixar em algo tão concreto que fez com que ele continuasse naquele momento. Que corresse, sem olhar para os lados: os olhos negros fixos e comprometidos demais em achar uma rota segura em meio à praça de guerra que o colégio que habitara por tanto tempo havia se tornado.

Mas nem todo o foco de Severus Snape poderia resistir aos olhos verdes.

Os olhos que o atacavam com feitiços e o encaravam em evidente ira. Raiva, revolta, ódio, fúria e necessidade de vingança. Eles não o perdoavam do passado, do presente e certamente não poderiam perdoá-lo do que teria de fazer no futuro.

Os olhos verdes _nunca_ o perdoariam, e ele já deveria ter entendido isso. Ele não devia mais esperar perdão. Não havia perdão para homens como ele.

O que lhe restava era lutar. E ensiná-lo a lutar, pois era para isso que sua vida fora salva: para morrer no final, ele precisava sobreviver.

E Severus aceitava a fúria e o ódio se isso pudesse ser combustível para que o verde continuasse vivo, mesmo quando a vontade de matá-lo estava tão óbvia em palavras que chegavam diretamente à sua mente.

- Corra, Draco! – e seu foco estava perdido. Ele nunca fora verdadeiro, ele sabia, somente uma distração do seu verdadeiro objetivo: encarar o verde, para sempre. Mesmo que para ensiná-lo a duelar.

Mas quando a sombra se interpôs em seu caminho, bloqueando o verde, Severus percebeu que algo estava errado. Talvez tivesse subestimado a sede de sangue dos comensais, mas precisava proteger Potter.

- Não! – urrou, tentando usar da autoridade dada pelo próprio Lord a ele naquela missão para fazer valer suas vontades – Você esqueceu as suas ordens? Potter pertence ao Lord das Trevas!

Mas mal havia terminado a sentença percebeu que qualquer um recuaria frente a isso, menos o homem que estava sobre Harry.

Sua posição era muito mais de defesa do garoto contra ele do que um ataque. Não havia feitiços, somente o abraço imobilizante e o rosnar contra a ordem de se afastar. Era uma situação delicada e qualquer passo poderia disparar o gatilho irracional do lobisomem.

Talvez fosse o cheiro de sangue, o calor da luta, a frustração de ter que fugir. Severus conhecia Greyback desde a primeira guerra, e ele era somente uma fera enjaulada, incontrolável e faminta, que só deixava o campo depois de não haver mais ninguém vivo ou sob a coleira do Lord.

Severus talvez conseguisse persuadi-lo, embora isso soasse como algo quase impossível. Em qualquer outra situação, simplesmente deixaria Greyback para trás, e ele que lidasse com as consequências de seus atos.

Mas naquele momento tudo o que havia na mente de Severus Snape era o fato de que um lobisomem selvagem estava aprisionando _Harry Potter_.

E mesmo ele não tinha mais defesas para lidar com isso.

- GREYBACK! TEMOS ORDENS! DEIXE-O!

Sua voz tinha a fraqueza do desespero, e mesmo que não tivesse, sabia que o cheiro de seu medo pairava no ar, e talvez isso tenha sido o gatilho para que a ameaça fosse além, e o homem se erguesse, atirando o corpo do garoto para o alto como uma boneca frágil, enquanto saltava, derrubando Snape e agarrando o garoto ainda no ar, para em seguida correr em uma velocidade que nenhum humano poderia alcançá-lo, se afastando do castelo para dentro da mata.

Um último feitiço, lançado quase às cegas antes de um grito de frustração deixar o corpo de Snape. E o alívio de sentir a angústia da distância, cada vez maior, como resposta.

Fenrir não havia percebido o localizador. Ainda havia uma chance.

**o0o**

Severus sentou-se em uma pequena caverna formada pelas raízes imensas de uma das muitas árvores milenares da floresta. Fechou os olhos e esperou.

Talvez devesse dormir, possivelmente não poderia dormir por muito tempo, mas não era exatamente uma opção. Sua cabeça doía, e talvez houvesse frio, fome e cansaço, mas nada disso era relevante.

O resultado prático do feitiço rastreador em Fenrir era um incômodo constante em seu peito que lhe dizia que ele havia finalmente parado há muitas milhas ao sul, possivelmente em algum ponto do norte da França ou na Bélgica, ele não sabia bem daquele ponto, teria que se aproximar mais para ter uma localização mais exata. Talvez aparatar no norte da França, já na Europa continental, fosse suficiente para se relocalizar.

Mas nada disso poderia ser feito antes de amanhecer. Mesmo não sendo lua cheia, ele não se arriscaria a entrar em um covil de lobisomens durante a noite. Ainda que ele desejasse com todas as suas forças que não tenha sido para um covil que Greyback levara Harry. Se fosse, seus esforços talvez fossem inúteis quando conseguisse encontrá-lo.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando não imaginar o que lobisomens estariam fazendo com Harry Potter naquele momento. Respirou fundo, tentando enumerar questões mais práticas e que poderia considerar nas horas que tinha antes do amanhecer.

Não podia sair dali. A essa hora, mesmo sem testemunhas do ocorrido, os demais professores, e talvez até o governo, já deveriam saber que ele era o possível assassino de Dumbledore. Sua fuga com Malfoy não fora exatamente discreta, principalmente sendo seguidos pelos demais comensais. Mas isso já era esperado, a única consequência súbita era que precisava se esconder por conta própria.

O plano era ter aparatado com Draco e ter se apresentado para o Lord, respondendo pelos seus atos. Não queria exatamente imaginar que tipo de enfrentamento o garoto deveria estar tendo neste momento sem ele para argumentar segundo os planos de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tinha planos. Ele precisava sobreviver e não ser preso para que dessem certo, para que pudesse dar apoio para o que Potter estava buscando e ajudar quando o fim chegasse, seja ele qual for.

Era um plano incompleto, e agora jamais se completaria, tudo havia mudado.

Talvez Dumbledore saberia formas de lhe passar mais informações se tudo tivesse dado certo, mas Greyback nunca estivera nos planos de Dumbledore, e agora tudo o que Snape sabia era que, para se chegar no fim da guerra, ele possuía metade das informações, Potter outra metade, e eles precisariam se juntar e decidir o que fazer sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Assim que ele encontrasse o garoto, claro. Se o garoto ainda estivesse vivo e ele conseguisse chegar até ele vivo também, claro.

A situação estava mais complicada do que jamais previra.

Havia ainda a questão que o perturbava desde o momento em que Greyback cruzara seu caminho naquela noite: por que, afinal, ele levara Potter?

Severus poderia entender se ele o tivesse matado. Não conseguia supor qual seria sua reação se o lobisomem de fato tentasse fazer isso ali, nos jardins de Hogwarts, naquele momento, mas seria o mais racional para Greyback fazer.

Exceto talvez por Greyback não ser exatamente racional.

Mas não, ele havia enfrentado sua autoridade e o levado consigo. E esse ato, sim, continha uma racionalidade a que Snape não conseguia alcançar. Havia um motivo além do sangue e da fúria do lobisomem para que ele simplesmente fugisse de Hogwarts levando Harry Potter.

E não fora se encontrar com o Lord. Severus sabia que ele estava na mansão Malfoy, e certamente ela não ficava tão ao sul assim. O que, afinal, Greyback pretendia?

Certamente o comportamento dele também seria de conhecimento do Lord em breve e o fato de ele estar com _Harry Potter_ não seria desconsiderado, nem como uma afronta à ordem de não tocá-lo, nem como a oferenda que isso soava ser.

Severus deixou a cabeça cair contra uma raiz, respirando fundo e tentando se concentrar. Precisava de um plano. Um plano novo, um plano _seu._ Precisava saber qual seria seu próximo passo após encontrar Potter.

Porque ele encontraria Potter. Vivo ou morto, no meio de um covil de lobisomens ou no fim do mundo, ele o encontraria.

Se o encontrasse vivo, teria de tirá-lo de lá, tratá-lo, pois já durante a batalha ele parecia ferido, e convencê-lo de que, apesar de ter matado Dumbledore e ter sido levemente hostil durante toda a sua vida, ele era confiável. E juntos descobririam como Dumbledore pretendia vencer aquela guerra.

Se o encontrasse morto... Estaria tudo perdido.

Seja o que for que garantiria o fim da guerra, Harry não podia estar morto antes que ele chegasse.

E _ele_ estaria perdido.

Era sua obrigação garantir a segurança de Harry após matar Dumbledore, e o que acontecia? Permitia que um lobisomem o levasse minutos depois.

Ele precisava salvar Harry, ou teria que encontrar coragem para fazer o que não conseguiu quando Lily morreu por sua causa: terminar com tudo isso.

O sol bateu em seu rosto leve e frio, como um carinho, e Severus se colocou de pé, aparatando.

Tinha uma última missão a cumprir.

-:=:-

**Une nouvelle voie – Um novo caminho, em francês**

**NA: Antes de mais nada, uma pequena observação: francês eu sei um pouquinho mais do que africaner, pelo menos não preciso do google XD**

**Enfim, a fic está ganhando cores. O que vocês estão achando?**

**Beijos, pessoas!**


	3. Capitulo 03 – Instincts

**Capitulo 03 – Instincts**

O lugar era... selvagem.

Alguém que tivesse tido uma infância melhor que Severus e fosse talvez um pouco menos observador, poderia dizer que o local era _decrépito_. Certamente parecia decrépito.

Era uma clareira no meio da mata. Uma floresta parecida com a de Hogwarts, não tão velha, não tão fria, não tão mágica, mas mais densa e escura. Ficava, como previra, em algum ponto ao norte da França, perto de colinas antigas e arredondadas que começavam quando acabava a floresta, tocando a clareira.

Havia cerca de duzentos homens no grande espaço, abrigados sob as árvores, sob pequenas casas feitas de madeira ou simples cabanas arcaicas. A maior parte dormia no chão, encostados nas pedras, em torno de fogueiras que agonizavam às primeiras horas da manhã.

Severus caminhou entre os corpos, entre nus e seminus, como alguém perdido naquele ambiente. Um homem o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, e ele o reconheceu de uma ação que havia feito para o Lord com Greyback. Outros tantos o encaravam e a ardência na marca negra em seu braço parecia que ficava mais latente sob os olhos dos estranhos, mas ele tinha um objetivo.

No fundo da clareira, recostada à encosta de uma das colinas, erguia-se uma casa maior. Severus podia arriscar que era mantida de pé por magia, as tábuas negras, esverdeadas de mofo em alguns pontos, fora de esquadro em outros. Era a melhor construção do lugar e ele tinha quase certeza de que, se fosse o líder, era lá que moraria.

Ele estranhou a falta de guardas ou qualquer tipo de sentinela. O silêncio da floresta e da manhã pálida o envolvia em uma tensão quase sólida. Empunhando a varinha com maior firmeza, subiu os primeiros degraus que levavam à porta, ouvindo o rangido da madeira com apreensão. Parecia ter havido algum tipo de luta ali, a porta estava caída e no primeiro aposento alguns móveis estavam virados. Havia marcas de sangue e garras pelo chão. A luz era menor ali, mas Severus não ousou fazer magia. O aposento continha três portas, mas somente uma estava entreaberta. E o rastro de sangue levava para lá.

Severus se aproximou, devagar, parando ao lado da porta tentando regularizar a respiração e verificar se havia algum sinal de estar sendo seguido. Nada. Tampouco dentro do aposento havia qualquer som. Devagar, deixou o corpo pesar contra a porta, rangendo, e entrou no que parecia ser um quarto.

Havia uma cama, e foi tudo o que a mente de Severus conseguiu registrar, porque em cima dela encontrou o que viera buscar.

Os olhos verdes estavam abertos e o encaravam, estáticos. Da boca entreaberta não havia sinal de respiração, somente um filete de sangue que corria manchando o rosto marcado por hematomas, empoçando nos lençóis. O branco do tecido se tingia de vermelho-sangue quase totalmente. O corpo do garoto estava espalhado sobre ele de forma jogada, de bruços. Suas costas possuíam arranhões fundos, o uniforme do colégio feito em tiras, e o sangue se acumulava entre suas pernas.

- Harry... – o nome deixou os lábios do homem quase como uma prece enquanto ele se ajoelhava ao seu lado, percebendo com alívio que havia pulsação, e mesmo que não fosse aparente, ele ainda respirava.

Severus começou imediatamente a prestar socorro ao garoto, verificando seu real estado, mas ainda não começara a medicá-lo quando algo o atingiu com força, fazendo-o rolar pelo chão e bater a cabeça na parede além. Tentou se erguer, mas um chute em seu abdômen o forçou a se curvar em dor, a varinha escapando entre os dedos.

Rolou para longe quando um segundo chute mirou seu rosto, apanhando a varinha no mesmo movimento, mas um soco rápido em seu rosto o desnorteou antes que pudesse reagir.

- Como chegou aqui, maldito? – a voz rosnada cheia de raiva o alertou sobre quem poderia ser seu atacante. O feitiço silencioso o atingiu e deu tempo para que Severus conseguisse se colocar de pé, se apoiando na parede e cuspindo sangue no chão.

- _Estup_... – Severus começou, mas o lobisomem foi mais rápido, as garras em sua garganta antes que pudesse terminar o feitiço.

Seus pés deixaram o chão conforme Greyback aumentou o aperto, erguendo-o com razoável facilidade e a varinha caiu de sua mão quando seu corpo tremeu pela falta de oxigênio.

- Harry... – a voz esganiçada saiu em meio ao aperto, que aumentou em resposta, suas mãos subindo em desespero aos pulsos de Greyback, tentando afastá-lo.

- Você tocou nele. – o chiado entre os dentes próximos demais de seu rosto o fez entender que aquilo não era aceitável.

Severus balbuciou e tentou chutá-lo, sufocando, sem conseguir qualquer efeito. As palavras do lobisomem penetravam em sua mente com tanta dificuldade quanto o oxigênio neste momento. Ele não poderia tocar Harry. O que o garoto era para Fenrir, afinal? Algum tipo de caça?

Os olhos azuis do lobo o encaravam com mais ferocidade do que os dentes a mostra e as garras fincadas em seu pescoço poderiam demonstrar. E Severus viu no fundo de sua mente a febre, o desejo, a confusão e o medo.

E finalmente entendeu.

- Ele está morrendo. – ele não sabia se havia realmente dito ou somente seus lábios se mexiam. Precisava respirar – Eu posso ajudar. – o aperto aumentou e Severus se contorceu – Eu não o quero! Quero ajudar. Ferir...

O homem o soltou e Severus desabou no chão, aspirando o ar em grandes sorvos e cuspindo sangue enquanto tentava normalizar o próprio organismo.

- Não o toque. Faça o que puder, mas se ele morrer, você morre. – a voz rouca soava um pouco mais alta do que o chiado habitual, mas ainda assim era uma ameaça latente.

- Eu vou precisar tocá-lo. – Severus disse baixo, se aproximando da cama novamente – Ou você mesmo pode medicá-lo.

O lobisomem somente sentou-se ao lado da cama e os olhos azuis o fitaram em chamas frias, ao que Severus entendeu que poderia agir, mas Greyback não sairia dali.

Voltou sua atenção para o garoto, conjurando uma caixa com poções básicas. Harry havia perdido muito sangue, tinha alguns ossos quebrados e machucados por todo o corpo, mas nada muito complexo de tratar, apesar do estado grave do garoto. Não foi difícil parar o sangramento e medicá-lo, no dia seguinte ele estaria bem.

O que mais o preocupava era seu estado psicológico. Ao que parecia, ele fora arrastado até ali, violentado e estuprado. Pelo visto, por Greyback. Jogou a luz da varinha nos olhos verdes abertos e as pupilas se contraíram normalmente. Ele estava em estado de choque, nada mais grave.

Como se isso não fosse grave o suficiente.

Severus deu-lhe alguns tônicos para que não precisasse se alimentar tão cedo e o induziu a um sono artificial, os olhos verdes piscando por um momento até se fecharem de forma tranquilizadora.

O homem registrou os olhos azuis ferozes a sua frente e entendeu que não seria tão fácil tirar Harry dali. Nada seria fácil naquela situação. Talvez o caminho agora para saírem dali vivos envolvesse convencer Greyback a libertar o garoto, e isso levaria tempo. Tempo que, provavelmente, o lobisomem gastaria fazendo coisas como as que fizera naquela noite com Harry.

E o garoto não suportaria isso.

Quando derramou a última poção entre os lábios de Potter, as mãos de Snape tremiam, e ele não tinha certeza se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas era o máximo de proteção que poderia dar ao garoto por enquanto.

- Pronto. Ele precisa ficar em repouso por 24 horas para os ossos fraturados se curarem e as feridas mais fundas fecharem.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Não sei como ele vai acordar. Ele está em choque...

- Eu lido com isso. – Greyback o interrompeu e Severus entendeu essa frase como uma dispensa.

- Eu preciso conversar com você.

- Eu preciso dormir. Me espere longe daqui.

- Você sabe que o Lord pode estar mandando homens para buscá-lo nesse momento, não sabe?

Os olhos azuis o encararam por alguns segundos.

- Você pode ficar na sala, mas eu não garanto sua segurança. Me dê duas horas.

Severus concordou com a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta. Com um gesto de varinha, fez com que um banco jogado de lado ficasse novamente de pé, recostado à parede, e sentou-se, a cabeça pousada contra a madeira e os olhos fechados, mas todos os seus sentidos alertas para o que quer que acontecesse ali.

**o0o**

Fenrir não se levantou. Observou o homem sair pela porta e rosnou ao sentir o cheiro dele ainda perto demais. Mas Severus Snape era um assunto para mais tarde.

Seus olhos se voltaram para o garoto sobre a cama. Seu corpo, agora limpo e envolto em curativos, brilhava pálido sobre os lençóis sujos de sangue. Fenrir não gostava de usar magia. Gostava desse poder, mas simplesmente perdera o costume de usá-lo com frequência, ou poderia ter limpado os lençóis com algumas palavras.

Mas, no fundo, não queria. O quarto agora tinha o cheiro de Snape e de luta e de poções, mas no sangue dos lençóis ainda estava Harry.

Levantou-se, indo se sentar na beira da cama grande demais para o corpo pequeno do garoto. A mão grande do homem, ainda suja do sangue de Snape, correu a pele de seu peito. As unhas rústicas tocando-o de forma sutil. Ele era tão frágil, tão pequeno. Tão fácil de rasgar.

Ele o havia feito na noite passada. O vento nos jardins de Hogwarts trouxe um cheiro que nunca havia sentido com tanta intensidade em sua vida, e Fenrir estava preso em delírios particulares desde então. Não se lembrava ao certo o que havia feito, mas a satisfação ainda estava impregnada com o sangue nos lençóis, e mesmo naquele momento, em que se sentia cansado e o medo de perder aquilo que o corpo sobre a cama significava para ele de alguma forma ainda pulsava em suas veias, ele sentia impulsos de consumi-lo por inteiro.

Deitou-se ao seu lado, puxando-o o máximo contra seu corpo, sentindo-o quase frio contra sua pele quente. Afundou o rosto em meio aos cabelos negros e aspirou novamente, fechando os olhos.

Agora conseguiria dormir.

-:=:-

**Instincts – Instintos, em francês.**

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**Finalmente Fenrir e Harry para vocês *o***

**E é por esse caminho que a fic vai. Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Quero pedir desculpas, nesse fim de semana não vai ter Aarde, eu não consegui terminar o capítulo a tempo, mas prometo para o carnaval. **

**E amanhã tem Trapped!**

**Beijos, xuxuzes! Me digam o que estão achando!**


	4. Capítulo 04 – Promises

**Capítulo 04 – Promises**

Os olhos negros se abriram atentos ao ouvir a porta do quarto ranger e ser fechada em seguida. Greyback passou reto por ele e o homem ficou sem saber se deveria segui-lo ou não, mas, pela sua percepção, não haviam se passado duas horas ainda. Optou por manter sua posição e, alguns minutos depois, Greyback voltou, nu e molhado, passando em silêncio por uma das outras portas, para retornar vestido por fim.

O homem pegou uma das cadeiras caídas no chão, posicionou-a bem em frente a Severus, e sentou-se imediatamente de frente a ele, o encosto da cadeira entre as pernas, e se Snape já não estivesse acostumado à sua presença, se sentiria intimidado pela postura do homem.

- Você disse que precisava falar comigo. – Greyback começou, o tom de voz mais limpo do que Severus se lembrava de já ter ouvido, mas duro – Isso não me importa.

- Eu acredito que import... – Severus foi interrompido por um rosnado e notou que o homem tinha os dentes expostos de forma ameaçadora. Optou por ficar em silêncio.

- Eu quero saber como chegou aqui. – a pergunta direta exigia claramente uma resposta.

- Lancei um feitiço rastreador em você quando deixava Hogwarts.

- E por que você fez isso?

- Porque você estava carregando Harry Potter.

- Isso não diz respeito a você. – e a afirmação deixava claro que Severus não tinha o direito de falar agora – Eu sempre soube que você era um maldito duas caras. Ao matar Dumbledore, você traiu o lado da luz, mas ao se oferecer para _salvar a vida_ de Harry Potter você trai o lado do Lorde também. De que lado você está, afinal, Snape?

- Eu tenho razões pessoais para querer Potter vivo.

O movimento foi rápido, e Severus usou de todos os seus reflexos para se proteger. O resultado foi ter a manga das vestes retalhada e quatro cortes fundos no braço quando o erguera para impedir que as garras do lobisomem atingissem seu rosto. Fenrir estava de pé, os dentes à mostra mais uma vez, e Severus tinha certeza de que qualquer coisa daquela conversa agora ameaçava sua vida. E não era difícil descobrir qual.

- Eu não quero a _ele_! Não quero seu _moitié_! Mas eu sou responsável por ele!

- _Quem _disse isso? – a voz voltara a ser um chiado ameaçador, e Severus sabia que ainda não estava seguro. Qualquer autoridade se esvaia frente à fúria de Fenrir.

- A mãe dele. – disse, baixo, se arrependendo no mesmo instante ao sentir a pontada que aquele pensamento lhe provocava – Lily Evans.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que nem mesmo a respiração dos dois era perceptível na sala vazia. Depois Fenrir se abaixou, pegando novamente a cadeira que havia caído no chão, e voltou a se sentar na mesma posição, ao que Severus relaxou e se endireitou também para voltar a encará-lo.

- Eu não me importo com sua história com a sangue ruim. – Fenrir disse, e Severus estava certo ao supor que ele sabia do que se tratava. A investida do Lorde contra ele na primeira guerra ao considerar Lily uma ameaça à fidelidade de Severus não foi algo mantido exatamente em segredo – Eu ainda me incomodo de te ver perto demais de _ma moitié_. – havia possessividade pura em sua voz ao dizer o termo, e isso só confirmou as hipóteses mais temidas por Severus: eles estavam destinados – Você é útil e não sei o quanto prejudicaria Harry se eu te matasse. Mas quero uma garantia da sua fidelidade.

Severus fechou os olhos pesadamente. Sabia do que Greyback estava falando. Ele já havia feito isso antes, muito recentemente, mas havia muito mais certezas do que agora. Ele sequer sabia qual a dimensão do que Fenrir exigiria dele...

Mas ele não podia sair dali sem Harry, então aceitaria qualquer coisa. E disse isso para o homem sentado à sua frente com um pequeno gesto de cabeça.

Greyback se levantou, indo até a porta, e disse algumas palavras em francês, ao que um garoto se aproximou dele. Ele não parecia muito mais velho do que Harry, os cabelos de um castanho claro, quase loiro, os olhos de um azul forte, escuro, e o peito nu era bronzeado, marcado por sardas.

- Este é Louis. É um dos mais recentes no grupo, mas o único bruxo que eu tenho no momento. Ele vai selar o feitiço e pode ficar como companhia para _ma moitié_ quando ele acordar. – Severus viu o rosto do garoto se iluminar em surpresa quando o termo foi dito e percebeu que aquela explicação não era somente para ele.

Fenrir colocou a mesa que ocupava o centro da sala antes da luta da noite anterior de volta em seu lugar e sentou-se no lado oposto a Severus, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a superfície. O bruxo o imitou, enlaçando as mãos dos dois, e Louis se aproximou, colocando a ponta da varinha sobre as mãos unidas.

- Você, Severus Snape, protegerá Harry Potter mesmo que custe sua vida, de qualquer um menos seu _moitié_.

- Protegerei.

Uma língua fina de fogo saiu da varinha e envolveu as mãos como um arame em brasa.

- E você guardará a ele de suas próprias atitudes, não vai prejudicá-lo, feri-lo, magoá-lo ou tomar qualquer atitude que o prejudique física ou moralmente.

- Guardarei.

Uma segunda língua de fogo saiu da varinha e se entrelaçou com a primeira, formando uma fina corrente luminosa.

- E você permanecerá com ele, não vai traí-lo ou ao seu _moitié_, permanecendo fiel aos dois, nunca os abandonando, até que seja desejo dele que o faça.

- Permanecerei.

O rosto assustado de Louis se iluminou com a luz vermelha que emanou da terceira língua de fogo que saiu da varinha, se enrolando às outras duas e envolvendo por completo as mãos, como uma serpente de fogo.

- Agora você é bem vindo à minha casa. – e Severus podia considerar o sorriso de Fenrir qualquer coisa, menos acolhedor.

**o0o**

O garoto Louis o conduziu até um dos aposentos da casa de Fenrir, que era maior do que parecia por fora. Este deveria ser seu quarto, uma suíte pequena e mal mobiliada, como tudo por ali. Ele tomou um banho, cuidou da ferida no braço e conjurou roupas limpas, deixando para mais tarde a possibilidade de encontrar algo comestível ali.

Sua conversa com Greyback ainda estava longe de acabar e suas preocupações não haviam de forma alguma diminuído, ao contrário.

Quase que de forma automática, seguiu até o quarto onde sabia que encontraria Harry, mas somente se deu conta de que era também o quarto de Greyback quando abriu a porta e se deparou com o olhar duro em azul.

Por um momento se debateu se o juramento que havia acabado de fazer permitiria exigir ver como Harry estava. O arrependimento começava a tomá-lo quando concluiu que não se importava realmente, ele viria Harry.

- Sua marca está queimando? – a pergunta era simples e amena, o que surpreendeu Snape.

- Sim. Continuamente desde ontem. – ele respondeu, se lembrando que provavelmente Greyback não era marcado. Voldemort não colocaria sua marca em um lobisomem.

O homem concordou com a cabeça e seus olhos deixaram Snape, se voltando para o garoto deitado com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Eu gostaria de examiná-lo.

- Ele está bem. Deve ter acordado quando eu voltar. Converse com ele e o deixe confortável.

- Eu já fiz o juramento, Greyback, agradeceria se não se desse ao trabalho de me dar ordens. - um sorriso dúbio e ainda feroz surgiu no rosto do homem com o comentário e Snape tentou ignorá-lo, dando atenção para algo mais importante – Você vai sair?

- Era sobre isso que você queria falar comigo, não? Eu vou resolver esse problema. – e os olhos azuis voltaram a encará-lo – Isso agora é do seu interesse também, Snape. Eu recomendo que, se há algo que queira me contar, tente se lembrar enquanto eu estou fora.

Severus somente concordou com a cabeça e esperou que ele se retirasse. Mas quase que em um mesmo movimento, Louis entrou no quarto, sentando-se em uma cadeira, no canto. Era óbvio que Greyback não o deixaria sozinho com seu precioso _moitié_.

Severus assumiu a posição em que Fenrir estava até então, acomodando com cuidado a cabeça de Potter sobre seu colo. Com alguns feitiços, verificou que ele já estava completamente restabelecido, ainda que permanecesse inconsciente. Conjurou uma poção fortificante e deu-lhe de beber para então executar um feitiço animador, vendo os olhos verdes se abrirem molemente.

- Harry, pode me ouvir? – o garoto confirmou com a cabeça em um gesto simples – Você sabe quem eu sou? – o mesmo gesto repetido – Você sabe onde está? – o garoto negou.

Os olhos verdes estavam apagados e fitavam a parede além, sem olhar para nada em específico. Severus reconheceu o efeito da poção que lhe dera pela manhã, deveria durar pelo menos 24 horas, mas ele esperava poder ministrar outra dose antes disso. Mesmo sabendo que era exatamente esse o efeito esperado – um amortecimento dos sentidos, de forma que a dor e o impacto de tudo que acontecesse com ele não fosse de fato sentido até que pudesse lidar com tudo isso – ficou surpreso por não haver nenhuma reação maior à sua pessoa. Ou Potter estava realmente desesperado, ou ele havia exagerado na dose da poção.

E Severus tinha tanta coisa para saber em tão pouco tempo que não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que talvez essa fosse, de fato, a forma mais fácil de fazer aquilo.

- Olhe para mim, Harry. – ele sentiu o garoto estremecer e continuar fitando a parede – Está tudo bem. – ele tentou amenizar a voz – Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry, eu só preciso que você olhe para mim.

E quando o verde encontrou o negro mais uma vez, sua mente estava completamente inerte, e Severus quase se sentiu culpado por ele mesmo ter tornado aquilo tão fácil.

Mas a culpa se misturou ao desespero ao ver no verde o que, exatamente, precisariam enfrentar, e os planos de Dumbledore começaram a fazer sentido de uma forma desesperadora. Ele entendia agora porque Albus havia dividido as responsabilidades por aquilo entre ele e Harry.

E o mínimo que poderia fazer pelo garoto era mostrar, afinal, onde estava a sua fidelidade em suas próprias lembranças, de sua mãe ao juramento que fizera a Fenrir.

Assim, talvez, quando e se ele acordasse, poderia odiá-lo um pouco menos.

-:=:-

**Promises – Promessas, em francês.**

**NA: Olá, pessoas. Tudo bem?**

**Antes de mais nada, queria fazer uma observação sobre esse capítulo: o conceito de moitié que eu uso aqui é o mesmo que eu apliquei em uma fic Harry/Draco minha cujo título é "Moitié". Foi uma apropriação proposital e que eu achei propícia. Quem tiver curiosidade para saber sobre as maiores implicações do que é um ser o moitié do outro, fique a vontade para ler a outra fic, eu vou desenvolver o termo de forma mais específica aqui em Moonlit. Em Moitié, como era o objetivo da fic, eu fui mais generalista.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Beijos e até semana que vem o/**

**Bom carnaval!**


	5. Capítulo 05 – Enemies

**Capítulo 05 – Enemies**

Fenrir Greyback aparatou em frente à mansão Malfoy e não conseguiu evitar que um som de ojeriza escapasse de sua boca por entre os dentes cerrados.

Aquele lugar cheirava a algo podre.

Enquanto atravessava os jardins até a imponente mansão, os pavões brancos se afastando dele por instinto, sua mente se voltava para Harry, tentando verificar se havia alguma ameaça ou alguma proposta que pudesse receber vindas de seu suposto mestre que pudessem convencê-lo de abandonar os planos que tinha para o garoto.

Não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma. Não temeria olhar nos olhos do Lord.

Os saguões estavam lotados de pessoas, nenhuma das quais ousava olhar para Greyback por muito tempo, nenhuma das quais merecia sua confiança. Na sala de jantar, em torno da grande mesa, os comensais estavam dispostos, ou alguns deles.

- Ah, Fenrir, eu o estava aguardando. – a voz chegou a ele antes mesmo do homem sentado à cabeceira se voltar para olhá-lo.

E ele não o fez, continuando a acariciar a imensa cobra que se enrolava no espaldar de sua cadeira enquanto Greyback se aproximou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado em um cumprimento.

- Meus homens me avisaram que estava me procurando, Milord.

- Mas você não estava com eles. – o Lord afirmou, demonstrando que havia sido mais do que um chamado. Ele fora procurado.

- Eu não preciso estar para saber o que fazem ou o que andam falando, senhor.

Um riso de deboche fez com que a atmosfera tensa se desfizesse parcialmente, embora Fenrir soubesse que era uma sensação ilusória. Nada que realmente importasse fora dito ainda.

- Sabe o que _meus_ homens andam falando, Fenrir? – Voldemort questionou com animação na voz.

- Não, Milord. Tenho estado afastado.

- Bem, eles me contaram uma história meio dramática sobre toda a morte de Dumbledore. Não era exatamente o que eu esperava ouvir, mas acredito que quando você terminar ela para mim, me contando a sua parte, eu possa ficar satisfeito.

- Será um prazer, Milord.

- Você estava com Malfoy e Snape na hora em que mataram o velho, não?

- Sim, senhor.

- E qual deles jogou o feitiço?

- Severus Snape, senhor.

- E depois disso, o que aconteceu?

- Eles fugiram, senhor. Seguiram a ordem de se retirar e vir à sua presença.

- Bem, sim. Mas algumas ordens foram desobedecidas e alguns não vieram. Os Malfoy já me contaram sua versão e eu já tomei providências quanto a eles. Gostaria muito de ouvir a versão de Snape de tudo, sabe onde ele está?

- Está no meu covil, Milord. Ele veio me pedir asilo, como eu não tinha conhecimento da sua vontade, permiti, mas ele está à sua disposição.

- Então deve trazê-lo a mim assim que possível. Vivo. Severus guarda mais informações do que eu imaginava, pelas suas ações. E ele pode ainda vir a ser útil.

- Sim, Milord.

- Mas e você, Fenrir? O que você fez após a morte de Dumbledore? Não aparatou até mim como todos estavam instruídos.

- Eu me distraí, senhor. Havia sangue demais.

- Sim, eu imagino. Sei o quanto seus sentidos são sensíveis. Mas o que meus homens têm me dito é que você não conseguiu se satisfazer somente em campo, mas levou alguém com você. Eles me disseram que você fugiu de Hogwarts levando Harry Potter, Fenrir. Isso é verdade?

- Sim, senhor.

- Mesmo quando eu ordenei que ele não fosse tocado?

- O cheiro dele era tão bom, senhor. – Fenrir disse, como se fosse explicação o suficiente, e o desejo era claro em sua voz.

Voldemort emitiu um silvo irritado e um silêncio tenso seguiu-se a isso, mas Fenrir Greyback sorriu.

Ele admirava Voldemort em sua inteligência e seu poder. Quando lhe foi oferecida uma escolha, ele certamente preferiu se aliar a ele a enfrentá-lo, e não se arrependia disso. Mas ele era somente um bruxo, e já era tão velho que havia se esquecido como era grandioso ser bruxo.

Para Voldemort, assim como para todos os bruxos, ser um lobisomem era, antes de tudo, ser um animal. Se Nagine era o mascote de Voldemort, Fenrir era seu cachorrinho. Um cachorrinho que ele se divertia soltando no campo de batalha para retalhar corpos e perseguir crianças.

Para Fenrir, era uma posição confortável. Em todos os anos da primeira guerra, ele praticamente dobrou o número de lobos de seu bando somente em ações para Voldemort, e sem sofrer nenhuma reprimenda quanto a isso além do usual olhar dado à escória. E mesmo assim, ainda era um olhar muito mais de medo e terror do que qualquer olhar direcionado a cachorrinhos.

Além disso, ele nunca estava diretamente sob a mira do próprio Voldemort. Não lhe reservavam decisões, portanto não lhe destinavam castigos, e isso não significava que ele não era importante no grupo.

E, naquele momento, ele sabia que Voldemort poderia até reprovar suas atitudes, mas era o mesmo que reprovar um cachorrinho que fez suas necessidades no lugar errado. No caso, Greyback havia escolhido a pessoa errada para suprir suas necessidades, e se soubesse colocar a questão da forma certa, ganharia tempo.

- Ele está vivo? – Voldemort perguntou em uma irritação latente.

- Sim, Milord.

- Traga-me o garoto. Agora!

- Ele não está no país, Milord.

- _Cruccio!_

O feitiço foi repetido por inúmeras vozes no salão. Voldemort sabia o quanto um lobisomem era acostumado à dor e o quanto ela precisava ser multiplicada para ser devidamente sentida em todo o seu esplendor.

- Quero que o traga pela manhã. Não mais que isso, e que ele esteja vivo, entendido, Greyback?

- Sim, senhor. – a voz saiu em um rosnado baixo, dando a satisfação para o mestre de não conseguir encará-lo.

- Pode se retirar.

**o0o**

Fenrir _correu_.

A lua cheia seria na noite seguinte, seu corpo pedia pela liberdade, o lobo dentro dele guiando-o mesmo sob a luz do dia. Enquanto tolos que negavam sua natureza ficavam doentes nos dias que antecediam a lua por tentarem impedir o lobo, aprisioná-lo, Fenrir deixava seus pés voarem no vento e conseguia senti-lo correndo em suas veias, a consciência o abandonando levemente nesses momentos, como uma prévia do que aconteceria quando a lua tomasse o céu.

Ele não sabia o quanto Voldemort sabia sobre isso. Ele só o requisitava nos dias da lua para batalhas, e na certeza de que tinha algum controle sobre a mente do lobo. Para trazer Potter, ele tinha uma noite antes da lua. Mas ele já seria praticamente lobo, então.

E, com alguma sorte, atrasaria um pouco isso.

Mas correr, naquele momento, era antes de tudo uma camuflagem. Nenhum bruxo conseguiria segui-lo. Dessa vez, ele não cometera o mesmo erro que cometera com Snape, e tinha certeza de não estar sob o efeito de nenhum feitiço quando deixou a mansão. E quando aparatou, já na fronteira da Inglaterra com a Escócia, diretamente para o norte da França, na _sua _floresta, ele sabia que não poderia ter sido seguido.

E mesmo se demorasse, Voldemort ainda pensaria duas vezes antes de invadir outro país, e teria que descobrir primeiro onde estava para depois mandar seus exércitos. E isso se ele realmente estivesse disposto a invadir outro país por Fenrir.

A tarde caía sobre o covil e os lobos começavam a acordar. Algumas famílias se juntavam, acendendo fogo e reunindo comida, outros saiam para buscar algo, fosse caça, fosse roubo. Aqueles que trabalhavam, poucos e isolados, chegavam à clareira naquele momento também, tão pálidos e abatidos quanto a lua que se aproximava.

Fenrir cumprimentava alguns, parava para falar com outros, mandou alguns caçadores voltarem para a clareira e os reuniu em torno de uma fogueira. Eles precisavam saber e se preparar.

Severus o observou da porta da cabana. O homem alto falando em francês se destacava mesmo entre outros tantos homens fortes que o rodeavam. Por um momento, se perguntou como Fenrir teria sido quando humano, se é que algum dia fora totalmente humano. Será que ele emanaria a mesma força e a mesma ferocidade com que liderava o bando?

A uma última palavra do líder, o grupo se dispersou, cada um voltando ao seu canto com uma postura diferente, como se algo estivesse para acontecer. Severus sentiu a tensão e fitou preocupado o homem que caminhava em sua direção parecendo mais cansado do que se lembrava de já tê-lo visto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupado, quando o homem entrou na sala.

- Vou precisar de poção mata cão para o amanhecer. O máximo que conseguir.

- Para quê? – Severus foi ignorado quando o homem entrou no próprio quarto, olhando o garoto deitado na cama - Fenrir! – tentou chamar sua atenção.

- Saia. Esteja pronto de manhã e estará seguro, Snape.

E Severus foi empurrado para fora do quarto com todas as implicações daquela frase.

-:=:-

**Enemies – Inimigos, em francês**

**NA: Eu amo lidar com a natureza do Fenrir, preciso confessar *o* E nesse capítulo ele começa a realmente se desenhar enquanto personagem. Eu gosto tanto dele []**

**Gente, desculpa pela demora para postar, mas precisei viajar e fiquei um tempo sem net. Alias, ainda estou viajando e problemas não resolvidos, mas acho que o capítulo de sábado que vem deve vir no tempo certinho.**

**Enfim, espero que estejam curtindo Moonlit tanto quanto eu.**

**Beijos.**


	6. Capítulo 06 – Souhaite

**Capítulo 06 - Souhaite**

O garoto estava nu, deitado encolhido na cama de lençóis limpos, encarando um ponto fixo da parede. A ideia de que alguém o despiu passou rapidamente pela mente de Fenrir, deixando uma trilha de fogo que foi aplacada pela consciência de que ele estava acordado.

Um lençol branco o cobria até a cintura, suas mãos estavam pousadas perto do rosto de forma quase jogada, os ombros contraídos e as pernas encolhidas lhe davam uma aparência de ser ainda menor do que era.

Fenrir sentou-se à beira da cama. O sol subia pelo céu do lado de fora, jogando uma luz suave sobre a cama, e ele podia ouvir movimento no acampamento no que supunha ser os preparativos para o que fariam na próxima noite. Deveria partir ao entardecer e ele precisava dormir para estar em sua melhor forma.

Não seria fácil fazer o que planejava, ele não tinha a ambição de dizer que seria. Mas também não lhe soava tão impossível quanto sabia que soava para Snape, por exemplo.

E ainda precisaria conversar com Snape para obter o máximo de informações antes de partir. Definitivamente precisava dormir.

Levantou-se, se despindo, e voltou à cama, se inclinando sobre o garoto até poder sentir o toque dos cabelos negros contra seu rosto. Harry não se mexeu e Fenrir interpretou isso como algo positivo. Cenas da noite anterior voltavam à sua mente junto com a sensação de tocar a pele branca e o cheiro de Harry.

Sangue. Fúria. Gritos.

Harry lutara contra ele com todas suas forças, até o fim, até o momento em que se deixou cair satisfeito sobre seu corpo e só então o viu em retalhos, o sangue se espalhando por tudo o que olhava e os olhos verdes abertos, fixos, silenciosos.

Os olhos verdes piscaram, lentos e estáticos, quando seus dedos correram os contornos do rosto jovem demais. Ele não fazia ideia da idade do garoto. Tinha uma leve noção tomando como referência as duas guerras e o que vivera desde que o Lord desaparecera, mas ainda assim era inexato. Parecia que ele havia vivido tantas eras a mais que aquele curto período de tempo que não sabia explicar como algo tão jovem e fraco o fazia se sentir tão... volúvel.

Sua mão correu pela pele delicada do pescoço e ombros. Havia cicatrizes ali. Algumas recentes, outras nem tanto. Em breve, haveria uma definitiva: sua marca em Harry. Inclinou-se, deixando os dentes passearem por aquele ponto, e a vontade de mordê-lo o fazia ofegar. Instintivamente, puxou o corpo do garoto mais contra o seu, abraçando-o, envolvendo-o. Era aterrador.

Sua mão contornou a cintura, descendo por entre as pernas, ao que Harry reagiu com uma breve oscilação em sua respiração, quebrando momentaneamente o delírio de Fenrir.

O lobisomem se inclinou sobre o rapaz, vendo que ele agora escondia o rosto contra a cama e agarrava o lençol com força, com as duas mãos, mas não parecia mais tenso do que antes de Fenrir chegar. Talvez Snape tivesse realmente conversado com ele, talvez ele simplesmente tivesse aceitado.

Não importa. A simples falta de luta e resistência por parte de Harry era o suficiente como permissão para que Fenrir fizesse... qualquer coisa. Sem precisar necessariamente feri-lo.

Não queria feri-lo. O cheiro de sangue era simplesmente demais e a ameaça de se descobrir coberto de sangue ao lado de um Harry morto o apavorava. E _nada_ o apavorava. Ou ao menos, nada desde que fora transformado.

Ele _precisava_ transformar Harry logo. Não era somente uma questão de colocar sua marca nele e assim evitar que qualquer outro o reclamasse. Não. Ele, Fenrir, era lobo. Mais que tudo, mais que humano, mais que bruxo, ele era lobo. E o lobo pedia por um _moitié_, pedia por Harry, e o fazia enlouquecer, principalmente na véspera da lua, como estavam.

Iria transformar Harry ainda naquela semana, e eles correriam juntos pela mata e acordariam nus na beira do lago e Fenrir suportaria a dor e a maldição ao máximo somente para assisti-lo se transformar.

Sua mão se moveu, sentindo e entrelaçando os pelos ásperos e grossos entre as pernas do garoto e voltou a se deitar sobre ele, sentindo-o se excitar com o toque íntimo, e afundou o rosto contra os cabelos negros, sentindo seu perfume mais uma vez enquanto o tocava, fazendo-o gemer baixinho sob seu corpo.

Ele seria um belo lobo. Provavelmente negro como a noite, e somente eles dois, Fenrir e a noite, poderiam amá-lo e tocá-lo daquela forma.

Seu corpo se arrepiou com o pensamento e, com um movimento mais brusco, puxou o quadril do garoto com força contra o seu, tomando-o mais uma vez, sentindo-o se retrair em seus braços conforme investia com mais força, seus gemidos perdidos entre os fios negros, suas mãos perdidas no corpo pequeno, fluindo para dentro dele em um êxtase que _nada_, em toda a sua longa existência, havia lhe dado igual.

Abriu os olhos, ofegante, e sentiu que Harry respirava agitado, as costas coladas em seu peito, mas seu rosto continuava oculto contra a cama. Suas unhas estavam cravadas em seu braço e, quando ele o soltou, havia cinco feridas sangrando no lugar, e ao se afastar de seu corpo, sêmen e sangue correram pelos lençóis.

Fenrir o olhou incerto. Harry parecia indiferente. Indiferente ao que acabara de fazer, à dor, ao sangue ou à sua própria presença ali. Quando sentou ao seu lado, tudo o que fez foi se encolher mais, os joelhos quase tocando o peito magro, as mãos ainda agarrando o lençol e o rosto escondido. Mas a respiração já estava regular e Fenrir poderia pensar que ele estava dormindo.

Em um quase carinho, afastou os cabelos negros, forçando-o a virar a cabeça até que pudesse olhar o verde dos olhos mortos. Quase não havia verde. A pupila dilatada, mesmo com a luz que invadia o quarto, quase conseguira esconder a cor, e não havia expressão em seu rosto.

Em um impulso, levantou da cama, sem se preocupar em se vestir, e deixou o quarto, atravessando a pequena casa até onde o cheiro de poções e _dele_ o levasse. Abriu a porta do pequeno laboratório improvisado de forma abrupta e parou somente para tentar localizar o homem em meio à nuvem de fumaça que envolvia todo o aposento.

- Se você pretende me agredir, eu recomendo esperar até que eu termine a poção. Não é exatamente simples e, se você consegue fazer um número tamanho de obscenidades na forma humana, vai realmente precisar dela quando se transformar.

Em dois passos, empurrava o homem fortemente contra a parede, e tudo o que ele fazia era encará-lo, resoluto.

- Se você drogá-lo novamente, eu te mato sem me importar com mais nada.

- Você não vai mais vê-lo depois dessa noite mesmo, eu não me preocuparia.

Seus pés deixaram o chão quando o aperto aumentou, junto com um rosnado baixo.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não, é uma constatação. Se você pretende mesmo investir contra Voldemort, então Harry estará morto pela manhã, junto com você.

Fenrir riu e permitiu que ele voltasse ao chão, ainda que não se afastasse. O som rouco do seu riso ecoou junto com o brilho dos olhos azuis.

- Seu medo te faz desistir antes de tudo. Isso é bem típico de você, Snape. Eu vou até o fim por ele.

- Você não sabe o que está enfrentando. O que você pretende fazer? Bater na porta dele com um bando de lobos e gritar 'surpresa'?

- Ele me subestima e subestima a importância do garoto para mim. Ele não espera um ataque, e será noite de lua cheia. Ele não vai sobreviver, eu garanto.

- Ele vai, eu garanto. Tanto quanto ele sobreviveu da primeira vez. – Snape fitou o rosto feroz do lobisomem, vendo no fundo dos olhos azuis o medo por Harry – Horcrux, Fenrir – ele disse, a voz um tom mais baixo, e percebeu um leve franzir na testa do outro – Você sabe o que é isso? Ele tem sete, e uma delas é seu precioso _moitié_.

- Você está mentindo. Está jogando comigo como jogava com ele e com Dumbledore.

- Existe uma profecia sobre eles e você sabe disso. Você estava lá quando ele tentou saber toda a verdade, e Dumbledore contou ao garoto, e já destruiu pelo menos uma das horcruxes, e ela o matou, Fenrir! _Dumbledore_ foi morto por uma horcrux de Voldemort! E esse era o principal motivo de ele ter me permitido fazer o que fiz naquela torre! Nem você, nem Harry, têm qualquer chance contra isso!

Havia desespero claro em sua voz, mas Snape não se importava. Há anos ele se continha em demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento enquanto a desesperança o engolfava, pensando que, com isso, seria útil a alguém: Lily, Dumbledore, Harry, não importa. Agora, naquela situação, a cada palavra que saía de sua boca ele via que nada tinha mais sentido. Eles estavam em um beco sem saída e não havia volta.

- Você sabe o que são? – Fenrir perguntou um momento de silêncio após a explosão inesperada de Snape – Vocês sabe, Snape?

- Não. Não todas. A maioria.

- Sabe onde estão? – Fenrir perguntou com mais ênfase.

- Algumas.

- Pode descobrir as que faltam?

Snape balançou a cabeça, desnorteado, e Fenrir voltou a pressioná-lo contra a parede.

- Eu vou destruir essa merda toda, Snape. Se ele quer matar Harry ou usar ele como um maldito objeto para guardar sua maldita alma, pode apostar, eu vou matar esse desgraçado e todas as partes que fazem parte dele!

- Até Harry? – Snape perguntou, sério.

- Eu penso nisso depois. – Fenrir vacilou, mas voltou a encarar o bruxo – Você vai me dar as informações? Voldemort quer a sua cabeça, também. – acrescentou com um sorriso dúbio.

- Sim, claro. – Snape ainda parecia atordoado, mas isso só reforçava para Fenrir a verdade de suas intenções.

- Eu vou mandar os bruxos que houver no acampamento para que te ajudem com a poção. Quando terminar, me chame, eu estarei descansando com Harry, e nós conversamos sobre as horcruxes.

Snape concordou com a cabeça e observou o homem sair do quarto se amparando contra a parede. Não tinha certeza de qual tinha sido a natureza daquela conversa, se boa ou ruim, mas a fúria de Fenrir quase conseguia fazer com que acreditasse que toda aquela loucura podia dar certo.

-:=:-

**Souhaite – Desejos, em francês**

**NA: Olá, meus queridos. **

**Cara, o fanfition ponto net é um cretino! Estou desde sábado tentando postar e não consigo! Mas, enfim, capítulo novinho para vocês e, se tudo der certo, sábado que vem tem mais.**

**O Fenrir é um querido, não é? XD**

**E, pelo jeito, teremos um pouco de guerra no próximo capítulo XD**

**Vejo vocês lá, xuxuzes! o/**

**Beijos e espero o comentário de vocês ^ ^ **


	7. Capítulo 07 – Réveil

**Capítulo 07 – Réveil**

Harry se sentia febril. Ele estava sobre uma cama, de frente para uma parede de madeira, mas o mundo todo parecia balançar sob seu corpo. Respirar era difícil, como se algo pressionasse seu peito, mas percebeu vagamente que era somente o efeito de estar tão contraído, seus próprios braços o envolvendo com força, como se ele sentisse dor.

Ele sentia dor. Sua cabeça doía, seus olhos ardiam, seu corpo doía de cansaço ou tensão ou algo parecido. Seus braços doíam como se alguém tivesse tentado esmagá-lo em um abraço mortal, e ele tinha uma bandagem no antebraço. E a consciência da dor o fez se encolher mais, ficando em posição fetal, fechando os olhos com força e tentando somente respirar.

E então ele percebeu uma outra dor. E essa dor subiu pelo seu púbis e pela sua coluna, chegando ao peito e o fazendo arrebentar em soluços. Porque toda a dor estava ali, dentro dele. E as lembranças vieram em flashes sanguinolentos e cheiro de terra e _dele_.

- Calma. – uma voz suave soou próxima. Perto demais. E Harry se arrastou sobre a cama, se afastando dela por instinto, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. E quando ele o fez, encontrou um garoto mais ou menos da sua idade lhe sorrindo, sentado na beira da cama – Eu não vou te fazer mal. Estou aqui para te ajudar. Você está bem?

Harry não respondeu. Respirou fundo, encarando o outro, e ergueu o corpo devagar, se apoiando na cama, para poder examinar o ambiente. Era um quarto, todo feito de madeira, com o chão de terra batida. Havia somente a cama, um armário precário em um canto e uma cadeira longa para duas ou três pessoas ao lado da cama, perto da única porta, tudo feito de madeira.

E o lugar todo tinha aquele cheiro. Um cheiro... _animal_, que o fazia pensar em suor e sangue.

Subitamente, Harry percebeu que estava nu, e puxou os lençóis cobrindo o próprio corpo, se encolhendo sentado contra a cabeceira da cama.

- Onde está o professor Snape? – perguntou, sua voz baixa e rouca. Falar doía também, e o fazia lembrar do quanto havia gritado.

- Acho que você pode me chamar de Severus, Potter. – os olhos verdes se voltaram subitamente para a porta, encontrando o homem abatido amparado contra o batente – Afinal, eu recolhi seus pedaços e te remendei e vi mais do que queria nos últimos dias, acho que isso nos dá um pouco de intimidade, além do fato de que estamos meio sozinhos por aqui.

Os olhos negros se voltaram para Louis e Harry entendeu que mesmo o garoto seguia as ordens de Greyback. Ele deu um aceno leve de cabeça e voltou a se acomodar contra a cabeceira da cama.

Severus se aproximou, tocando sua testa e depois retirando a faixa que envolvia seu braço, revelando a pele lisa, marcada por finas cicatrizes. Em seguida ele examinou os olhos, a boca e tomou o pulso de Harry.

- Onde está doendo? – perguntou, sério, a mão pousada sobre o peito nu do garoto para sentir sua respiração.

O som do riso de Harry em resposta àquela pergunta era pura amargura.

- Você pode me tirar daqui? – Harry perguntou, a voz somente um sussurro.

Severus hesitou por um momento, então se voltou para o outro garoto.

- Louis, você pode nos dar um instante, por favor?

- Não, sinto muito. – e seu olhar pedia desculpas sinceras aos dois – Se eu sair do quarto muito tempo, provavelmente ele vai saber quando voltar, ele sente essas coisas no ar, e eu posso ser punido. Mas... – ele pareceu pensar por um momento – eu não preciso contar tudo o que disserem aqui.

Severus concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Na pior das hipóteses, poderia usar legiminência para conversar com Potter. Mas enquanto ele precisasse ser acalmado, seria melhor que sua presença fosse completa ali. Se é que ele realmente confiava em sua presença.

- Potter, a situação está mais complicada do que você pode imaginar. Antes de mais nada, eu preciso saber qual é seu real estado.

- Eu tenho condições de ir para onde você quiser, desde que seja muito longe daqui. – havia uma nota clara de desespero em sua voz, mesmo que ele tentasse disfarçar isso.

- Desculpe, Harry. – e a voz de Severus pareceu se aquecer ao dizer o nome – Eu simplesmente não tenho para onde ir.

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça, indicando que compreendia, mas seu corpo todo tremia agora.

- O que ele quer comigo? Por que ele não me mata logo? – e agora uma raiva quase autodestrutiva se unia ao desespero em sua voz, e Severus teve que tocar seu rosto para fazê-lo voltar a olhar para ele, mas quem respondeu foi Louis.

- Ele não quer matar você! – ele parecia angustiado, fosse pelo estado de Harry, fosse pelo próprio pensamento – Você é _la__ moitié_ dele! Ele morreria se te matasse!

- O que... que diabos... Eu não me importo! Olhe o que ele fez comigo!

- Harry, calma! – Severus o empurrou quando ele tentou se erguer da cama – Se você não se acalmar, vou ter que te dopar de novo. – ele não arriscaria fazer isso, pela sua própria segurança, mas Harry não sabia e poderia ser uma ameaça válida. Ele já presenciara explosões juvenis vindas do bruxo a sua frente o suficiente para toda a vida, e não queria uma agora.

- Você concorda com isso? – Harry perguntou, acusador.

- Não! Você confia em mim? – o garoto pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, mas concordou com a cabeça, sem deixar de encará-lo – Eu não concordo, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito, você viu o juramento que Fenrir me obrigou a fazer. Eu preciso que ele fique mais... estável. E então posso pensar em alguma coisa. Mas por enquanto...

Severus não conseguiu completar. Era simplesmente _muito_ exigir aquilo de qualquer pessoa. Mas Harry entendeu o que estava tentando dizer e não conseguiu mais encarar o rosto do homem.

- Harry... – Severus tentou, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

- Meu corpo dói como se eu tivesse sido atropelado. Minha bunda dói. Eu estou cansado, acho que estou com febre, estou com fome e gostaria muito de colocar uma roupa. Quero saber o que é _moitié_ e o que diabos isso significa, e quando o desgraçado vai voltar. Aliás, onde ele está?

- Ele foi matar Voldemort para proteger você. – havia um sorriso no canto dos lábios de Severus ao dizer isso, que só aumentou ao ver os olhos verdes se arregalarem e o encarar em descrença – Eu vou ver se consigo roupa e comida para você, trago também os medicamentos, mas acho que não está ao meu alcance te dar a dimensão do que significa ser _la__ moitié_ de um lobisomem. Louis?

- Eu posso tentar. – ele sorriu para Severus, que se levantou e saiu do quarto – Meu nome é Louis DeVille. – Harry sorriu de leve para ele – Me formei em Beauxbatons há três anos e é um grande prazer conhecer Harry Potter.

- Você é bruxo? – Harry perguntou, surpreso.

- Muitos lobisomens são. Fenrir é, eu também sou. Deve haver mais uma dúzia somente aqui no covil. Os poderes aumentam depois da transformação na mesma proporção que nossos sentidos, é muito interessante. Embora eu tenha demorado algum tempo para perceber isso. – o garoto pareceu meditar por alguns segundos – Fenrir me recolheu no grupo provavelmente porque eu era bruxo. Eu estava vagando pelas ruas com a magia descontrolada naquela época, isso deve ter chamado a atenção dele em algum momento. Dizem que aconteceu o mesmo com ele, que foi assim que ele enlouqueceu.

- Ah, que bom. Ele é louco.

- Não, não louco nesse padrão. Você só vai entender convivendo com ele, mas um dos fatores da loucura do Fenrir é que ele não se lembra de nada relacionado à sua transformação. Nem antes, nem como aconteceu, nem um período indeterminado depois. Ele é o que é, sem mais referências.

Harry abraçou os joelhos contra o peito quase em um ato defensivo.

- Não quero saber dele. O que é _moitié_? – perguntou diretamente em uma tentativa de objetividade.

- Há _moitié _para os bruxos também. Quando eu estava na escola, eu conheci a minha. Cláudia. – o nome foi acompanhado por um sorriso doce – Ela era minha paz, meu equilíbrio e minha felicidade. Nós nos apaixonamos na primeira vez que nos vimos, crescemos juntos, sabendo que um dia nos casaríamos. Tínhamos acabado de comprar nosso apartamento e estávamos juntando dinheiro para a festa quando um dia, na saída de um restaurante, o lobo nos achou.

- Fenrir transformou vocês? – Harry perguntou, angustiado.

- Não. Ele me achou semanas depois. Não sei quem me atacou, mas a intenção era nos matar, como em geral é em todo ataque natural de lobisomem. Nossos gritos chamaram a atenção de passantes e fomos levados para um hospital. Cláudia não sobreviveu. – ele hesitou por um momento, parecendo se lembrar da dor daquilo – Eu fui liberado dois dias depois, com as feridas mal curadas porque ninguém queria tocar no sangue de um lobisomem, e a receita de mata-cão nas mãos. Eu não consegui chegar em casa, minha sanidade se perdeu em algum ponto do caminho.

Ele engoliu em seco, fitando as próprias mãos por um tempo.

- Sabe, acho que esse é um dos motivos pelo qual o Fenrir me designou como seu acompanhante. A dor ainda é grande demais, de forma alguma eu poderia olhar para você com qualquer tipo de atração. Tem dias que eu acordo e ainda sinto que preciso dela para _respirar_. Nada é mais o mesmo sem ela. Mesmo com a ampliação de sentidos que a transformação traz, tem dias que parece que nada é o suficiente, que nada tem graça. E então eu me lembro do perfume dela, do gosto da pele dela, do toque dos seus dedos em mim, daquela sensação de ser completo e todo o desejo e satisfação de simplesmente estar com ela. E isso é _moitié_. E é por isso que eu digo que ele não vai te matar. Você é _parte_ dele.

- Ele quase me abriu ao meio. – Harry disse com nojo na voz, as cenas voltando novamente – Ele fez... coisas comigo como um animal! Em nenhum momento ele sequer olhou para mim para saber se eu ainda estava vivo!

- Harry, isso é o instinto! Entenda, Fenrir é talvez o lobo mais velho desse covil, talvez de toda a França, e um lobo vive no mínimo o dobro que um bruxo, um lobo bruxo vive _muito_. E Fenrir parece estar em seu auge. Imagine passar tanto tempo sem origem, sem equilíbrio, sem nada além do impulso de matar e de cuidar do grupo. Um grupo ao qual ele não consegue se entrosar justamente porque não tem um _moitié_. Ele não tem o sentido de todo. E sobre o que ele fez com você, - Louis sorriu, triste – coisas animais, como disse. Bem, ele me forçou a fazer também, e fez com outros. Principalmente nessa época de lua cheia, ele procurava por você, mesmo que não soubesse. Não sei se ele acreditava ter um _moitié_ ainda.

- Ele não podia me procurar. – Harry disse com desprezo e incredulidade na voz.

- Ele ataca crianças e jovens, Harry. Até lobos acham isso cruel, mas é do que ele gosta. E ele escolhe homens jovens para... bem. Não é um relacionamento. Em geral não passa de uma vez, alguns acham uma honra ter intimidade com o alfa, quando ele me pegou, eu não sabia o que isso significava, então resisti. Eu estava assustado demais com tudo ainda, perdido demais na minha Cláudia. E talvez pela minha reação ele tem confiado mais em mim, também.

- Ele espera que você me conte tudo isso? – Harry perguntou, sério.

- Não sei se ele espera. Acho que não. Acho que ele espera que o bruxo que te seguiu, Snape, converse com você. Mas vou dizer para ele que eu te contei, acho justo.

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas ficou em silêncio. Louis o examinava com o olhar, sabia que o garoto estava analisando o quanto do que ele falava era plausível, o quanto ele poderia usar contra Fenrir, no quanto ele deveria acreditar.

- Harry, você não precisa sofrer com tudo isso. Ele te machuca porque não sabe fazer de uma forma diferente, se você estiver disposto a ensinar, ele é capaz de te tratar melhor do que você imagina. E ser _la__ moitié_ de alguém não significa algo só para esse alguém. Você deve sentir algo por ele também, um início de desejo, proteção, equilíbrio. Mesmo toda essa repulsa pode ser paixão negada. Pense nisso. E, mais importante: você não precisa destruí-lo. Machucá-lo e resistir vai ser somente uma forma de tornar ele cada vez mais agressivo e desconfiado, e de se machucar também. Se ele te matar, ele morre, mas se você agredi-lo de qualquer forma, vai sentir o impacto também, mesmo que ainda não acredite nisso. Além do mais, - Louis sorriu de uma forma quase travessa - você tem poderes sobre ele que nem imagina.

- Isso tudo se ele voltar vivo, não é mesmo? Senão, eu posso simplesmente retomar minha vida do momento em que ele me atacou. – o moreno disse com raiva e Louis abriu a boca para responder, mas a porta se abriu com violência e Severus avisou em um tom urgente.

- Eles voltaram.

-:=:-

**Réveil – Despertar, em francês**

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**Eu gosto tanto desse capítulo. Para quem estava esperando a reação do Harry quando ele acordasse, bem, começa ai XD**

**Até semana que vem, pessoas! Espero pelo que vocês acharam!**

**Beijos**


	8. Capítulo 08 – Fight

**Capítulo 08 – Fight**

A lua cobria toda a mata que cercava a propriedade dos Malfoy com uma luz forte e pálida. O grupo de lobos deslizava no chão entre as árvores praticamente sem fazer barulho. A noite repousava tranquila e quente, o ar parado na tensão eminente.

O lobo grande e dourado que ia à frente, coordenando com pequenos gestos de cabeça o avanço da matilha, ergueu o focinho e fechou os olhos azuis, farejando o ar. A mansão estava cheia, mas não estavam todos ali. Malfoy e sua família, todos os Lestrange, os Carrow, Yaxley, Rookwood, Dolohov e mais meia dúzia de comensais. Estavam espalhados pela casa, mas não havia nenhum sinal de que esperavam um ataque.

Voldemort já devia saber que estavam ali, mas ele sabia que viria, que traria o menino e Severus, ele o prometera. Talvez estivesse neste mesmo momento tentando supor o motivo do porque estava hesitando na mata ou porque viera com toda a matilha. Quanto tempo levaria para a ideia de que estava sendo atacado se formasse em sua mente?

Fenrir não queria saber. Não queria esperar. Se não estivesse sob o efeito da Mata Cão, já teria atacado, assim como sentia a excitação daqueles que no grupo não a haviam tomado. Só não avançavam ainda porque não havia a ordem do líder.

Estes entrariam na mansão logo após ele, e enquanto ele encararia Voldemort, seriam eles que penetrariam em todas as partes da casa, guiados pelo cheiro da carne humana e do sangue pulsando nas veias de cada comensal. Eles não teriam chance, qualquer um que se colocasse em seus caminhos seria destruído.

Mas ele precisava da consciência para manter seu foco. Para não se deliciar com o cheiro do sangue, os gritos ou os passos ecoando pela mansão. Ele precisava matar Voldemort, o mais rápido possível, antes que ele pudesse articular qualquer defesa. Voldemort e a cobra. E precisava de pelo menos um dos Lestrange vivos para entrar no cofre e pegar a taça. E mesmo aí o trabalho estaria somente começando.

Então o melhor a fazer era dar o primeiro passo de uma vez por todas.

Os olhos azuis se abriram, fitando a lua cheia, e quando o focinho do lobo desceu em um movimento rápido e feroz, um uivo subiu em uníssono da mata e o grupo atacou, como um só corpo.

**o0o**

- Eu posso curá-lo! Fenrir, nós estamos do mesmo lado! Por favor! Por favor!

Os olhos azuis fitaram o homem desesperado com a varinha trêmula na mão em frente à porta trancada. Do lado de dentro, Fenrir podia sentir o cheiro da mulher e do moleque e sabia que era somente isto que Lucius estava tentando proteger. Com um gesto, mandou os outros lobos se afastarem, e encarou os olhos claros do homem da forma como Snape o havia dito para fazer.

- Fogo maldito? – o homem perguntou, confuso, e o lobo se virou de costas para ele em um gesto claro para ser seguido.

Ele desceu as escadarias de mármore ao lado do lobo, observando a sua agilidade utilizando somente três patas para saltar os degraus – uma parecia totalmente comprometida por um ferimento. Lucius sussurrou um feitiço para diminuir a dor e o lobo grunhiu. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas Narcissa e Draco estavam trancados em uma sala cercados por lobos, se precisasse se unir a Fenrir para salvá-los, ele o faria.

E, ao chegar ao que um dia havia sido o hall de entrada da mansão e a sala de jantar – que Voldemort havia convertido na sala de reunião dos comensais nos últimos tempos -, Lucius começou a tomar dimensão dos objetivos de Fenrir: a parte da frente da mansão havia desabado, restavam somente ruínas em madeira e mármore, mesmo os grandes pilares sustentados por magia jaziam em cacos por todo o jardim. E, no que seria a sala, tudo o que se via eram partes de corpos jogadas por todos os lados, inclusive muitos lobos mortos. Em um canto, Rabastan e Rodolphus Lestrange estavam encurralados contra a parede por quatro lobos, e no centro havia uma concentração de mais de vinte, que pareciam ainda atacar furiosamente uma poça de sangue no chão.

O alfa abriu caminho entre a matilha, sendo seguido por Lucius, e voltou a encará-lo firmemente, repetindo a ordem.

- É o Lorde? – a voz do patriarca saiu baixa e trêmula. Não havia nada que comprovasse essa afirmação além da destruição do local e a ausência de seu mestre ali. E nos olhos azuis estava a confirmação. O Lorde e Nagine. Reduzidos a _nada_.

_Eles devem queimar, Lucius. Queimar para sempre. E então você e sua família estarão livres._

A voz do lobo ecoava dentro de sua cabeça e Lucius não conseguia desviar os olhos dos olhos azuis. Tudo, além daqueles olhos, era somente sofrimento e destruição. Sua casa estava destruída. Seu passado estava destruído. Seu nome estava destruído.

Seu mestre estava destruído.

Ele não sabia porquê ou como um bando de lobisomens havia conseguido destruí-lo ou se isso realmente tinha acontecido. Ele já acreditara uma vez, e ele voltara. Mas ele não cometeria os mesmos erros uma vez mais. O lobo o encarando estava certo. Ele estaria livre.

Com um gesto de cabeça, concordou, e os lobos se afastaram, arrastando os irmãos Lestrange para fora da sala.

Para que Lucius pudesse incendiar tudo o que restara de suas crenças.

**o0o**

Metade da matilha estava morta.

Voldemort não _acreditava_ que seria atacado, mas quando chegaram até ele, ele já _sabia_ que aquilo era um ataque. Fenrir diria que o orgulho não permitiu que ele simplesmente desaparecesse na sua frente. Voldemort podia fugir de Dumbledore, talvez, ele podia evitar duelar com Harry Potter ou se deixar prender por um bando de aurores no meio do ministério se isso não fosse do interesse dele.

Mas lobisomens eram criaturas inferiores que lhe deviam respeito e obediência cega. Ele os derrotaria somente para ensinar essas palavras para Fenrir Greyback. Ou mandar alguém ensinar, pois depois daquilo, Greyback não mereceria sequer o luxo do _cruccio_ sair de sua varinha.

E esse tipo de pensamento tão reproduzido pelo Lorde somente refletia o quanto ele _não _sabia sobre lobisomens. E assim como ele _não_ sabia sobre amor e foi derrotado a primeira vez pelo sacrifício de uma mãe, ele não sabia sobre a resistência da pele de um lobisomem ou sobre a consciência de grupo que um lobisomem tem, e foi derrotado uma segunda vez.

E metade da matilha estava morta. Porque não foi fácil, como Fenrir sabia que não seria.

Ele fechou os olhos cansado enquanto corria contra o vento frio que vinha do norte. A pata traseira voltara a doer e mal obedecia seus movimentos, ele sabia que, quando parasse, talvez não conseguiria voltar a movê-la sem atendimento, mas precisava continuar. Rumo a Hogwarts.

Assim como Lucius, Rodolphus aceitou colaborar, trazendo a taça e a espada de Godric Gryffindor para ele. Ambos juraram lealdade e Fenrir os orientou a se protegerem por enquanto, que pela manhã retornaria para dar instruções. Ele saberia onde encontrá-los pelo cheiro do medo que possuíam agora.

Ainda faltavam o medalhão e o diadema, que Snape disse estarem no castelo. O céu começava a clarear, mas a lua ainda não chegara ao horizonte quando avistaram as colinas de Hogsmead. Tinham pouco tempo.

Os lobos pararam sob as últimas árvores da Floresta Proibida quando os raios de sol começavam a avermelhar o céu. Os sons da transformação abafados pelo acordar da mata, os animais se afastando da clareira conforme avistavam o grupo de homens e mulheres cansados e cheirando a morte. Fenrir deu orientações e auxiliou os feridos antes de se sentar em um tronco e esperar, vendo uma linha pequena de fumaça surgir e subir para o céu já claro, saindo da chaminé da cabana do gigante.

A cabana em chamas. Os gritos. Os feitiços. O cheiro de sangue. Harry caído gritando de dor no gramado. A febre.

- Tudo tem estado bem mais calmo por aqui desde sua última visita, senhor Greyback.

Os olhos azuis se voltaram para o vulto que surgia do meio das árvores e se delineava em tons de cinza transparente à sua frente.

- Barão. – ele cumprimentou – Recebeu a carta de Snape?

- Sim. – havia desprezo em sua voz – Não me surpreendeu. Não é a primeira vez na história que há batalhas nesses jardins e eu vi o garoto Malfoy se desesperar durante todos esses meses. Além do mais, fantasmas ouvem mais do que se imagina. Eu já sabia das horcruxes e sabia que Dumbledore ia morrer.

- Você acredita na inocência de Snape? – Fenrir perguntou com agressividade, a dor o impulsionando a tornar aquela conversa objetiva e o mais curta possível.

- Ninguém é inocente. Mas eu trouxe o que ele me pediu. – e ali estavam o diadema de Ravenclaw e o medalhão de Slytherin – Agora, saia daqui.

E havia reprovação e ameaça na voz do fantasma, mas não importava para Fenrir o que um homem morto pensava. Ele poderia voltar para casa agora.

**o0o**

Fenrir sabia que não era seguro, mas a floresta em volta do castelo era o melhor lugar para ficar durante o dia. Sua alma implorava por voltar para sua _moitié_, mas o grupo não tinha condições de viajar enquanto a lua não voltasse ao céu. As árvores ofereceram água, comida e abrigo para que dormissem por algumas horas, se revezando em vigília, até que o sol abaixou e a proximidade da lua cheia os despertasse, devolvendo a força nos corpos feridos por puro êxtase.

E dessa vez não havia poção. Fenrir jogou em volta do corpo a alça do saco com os objetos que precisava guardar com sua vida, pois sabia que não haveria mais consciência nas próximas horas, e seu único guia depois de transformado seria a vontade de voltar para o covil.

Era reconfortante acordar e a primeira coisa a se sentir é o calor do sol na pele nua e o cheiro salgado e quente do mar ainda próximo. Terra conhecida sob os pés e o som da França despertando no ar. A noite não foi o suficiente para levá-los para o covil, mas estavam perto. Um último uivo no ar trouxe auxílio ao encontro deles e logo toda a clareira se convertia em enfermaria.

Fenrir ignorou a própria dor e a ansiedade para cuidar dos feridos, dando ordens e providenciando atendimento. Ter bruxos no grupo era vital nesses momentos, ele sabia, embora não tomasse a própria varinha.

Snape o observava parado à porta da casa. Fenrir atirou o saco aos seus pés e arrastou a perna ferida mais alguns passos até se jogar em uma cadeira.

- Veja se está tudo ai. – resmungou, baixo, fechando os olhos enquanto ouvia Louis resmungar feitiços para curar seu corpo – Depois vai ajudar. Pode destruir as coisas mais tarde.

- Você o matou? – Snape perguntou, sua voz inflexível, mas era óbvio pela pergunta que ele ainda duvidava disso.

Fenrir se ergueu, querendo fitar o desgraçado antes de responder, mas sequer chegou a vê-lo. Seus olhos pararam no meio do caminho, na figura pequena, encolhida contra a porta de seu quarto como se quisesse passar despercebida, o lençol branco sobre os ombros caindo de forma a cobrir todo o seu corpo, mas os olhos verdes o encarando com muito mais expressão do que Fenrir jamais vira.

- É verdade? – a voz baixa do garoto também o desafiava – Você matou Voldemort?

- Matei. – e a voz tinha a mesma fúria do ato.

-:=:-

**Fight – Luta, em francês**

**NA: TAMTAMTAMTAM ADORO esse capítulo *o***

**Ele é tão rápido e tenso e forte *o* Parece o Fenrir XD**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado também XD**

**Beijos e até semana que vem, pessoas o/**


	9. Capítulo 09 – I like it Rough

**Capítulo 09 – I like it rough**

Severus entreabriu a porta do quarto devagar. Não esperava encontrar Greyback, sabia que ele ainda estava percorrendo o acampamento verificando a matilha. Seu receio se dirigia ao outro ocupante do quarto e o estado em que o encontraria.

Harry estava sentado no banco de madeira ao lado da cama, ainda enrolado no lençol de que se apoderara quando acordou, e seu corpo estava tão encolhido que parecia haver uma força maior que o empurrava contra a parede, apesar do quarto totalmente vazio e parcialmente escuro, agora que o sol começava a se por.

Os olhos verdes estavam avermelhados, Severus não saberia dizer se por cansaço, choro ou alguma irritação. As três possibilidades lhe soavam igualmente prováveis, e isso o preocupava. Eles deixaram um ponto qualquer do chão de terra e se voltaram para ele quando entrou, mas em seguida se desviaram novamente e Harry engoliu em seco.

Severus deixou a bandeja que trazia sobre a cômoda e foi sentar-se ao lado do garoto. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer naquela situação. Não sabia se havia algo a ser dito, mas mesmo que houvesse, ele não era exatamente bom em consolar pessoas. Afastou a franja e pousou a mão sobre a cicatriz tão famosa, e tudo o que sentiu foi a temperatura do garoto levemente alta, ainda que não preocupante. Examinou seus olhos de perto e não conseguiu identificar nenhuma patologia, provavelmente ele tinha chorado.

- Eu estou bem. – a voz rouca e baixa do garoto tentou assegurá-lo pateticamente. Ele tremia levemente e tudo nele indicava que "bem" ele não estava – O que está acontecendo?

- Greyback está reorganizando o grupo. Estão cuidando dos mortos e feridos e reforçando as defesas do covil. Com as baixas que tiveram e a notícia da derrota do Lord se espalhando, estamos volúveis aqui.

- Alguma chance de aproveitarmos isso para fugir? – Harry perguntou, a voz um pouco mais alta – Eu suponho que agora você consiga pensar em algum lugar para irmos. As coisas mudaram.

- As coisas mudaram, mas eu ainda não sei o que isso significa. – Severus sentiu o peso das próprias palavras quando Harry simplesmente escondeu o rosto entre os braços ao ouvir isso – E Fenrir pode sentir seu cheiro a quilômetros de distância depois desses dias de convivência extrema. Não conseguiríamos ir muito longe.

- Podemos aparatar. Você tem sua varinha, não tem?

- Harry... – Severus respirou fundo, percebendo o desespero claro do garoto por sair dali – Se eu te tirar daqui ou te ajudar a fugir sem o consentimento do Fenrir, provavelmente o voto perpétuo me mata. – o garoto bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso, voltando a esconder o rosto. Severus baixou um pouco o tom da voz, pousando uma mão no ombro do garoto – Eu morreria por você, não duvide. Mas eu prefiro fazer isso em um momento em que realmente garanta sua segurança, se não se importa.

- Eu não quero que ninguém morra por mim! – Harry levantou a cabeça, respondendo alterado, para em seguida respirar fundo e retomar aquela falsa calma que já estava afligindo Severus – Eu... Eu não... Faz o que você achar melhor.

Severus assistiu ele voltar a se encolher e fechar os olhos, apoiando a cabeça na parede. Aquela passividade o assustava, Harry Potter não era assim. Ele podia estar com medo e perdido frente à situação, mas Severus sabia que era somente uma questão de tempo até ele fazer algo absurdamente idiota e desesperado. E precisava prever isso antes que Fenrir tomasse qualquer providência que piorasse a situação do garoto.

- Voldemort. O que vai acontecer agora? – a voz de Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- O corpo dele e de Nagine foram queimados. As outras horcruxes estão comigo, vou cuidar delas hoje à noite, quando a matilha sair novamente. Acabou, Harry.

O riso amargo do garoto deixou Severus alerta.

- Acabou? Então não precisava de profecia ou a morte dos meus pais ou o sacrifício do Sirius ou a maldita guerra. Era somente um maldito lobisomem ter vontade suficiente e acabar com tudo?

- Você sabe que não é assim. – a voz de Severus era reprovadora, mas os olhos verdes se voltaram duros para ele.

- É, eu sei. Quando você acha que ele vai me matar? – ele perguntou, e havia quase ferocidade em seu rosto.

- Eu não acho que você precise morrer agora, Harry. Vamos esperar e ver como fica a situação. Ele concorda com o fato de que ninguém deve te ameaçar. – aquela insegurança de não saber o que aconteceria começou a incomodar Severus também. Ele veio ali para tentar acalmar o garoto, não para discutir a sua morte - Coma alguma coisa e tente descansar. Não acho que ele venha te procurar ainda hoje.

Harry pareceu que ia protestar por um momento, mas concordou com a cabeça. Severus se levantou para pegar a bandeja, indo ao outro lado do aposento, mas não chegou a alcançá-la quando a porta se abriu.

- Saia. – a ordem era evidentemente para o homem, mas os olhos azuis estavam pregados na figura encolhida contra a parede.

Severus observou Harry passar de simplesmente encolhido para tenso. Os olhos verdes o buscaram como se implorassem algo silenciosamente, tanto ele quanto Severus sabiam exatamente o que aconteceria quando ele deixasse o quarto. E o que aconteceria se ele não deixasse ficou claro quando Fenrir se voltou para ele, um som semelhante a um rosnado baixo soando entre os dentes aparentes. E a porta batida com força quando Severus finalmente estava do lado de fora.

Agora Harry estava sozinho. E ele não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

**o0o**

A barra do lençol branco caia pelo chão de terra, subindo em um tom de poeira vermelha até a borda do banco. Os pés pequenos estavam sujos também, mais do que o lençol, e havia pequenos arranhões na pele branca. Mas era tudo o que havia a mostra, o lençol branco retornava na altura do tornozelo, cobrindo as pernas dobradas juntas. O tecido leve contornava suas formas, e Fenrir quase podia sentir a textura da pele sob suas mãos conforme seus olhos subiam, acariciando-o.

Os joelhos estavam pressionados contra o peito, as mãos juntas, apertando com força o lençol, mantendo-o fechado em volta do tórax reto. E mesmo assim a visão da pele branca e limpa na altura dos ombros, em volta do pescoço, era linda. O rosto magro, um pouco mais moreno, a pele mais delicada, o contraste do branco com o negro dos cabelos revoltos, o verde fixo nele.

- Pare com isso. – a voz tremia. Como Fenrir podia ver o corpo tremer e a respiração ficar mais agitada a cada segundo.

E era delicioso aquele poder de perturbar. A primeira reação que Harry tivera a ele, naquela primeira noite, foi o desespero e a luta. Rejeição. E Fenrir não poderia culpá-lo, Harry não teria sido tratado muito diferente se tivesse lutado diretamente com o lobo. E isso quase matou a ambos. Na segunda vez, a raiva deu lugar à indiferença, a falta total de reação, a não-expressão. Fenrir preferiria mil vezes que ele lutasse e gritasse do que aquela ausência.

E agora ele não sabia o que via, mas havia _algo_. Havia cheiro de medo no ar, e toda aquela postura indicava defesa, mas não era só isso. Ele o olhava, e seu olhar parecia queimar. Era um desafio a dar o próximo passo, a chegar mais perto.

Ele riu.

- Por quê? – e ele quase pôde ver todo o corpo a sua frente se arrepiar ao som da sua voz. Não importava realmente se de medo ou qualquer outra coisa. Harry Potter _reagia_ a ele, à sua presença, e isso era o importante.

Fenrir deu um passo em direção ao garoto, e como reação imediata, ele se ergueu, ágil, correndo para a outra parede, ao lado da cama. Os olhos azuis seguiram os verdes em direção à janela. Era uma saída possível, já que Fenrir estava entre ele e a porta, mas havia a cama no caminho, e até que o garoto a pulasse, o lobisomem já o teria alcançado.

Ambos sabiam disso.

- Você me insulta ao pensar em fugir de mim, _ma moitié_. – sua voz era baixa e rouca e a cada palavra a respiração de Harry ficava mais agitada. Fenrir deu outro passo em sua direção, devagar, como se não quisesse assustá-lo, mas o tremor no corpo do garoto e a aflição evidente em seu rosto somente aumentavam com o caminhar que acompanhava suas palavras – Aqui você está seguro. Tem tudo o que precisa. Você está com medo por quê?

- Você tentou me matar. – Harry respondeu entre dentes, os olhos voando da porta para a janela continuamente, evitando o rosto de Greyback cada vez mais próximo.

Fenrir tocou seu rosto e foi como se Harry tomasse um choque, tentando se afastar ao máximo em reação. O lobo o olhou com mais atenção. Os olhos agora fechados com força, o rosto baixo, os dedos brancos de tanta força que aplicavam para manter o lençol em torno do corpo. Sua única e frágil defesa.

- Eu não quero te machucar. – Fenrir sussurrou, os lábios seguindo a pouca distância os dedos que contornavam os traços do garoto. Ele quase podia sentir o gosto de sua pele. Ele _queria_ sentir o gosto de sua pele.

- Me deixa sair daqui. – Harry não implorava, era quase uma ordem, mas sua voz tremia e uma lágrima correu dos olhos fechados. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Ele _sentia_ o que estava acontecendo. E Fenrir sabia disso.

- Me dê um beijo e eu sei que não vai me pedir isso novamente. – suas palavras bateram contra os lábios de Harry, mas o garoto não abriu os olhos, virou o rosto para o outro lado, os punhos batendo contra o peito de Fenrir, quase colado ao seu, e o lençol deslizou um pouco com esse movimento, revelando seus ombros.

O lobisomem se inclinou sobre ele, beijando sua pele, a boca correndo seu peito, seus braços, seu pescoço, pressionando-o com força contra a parede.

- Não! – a voz do garoto tremia, perdida entre a respiração descompassada e o esforço para afastar o homem. E falar se mostrou um erro quando a palavra permitiu o toque dos lábios de Fenrir nos seus, e todo o controle se esvaiu quando as bocas entreabertas se tocaram em um beijo violento.

A mão de Fenrir puxou seus cabelos, fazendo-o ofegar com a dor em meio ao beijo, o que permitiu que ele ficasse mais intenso, mais fundo. Seu lábio sangrava, mas não havia a consciência disso enquanto o lobisomem parecia capaz de devorá-lo pela boca, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele com tanta força quanto as mãos que o imobilizavam, e Harry não tinha qualquer reação àquilo além de corresponder com a mesma ferocidade.

O lençol se desprendeu totalmente em meio ao atrito dos corpos e, ao perceber isso, Fenrir rosnou, abrindo a própria calça com violência, deixando-a escorregar para o chão quando ergueu Harry pelos joelhos, mantendo-o firme contra a parede enquanto investia em seu corpo em um só movimento.

O garoto gritou, virando o rosto contra a parede, como se fosse possível se afastar do homem que o invadia, a dor se diluindo em meio ao prazer conforme os movimentos aumentavam, ficando mais rápidos, a respiração de Fenrir agora ritmada com a sua, suas unhas ferindo sua perna e seu pulso, que segurava com força.

Harry gritava, mas seu corpo tremia e o calor que emanava de Fenrir parecia invadi-lo com a mesma força que o corpo do homem, se espalhando em suas veias, como um veneno que o estava matando ou o faria viver para sempre imerso e inconsciente naquele turbilhão de sensações. E então ele estava tremendo de forma incontrolável e Fenrir o beijava de novo, de uma forma quase desesperada, até que tudo acabou.

Fenrir abriu os olhos devagar sem realmente enxergar algo. Ver não era importante. Sentia o cheiro de Harry e respirava o mesmo ar que saia de seu corpo. A união perfeita. Riu, breve e ofegante, seu corpo estremecendo ao se afastar minimamente do garoto para enfim poder enxergá-lo.

Ele parecia inconsciente, os olhos fechados, o corpo abandonado em seus braços, mas engoliu em seco, suspirando, e abriu os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a fechá-los e deixar a cabeça pousar contra a parede novamente.

O homem passou os braços sob seus joelhos e seus ombros e o depositou sobre a cama, acariciando seu rosto. O observou por alguns segundos, registrando seus machucados e o filete de sangue correndo entre suas pernas, mas Harry somente se virou de costas para ele, se encolhendo no meio da cama. Não havia mais preocupação em cobrir o corpo nu.

- É lua cheia e eu preciso ir à Inglaterra amanhã. Antes do sol se por, eu volto, _ma moitié_. – e Fenrir Greyback não sabia ao certo o que essa promessa significaria para o menino ferido jogado em sua cama.

-:=:-

**I like it rough – Eu gosto disso rude, do inglês.**

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**Em primeiro lugar, desculpas pela demora e pela falta de respostas às reviews. Semana infernal, sério. Prometo que até a próxima postagem vai estar tudo ok.**

**E capítulo com título em inglês dessa vez, mas é que eu PLOTEI a fic pensando no conceito dessa música. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Até, pessoas! o/**


	10. Capítulo 10 – Engagements

**Capítulo 10 - Engagements**

Fenrir aparatou em frente à mansão Malfoy. O impacto do corpo contra o solo fez uma pontada de dor subir pela sua perna. Snape havia feito um bom trabalho, mas o ferimento foi fundo e ele havia se esforçado muito. Agora não importava, ele já havia sofrido coisas piores e sobrevivido, e não era como se ele pudesse simplesmente parar naquele momento.

Estava cansado. A lua o fortalecia, mas as transformações eram cansativas. Já havia se passado quatro noites de lua cheia: a da batalha contra Voldemort, a da fuga para Hogwarts, a do retorno para a França e a última, em que havia reorganizado o covil. Isso significava que a fase mais forte da lua já havia passado e se ele não voltasse rápido para o covil, não poderia transformar Harry naquele mês. Ele estava fraco, ferido e praticamente não dormira nos últimos dias. Harry merecia mais do que isso em sua transformação, mas esperar pela próxima lua seria arriscar sua _moitié_.

Fenrir olhou o portão caído com o brasão dos Malfoy e os jardins destruídos à sua frente, se estendendo em destroços até uma pilha maior de destruição, que era o que restara da mansão. Ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer.

Caminhou com cautela até a casa, atento a qualquer movimento. A mudança da atmosfera do lugar era sensível. Quando Voldemort se apoderou da propriedade como seu quartel general, o ar era pesado, havia cheiro de tensão, medo e sangue. Havia gritos todo o tempo, e os sentidos sensíveis do lobisomem ficavam perturbados frente a tantos estímulos.

Agora havia silêncio e a falsa paz da morte por todo aquele lugar.

- Malfoy! – chamou, ouvindo sua voz ecoar entre os destroços do hall destruído. Ele estava lá, já havia sentido seu cheiro, mas o cheiro e o som do fogo que queimaria para sempre na sala ao lado não estava permitindo que conseguisse localizá-lo com exatidão.

- Greyback. – uma voz cansada o cumprimentou do alto da escadaria à direita. Rabastan Lestrange o encarava e fez um breve aceno para que subisse.

A trilha de destruição continuava por todo o interior da casa, entre marcas de luta e a deterioração de sua estrutura. Os tesouros que um dia estiveram ali já haviam sido usurpados pelo próprio Voldemort há muito tempo para financiar sua guerra. Mas ao seguir Rabastan para dentro de uma das suítes do segundo andar, Fenrir percebeu que nem tudo estava perdido para aquelas pessoas.

- Greyback. – Lucius o cumprimentou da mesma maneira que Rabastan, mais insegurança e precaução do que respeito.

Perto da lareira havia algumas poltronas dispostas em círculo, evidenciando que estavam discutindo algo muito antes de Fenrir chegar. Narcissa, Draco e Rodolphus estavam sentados e fizeram acenos em reconhecimento, Lucius se levantou e conjurou uma poltrona para Fenrir, e ele e Rabastan voltaram a se acomodar.

- O governo caiu, não há nada oficial, mas se não surgir um líder logo, eu temo pelo que se tornará a Inglaterra. – Lucius começou a expor algo que, pelo visto, julgava do interesse de Fenrir – Com o desaparecimento do Lord e dos seus comandados mais influentes, aqueles que estavam ao nosso lado dentro do governo pararam de reportar suas atividades. Não havia mais ordens a serem dadas. Os aliados da Ordem da Fênix perceberam esse princípio de caos e os reprimiram. O que se seguiu foi uma série de assassinatos dentro da esfera pública. Eles estão com medo porque pensam que isso faz parte do plano para Voldemort tomar o poder. Temos informações de que muitos estão saindo do país ou se escondendo. Por outro lado, sabemos que os assassinatos continuam.

Fenrir fez um sinal de desdém, demonstrando impaciência, e Lucius se interrompeu.

- Precisamos de um líder. – ele repetiu, encarando o lobisomem.

- Bem, se todos decidissem se transformar em lobisomens, eu poderia assumir a liderança com prazer, Lucius. Eu comando a minha matilha, e isso é a minha responsabilidade. Os bruxos rejeitaram minha raça e meu povo há muito tempo, eu só tomo providências quando isso atinge os meus interesses. Me aliei a Voldemort porque ele me ofereceu liberdade e não era interessante para mim desafiá-lo. Matei Voldemort porque ele me desafiou. Não me importo com o que está acontecendo no governo dos bruxos, se você quer dar um golpe e tomar a liderança, faça isso. Se quiser meu apoio, terá que me oferecer algo. Se for contra mim, irá sofrer as consequências.

- Por que você veio, então? – Rabastan perguntou, encarando o lobisomem.

- Para me assegurar que nenhum idiota está tentando trazer o Lord de volta dessa vez. – Fenrir respondeu com desgosto, os dentes a mostra em claro repúdio para o homem que o questionava.

- Podemos tomar o governo. – Rodolphus assumiu a conversa – Podemos usar a destruição do Lord como um argumento a nosso favor, a população desamparada vai nos apoiar, assim como os apoiadores da Ordem da Fênix, e o mesmo se aplica aos nossos antigos seguidores. Há caos o suficiente para encobrir qualquer repressão necessária.

- Mas quem destruiu Voldemort fui eu, e a população não vai gostar de saber que seu ditador louco foi dizimado por um bando de lobisomens. Isso certamente desestabilizaria sua base de apoio. – Fenrir encarou os presentes – O que eu ganho para simplesmente deixar o caminho livre para vocês?

- Você não será incomodado. – Lucius afirmou – Não afetaremos os lobisomens ou qualquer um que você decida proteger, além do necessário para a segurança dos bruxos.

- E garantir que qualquer tentativa de trazer Voldemort de volta será reprimida. – o lobisomem acrescentou em clara exigência.

- Isso é possível? – Draco perguntou, sua voz baixa frente à autoridade de Fenrir.

- Já foi feito uma vez, e aqueles que viraram as costas para ele antes sofreram as consequências. Eu não preciso desse risco, assim como vocês também não. – e todos naquela sala concordaram com suas palavras.

Eles tinham um acordo.

**o0o**

Severus sentou-se à beira da cama e olhou por alguns segundos o adolescente deitado sobre ela. Ele parecia estar dormindo, não fossem as lágrimas eventuais que se desprendiam dos olhos fechados.

Harry havia comido um pouco e aceitado a medicação que Severus lhe trouxera depois que Fenrir saiu. E mais nada.

O homem passava um pano úmido com cuidado pelo seu rosto, peito e braços. Havia mandado o rapaz tomar um banho, mas fora solenemente ignorado. Harry não se importava com banho, não se importava mais se estava nu ou não, com o fato de que Severus e Louis tentavam manter um diálogo com ele há horas, com a preocupação dos dois com sua passividade depois de todo o covil ter ouvido seus gritos algumas horas antes.

Severus limpou o ferimento em seu pulso e percebeu que finalmente ele dormira: a respiração compassada e o rosto calmo não negavam isso. Por um momento, olhando os traços quase infantis do rapaz, ele se questionou como Fenrir conseguia fazer sua _moitié_ sofrer tanto daquela forma. E pensar no sofrimento de Harry lhe trouxe a lembrança do pedido de Dumbledore e o fato de que, mesmo com o fim da guerra, talvez nada estivesse terminado para Harry.

Ele ainda era uma horcrux, e sofrimento nem começava a definir as consequências disso.

- Louis, eu preciso cuidar de uma coisa que Fenrir me pediu para fazer. Harry está dormindo, você pode ficar com ele, por favor?

- Claro. – o rapaz respondeu sorridente, assumindo seu lugar à cabeceira de Harry, e reafirmou para um Snape incerto – Se ele acordar ou precisar de algo, eu aviso.

Severus deixou o quarto e se dirigiu aos seus próprios aposentos. Protegido com magia sobre a sua cama, estava o saco que Fenrir trouxera depois da batalha com Voldemort. Devagar, ele analisou seu conteúdo, depositando peça por peça sobre o colchão: a espada de Gryffindor, a taça de Hufflepuff, a tiara de Ravenclaw, o medalhão de Slytherin.

Ele alinhou as três horcruxes sobre a espada e repassou mentalmente a lista que havia visto entre as memórias de Harry: faltavam o diário e o anel, já destruídos, a cobra e o próprio Voldemort, assassinados, e Harry Potter.

Tudo terminaria ali, naquele quarto, naquela noite.

Colocou a taça no chão e, empunhando a espada, a cravou sobre ela, ouvindo o lamento do pedaço de alma destruído ecoar nas paredes de madeira. O mesmo ocorreu à tiara, o grito de morte de algo que já não estava mais vivo. E por fim, o medalhão.

A peça metálica simples se partiu com o golpe, mas não houve grito, não houve nenhum lamento, nenhum protesto pela sua destruição. Severus se abaixou, observando com mais atenção o medalhão: um medalhão muito mais simples do que era esperado de um medalhão vindo de Slytherin; um medalhão muito mais simples do que o visto nas memórias de Harry.

- Oh, Merlin. – ele engoliu em seco, recolhendo o bilhete agora rasgado do meio dos cacos, e ao ler suas palavras, sua própria alma gelou – Fenrir precisa saber disso.

A última horcrux era falsa.

-:=:-

**Engagements – Compromissos, em francês.**

**NA: Olá, pessoas. Desculpem o atraso, o dia hoje foi pesado.**

**Espero que gostem. o/**

**Beijos.**


	11. Capítulo 11 – Temps

**Capítulo 11 – Temps**

Harry estava correndo pela floresta.

A mata era fechada, ele olhava para cima e as árvores altas se perdiam em meio à densa névoa. Seus pés tropeçavam nas raízes e afundavam nas folhas mortas que se acumulavam. Não havia trilha. Ele não sabia para onde estava indo, mas precisava continuar correndo.

- Harry.

Ele olhou para trás sem parar de correr, ofegante. A voz conhecida soava perto, mas ele não conseguia dizer de onde vinha, e não via ninguém no meio da mata. Ele não podia parar de correr. Precisava sair dali. Precisava se esconder.

Tropeçou mais uma vez, se agarrando ao tronco de uma árvore para não cair. Estava descalço e seus pés estavam cobertos de terra e pequenos machucados. Mas ele precisava continuar. Era sua única chance.

- Harry.

A voz lhe dava vontade de chorar. Ele precisava voltar, aquela pessoa precisava dele, ele precisava saber quem era, mas precisava continuar, precisava correr, não podia parar.

O vento movia as brumas em volta de seu corpo e ele ofegava, cansado, sua respiração se consolidando no ar frio que o rodeava, ele estava nu e seus cabelos pingavam orvalho e suor. Ele precisava de ajuda.

Parou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos tentando regularizar a respiração, e então olhou à volta. O silêncio era total, quase tão denso quanto a bruma, ele via somente poucos metros a sua volta, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que não havia mais ninguém ali, mais nada além das árvores.

Ele se deixou cair aos pés de uma delas, se encolhendo contra o tronco, e imediatamente um calor o envolveu, como se a árvore o abraçasse. Era bom, confortante, e ele estava seguro. Nada poderia alcançá-lo ali, nada poderia machucá-lo. Os galhos da árvore acariciavam seu rosto e cabelos e ele estava calmo, o cansaço o dominando em meio ao calor. Ele acomodou a cabeça contra o tronco e adormeceu.

Seus dedos tocavam algo macio e ele se sentia confortável. Ele estava bem. Queria agradecer por aquilo, mas estava dormindo, não poderia falar. Acariciou aquela superfície quente e se ouviu resmungar. Uma risada baixa e rouca soou próxima e ele sentiu vontade de sorrir também. Estava confortável e não sentia vontade de sair daquele abraço, por isso somente piscou e abriu os olhos preguiçoso.

Olhos azuis o encaravam com um brilho quase divertido. Mas não havia bondade ou calma neles. Era um azul escuro, metálico, feroz, que se destacava no rosto marcado de sol e pequenas cicatrizes e no contraste com os cabelos castanhos, quase dourados. O homem sorria para ele, mas havia malícia e vitória nesse sorriso, os dentes maciços aparecendo como uma ameaça.

Harry empurrou com força o peito contra o qual estava aninhado, mas os braços de Fenrir em volta de seu corpo não permitiram que ele se afastasse.

- Calma, _ma moitié_. – a voz sussurrou contra seu ouvido, no mesmo tom baixo e rouco da risada.

Harry fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o corpo imobilizado no abraço forte do outro, sua respiração se alterou imediatamente e o medo começava a penetrar seu corpo como gelo injetado em suas veias. O calor do corpo do lobisomem o incomodava agora, fazendo-o queimar. Ele se incendiaria a qualquer momento.

Fenrir acariciou seus cabelos e beijou seu rosto antes de afundar o rosto em seu pescoço, aspirando seu cheiro, beijando-o, puxando-o mais para perto, sua mão correndo seu corpo de forma invasiva e brusca.

- Pare! – Harry pediu, e sua voz falhava. Ele tremia tentando afastar o homem muito maior.

Fenrir se virou, deitando sobre ele, seu corpo pesando sobre o menor, em uma posição mais propícia para o que tanto desejava.

- Você pareceu gostar ontem. - Harry se debateu, tentando desalojá-lo, e Fenrir se afastou, puxando as pernas do outro em torno de sua cintura, erguendo seu quadril – Você quer isso.

- EU NÃO QUERO! – Harry se agarrou à cabeceira da cama, tentando se afastar, apesar do homem continuar segurando-o firmemente pela cintura. Era humilhante e desesperador. Ele tremia e as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto frente a sua incapacidade de ação contra aquilo.

E ele não sabia dizer se o que o impedia de reagir era somente a força de Fenrir. Ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar no que fazer enquanto as mãos ásperas corriam seu corpo deixando um rastro daquele calor que queimava por dentro.

Os dedos ásperos tocaram seu rosto, seu corpo cobrindo o seu novamente, e Harry abriu os olhos para se deparar com uma expressão estranha no rosto do homem.

- Eu não gosto que você chore. – sua voz soava tão ameaçadora como todas as vezes, mas aquela fala tinha algo de preocupação real.

- Me solta. – Harry soluçou e conseguiu voltar a respirar ao sentir as mãos o deixarem. Se arrastou sobre a cama, se encolhendo contra a cabeceira, abraçando o próprio peito e encarando firmemente o homem que ainda o observava ajoelhado sobre a cama.

Fenrir o olhou de forma perturbadora durante longos minutos. Não havia palavras entre eles. Harry não sabia como protestar contra aquilo, o que exigir. Que ele o deixasse ir? Que ele saísse do quarto? Que ele parasse com tudo aquilo? Não tem sentido implorar para seu assassino que ele não o mate, e ele não imploraria. Os olhos azuis pareciam queimar sua pele tanto quanto os dedos ásperos e ele queria sumir dali, queria se cobrir, pois havia desejo óbvio neles.

Mesmo que algo o houvesse feito parar. E Harry não sabia se aquele olhar era realmente menos violento do que o que ele havia feito no dia anterior.

Fenrir finalmente se levantou, se vestiu e saiu do quarto, sem falar nada. Só então Harry conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente.

**o0o**

- Eu preciso transformá-lo hoje. – a voz grave soou pelo ambiente como um trovão junto com o som da porta se abrindo com violência e Severus quase deixou o vidro de poção que manipulava cair de volta no cadeirão – O que você está fazendo?

- Você não vai transformar ninguém hoje à noite. – o homem disse baixo e fechou o vidro, entregando-o para Fenrir – Mata cão. Se for precisar para mais alguém, me avise.

- E por que eu tomaria a poção? Amanhã é a última noite de lua cheia, eu vou fazer o ritual hoje!

- O medalhão de Slytherin era falso. Um dos comensais descobriu a horcrux e o trocou há muitos anos. Nem Harry nem Dumbledore sabiam disso. E eu tenho razões para acreditar que a horcrux não foi destruída. Você precisa encontrá-la o mais rápido possível ou o seu precioso _moitié_ pode ser assassinado antes mesmo que você consiga explicar para ele porque o estupra todos os dias e vai estraçalhar o corpo dele em frente de toda a matilha sob a luz da...

O golpe que o acertou interrompeu sua fala. Severus cuspiu sangue no chão e voltou a encarar o lobisomem com raiva.

- O que faço com Harry não é problema seu. Me fale da horcrux.

Severus foi até a pequena cômoda no canto do quarto e pegou o medalhão quebrado, estendendo o bilhete para Fenrir, que o leu rapidamente.

- Eu conheço essa letra, é de Regulus Black, o nome dele confere com a sigla da assinatura. - Snape informou, falando baixo.

- Ele está morto.

- Sim, Voldemort ordenou sua execução por deserção, mas esse bilhete me faz acreditar que Regulus sabia que isso aconteceria e tentou se vingar antes de ser morto. Obviamente ele pensava que o Lord possuía somente uma horcrux e provavelmente não teve tempo para confirmar a eficácia da sua ousadia.

- O que isso significa?

- Dumbledore voltou para Hogwarts quase morto depois de resgatar esse medalhão. Regulus deve ter passado pelo mesmo tipo de provação e as chances de ele saber como se destrói realmente uma horcrux são poucas.

- Ele não destruiu. – Fenrir resmungou, relendo o bilhete – Onde ele escondeu?

- Sabendo que ia morrer, como sabia, e enfraquecido pelo resgate do medalhão, o mais lógico era que ele tivesse deixado para outra pessoa a tarefa de destruir a horcrux, mas um desertor não tem amigos. Eu acredito que ele deva ter guardado no local mais seguro que tinha na época: a casa da família Black.

- Que está protegida pela sua Ordem da Fênix. Você vai até lá. – Fenrir ordenou, andando agitado pela sala.

- Eu acredito que não esteja mais lá. Mundungus Fletcher vem saqueando a casa desde antes de deixar de ser a sede da Ordem. Alguém precisa passar um pente fino no mercado negro atrás do medalhão de Slytherin. Não deve ser difícil interceptar algo tão raro. – Severus observou o homem amassar o bilhete com violência – Ora, vamos, Fenrir. Você sabe como lidar com esse tipo de gente, talvez até volte antes da última lua.

O som da porta batendo com estrondo quase fez Severus Snape sorrir. Talvez tivesse acabado de conseguir um tempo precioso para Harry.

-:=:-

**Temps – Tempo, em francês.**

**NA: Oi, queridos!**

**Feliz páscoa! Muito chocolate na vida de vocês!**

**E agora as coisas parecem estar entrando em ordem por aqui e pretendo responder todas as reviews atrasadas. Me digam o que estão achando, ok? *o***

**Beijos e até a próxima semana! o/**


	12. Capítulo 12 – Trahison

**Capítulo 12 – Trahison**

Seu corpo doía. Suas patas quase não tocavam o chão enquanto corria por entre as árvores. Suas veias queimavam enquanto o horizonte se alaranjava, o céu perdendo o tom de azul denso, a lua já não mais visível.

Tropeçou, rolando entre as folhas, e seu corpo se chocou violentamente contra uma das árvores. Suas costas arquearam contra o tronco e todo o ar escapou de seus pulmões. A mente lúcida demais com a poção quase enlouquecendo frente à dor da mutação dos ossos, os órgãos se contraindo, o uivo de desespero cortando o ar frio até se tornar progressivamente um grito humano.

Durante alguns segundos, tentou simplesmente respirar. O frio da manhã se condensava contra a pele quente do sangue do lobo ainda, ele estava nu, ferido e cansado, mas ainda sentia o cheiro dos bruxos que o seguiam. Usou a árvore de apoio para se levantar e continuou correndo, agora muito mais lentamente devido a sua humanidade, mas o cheiro de sangue e fogo o informava que não estava longe.

Quando conseguiu visualizar a clareira, já não corria há alguns quilômetros. Suas pernas trançavam no esforço de manter o corpo de pé, a luz do sol o cegava e o frio contra a pele nua era a única coisa que o mantinha lúcido além da dor.

Homens dormiam jogados no chão à sombra das árvores, perto de fogueiras apagadas ou dentro de barracas precárias. Ele quase sentiu falta do cheiro animal daquele lugar miserável. Era o último lugar onde queria estar e, no entanto, talvez fosse o único seguro naquele momento.

Mas o cheiro estava diferente. Havia algo... humano no ar.

O homem caiu de joelhos na terra e vomitou. Ergueu-se com a ajuda de alguém que falava com ele em francês, mas não deu atenção. Os olhos embaçados pela fraqueza tentaram focar a casa grande mais além. Era de lá que vinha o cheiro. Ele conhecia aquele cheiro.

Não podia ser.

Cambaleou até a porta e a abriu, tropeçando no degrau de entrada. Caiu de joelhos no chão e não conseguiu mais se levantar. Não podia ser. Engatinhou até a porta em frente e a empurrou com todas as suas forças, desmaiando antes que conseguisse ver qualquer coisa.

**o0o**

O som dos saltos ressoava no piso de madeira do átrio do Ministério da Magia. Não havia nenhum tipo de barreira ou segurança no prédio. Os bruxos que ocupavam aquele espaço abriam caminho para o homem alto demais, forte demais, hostil demais, passar levando seu fardo diretamente ao elevador e de lá ao antigo gabinete do Ministro.

Fenrir Greyback nunca havia pisado no Ministério da Magia antes, mas conhecia o lugar de plantas dos planos dos comensais, sabia aonde ir e sabia quem encontraria. Sentados na cabeceira de uma grande mesa coberta de papéis, como resultado do fim de uma importante reunião, estavam Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange.

O corpo caiu com estrondo sobre os papéis, manchando os documentos com sangue, e o lobisomem conseguiu imediatamente a atenção dos dois bruxos.

- Como entrou aqui? – Lucius perguntou, assustado, fechando as portas da sala com um aceno de varinha.

- Ninguém tentou me impedir. Aparentemente, os seus aurores estão matando na rua.

- Ninguém está matando em lugar nenhum. Eles estão fazendo a segurança da população, não há fiscalização civil o suficiente no momento. E isso não te dá o direito de matar um deles.

- Ele tentou me matar, eu o matei. Aparentemente ele estava seguindo a lei. Espero que isto tenha sido um erro somente dele.

Os dois homens se entreolharam por um momento e Rodolphus convocou os documentos do homem com um feitiço silencioso.

- Ele estava responsável por um dos bairros mais violentos da cidade. O que você estava fazendo lá? – perguntou, voltando-se para Fenrir.

- Tenho meus negócios. – ele respondeu, seco – E estar lá não significa nada. Ele disse que eu não poderia estar em _lugar nenhum_. Eu espero que vocês tenham uma boa explicação para isto.

Ouve uma nova troca de olhares entre os dois e Lucius tentou conduzir a conversa em um tom calmo e racional.

- Fenrir, a população está apavorada. Houve ataques de inferis, gigantes e saques de duendes. Não há segurança o suficiente, todos estão passíveis de corrupção. Estamos tentando colocar ordem na sociedade! Tivemos que proibir e coibir as atividades de qualquer criatura não humana! Pela segurança dos bruxos!

- Pela segurança dos bruxos, claro. – Fenrir afirmou no mesmo tom calmo. Lucius estava cometendo o mesmo erro que impediu Voldemort de se defender – Vocês sabem qual era a legislação para lobisomens no governo anterior?

- Não podiam frequentar locais de grande concentração humana e tinham direitos legais restritos no período de lua cheia. Os menores de idade só podiam se expor ao convívio social com supervisão de um responsável não infectado.

- Sim. Era exatamente _infectado_ a palavra que utilizavam, Rodolphus. – Fenrir encarou longamente cada um dos dois – E o que vocês fizeram?

- Basicamente ampliamos um pouco essa lei, mas é provisória, Greyback. – Lucius disse com um breve sorriso para o lobo. Ele claramente já se esquecera com quem estava falando – Nós temos um acordo, eu não me esqueci, só estou fazendo o que precisa ser feito. Não vamos mexer com o seu covil, pode estar certo disso. E obviamente você tem passe livre, se conseguiu entrar aqui. – suas palavras eram forçosamente pausadas e havia uma empatia plantada a cada pausa, como se o homem a sua frente explicasse algo óbvio a uma criança – Você pode confiar em nós, Fenrir. Não queremos um inimigo como você.

- É claro que não querem. – o lobisomem disse baixo, deixando a sala em silêncio depois disso.

O corpo do auror continuava sobre a mesa de reuniões do gabinete do ministro da magia.

**o0o**

A casa não era uma mansão, mas havia algo de rico e suntuoso nela. Uma marca do tradicionalismo bruxo, da magia antiga que corria pelos brasões esculpidos nas portas de madeira barata.

Fenrir riu ao passar as mãos sobre a insígnia entrelaçada dos brasões dos Malfoy e dos Lestrange. Em geral as famílias faziam esse tipo de união com casamentos, mas, pelo visto, tempos de crise não exigem tanto. Eles estavam juntos nisso, e era tudo o que Fenrir precisava saber. Com contida impaciência, soou a sineta da entrada, esperando que alguém viesse recebê-lo à porta da residência dos novos líderes do país.

- Boa noite, senhor Greyback. – o elfo abriu a porta e o conduziu para dentro.

Fenrir sorriu mais ao vê-lo mancar sobre o carpete corroído enquanto o conduzia para a pequena sala de estar da casa modesta. Narcissa lia em uma poltrona junto à lareira, Draco estava polindo sua varinha e a da mãe em uma mesa no canto.

- Posso ajudar, Greyback? – Narcissa se levantou, mas Fenrir fez um sinal para que voltasse a se sentar.

- Falei com Lucius e Rodolphus agora à tarde, mas me lembrei de um outro tópico que gostaria de discutir com eles de forma mais privada. Importa-se se eu aguardar que cheguem do Ministério? – ele perguntou, a polidez das palavras quase estranha ao seu comportamento usual fazendo a mulher sorrir levemente e concordar com um gesto de cabeça.

Ela voltou a ler e Fenrir se aproximou de Draco, observando o cuidado com que manuseava as varinhas, utilizando uma poção para dar brilho na madeira e, podia supor, preservar o poder de seu cerne mágico.

- A varinha é o símbolo dos bruxos. – Fenrir começou a falar, desviando o olhar do garoto para a janela próxima, assistindo o sol se pôr no horizonte – É seu orgulho maior, a grande habilidade de canalizar a magia, controlá-la e fixar todo o seu poder em um único ponto. O domínio da natureza.

- Sim, sei disso. – Draco disse com certa arrogância – Eu estive na escola.

- Eu não. – Fenrir respondeu – E não preciso de varinha para fazer magia. Minha magia está no sangue.

- Sangue de lobisomem. A magia da maldição. – Draco disse baixo, sua voz revelando uma certa desconfiança frente àquela conversa inusitada.

- Aprendeu sobre lobisomens na escola também? – Fenrir perguntou, olhando-o sério, e o garoto confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Bom, então não deve se surpreender com o que vai acontecer.

Mal acabara de falar, sua cabeça se jogou com violência para trás, um grito de dor deixando sua garganta, seu corpo se elevou, se esticando, os ossos se modificando sob a pele, os pelos dourados a cobrindo, até que um lobo gigantesco ocupou o lugar onde antes havia o homem, derrubando a mesa e pulando sobre o garoto.

Narcissa gritou, Fenrir sabia que ela estava desarmada, o desespero da mãe enchia toda a casa ao ver o sangue do filho correr entre os dentes e as garras do lobo, o corpo pequeno do garoto convulsionando sobre o chão, até que o brilho do feitiço se refletiu por todo o ambiente, atingindo em cheio o lobo.

Os dentes deixaram a carne macia de Draco quando os olhos azuis procuraram seu atacante. Rabastan estava de pé na porta da sala, seus lábios se movendo rápidos em uma série de feitiços lançados contra o lobo. Mas o couro brilhante da criatura parecia absorver a magia, e nada o impediu de saltar sobre o homem, o arrastando da sala até a entrada da casa, o sangue marcando o caminho até o corpo que ficou caído à porta quando o lobo sumiu na noite.

-:=:-

**Trahison – Traição, do francês.**

**NA: Ok, respirem.**

**E ai, estão gostando? XD**

**Vem cá, vamos conversar, pessoas: **

**Eu ando meio negligente com meus leitores, seja de Moonlit, seja de Trapped, que são as duas fics que eu estou postando atualmente – nem vou entrar no mérito de Aarde ou Asmodeus porque, ne, paciência, um dia elas virão -. Mas essas duas fics – Trapped e Moonlit – são importantes para mim porque são densas e eu gosto muito delas e, no caso de Moonlit, eu ainda preciso terminar de escrever.**

**E a vida não está deixando. Nem eu escrever, nem eu curtir as fics, acompanhando as respostas de vocês e relendo e tal.**

**Por isso, eu tomei a decisão de alternar a postagem delas. Em uma semana eu atualizo Moonlit, em outra Trapped. Nessa ordem, para que Trapped continue alinhada com Glass Cage, da twin, e porque Moonlit é mais longa – Trapped estaria na metade se eu postasse hoje, olha só.**

**Enfim, espero que entendam e nos vemos aqui daqui 15 dias, então.**

**Beijos.**


	13. Capítulo 13 – Possession

**Capítulo 13 – Possession**

Severus Snape observou com atenção as mãos calejadas de Harry mergulharem mais uma vez o trapo que conseguira em uma vasilha artesanal e passá-lo sobre a pele febril de Remus Lupin.

O homem estava inconsciente desde a sua chegada intempestiva no dia anterior, e desde então o comportamento de Harry mudara completamente. Ele voltara a exigir roupas, e Louis providenciou vestes para ele, comeu por vontade própria e havia tentado alimentar Lupin também, e agora não deixava sua cabeceira, cuidando do homem com tanta dedicação que Severus poderia até acreditar que a vida do próprio Harry dependia da melhora do homem.

Ele iria melhorar, era somente exaustão. E talvez Harry realmente dependesse daquilo. A chegada de Remus era uma nova esperança, a visão de alguém realmente amigo, e algo para fazer e em que pensar além de sua própria situação. Severus não o culpava por toda aquela dedicação.

Mas começava a temer pela reação de Fenrir àquilo quando ele retornasse.

Talvez Severus devesse alertar Harry de alguma forma. Mas ele realmente não sabia como dizer para o garoto se afastar da única pessoa que conseguira despertar alguma vida nele depois de ter recobrado a consciência porque o lobisomem homicida que vinha mantendo ele cativo era... ciumento.

Severus Snape não era exatamente um especialista na natureza dos relacionamentos humanos, mas podia afirmar que aquilo que Fenrir e Harry vinham tendo não era exatamente saudável. Para nenhum dos dois. Ele conhecia o conceito de _moitié_ e sabia que era exatamente essa a magia antiga que vinha ditando aquele relacionamento, mas Harry parecia não ter noção do que significava ser _la__ moitié_ de um lobisomem. Assim como Fenrir não tinha noção do que era um relacionamento humano.

E Severus estava disposto a fazer todo o possível para ajudar Harry a sobreviver a tudo aquilo, mas se isso dependesse da sua capacidade de _entender_ aquilo, o garoto estava perdido.

Ele suspirou, observando o sol nascer clareando aos poucos a floresta e a clareira visíveis da janela do quarto. Fenrir não iria demorar, era a última noite de lua cheia, e Remus, inconsciente, já havia voltado à forma humana há algumas horas.

- Harry, você precisa descansar. – ele tentou. Qualquer coisa que tirasse ou Harry ou Remus daquele quarto antes de Greyback chegar.

- Eu estou bem. – o garoto afirmou sem tirar os olhos do homem adormecido na cama.

- Vamos, Potter. – Severus assumiu seu tom professoral – Você quase não dormiu nas últimas 24 horas. Vá para o meu quarto, Fenrir deve estar chegando e não vai gostar de ver Remus na cama dele. Deixe que eu cuido disso.

Harry finalmente o olhou e ficou claro no brilho do verde que ele podia não estar ciente do que um Fenrir Greyback ciumento era capaz de fazer, mas sabia que estar ali, com Remus, era um desafio. E ele _queria_ desafiar.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. – Harry afirmou, sério.

- Harry... – a voz fraca soou e o garoto voltou sua atenção para o homem na cama – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele estava mais consciente do que Severus esperava, apesar da sua voz soar um pouco confusa ainda. O bruxo foi até a cômoda, onde havia deixado algumas poções separadas, e escolheu uma combinação, misturando-as enquanto ouvia a conversa dos dois.

- Hey, Moony. Como está se sentindo? – Harry perguntou com quase alegria, afastando os cabelos do rosto do homem.

- Bem. Fraco. Mas é normal. A viagem foi longa e eu estava sendo seguido até a divisa da França, pelo menos.

- O que aconteceu?

Remus ficou em silêncio por um tempo e bebeu a poção que Severus lhe ofereceu, encarando o homem em confusão.

- Severus está comigo, eu confio nele. Ele esteve cuidando de você. – Harry afirmou, o que bastou para Remus engolir a poção.

- Depois que... – Remus pensou um pouco – Vocês desapareceram. Houve a morte de Dumbledore, Malfoy, vocês dois, mais alguns alunos, enfim, muita gente morreu ou sumiu naquela noite. Tudo ficou confuso. E faz somente uma semana.

- Tudo bem, Remus. Depois eu conto o que aconteceu naquela noite. O que houve com você? Como estão as coisas com quem ficou no castelo? – Harry perguntou, ansioso.

- Estávamos focados em te encontrar. O ministro direcionou toda a sua atenção nisso, mas no dia seguinte ele foi assassinado. Kingsley e Moody também. Outras pessoas começaram a desaparecer nos próximos dias. Tonks nos orientou a ficar em Hogwarts, era o lugar mais seguro no momento, e McGonagall aceitou e ofereceu proteção a todos que a procuraram. Os Weasley estão lá e a maior parte da Ordem. Eu me afastei um pouco devido à transformação, com a mudança da lua, e não acompanhei todas as notícias. Então, ontem, um grupo de aurores foi enviado para me prender.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou, assustado.

- Nova lei. Nenhum lobisomem pode viver em sociedade sem um responsável legal bruxo pelos seus atos, e mesmo assim há uma série de restrições. Me disseram que Lucius Malfoy, que era membro do Conselho Ministerial, assumiu o poder junto com Rodolphus Lestrange, e eles estão promovendo uma limpeza social sob as ordens de Voldemort.

- Não sob as ordens de Voldemort. – Harry falou, baixo – Mas já falo sobre isso. Então você fugiu para cá?

- Sim. Eu ficaria preso até pelo menos o fim da lua antes de encontrar um tutor e me enquadrar na lei, e eu fui encontrado dentro de Hogwarts, o fato de eu não ser partidário ao novo governo era inegável. Eu preferi fugir na esperança de Greyback se posicionar quanto a isso.

- E por que ele faria alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou com desdém.

- Ele é um alfa, Harry. – Remus respondeu, confuso – Se o grupo corre perigo, ele é responsável, e repressão do governo pode ameaçar a liderança dele e a segurança dos lobos do covil que ainda estavam na Inglaterra.

Harry ficou em silêncio, parecendo deglutir aquela informação.

- Mas você. Como você veio parar aqui?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Severus o interrompeu, os olhos fixos na mata visível pela janela.

- Eu conto para ele, Harry. – sua voz soava aflita – Por favor, vá para o meu quarto. Eu não sei como ele vai reagir ao te ver com ele.

- Não pode ficar pior. Só se ele me matar de uma vez por todas. – Harry respondeu, amargo.

- Exato! Então saia daqui! – Severus falou com quase desespero ao ver o homem atravessar a clareira, e não esperou resposta – Louis! – ele chamou o garoto que sabia estar por perto – Leve o Harry para o meu quarto!

- Você não pode... – Harry começou a protestar, mas o barulho da porta se abrindo com violência o interrompeu.

Os olhos de Fenrir registraram vagamente a presença de Severus e Louis no quarto, antes de avaliarem a postura de Harry, vestido, sentado à cabeceira da cama, e se fixarem em Remus, pálido, nu, deitado na _sua _cama, ao lado do _seu __moitié_.

Em um passo, Fenrir agarrou Remus pelos pés, puxando-o para fora da cama, jogando-o ao chão, e o chutou até sair do quarto. Severus e Louis correram, agarrando os braços do homem para que ele não avançasse sobre o outro, mas em segundos ele havia se livrado da distração, as unhas rasgando o peito de Remus, avançando para mordê-lo.

- Não! – Harry empurrou Remus, afastando-o de Fenrir, se colocando entre os dois, o que lhe custou quatro fundos arranhões nas costas quando o lobisomem golpeou mais uma vez.

O grito do garoto encobriu o acesso de fúria de Fenrir e ele parou subitamente, puxando Harry pelos ombros até tê-lo na altura de seu rosto.

- Você é MEU! Não ouse me desafiar! Eu não vou permitir que mais ninguém te toque! – a voz do homem era a concretização da ameaça traduzida em fúria.

Remus olhou assustado de Harry para Fenrir. O garoto estava com medo, era óbvio, mas a fala de Fenrir e o fato de ele ter simplesmente parado – e não parado para atacar outra pessoa, ao contrário, ele parecia abalado pelo ferimento que havia provocado em Harry – fizeram com que a ideia mais absurda, mas ao mesmo tempo clara naquela cena, lhe ocorresse.

- Eu não quero sua _moitié_! – ele declarou, erguendo as mãos e se afastando o máximo possível de Harry – Eu não vou tocá-lo. Não estava fazendo nada, Greyback! Ele estava cuidando de mim, mas isso não significa nada! Ele é seu!

- Remus, o que... – Harry começou, mas Fenrir o virou, passando os braços sobre seu peito em um gesto extremamente protetor, quase sufocante, apertando-o contra o próprio peito.

Os dentes cerrados à mostra deixavam escapar um claro rosnado direcionado a Remus, que, sem deixar de encará-lo, se arrastou até a porta, as mãos ainda erguidas em sinal de rendição, até deixar a casa.

- Não o quero, Fenrir. – ele repetiu, ficando de pé no meio da clareira – Não vou lutar por sua _moitié_.

E Remus não precisava mais de explicações. Sabia exatamente como e porque Harry estava ali. E sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

-:=:-

**Possession – Possessão, em francês.**

**NA: Eu adoro o Fenrir em mode macho copulador alfa *o***

**XD**

**Espero que estejam gostando, pessoas!**

**Beijos e até dia 29 []**


	14. Capítulo 14 – Réactions

**Capítulo 14 – Réactions**

- Remus. – o nome deixou os lábios de Harry como uma prece.

Remus não lutaria por ele.

Ele observou o amigo de seu pai abaixar devagar as mãos, parado no meio da clareira. Distante dele. O mais distante possível. Harry piscou, sem entender, e viu um leve balançar de cabeça de Remus. Ele estava desistindo. Estava desistindo dele. Ele não lutaria por Harry.

O corpo de Harry ficou solto entre os braços de Fenrir. O sentido de abandono o envolveu por inteiro. Ele estava sozinho. Severus não podia fazer nada, Remus não lutaria por ele, ninguém mais viria. Voldemort estava morto, ninguém mais precisava dele, ninguém sabia que ele estava ali.

Ele estava sozinho.

O abraço de Fenrir aumentou, como em resposta ao abandono do garoto. Harry queria gritar, mas a pressão em torno de seu corpo o sufocava. Ele queria chorar, mas sentia tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que não achava que conseguiria. O calor do corpo de Fenrir o envolvia como no sonho, e a repulsa aumentava na mesma proporção que a sensação de não conseguir respirar.

Ele precisava sair dali.

Harry se debateu, a frustração deixando seu corpo em gritos e violência. Não importava que ele estivesse ferido, não importava que se machucasse mais, não importava se Fenrir o mataria. _Ele precisava sair dali_.

Mas Fenrir o soltou somente para empurrá-lo para trás de seu corpo. Harry caiu no chão com o movimento, mas se levantou rápido, tentando correr para fora. Dessa vez o empurrão o jogou contra a porta do quarto, e a visão daquele quarto, daquela cama, seu pequeno cárcere, o fez gritar mais alto.

Fenrir bloqueou sua passagem mais uma vez, segurando-o contra o peito. Harry ouvia Severus falando, talvez Remus estivesse falando também. Talvez até Louis.

Louis disse que Fenrir era louco, talvez Harry estivesse ficando louco. Ele ficaria louco _se não saísse dali_.

Mas então a porta do quarto estava trancada e seu último impacto fora contra o colchão macio sobre a cama. Fenrir estava falando com ele, e ele já não gritava mais, ele chorava, encolhido sobre a cama, e as mãos voltavam a tocá-lo, e ele não queria, aquilo era bom, e quente, mas ele já estava machucado _demais_.

Chutou a esmo, afastando as mãos, se encolhendo contra a cabeceira, o mais longe que iria. _Ele não conseguia sair dali_. Ele tremia e Fenrir ainda estava ali, perto demais, _sempre perto demais_. Ele ainda gritava e seus gritos o deixariam surdo.

Ele não queria.

E esse foi o último pensamento que teve antes de desmaiar, abraçado ao próprio corpo, trêmulo.

**o0o**

Fenrir olhou o corpo pequeno imóvel.

Sabia que o garoto estava inconsciente. Aquela sensação de desespero diminuía em seu próprio peito, sendo substituída por uma preocupação quase visceral.

Ele não estava acostumado a sentir nada disso.

Olhou com mais atenção. As vestes sujas de sangue nas costas, as mãos e braços arranhados pela luta, o corpo encolhido como se mesmo naquele momento ainda temesse ser ferido, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

O vento entrou pelo buraco no teto e balançou as vestes e os cabelos negros, deixando a vista a cicatriz na testa do garoto.

Os olhos azuis deixaram Harry Potter por um momento e olharam à volta. O teto do quarto havia desabado quase inteiramente. Havia madeira e folhas sobre todo o chão, móveis e cama, exceto no pequeno círculo no qual se encontrava o corpo inconsciente de Harry Potter.

Fenrir afastou a tora que pressionava suas costas e pulou o tronco maior que impedia seu caminho até o garoto, tomando-o nos braços. Ele era tão leve, tão pequeno e tão entregue.

Com mais cuidado, venceu os obstáculos até a porta, que caiu do batente mal a tocou. Parte da sala estava destruída também, e Snape, Lupin e Louis o olhavam assustados. Fenrir fez um sinal para que o seguissem e entrou no pequeno corredor que levava ao outro lado da casa. Depositou Harry sobre a cama de Severus e sentou-se ao lado dele, observando o homem se aproximar imediatamente para examinar o garoto.

- Cuide dos ferimentos dele e dê alguma coisa para acalmá-lo. – Fenrir pediu, se dirigindo a Severus em uma voz quase cansada – Deixe que ele durma o quanto achar necessário e quero que alguém fique o tempo todo com ele enquanto eu conserto a casa.

- Tente fazer um trabalho melhor antes que mate alguém. – Severus respondeu, áspero. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele limpava os ferimentos de Harry em visível nervosismo.

- Ele fez isso. – Fenrir disse, o encarando, e, não tendo reação do homem, acrescentou – Você duvida?

- Não. – Severus respondeu, mais calmo – Ele seria capaz de fazer. Eu já vi ele fazendo coisas piores.

- Como o que?

Não era curiosidade ou desafio o que havia na voz de Fenrir, mas Severus sentiu que aquela pergunta era realmente necessária. Ele pensou por um momento antes de responder, olhando diretamente para o homem a sua frente.

- Aos 12 anos ele matou um basilisco, aos 13 enfrentou uma centena de dementadores, aos 14 passou por dragões, esfinges e duelou com o próprio Voldemort, aos 15 ele invadiu o departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. Ele tem 16 anos, é um bruxo quase formado que estava se preparando para caçar horcruxes. Tudo isso sozinho. Você é só um lobisomem, Fenrir, devia respeitar seu _moitié_.

Remus riu baixo, olhando para Harry com carinho. O que lhe rendeu um olhar hostil de Fenrir.

- Você – ele apontou para o ex-professor -, coloque uma roupa e volte aqui para ficar com ele. Não pense que confio em você, e se fizer algo com ele, ninguém vai me impedir de te matar. Mas ele parece gostar de você. Quero que converse com ele quando acordar, os dois inúteis parecem não conseguir fazer isso.

- E por que _você_ não faz? – Remus perguntou, sua voz suave, sem apresentar o desafio que aquela pergunta representava.

- E o que eu poderia dizer? – Fenrir o encarou, sério, e Remus fez um sinal afirmativo.

Um lobo como Fenrir não _entendia_, ele agia por seus impulsos, seus instintos, e isso não era explicável, controlável ou justificável. Ele não sabia por que estava mantendo Harry ali, por que arriscaria a própria vida e tudo o que tinha para protegê-lo, por que estava sofrendo pelo garoto estar infeliz. Ele não tinha como explicar ou se justificar com Harry se ele mesmo não compreendia suas ações.

Severus encarou Remus e a mesma compreensão se tornou clara. Ele voltou a cuidar de Harry com mais atenção, sem nervosismo. Harry ficaria bem, alguma coisa mudaria em Fenrir depois daquela demonstração de poder do garoto. Aquilo fora _instinto_, e era instinto que guiava o lobisomem. E ele seria capaz de respeitar Harry por aquilo.

**o0o**

- Snape!

Severus se ergueu da cabeceira de Harry ao ouvir o chamado, indo encontrar Fenrir sentado ao pé de uma árvore no extremo da clareira, uma fogueira acesa ao lado. Ele parou de pé à sua frente, mas o lobisomem ainda manteve silêncio durante alguns segundos antes de se dirigir a ele.

- Ele acordou? – havia preocupação em sua voz, já não disfarçada pela hostilidade.

- Ainda não. Pela dosagem de calmante que eu dei e considerando tudo pelo que ele passou, deve acordar amanhã à tarde.

Fenrir concordou com a cabeça. Harry dormira o dia todo. Ele consertara a casa e descansara um pouco, tendo acordado quando o sol já se punha. Lupin, Snape e Louis haviam ficado o tempo todo com ele, mas agora tinha um último assunto a resolver e precisava de Snape.

- O que você usa para destruir as horcruxes?

- A espada de Gryffindor.

- Vá buscá-la.

Severus concordou e, quando voltou, Fenrir encarava o medalhão de Slytherin contra a luz do fogo.

- Estava com um contrabandista, ele comprou do Fletcher e já estava com a venda feita para uma joalheria do centro de Londres. Tive que matar o desgraçado. – ele desviou o olhar do fogo e entregou a joia para Severus – Quero ver você fazer. Como tem certeza de que funcionou?

- Você vai ver.

Ele pegou o medalhão, o apoiando sobre uma das raízes da árvore. Por um momento, a luz do fogo reluziu sobre a superfície trabalhada, as contas brilhando em verde, e Severus se lembrou dos olhos de Harry brilhando em desespero. A espada baixou no golpe final e um longo lamento subiu na noite, anunciando a destruição do pedaço de alma.

Fenrir recolheu os pedaços do medalhão do chão e os jogou no fogo, olhando as chamas avermelharem o metal por alguns segundos.

- Ainda resta uma horcrux. – ele disse, a voz pesada, e Severus sabia que ele se referia a Harry – O que acontece se não for destruída?

- Eu não sei. – Severus admitiu – No passado, pela existência das horcruxes e o fato de que o que o destituiu de corpo não era algo capaz de destruir a alma, Voldemort pôde voltar com um feitiço poderoso. Ele não chegou a se utilizar das horcruxes. Agora é diferente. – Severus pensou um pouco – A parte inicial da alma dele, que ocupava seu corpo, foi destruída pelo fogo maldito. Destruímos também todas as horcruxes, exceto a parte da alma que está em Harry. Essa parte de alma precisaria de força para se libertar e desenvolver um novo ser. Harry é forte, poderoso, íntegro. Sua alma está inteira. Enquanto ele se mantiver assim, eu não acredito que Voldemort possa se utilizar do que resta nele para voltar.

Fenrir não respondeu, ainda fitava o fogo de forma constante, a expressão tensa.

- Você cogitou a possibilidade de matá-lo? – Snape perguntou, sua voz não transparecendo a incerteza que sentia. Era isso que Dumbledore pretendia fazer, afinal.

- Nunca. – Fenrir respondeu, depois o encarou – Eu viveria com Voldemort ao meu lado, mas não seria capaz de matar _ma moitié_. Eu só tenho medo que isso possa machucar Harry de alguma forma.

- Eu posso pesquisar sobre, apesar de não acreditar que seja algo que já tenha sido feito antes. – ele se ofereceu e Fenrir fez um aceno, aceitando.

O silêncio os envolveu e Severus sentou-se ao seu lado, fitando o fogo como ele.

De qualquer forma, ele estaria ali para Harry se e quando qualquer coisa acontecesse.

-:=:-

**Réactions – reações, em francês.**

**NA: Olá, pessoas!**

**Mil perdões por não ter conseguido postar o capítulo semana passada, como prometido. Meus pais vieram me visitar e eu não conseguir parar para ligar o computador. Pensei em postar durante a semana, mas esse é um capítulo importante, o caminho de todos vai mudar a partir do que aconteceu aqui, e ele não deve ser lido às pressas, por isso aqui estamos nós.**

**Posto hoje também um capítulo de Trapped, é a semana dela, mas Moonlit volta semana que vem, pontualmente desta vez, fiquem tranquilos.**

**Espero que estejam gostando. Eu ainda não consegui parar para responder as reviews, e acho que não vou conseguir tão cedo. Eu vou fazer o seguinte: responderei às que vocês me enviarem a partir de agora, ok? Eu li todas e lembro que algumas tinham perguntas, se alguém quiser muito uma resposta, pode me escrever com um "oi, olha eu aqui, responde minha review que eu quero saber o/" que eu respondo. Desculpem por isso, pessoas. Não é desatenção, adoro o que vocês me escrevem, é só que passei por uns períodos tensos na vida e realmente não consegui retribuir esse gesto tão legal de vocês. Desculpem.**

**Enfim, é isso. Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	15. Capítulo 15 – Moitié

**Capítulo 15 – Moitié**

Harry se moveu levemente, gemendo e respirando fundo. Remus se levantou do lado de Severus e foi se sentar na beira da cama, examinando melhor o garoto. Ele estava acordando.

- Harry? – chamou baixinho, vendo os olhos verdes piscarem e se abrirem devagar.

Eles examinaram o ambiente e voltaram a se fechar, como se o garoto se recusasse a ver onde estava. Remus aguardou pacientemente alguma outra reação do garoto. Sua respiração continuava estável, apesar de não leve como estava enquanto dormia. Harry estava acordado, pensando, ciente de onde estava, processando o que aconteceu.

- Você está bem? – Remus perguntou, começando a temer um novo ataque de pânico.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, o olhando levemente. Seus dedos tocaram a mão do homem apoiada sobre seu peito e ele brincou com seus dedos por alguns segundos, em silêncio. Sua pele estava fria.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, por fim.

- Você entrou em pânico e teve uma explosão de magia. Destruiu metade da casa. Fenrir te trouxe para o quarto de Severus.

Ao ouvir o nome do lobisomem, o rosto do garoto se fechou em uma careta e ele se virou, dando as costas para Remus.

- Eu vou deixar vocês à vontade para conversar. – Severus avisou, se levantando para sair do quarto – Se precisar de algo, estou na clareira.

- Não. - Remus o interrompeu – É melhor que você fique. - ele observou Severus erguer as sobrancelhas em desconfiança – O que eu preciso explicar para Harry é algo que vai demorar para ele absorver, não vai mudar de um dia para o outro, e ele vai precisar de toda a ajuda necessária. Fenrir parece confiar em você, por algum motivo, então você também entender melhor a situação pode ser... útil.

Severus deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar, mostrando que estava ouvindo, mas pouco disposto a participar daquela conversa. A presença de Remus havia provocado uma reação curiosa no homem: não era uma presença hostil, os dois conversaram e buscaram formas de ajudar Harry, mas Lupin estar ali significava que seus cuidados com Harry precisariam ser justificados. E talvez Harry não quisesse mais sua proximidade agora.

Remus se levantou, pegando um pouco de água e entregando para Harry, que se sentou na cama para beber.

- Você deve estar com fome. O sol logo vai se por e os lobos estão acordando, acho que posso providenciar algo para você com eles. – Harry não respondeu, somente deixou o copo vazio de lado e apoiou a cabeça na parede. Ele parecia... desamparado – Severus me contou tudo o que aconteceu.

- Você acha que eu tenho alguma chance de fugir antes que Greyback me mate? – o garoto perguntou, sério, e não havia esperanças em sua voz – Eu sei que nenhum de vocês pode me ajudar.

- Harry, você não faz ideia do que está acontecendo, não é mesmo? – Remus perguntou, surpreso com a fala do garoto.

- Eu sei que eu fui literalmente arrastado de Hogwarts até aqui, fui agredido, estuprado, mantido preso naquele quarto. Sei que Fenrir matou Voldemort e está destruindo as horcruxes dele, e Severus me mostrou que Dumbledore acreditava que _eu_ sou uma horcrux. O que você acha que ele vai fazer? – Harry perguntou, e a raiva era a primeira emoção que Remus conseguira perceber no garoto.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai te matar, Harry. Isso é uma das coisas mais concretas para mim agora. Fenrir não matou Voldemort por causa da guerra ou pelo que for. Ele o matou por _você_. Porque Voldemort te perseguiria e não permitiria que você ficasse aqui, com ele. Ele terminou com a guerra e com todas as possibilidades de ameaça que você tivesse porque não quer que nada ameace _você_. Você é _la moitié_ dele, Harry.

- É o que todos dizem, mas eu não vejo como isso pode significar algo diferente do fato de que ele não se importa se eu estou vivo ou morto, desde que possa me fuder mais uma vez. – Harry respondeu com amargura.

- Sexo é só uma parte dessa equação, Harry. Uma parte complicada porque Fenrir não consegue se controlar e está machucando você, mesmo que não queira isso. – Harry fez um som de descrença e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto – Sério, Harry. O que você sabe sobre _la moitié_?

- É o feitiço que sela o casamento dos bruxos, não é?

- Não é bem isso. É o nome que os bruxos dão à harmonia da magia entre duas pessoas. É o equilíbrio do ser, encontrar a pessoa que o completa em todos os sentidos: magicamente, fisicamente, psicologicamente. _La __moitié_ é o par ideal, a pessoa que pode trazer paz, força e equilíbrio para a outra. Você e Fenrir são _la moitié_ um do outro.

Harry o encarava firmemente, a testa vincada e a boca entreaberta, como se fosse incapaz de entender aquele conceito. Então ele balançou a cabeça em negação violentamente e Remus segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, beijando sua testa para acalmá-lo.

- Escute. Não é algo terrível como você está pensando. Tudo foi muito repentino e violento para você. Não era para ser assim. Se acalme, Harry.

- Como eu posso me acalmar? Você está me dizendo que eu estou magicamente unido a um lobisomem! – Harry gritou, tentando se soltar, mas Remus o manteve parado até que ele parasse de se debater.

- Fenrir é um lobisomem em sua forma mais legítima. E, sim, é exatamente isso que está complicando tudo. Mas você não está preso a ele, Harry. Se você exigisse que ele te deixasse ir e não te procurasse nunca mais, da forma correta, ele o faria, porque não suportaria te prender infeliz. A própria consciência de que ele te faz infeliz o está ferindo neste momento e mudando a forma dele agir com você.

- Eu não estou vendo mudança nenhuma e não acredito que ele sequer me ouviria.

- Vocês não conversaram, não é? – Remus observou o garoto, que não respondeu – Você provavelmente acha que não tem nada a dizer para ele, deve estar com medo demais depois de tudo o que aconteceu, e ele não _sabe_ como falar com você, como lidar com você. Ele nem ao menos sabe como te tocar sem te ferir, porque essa é a natureza dele, mas se fosse somente sexo e violência, como eu sei que você pensa que é, ele teria te violentado mesmo inconsciente na noite passada. E, no entanto, ele te pegou e te trouxe para que Severus te tratasse e me deixou vir aqui conversar com você mesmo que não confie em mim.

- Ele tentou te matar!

- Porque eu sou um lobisomem, estava dentro do território dele, em uma situação de intimidade com _la moitié_ dele. Eu entendi isso imediatamente ao ver a reação possessiva que ele teve com você quando você tentou me defender. Aquilo foi loucura, Harry.

- Ele não tinha o direito... – Harry começou, com raiva.

- De te prender? De me impedir de chegar perto de você? Ele tentou te preservar de mim tanto quanto ele tentou te preservar de Voldemort, eliminando ameaças. Você o está rejeitando, demonstrando asco e medo quando ele tenta se aproximar. Você está infeliz na companhia dele. Ele sente tudo isso, seja pelos sentidos mais sensíveis do lobisomem, seja pela ligação que há entre vocês. Ele _precisa_ de você, Harry. Precisa que você o aceite e queira ficar junto dele como ele deseja ficar junto de você. Uma criatura com a força de Fenrir destruiria o mundo para ter isso, e quanto mais você o rejeita, mais inseguro e violento ele fica. Eu acredito que ele esteja tão desesperado com a situação quanto você.

- Eu duvido disso. – Harry disse, ainda amargurado.

- Harry, eu sei que você está com raiva, está machucado, está com medo e se vê como vítima dessa situação toda. Não nego seu direito de se sentir assim. Mas tudo aconteceu dessa forma, súbita e violenta, justamente porque Fenrir não é uma criatura que pense antes de agir. Eu acredito que ele mesmo ainda não racionalizou tudo isso que eu estou tentando colocar em palavras simples para você. E se ele é somente instintos e você se tornar pura raiva, vão acabar se matando. Eu peço somente que você _tente_ entender, e tente mudar a forma como as coisas estão.

- E por que eu faria isso? Eu NÃO QUERO estar aqui, Remus!

- Sim, você quer. – Remus sorriu – O mesmo desejo que ele tem por você, você tem por ele. Se ele tem essa necessidade extrema de te proteger é porque você sente uma necessidade extrema de ser protegido, e ninguém vai te oferecer isso de forma mais completa do que ele. Ele é parte da sua alma, Harry. Parte da sua magia e da sua felicidade. Você está muito assustado para admitir isso, por isso eu peço que tente, por um tempo mínimo, não pensar em fugir. Não pensar que ele está para te machucar ou te forçar a algo e tentar olhar para ele. Você vai ver isso.

- Mas se eu abaixar a guarda...

- Ele vai deixar de se sentir ameaçado e passar a olhar_ para você_. A realmente olhar para você. A te sentir e sentir o que você precisa e o que ele pode ou não pode fazer. Se vocês pararem de lutar um contra o outro, vocês vão se encontrar, Harry.

- Ele vai ter me matado antes que isso aconteça. – Harry disse baixo, abraçando as pernas contra o peito.

- Todos nós ficamos assustados com o que aconteceu ontem, Harry, até ele, mesmo que ele não demonstre. Eu não acho que ele vá tentar te tocar novamente sem seu consentimento tão cedo. Ele pode te acariciar e olhar para você, mas não sexo antes que você realmente queira ou ele chegue a um novo nível de frustração. E, se não houver ameaça de você ir embora ou de te tirarem dele, isso não deve acontecer. Se acostume a ele, Harry. Se permita gostar do que ele pode te oferecer. Ninguém pode atender melhor às suas necessidades.

Harry pousou a testa sobre os joelhos e respirou fundo por um tempo.

- Eu estou com medo, Moony. – ele confessou, a voz abafada – Eu não sentia medo de lutar ou do que fosse preciso fazer para ajudar alguém. Mas isso...

- É ficar parado e deixar o cão de três cabeças te farejar, eu sei, Harry. – Remus sorriu, erguendo novamente o rosto do garoto – Mas eu te garanto que, se você demonstrar confiança, ele vai virar e pedir para você fazer cócegas na barriga dele.

Harry riu com a comparação e mais algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, mas ele concordou com a cabeça. Remus enxugou sua face e sorriu de leve para o garoto.

- Eu não posso impedir que ele aja do jeito que ele age. Eu neguei esse tipo de comportamento minha vida toda e ele me repudia por isso. Mas eu acho que posso ser uma ponte interessante entre vocês dois, se vocês me deixarem ajudar. E se ele me deixou conversar com você, é porque já entendeu isso. Então pare com os planos de fuga, Harry, Fenrir te libertou de tudo o que você poderia querer fugir justamente para que ficasse junto dele. E ele não quer te matar, eu te garanto, você é precioso demais para ele para que essa ideia sequer o alcance.

Harry sorriu, aceitando o abraço de Remus, e os dois ficaram em silêncio confortável enquanto o garoto parava de chorar. Ele não tinha certeza se aquilo iria funcionar e não se sentia seguro de nada, mas Remus era professor de defesa, e lobisomens deviam ser sua especialidade, não é? Harry sorriu com esse pensamento e se endireitou para olhar melhor o rosto do homem que fora amigo de seu pai e que agora lhe dava conselhos.

Ele estava mais velho e mais cansado, mas sorria de volta e havia alguma serenidade em seu sorriso. Um sorriso calmo e triste. Remus também merecia um pouco de felicidade, afinal, a guerra não terminara somente para Harry.

- Moony, você já encontrou sua _moitié_?

- Sim. – o homem sorriu triste ao ver a surpresa no rosto do garoto – É um homem também. Eu convivi com ele por tempo o suficiente para achar que iria enlouquecer por não poder tocá-lo, então eu sei exatamente o que fez Fenrir agir dessa forma com você.

- Vocês não ficaram juntos? – Harry perguntou, preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com alguém tão caro para o homem.

- Não. Nós... éramos muito diferentes. Havia empecilhos demais para que ficássemos juntos. Não dependia só de nós e isso nunca vai ser possível.

- Diferentes demais? – Harry riu – Moony, seu _moitié_ devia ser filho de um trasgo com um gigante descendente de hipogrifos. Só assim para você dizer que _eu e Fenrir Greyback_ podemos ficar juntos e você não conseguiu.

- É quase isso, Harry. - Remus sorriu com a comparação, ciente da presença atenta de Severus no quarto, e não disse mais nada, de forma que Harry entendeu que havia muito mais nessa história.

Talvez simplesmente não fosse o momento de falar. Ou talvez se conseguisse se entender com Fenrir, Remus também poderia voltar a acreditar.

Bem. Ele tentaria.

-:=:-

**Moitié – metade, em francês**

**NA: Olá, queridos.**

**Cara, estou triste com vocês. Eu só recebi UMA review de domingo passado até hoje ._.**

**Moonlit não é uma fic muito popular, eu sei, mas ela estava tendo uma média de 4 reviews por capítulo, alguns menos, outros mais, mas 4 em média. Agora UMA me deixou triste .-.**

**Eu sei que é fim de semestre e sei que as pessoas correm e são ocupadas e às vezes lêem correndo e tal, mas eu gosto tanto dessa fic e estou me esforçando tanto pra manter ela com postagens mesmo que minha própria vida esteja meio infernal que não ter respostas sobre o que vocês estão achando dela me desanima ._.**

**Enfim, espero que vocês voltem a me mimar nesses 15 dias até o próximo capítulo. Eu sinto falta de vocês []**

**Ah, e comecei a postar outras fics entre semana passada e essa para projetos da HD, quem quiser, dê uma olhada.**

**Beijos**

**E um beijo especial para a SamaraKiss, que foi a única que comentou o capítulo 14 []**


	16. Capítulo 16 – Ses yeux

**Capítulo 16 – Ses yeux**

Severus sentou-se nos degraus da casa e observou o sol se pôr ao longe entre as árvores. O covil começava a acordar, pessoas se movendo, acendendo fogueiras, cheiro de comida enchendo o ar, pequenos sons. Pequenas vidas. Ele ainda não compreendia totalmente o funcionamento daquele lugar, mas gostava de observar. Principalmente quando precisava pensar.

As coisas estavam mudando. Não havia mais guerra, não havia mais Voldemort ou Dumbledore, não havia mais lados. Havia Greyback como reminiscência de Voldemort e Harry como reminiscência de Dumbledore. E os dois estavam juntos.

E agora havia Lupin e a certeza de que ele não abandonaria o garoto. De que, por pior que Fenrir fosse, tudo era capaz de terminar bem e Harry se adaptar a tudo aquilo e ser feliz, como as palavras otimistas de Remus traduziram. Severus tinha vontade de rir. Somente um lobisomem para acreditar que um garoto de 16 anos poderia encontrar a felicidade ao lado de um louco homicida como Fenrir. E Harry estava tão desesperado que conseguiu ver lógica e sobrevida nisso. E o pior é que, talvez, com toda essa disposição dele, pudesse dar certo.

Severus passou as mãos no rosto, vendo um grupo de crianças brincando em volta de uma fogueira não muito distante. Precisava começar a pensar em si mesmo. Harry se entender e ficar bem com Fenrir lhe soava absurdo, mas era a melhor opção no momento. Qualquer alternativa a isso seria marcada por sangue e dor, principalmente por parte do garoto. Ele tinha que aceitar que, apesar de absurda, era a escolha mais prudente.

E ele ficaria ali até ter certeza de que Harry estaria bem. Mas o que havia depois? O que haveria para ele ali? O que haveria para ele fora dali? Há tempo demais ele se desacostumara a ter possibilidades, a ter tantos caminhos e escolhas. Talvez precisasse de um tempo para pensar em si mesmo antes que a hora de tomar uma decisão chegasse.

- Snape. - a voz rígida o despertou e Severus se levantou, encarando o homem que se aproximava – Lupin disse que você vai a Londres.

- Nós dois decidimos dar continuidade a educação de Harry aqui. Ele precisa se formar. Você se opõe?

- Não. Vai ser bom ele ter uma atividade. Você vai... buscar livros, é isso? - Fenrir perguntou, desconfiado.

- Sim, e comprar outras coisas de que ele vai precisar no Beco Diagonal. Quer que eu traga algo em específico?

- Sim. Quero que traga a varinha dele. E quero que veja um outro assunto para mim. - e o sorriso que acompanhou essa frase alertou Severus de que não seria algo agradável.

**o0o**

O barulho suave do chá sendo derramado na xícara de forma trêmula era o único som que enchia a sala da diretora de Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall não era mulher de tremer. Severus sabia que não haveria ninguém melhor do que ela para assumir Hogwarts em um momento crítico como aquele, e ela definitivamente estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

Mas estava cansada.

- Então a guerra acabou. - ela suspirou, sentando-se do outro lado do gabinete e empurrando uma das xícaras em direção a Severus – A custa da vida de Harry.

Os olhos negros observaram o pesar evidente em seu semblante e a consciência de que não havia sequer ideia de como auxiliar o garoto.

- Eu não posso dizer aonde ele está, mas posso afirmar que ele está seguro, Minerva.

- Mas não vai voltar. Seus amigos esperam por ele. Molly está em desespero, Hermione tem tido crises de choro. Ron está prestes a abandonar o colégio para procurar pelo amigo.

- É por isso que eu vim falar com você. Ninguém deve procurá-lo. Harry Potter está morto para a sociedade bruxa. Isso não é literal, evidentemente, mas ele não vai voltar. Uma nova vida foi estipulada para ele por força dos últimos acontecimentos, e eu acredito que foi melhor assim. Vou estar ao lado dele, acredite.

A xícara pousou com violência sobre a mesa, tinindo, e Severus voltou sua atenção para a diretora de forma tensa.

- Severus, eu o respeito como bruxo e como o professor dessa escola que tive o prazer de acompanhar durante anos, mas você não pode me privar de informações dessa maneira. Eu tenho testemunhas que indicam claramente que você estava envolvido na morte de Dumbledore. Até dias atrás, antes da indefinição que está nosso governo no momento, havia a orientação de que você deveria ser entregue a aurores assim que avistado, e, no entanto, eu te concedi essa visita privada. Eu acredito que mereço saber o que está acontecendo.

- Você merece. Mas você realmente _quer_ saber, Minerva? - Severus a observou ficar rígida na cadeira por um momento, os lábios fortemente pressionados – Você já tem trabalho demais aqui, Minerva, e eu já lhe disse mais do que posso ao revelar tudo isso. O destino de Harry não está mais nas suas mãos, não está mais nas mãos de ninguém aqui, nem mesmo nas minhas. Eu vim falar com você por respeito e para que você conseguisse evitar que algum aluno imprudente cometesse mais erros. Acredito que chega de mortes para todos nós.

Severus se levantou, fazendo um aceno para a diretora, que permaneceu em silêncio em sua cadeira.

- Obrigado pelo chá, Minerva. E obrigado por me receber. Acredito que não voltaremos a nos ver tão cedo. Posso pegar o que vim buscar aqui?

Ela acenou afirmativamente, desviando os olhos para a sua xícara enquanto ouvia o bruxo executar o feitiço convocatório e a varinha de Harry Potter saiu de um armário ao lado diretamente para as suas mãos.

- Adeus, Minerva.

**o0o**

Uma vela solitária apoiada sobre a mesa de cabeceira da cama iluminava o quarto. O menor quarto que já tivera na sua vida. Seu pai havia prometido que aquela casa era somente uma transição, momentânea, que assim que conseguisse se estabilizar estariam de volta para seu lugar, seus padrões, sua vida.

Ele nunca voltaria para sua vida.

O garoto ignorou a batida na porta e a voz amena de sua mãe dizendo que tinha visitas. Não lhe interessava. Nada mais lhe interessava. Ela vinha toda manhã e cuidava de seus ferimentos que não cicatrizaram ainda e lhe dizia coisas que ele queria ouvir, mas ele sabia que nada mais seria o mesmo. Ele queria que ela se afastasse, como todos se afastaram, assim não teria medo de morrer.

- Draco.

A voz conhecida e inesperada o fez se voltar para a porta. Severus estava parado no meio do quarto, mais perto do círculo de luz do que ele, e os olhos negros refletiam aflição de uma forma como nunca vira antes em todos os seus anos de Slytherin, ou mesmo antes, quando o professor era ainda somente um amigo de seu pai visitando eventualmente sua casa.

Talvez ele não suportasse olhar para ele, como seu pai não suportava.

Draco voltou a deixar a cabeça cair contra o encosto da poltrona, olhando para a janela quebrada, e ignorou seu visitante.

Severus examinou atentamente o quarto destruído. A janela quebrada, os cacos de vidro no chão, a cama se sustentando em somente três pernas, a cortina do dossel feita em retalhos, a porta e as paredes arranhadas violentamente. Draco não tivera sua primeira lua cheia facilitada ao ser trancado naquele lugar.

- Severus veio a mando de Greyback, Draco. - Narcissa explicou, fechando a porta semidestruída às suas costas.

O garoto se levantou de forma violenta. Narcissa estava abatida, mas nada se comparava ao estado do garoto. O movimento o forçou a dobrar o corpo em dor e ele cambaleou, se apoiando na poltrona, antes de conseguir encarar o homem novamente.

- Então primeiro você me abandona para Voldemort e agora vem terminar o trabalho do lobisomem, professor. - ele disse, toda a amargura correndo em sua voz.

- Ele me mandou ver como você e Rabastan estavam. - Severus disse, sério. Era mentira.

Fenrir não tinha nenhum interesse nos dois, Severus tinha. Fenrir o havia enviado para descobrir se Lucius e Rodolphus haviam tomado alguma providência contra a lei dos lobisomens após o ataque a seus entes mais próximos. Fenrir teria ido ao ministério, matado alguém, ameaçado outras pessoas, pressionado os dois e conseguido uma meia verdade. Severus sabia que a verdade completa estaria na face de Draco e Rabastan, e não em Lucius e Rodolphus.

- Você já viu. - Draco disse, a amargura presente em cada sílaba – Já viu o que ele fez, já viu no que me tornei, já viu o que está acontecendo aqui enquanto conversava com minha mãe. Não precisava vir até aqui e me ver cair mais uma vez. Vá embora e deixe a gente em paz.

- Sente-se, ou vai piorar esse ferimento. - Severus seguiu até a mesa de cabeceira, conjurando algumas poções.

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! SAI DAQUI! - Draco gritou, o esforço levando seu corpo a se curvar de dor novamente, as lágrimas vindo de forma involuntária.

- Não seja idiota. - havia quase carinho na voz de Severus quando ele empurrou o garoto de volta para a poltrona, derramando a força entre seus lábios as poções que poderiam curar os últimos vestígios do ataque de Fenrir.

Mas ele continuaria sendo um lobisomem.

- Ele vai ficar bem? - Narcissa perguntou, insegura, ao ver o filho se encolher na poltrona novamente.

- Ele vai se curar, mas eu duvido muito que ele vá ficar bem. Como Lucius está reagindo a isso? - Severus ouviu o garoto soluçar mais alto ao ouvi-lo citar o pai.

- Ele ainda não compreendeu a profundidade da situação. - Narcissa respondeu com um sorriso triste – Nós precisamos conversar melhor, foi tudo muito recente, ele não está sabendo como reagir.

- Ele sabe perfeitamente como reagir. - a voz seca entrou no quarto na forma sombria de Rabastan – Pode me ajudar também, Severus?

O homem concordou e o mais novo dos Lestrange caminhou mancando até a cama bamba, retirando a parte de cima das vestes para que Severus pudesse curar a ferida em seu pescoço e ombros. Um silêncio tenso caiu no quarto enquanto o homem trabalhava, pontuado pelo choro baixo de Draco e os passos agitados que revelavam a tensão de Narcissa.

- O que Fenrir pode nos oferecer? - Rabastan perguntou objetivamente, ainda deitado.

Os olhos negros encararam os castanhos por algum momento. Rabastan estava tomando uma decisão. Uma decisão que nem Lucius, nem Rodolphus, nem Narcissa, nem Draco – nem mesmo Severus ou Fenrir – haviam sequer cogitado ainda: ele queria se unir ao covil. Era uma decisão súbita e desesperada, Severus sabia pelo pouco que conhecia das tradições bruxas.

Eles eram criaturas agora, Rabastan e Draco. E isso tirava todos os direitos de herdeiros, pelas tradições, ou bruxos, pelas novas leis do Ministério. E, se Rabastan, um puro sangue tradicionalista que havia lutado ao lado de Voldemort por seus valores, estava cogitando abandonar tudo isso e se unir a um bando de lobos, assumindo sua condição de criatura, significava que nem as tradições nem as leis eram passíveis de mudanças.

- Eu não posso responder por Fenrir. - Severus assumiu – Não sei como serão recebidos. Mas se ele os transformou, acho que tem um motivo, fosse afastá-los da sociedade, fosse afastá-los da família de vocês. Ir até ele só vai reforçar esse motivo. E ele é um Alfa, não vai negar proteção se a devida lealdade for oferecida.

- Eu vou tentar falar com Rodolphus.

- E eu com Lucius. - Narcissa o interrompeu, mas Rabastan continuou.

- Se eles não voltarem atrás, antes da próxima lua cheia, vou até Greyback. Não vou passar o resto da minha vida trancado como um animal.

E a determinação em seus olhos convenceu Severus de que, se isso não dobrasse o Ministério, nada mais dobraria. E, de qualquer forma, Fenrir teria alcançado seus objetivos.

-:=:-

**Ses yeux - Seus olhos, em francês**

**NA: Olá, pessoas!**

**Vocês são uns sem vergonha, mas me fizeram TÃO FELIZ no último capítulo.**

**Eu espero ter respondido as milhares de reviews que vocês me mandaram lindamente, mas não sei se foram todas, porque o site tava trocando o sistema e está dando erro até agora.**

**Mas MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA. Sério, pela primeira vez eu tive real ideia da aceitação e do volume de leitores que Moonlit tem, e eu realmente não esperava tanto. Me surpreendeu de uma forma muito boa. Muito obrigada.**

**E esse é um capítulo de transição. Espero que ele faça vocês pensarem por um bom tempo XD Capítulo que vem, voltamos para o covil e o Harry XD**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	17. Capítulo 17 – Enclore

**Capítulo 17 – Enclore**

Os olhos verdes se levantaram do livro assim que a porta se abriu e Harry ficou tenso no banco em que estava sentado.

Fenrir não pediu licença para entrar, somente entrou e fechou a porta. Também não pediu que Louis e Remus saissem do quarto, o que deixava Harry um pouco mais calmo, mas não muito: o lobo não se impediria de fazer qualquer coisa com ele só porque tinha testemunhas.

- _Bon soir, ma moitié_. - ele disse em francês, se aproximando.

Harry não entendeu, mas não lhe soou hostil. Ele tentava por tudo no mundo não se encolher mais a cada passo que o lobisomem dava em sua direção. Não demonstrar medo, Remus o havia aconselhado. Mas nada impedia que seu coração estivesse prestes a arrebentar seu peito.

Fenrir sorria.

- Está melhor? - o garoto concordou com um gesto de cabeça – Eu trouxe presentes para você.

Harry sentou-se em uma postura menos casual do que a que havia se acomodado para ler, dando uma indicação de que estava atento e aguardava pelo que seria. Não esperava que Fenrir sentasse ao seu lado com isso. E, dessa vez, se encolher foi inevitável.

- Você não precisa me temer. Talvez seja a única pessoa que pode ter certeza disso.

- Eu estou tentando. - Harry disse entredentes, mas o carinho sutil dos dedos rusticos do lobo contra sua face era muito para ele. Ele desviou o rosto, olhando para Remus que fingia ler compenetrado no outro lado do quarto, como se os dois não estivessem ali.

- Eu percebi que a maior parte dos livros que Severus trouxe para você são sobre lobisomens. - Fenrir constatou, desistindo do carinho para colocar sobre o banco um pequeno fardo.

- Remus disse que eu preciso entender melhor o que está acontecendo comigo agora. - Harry justificou e viu um pequeno sorriso surgir no rosto do lobo.

- Lobisomens já foram grandes guerreiros. Os livros não contam isso. - Fenrir começou – Nós não lutamos por causas bruxas, então não entramos nas histórias deles. Mas somos guerreiros. Essa era a roupa que costumavamos usar antes que os bruxos nos rebaixassem a animais e nos acostumássemos a andar nus. Eu gostaria que você usasse.

Ele ofereceu a Harry duas peças de tecido pesado e grosso preto e cinza: uma calça, larga, mas no comprimento exato para uma pessoa do tamanho de Harry, com a cintura marcada pelo fecho cinza de acabamento metálico, e uma blusa mais justa, com detalhes cinza na gola extremamente aberta.

- Porque tão aberto? - Harry perguntou, olhando o decote.

- É um orgulho exibir a marca. - Fenrir explicou, passando a mão levemente pelo pescoço e ombros de Harry, que não conseguiu conter um arrepio com o movimento – Se me permitir, _ma moitié_, eu gostaria de te vestir. - a voz do lobo era baixa e ele observou a tensão passar pelo rosto delicado do garoto antes que ele fechasse os olhos com força e concordasse com um gesto de cabeça, como se se obrigasse a fazer aquilo.

O garoto se levantou, dando as costas para os outros ocupantes do quarto e se afastando o máximo possível enquanto desabotoava as vestes simples que Severus havia conseguido para ele apenas no dia anterior. Mas seu gesto foi interrompido quando mãos grandes cobriram as suas e o corpo que ele já reconhecia pelo calor encostou-se às suas costas.

Harry fechou os olhos, deixando as mãos cair ao lado do corpo quando Fenrir o impediu de continuar, tomando a tarefa de tirar sua roupa para si. A cada toque eventual em sua pele, Harry ofegava, sua respiração agitada, o corpo tenso contra o outro. Em um carinho que começou na base do seu pescoço, as mãos de Fenrir afastaram o tecido de seus ombros, fazendo com que caísse no chão, e o garoto estava completamente nu.

- Calma. Eu não vou fazer nada. - a voz tocou baixa seu ouvido e Harry se arrepiou involuntariamente mais uma vez quando os lábios desceram por sua pele, seguindo o caminho das mãos pelos seus ombros, depositando pequenos beijos em seu corpo enquanto as mãos fortes envolviam sua cintura, pressionando-o cada vez mais contra o corpo maior.

- Pare! - Harry pediu, fraco, sentindo que aquilo estava indo longe demais. Seu pedido era inútil frente a vontade do lobisomem, ele já tinha tido comprovações demais disso, mas sabia também que não tinha armas para realmente fazê-lo parar.

A respiração de Fenrir ainda batia contra seu ombro e ele ainda estava preso em seu abraço, mas nenhum dos dois se movia. Ele havia parado. E Harry respirava agitado frente a tensão do momento. O que o lobo estava querendo, afinal?

Em um movimento súbito, a pressão em sua cintura foi maior, e Harry se viu erguido do chão alguns centímetros. A calça passou sob seus pés e as mãos de Fenrir correram suas pernas, as vestindo, até chegar à cintura, onde cada fecho foi cerrado lentamente enquanto Harry tentava somente respirar em meio a tanta intimidade.

Ele sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão novamente. As mãos correram todo seu ventre e peito antes de chegar aos ombros e descerem pelos braços até suas próprias mãos. Fenrir as elevou em um movimento suave sobre a sua cabeça e a blusa desceu pelo seu corpo como um carinho frio em comparação ao calor do corpo do lobo, ainda tão próximo. Fenrir alinhou a roupa em seu corpo em um último abraço antes de voltar a beijar seu pescoço.

- Você está lindo. E somente um guerreiro como você pode honrar essas vestes. - a voz bateu suave contra sua pele e Harry se sentia zonzo frente a tantos estímulos. Seu corpo estava completamente solto entre os braços do lobo.

Fenrir poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele, ele não tinha mais forças. No entanto, tudo o que fez foi conduzí-lo de volta ao banco, sentando-o. E um frio súbito atingiu Harry ao se separarem, forçando-o a voltar para a realidade.

- Eu sei que te machuquei. - Fenrir confessou, o encarando – Agradeço a confiança por me permitir te tocar. Eu quero que entenda meu segundo presente como um gesto de confiança também.

Ele estendeu um embrulho fino de panos para o garoto, e ao tocá-lo, Harry sabia o que era.

- Minha varinha. - ele sussurrou, surpreso, descobrindo o objeto e conferindo que era exatamente o que esperava. Encarou Fenrir, surpreso e confuso – O que isso significa? Você está me libertando?

- A única coisa que te prende aqui é a sua necessidade de ficar perto de mim. - o lobo respondeu sério, e essa afirmação deixou Harry ainda mais surpreso. Ele não sentia nenhuma necessidade de ficar perto do lobisomem, ao contrário, ele queria sair dali, ir embora. E, no entando, Fenrir acabara de depositar em suas mãos o que precisava para isso.

– Eu posso sair da casa? - Harry testou – Sair do covil?

- Eu nunca disse que não podia. Só peço que não entre na floresta porque é perigoso demais, há outras criaturas que buscam abrigo nos limites do covil. E que fique na casa nas noites de lua cheia.

Então havia liberdade, ainda que houvessem limites.

- Obrigado. - Harry disse, baixinho. Ter sua varinha de volta significava muito naquele momento. Era quase como ter de volta uma parte de si mesmo que havia perdido.

- Eu tenho um pedido para te fazer. - a frase devolveu imediatamente a tensão ao garoto. Tudo tinha um preço – Eu quero que volte a dormir comigo. Severus voltou ontem e três homens dormindo no quarto dele não é aceitável. Louis e Lupin podem te fazer companhia durante a noite, mas vão voltar para repousar no covil durante do dia. Você fica comigo.

A última sentença foi dita de forma autoritária e irrevogável, quase como uma ordem. Harry se sentiu inseguro. Mesmo a presença dos outros homens ali não significava muita segurança contra os atos do lobisomem, agora perderia até isso. E mais! Uma coisa era deixá-lo despí-lo, outra era deitar ao seu lado e adormecer. Ele não conseguiria dormir. Não conseguiria fazer isso. Era confiança demais.

Os olhos verdes correram em um pedido mudo de socorro para Remus, mas Fenrir percebeu o movimento e sua mão forçou em um carinho rústico o garoto a voltar a encará-lo.

- Eu estou disposto a tentar me controlar enquanto você não me quiser. - ele disse e havia quase dor em sua voz. Pedir aquilo era, de alguma forma, difícil para ele - Não vou te forçar a nada. Eu só preciso da sua presença do meu lado.

Harry engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça no mesmo gesto tímido que fizera até então. Os olhos azuis ainda o fitaram durante um longo momento, primeiro fixo em seus olhos, como se fossem lhe roubar a alma, quase tão invasivo quanto oclumência, depois descendo para seus lábios, e Harry estremeceu ao perceber quanto desejo havia neles.

Ele não estava pronto pra isso.

E Fenrir entendeu quando o garoto se afastou, rompendo qualquer contato entre os dois. Sem mais palavras, o lobisomem se levantou, seu tamanho oprimindo Harry por um momento antes que ele se virasse e deixasse o quarto, batendo a porta.

Harry ouviu Remus soltar a respiração de uma vez só e olhar para ele preocupado. Harry escondeu o rosto nas mãos e o ex-professor riu de forma quase nervosa.

- Você foi bem, Harry.

- Bem? Por Merlin, Harry! Eu nunca vi Fenrir assim! - e o comentário de Louis definia muito a sua situação.

À sua maneira, Fenrir estava se esforçando tanto quanto ele.

**o0o**

Já havia amanhecido quando Harry entrou no quarto de Fenrir, abrindo e fechando a porta no maior silêncio possível. Louis havia arrumado botas de couro para ele, e ele as tirara antes de entrar, mesmo no chão de terra, não queria o risco de fazer nenhum barulho. Sua maior esperança era que Fenrir já estivesse dormindo.

Ele mesmo estava caindo de sono. Apesar de não ter feito muita coisa desde o incidente em que desmaiara, de certa forma seu organismo estava acompanhando o cotidiano do covil: havia trocado a noite pelo dia quase sem perceber.

E, mesmo com todo o esforço, o lobisomem estava sentado no banco ao lado da cama, aparentemente o esperando, mais desperto do que nunca.

Ele sorriu daquela forma que assustava Harry quando viu o garoto entrar e se levantou, indo de encontro a ele. Harry se encolheu contra a porta quando o lobisomem acariciou sua face, pousando um beijo em sua testa antes de seguir para a cama. Ele tentou não olhar enquanto o lobisomem despia a calça – que só agora repara ser do mesmo tipo que a que lhe dera -, deixando-a no chão e deitando-se nu sobre os lençóis.

Os olhos azuis ainda o aguardavam, atentos, e Harry concluiu que somente estar no quarto não seria o suficiente para Fenrir. Devagar, foi até o outro lado da cama, erguendo as cobertas e refletindo sobre a melhor forma de conseguir dormir ali o mais distante possível do outro.

- Tire a roupa. - era claramente uma ordem e Harry olhou surpreso para Fenrir – Você pode usá-la com orgulho o quanto quiser, mas comigo você dorme nu.

Sua voz não tinha qualquer traço de gentileza e Harry temeu o que um enfrentamento àquilo poderia significar. De qualquer forma, Fenrir já o tivera nu naquele mesmo dia, e não fizera nada além de acariciá-lo. Remus lhe alertara que ele não deixaria de fazer isso em nenhuma hipótese, e, apesar de invasivo, não foi tão ruim quanto Harry temia.

O mais rápido possível, Harry tirou as vestes e as deixou jogadas sobre o banco, deitando-se na beira da cama e se cobrindo ao máximo com os lençóis. Ouviu o riso de Fenrir ao seu lado e sentiu ele se mover. Em segundos, sua mão o envolvia pela cintura, puxando seu corpo contra o dele até estarem completamente em contato.

- Fenrir! - Harry pediu, como um aviso, mas sua voz tremia.

- _D__oux rêves, ma moitié_. - o sussurro o atingiu leve acompanhado por um beijo longo em seu pescoço.

E só. Logo Harry podia sentir a respiração regular do outro contra seus cabelos e o toque quente o envolveu por completo, deixando-se vencer também pelo sono.

-:=:-

**Enclore – encerrar em francês**

**Bon soir, ma moitié. - Boa noite, minha metade.**

**Doux rêves, ma moitié. - Doces sonhos, minha metade.**

**NA: Olá, pessoas!**

**Capítulo bem cedo nesse domingo HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA**

**Entrei em férias hoje e fiquei com medo de não conseguir aparecer durante o dia para postar.**

**Fenrir mudando táticas. No que será que vai dar isso? XDDD**

**Espero que gostem e aguardo comentários!**

**Beijos e até o próximo o/**


	18. Capítulo 18 – Trop proch de la mort

**Capítulo 18 – Trop proch de la mort**

Lucius fechou sua maleta e apagou as luzes da sala, se dirigindo à saída. As coisas no ministério não estavam fáceis e ele se sentia cansado, mas a cada dia de trabalho havia uma realização contida naquele poder de mudança, que estar no topo da cadeia produzia, que o fazia voltar para casa com a boa sensação de dever cumprido.

No fim do corredor, uma luz ainda brilhava. Ele chamou o elevador, mas regrediu seus passos até parar em frente a porta que ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia: seu braço direito.

- Você não vem?

O homem dentro da sala não havia pegado sua capa ainda. A maleta estava fechada, mas ele não dava nenhum indicativo de que iria sair. Ao contrário, com um gesto de varinha, atraiu uma garrafa de dentro do grande armário que tomava toda uma parede do gabinete e encheu um copo com a bebida forte.

- Me deixa em paz. - a voz era fraca. Derrotada.

Lucius sabia de onde vinha aquela derrota. Era o motivo do homem não querer voltar para a casa que as duas famílias dividiam por hora. Era o motivo pelo qual Rodolphus Lestrange não conseguia se encara no espelho, porque no espelho estavam os olhos de seu irmão.

E ele não tinha mais irmão.

Lucius entrou na sala, ouvindo as engrenagens do elevador subindo em meio ao grande silêncio do gole que o homem tomou da bebida. Pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro e ponderou por um momento sobre o que falar.

- Você sabe que eu sofro tanto quanto você, não sabe? Nós fomos vítimas de uma mesma maldição, Rodolphus. Tudo nos foi tirado e estamos tendo uma chance única de recuperar toda a nossa vida. Você vai se entregar assim?

- Para quê? - o homem perguntou, rouco, bebendo mais um pouco. Não era a resposta que Lucius esperava. Rodolphus o encarou e repetiu a pergunta – Para quê você quer recuperar tudo, Lucius? Seu nome, sua fortuna, seu país. Para que seu filho possa ter uma vida tranquila? Para que seus netos possam gozar da paz que você não teve? Para que sua família tenha finalmente o conforto e a tranquilidade de um lar cheio de amor que você tanto desejou? PARA QUE ESSA MERDA TODA, LUCIUS?

- Cala a boca. - Lucius respondeu, sério e calmo, o encarando firmemente – Você é um homem firme, Rodolphus. O único homem digno de Bellatrix Black. Você saiu de Azkaban lúcido para poder chegar até aqui. Você tem suas próprias razões para estar aqui comigo, e sabe disso. Aquele miserável não pode roubar isso de você.

- Eu fiz tudo isso por ele, Lucius. - o homem voltou a beber, fitando fixamente o tampo de sua mesa.

Como se tomando uma decisão drástica, Rodolphus se levantou. Pegou a maleta e a capa, seguindo a passos largos pelo corredor. Lucius girou os olhos, correndo para acompanhá-lo. E no mesmo ritmo chegaram ao átrio e aparataram diretamente para os jardins da pequena residência que agora dividiam.

Rodolphus entrou, indo da sala à cozinha e desta para os quartos como um furacão. Lucius o seguiu, mas parou no quarto do filho. Narcissa estava sentada na cama, Draco deitado em seu colo, os dois pareciam conversar em voz baixa. A cena tinha uma calma que não havia naquela casa desde a última visita de Fenrir. E com um olhar um pouco mais atento, Lucius constatou que seu filho estava curado.

Não mais seu filho.

- Severus esteve aqui hoje. - Narcissa o informou ao ver seu olhar fixo em Draco e um silêncio tenso os rodeando – A mando de Fenrir. Ele cuidou de Draco e Rabastan, estão curados.

- Eles não são mais bestas? - Lucius perguntou, frio. Narcissa fechou os olhos, buscando paciência, enquanto sentia Draco se retrair em seus braços.

- Você sabe que não há cura para isso. Mas eles estão bem agora. E poderiam viver melhor, se você...

- Eu não vou discutir isso, Narcissa. Eu já disse, se Fenrir Greyback quer tomar conta desse país com suas aberrações, que ele venha e passe por cima de todos os bruxos. Não é porque meu sangue foi contaminado que vou fazer as vontades dele!

- Pai... - Draco começou, baixo.

- Você não tem voz aqui! - Lucius olhou para o garoto com ferocidade – E não me chame assim! - o rosto de Draco se contorceu em dor e as lágrimas fugiam de seus olhos – Eu teria matado e morrido por você, Draco! Eu fiz de tudo para que você saísse dessa guerra vivo e pudesse ter uma vida digna! Mas não mais. Eu não posso mais confiar em você. Não vale a pena fazer NADA por uma criatura inconsciente cujo conceito humano de gratidão não faz sentido frente a seus impulsos de matar e destruir. O sangue puro que eu e sua mãe te demos foi infectado, então você não significa mais nada para mim.

- Lucius! - Narcissa protestou, mas o marido não a deixou continuar.

- O fato de a transformação ter sido involuntária, um incidente político do qual eu assumo que você foi vítima, é o único fato que me força a ser responsável por você e permitir que você continue vivendo sob o mesmo teto do que eu. Mas se eu determinar que você deve ficar trancado no seu quarto pelo resto da sua vida, como um animal, você vai ficar, porque é nisso que você vai se tornar a cada lua cheia que passar. Fenrir Greyback matou meu filho. Eu não vou ter medo de enterrá-lo.

**o0o**

Rodolphus se viu à porta do quarto de Rabastan sem ter consciência de como chegou ali. A decisão que tomara em seu gabinete no ministério tomou sua mente por completo até se deparar com a figura do irmão encostada junto à janela do quarto, fumando. Ele estava de pé, as vestes limpas vestindo perfeitamente o corpo livre de ataduras. Ele estava curado.

- Rabastan. - chamou, a esperança de ainda ser digno de um olhar presente em sua voz de forma latente. Mas o homem somente atirou a bituca pela janela e se apoiou no batente, soltando a fumaça devagar – Nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu não posso viver assim. - Rabastan disse, baixo – Eu entendo, talvez racionalmente demais, o que você e Lucius estão fazendo. Eu apoiaria isso em qualquer outra ocasião. Mas não posso viver assim.

Rodolphus se aproximou, as mãos se apoiando sobre os ombros do irmão, correndo pelos seus braços até envolver seu peito e puxá-lo contra o próprio corpo. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele nunca soube o que fazer.

- Você sabe, não sabe? Você sente isso como eu desde... sempre.

Rabastan se virou em seus braços olhando fixamente o rosto do irmão.

- Não venha você me falar de amor depois de tudo o que passamos.

- Eu nunca me permiti isso. Eu te vi crescer, Rabastan. Eu sempre estive um passo a sua frente, te olhando de longe. Te vendo se tornar homem.

- E nunca foi homem o suficiente para se permitir isso. Quando eu entendi o que éramos, Rodolphus, você estava casado. Você fugiu de mim uma vida inteira estando sempre ao meu lado!

- E agora estão te tirando de mim. - Rodolphus encarou o irmão, seus dedos correndo seu rosto como se nunca tivesse ousado olhar para ele como se deve – Eu não posso permitir isso, Rabastan. Eu não preciso viver com você. Não preciso te tocar, como eu queria, eu posso te amar de longe, Rabastan. Eu posso assistir você crescer e ser o homem que eu sei que você é por mais toda uma vida. Mas eu não consigo existir longe de você.

- Eu estou morrendo. - Rodolphus fechou os olhos com força e Rabastan deixou sua testa cair contra a dele, enredando seus dedos nos cabelos do irmão – Não há permissões para sermos o que somos, Rodolphus. Isso nunca vai acontecer. E ficar aqui está me matando.

- Rabastan. - Rodolphus repetia o nome de sua _moitié_, sentindo a magia dos dois fluir conforme o ar deixava seus lábios – Rabastan.

Sempre fora uma certeza tão grande, ele estar ali, a um passo de distância, ao alcance da mão, que não havia necessidade de dizer, não havia porque romper barreiras, desafiar instituições, cometer pecados. Eles podiam se tocar, eles podiam se abraçar, e isso nunca era o bastante, mas era o suficiente para a paz tão necessária, para a magia. Não para eles.

Mas Rodolphus não estava lá. Rabastan estava ao seu lado quando foram presos, estava ao seu lado enquanto gritava na escuridão, estava ao seu lado quando Bellatrix morreu. Mas Rodolphus não estava com ele quando Fenrir o transformara, quando seu cerne mágico se modificou, e não estava com ele quando a lua veio e ele se feriu em luta inconsciente.

Ele nunca estivera realmente com ele por medo. E agora nunca estaria, porque a alma de Rabastan estava a cada dia mais distante da dele. E ele não conseguia aceitar aquilo da mesma forma com que nunca conseguira aceitar que amava seu irmão além da fraternidade.

Os dedos frios tocaram seu rosto em um toque conhecido e ele percebeu que estava chorando. Afastou-se, secando o rosto de forma violenta, como se tentasse esconder o que era óbvio. Rabastan o olhava sério, analista. Ele sempre soubera, sempre sentira, sempre o acompanhara. O que faltou para eles?

- Severus esteve aqui hoje. Ele está com Fenrir. Eu vou procurá-lo e me juntar ao bando, Rodolphus. Não nasci para ser tratado como escória. O dia que você estiver pronto para se juntar a mim, talvez consiga me encontrar.

Rodolphus não conseguiu encarar o irmão enquanto ele deixava o quarto. Ele não teve coragem antes, não teria nunca.

**o0o**

Narcissa deu dois toques na porta aberta e aguardou qualquer indicação de que pudesse entrar. O homem não se moveu. Continuava parado junto à janela, encarando os jardins escuros. Ela sabia que dali ele teria visto eles saírem.

- Lucius está na sala, bebendo. Nós discutimos.

- Eu ouvi. Não me importo.

Ela se aproximou, cruzando os braços contra o peito. Não sabia se havia feito o melhor permitindo que Draco partisse com Rabastan, mas o comportamento de Lucius a assustava e ela não conseguiria lidar com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu filho estava pensando em se matar. Eu encontrei este frasco de veneno no quarto dele, não sei como conseguiu. Eu me importo com isso. - ela respondeu – Você sabe para onde eles foram?

Ele não respondeu, somente encarando o pequeno frasco que ela depositou ao seu lado.

- Rodolphus, eu não sei o tipo de relação que você tinha com Rabastan, mas acredito que esteja preocupado com ele. Era seu irmão. Se não pudermos saber o que está acontecendo com eles...

- Ele foi embora, é tudo o que eu preciso saber. - ele respondeu, sério, a encarando pela primeira vez de forma ofensiva.

- Vou escrever para Severus. Se souber de qualquer coisa, eu te aviso. - ela disse, por fim, saindo do quarto.

Rodolphus pegou a pequena amostra de veneno que ela deixara para trás e a examinou mais atentamente. Não era tão poderoso, provavelmente Draco conseguiu manipulando as poções que Narcissa lhe deu nas várias tentativas de curá-lo. De qualquer forma, iria servir. Demoraria, mas iria servir.

Rodolphus se olhou no reflexo do vidro da janela e os olhos de Rabastan o olharam de volta. Ele sorriu e fez um pequeno brinde antes de beber todo o conteúdo do frasco, e então foi se deitar na cama do irmão. Queria que sua última lembrança fosse o cheiro do homem que nunca teve.

**o0o**

- Você tem algum plano? - Draco perguntou, apressando o passo para acompanhar o homem que andava a sua frente – Você sabe onde é o covil de Greyback?

- Se você não esteve lá antes, não há como saber. - Rabastan afirmou, atravessando a avenida a passos rápidos. O Noitibus os havia deixado na periferia de Londres e já era madrugada. Se ouvissem aquela conversa, poderiam estar presos antes do sol surgir, e o garoto parecia não ter ideia do quanto isso era provável – Entra aí. - ele empurrou Draco para dentro de um hotel barato.

- Boa noite. - o atendente os olhou, desconfiado.

- Um quarto para dois. - Rabastan pediu, depositando dinheiro sobre o balcão – E preciso de material para escrita e uma coruja antes do amanhecer.

- Nossa coruja está fora. - o atendente respondeu com visível má vontade e lhe deu a chave.

- Então providencie outra. - Rabastan lhe entregou mais algumas moedas e recebeu um aceno afirmativo como resposta.

Guiou Draco escadas acima, entrando no quarto precário e trancando a porta.

- A nossa única chance é encontrar Snape e esperar que ele consiga fazer com que Fenrir venha até nós. - ele explicou, impaciente, andando até a mesa pequena no canto do quarto e acendendo um cigarro – Descanse enquanto pode, garoto, isso não vai ser fácil.

Draco concordou, contrariado, e deitou na única cama do quarto, desejando que o sono fizesse com que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

-:=:-

**Trop proch de la mort, do francês, "muito perto da morte".**

**NA: Olá, queridos.**

**Desculpem pelo atraso para a postagem, Dark K. ainda estava comigo, e ela é prioridade XD**

**Agora acredito que tudo volte a certa normalidade e daqui a 15 dias posto o próximo certinho.**

**E capítulo triste esse ._. E terá MUITAS consequencias XD**

**Beijos e espero comentários!**


	19. Capítulo 19 – Concessions

**Capítulo 19 – Concessions**

Harry acordou se sentindo confortável. Uma brisa suave soprou, movendo seus cabelos, e um carinho tão suave quanto a acompanhou. Ele se mexeu de leve no abraço, sentindo o corpo próximo demais. Sabia exatamente aonde e com quem estava e tentava não achar isso estranho demais antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Um bocejo o envolveu subitamente e ele escondeu o rosto contra o peito do homem, se apoiando nele para se afastar, mas uma mão cobriu a sua, mantendo-a em contato com a pele quente demais, e Harry finalmente abriu os olhos. Olhos azuis o observavam de uma forma assustadoramente calma.

- Bom dia. - Fenrir disse com a voz rouca, tão evidentemente sonolento que Harry teve vontade de rir. Mas ainda assim não respondeu.

Fenrir o beijou na testa, acariciando seu rosto e cabelos com a própria face, e se aproximou mais, descendo uma das mãos para a cintura do garoto enquanto começava a beijar seu pescoço. O carinho não era agressivo, mas passar daquela suposta paz matutina à excitação evidente nas ações do homem deixava Harry tenso, e tudo em que ele conseguia pensar enquanto o lobisomem o tocava era quais as suas opções de conseguir sair dali antes que... tudo se tornasse demais.

- Fenrir. - o nome foi chamado com urgência, ao mesmo tempo em que soaram os dois toques rápidos na porta do quarto e Severus entrou – Eu... – ele parou, olhando embaraçado a cena dos dois homens abraçados nus sobre a cama, e Harry ficou mais tenso ao ouvir Fenrir rosnar baixo – Desculpe, mas tem um assunto que precisa da sua atenção.

- Eu já vou. - o lobo disse entre dentes e Severus saiu do quarto – Você tem certeza de que precisa dele vivo?

- Eu prefiro assim. - Harry respondeu, sério, pensando que, talvez, se dissesse realmente _querer_ Severus por perto, o quanto isso poderia soar ameaçador para o outro.

Fenrir o puxou para mais perto e afundou o rosto entre seus cabelos, beijando mais uma vez seu pescoço e ombros antes de beijar sua face e soltá-lo, se levantando. O homem vestiu sua única peça de roupa rapidamente e deixou o quarto sem mais palavras.

Harry se virou na cama, encarando o teto, e respirou fundo. Precisava pensar melhor sobre o que estava fazendo, sobre o que tudo aquilo estava se tornando. Ter todo aquele carinho e atenção não era ruim. O contato era estranho, ele não estava habituado a ser tocado todo o tempo, mas justamente por não estar habituado não era ruim. Ele nunca tivera nada parecido, nenhum toque extremo, nenhuma necessidade de estar perto de alguém como Fenrir tinha de estar com ele. _Ser necessário_ era aconchegante, ainda que ser necessário para _Fenrir Greyback _fosse assustador. Ele podia até gostar de ser tocado daquela forma confortável, e era bom não ter que admitir isso para ninguém, mas por outro lado sabia que isso não bastaria por muito tempo. Não era o suficiente para Fenrir e haveria um momento em que ele não pararia mais com pedidos ou interrupções.

E Harry precisava estar pronto para encarar novamente o homem que o estuprou quando esse momento chegasse.

Encarar Fenrir não era o problema. Ele precisava aprender a lidar com a dor e a humilhação daquele ato.

Ou ele precisava começar a desejar isso.

Harry passou a mão sobre o rosto como se tentasse afastar esses pensamentos e decidiu se levantar também. Do lado de fora do quarto, a escuridão já era total, as luzes das fogueiras dançavam difusas nos vãos da janela fechada. Ele se vestiu, desejando tomar um banho e sair para ver o acampamento pela primeira vez.

O garoto sentou-se no chão do lado de fora do quarto para calçar as botas que deixara ali na noite anterior e ouviu com atenção pela primeira vez a conversa que Remus, Severus e Fenrir estavam tendo na sala. E o tom era muito mais violento do que ele esperava.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ O TRANSFORMOU, FENRIR! - Remus gritava como Harry nunca o havia visto fazer na vida. O homem estava alterado além do que sua racionalidade permitia.

- Eu sou um lobisomem, Lupin, é isso que nós fazemos. Você já deveria ter entendido. - Fenrir respondeu entredentes.

- Está feito, Remus! - Severus segurava o outro professor pelos ombros, como que para impedi-lo de avançar sobre Fenrir – A questão agora é que eles estão precisando de ajuda. - ele se voltou para Greyback, que observava Remus entre a hostilidade e uma curiosidade analítica – Eu posso trazer os dois para cá?

- Quem você mordeu? - Harry perguntou, preocupado com a reação de Remus. A ideia de que Fenrir havia atacado alguém durante a lua o deixava enojado, mas não era esse o seu foco no momento. Queria entender por que o ex-professor estava fora de si daquela forma.

- Draco Malfoy! - Remus cuspiu, avançando sobre Fenrir novamente, sendo detido por Severus, que completou a resposta.

- E Rabastan Lestrange. Chegou durante o dia uma coruja dos dois. Estão em Londres e pediram para serem acolhidos no covil para fugir às novas leis. Dependem somente da aceitação de Greyback.

- Seu problema é com Malfoy. - Fenrir constatou, fitando Remus com atenção e malícia, mas seu raciocínio foi interrompido por Harry.

- Fenrir, você precisa ajudá-los! - o garoto pediu com angústia.

- Eu não preciso fazer nada! - o lobo respondeu com raiva, o encarando com agressividade, e Harry percebeu que o fato de ele não tomar o partido de sua _moitié_ naquela briga poderia soar como uma ameaça.

- Fenrir o mordeu, e os lobisomens costumam se tornar responsáveis pelos lobos feitos por eles, principalmente o alfa de um bando. – Severus explicou para Harry, encarando Fenrir – Mas nada os obriga a isso. Fenrir precisa permitir que eles venham, e ainda terão que jurar fidelidade a ele.

- E em nenhum momento eu quis dar asilo ao filho de Lucius Malfoy. - Fenrir disse entredentes, ainda fitando atentamente Remus.

- Fenrir, ele tem a minha idade. - Harry pediu – Estou te pedindo isso, não deixe Draco sem proteção nessa situação. Já deve estar sendo bem difícil sem lei nenhuma, e, se eles estão em um hotel, imagino que tenha acontecido algum atrito entre...

- Lucius os colocou para fora de casa, provavelmente. - Severus completou – A situação já estava tensa o suficiente quando eu estive lá pela última vez. E se eles estão juntos, Rabastan deve ter se responsabilizado por Draco. Não há como conceder asilo a um e não a outro.

- Por favor. - Harry pediu, baixinho, se aproximando do lobo, o encarando com certa resistência – _Eu_ estou te pedindo. Por favor.

- Me beije. - Fenrir pediu. Sua voz era dura e objetiva, como uma ordem. E Harry sabia que na verdade era uma condição: Fenrir só aceitaria os dois no covil se Harry passasse a fazer aquela concessão para ele, beijá-lo.

Harry o encarou, surpreso. E sentiu raiva do homem a sua frente e de sua própria inocência. Como pode acreditar que qualquer coisa que ele lhe desse fosse sem algo em troca naquela maldita ordem em que precisavam ficar juntos? Fechou os olhos com força pensando em Malfoy. Havia, além de tudo, o terror que ele imaginava que Draco estava passando ao se ver longe da família, transformado em algo que, pelo que ele vira no ano em que tiveram aula com Remus, ele odiava tanto.

Não era compaixão ou piedade por Draco, talvez não houvesse melhor lição para ele deixar de ser tão insuportável quanto era, mas Harry não conseguia desejar isso para ninguém. Ele certamente _não queria _ser transformado, assim como _não queria_ matar Dumbledore e _não queria _ser perseguido e condenado. E Harry era o único que sabia disso. Ali, pelo menos, Draco não estaria sozinho.

- Eu faço. - Harry disse firme, o encarando. E o fato de dizer em voz alta mostrava que era uma decisão puramente racional.

Fenrir sorriu, vitorioso, e o puxou pela cintura para mais perto, colando seu corpo ao dele. Seus dedos correram entre os cabelos negros e Harry ofegou ao se ver tão próximo do homem. Os lábios se tocaram, fechados em um primeiro momento, até Fenrir o morder, sugando seu sangue, e Harry se sentia fraco em seus braços. Não demorou a ceder e entreabrir a boca, permitindo a consumação do beijo. O lobo gemeu ao tocá-lo, para em seguida segurar sua mandíbula com força enquanto violava sua boca, impedindo-o de sair do beijo. O garoto buscava ar e só encontrava o fôlego do lobo o alimentando, fazendo o beijo durar indefinidamente, até que sua mão se agarrou com força aos cabelos dourados, buscando uma referência qualquer antes que perdesse a consciência, e Fenrir se afastou levemente, ainda o sustentando, enquanto ambos regularizavam a respiração.

- Severus, vá buscá-los. - o lobisomem ainda mantinha Harry junto a si, e o garoto não parecia se importar, realmente, enquanto os outros homens o encaravam.

- Eu vou junto. - Remus declarou, dando as costas para sair da sala.

- Não. - Fenrir disse, sério, e sua voz saiu como um chiado de ameaça pura – Você não toca sua _moitié_ enquanto eu não tiver certeza de que ele é fiel a mim. E da próxima vez que achar que pode esconder uma informação dessas de mim, eu cuido para que nunca mais sequer o veja.

**o0o**

- Draco é _la moitié_ do Remus? - Harry perguntou, cético e surpreso, observando os dois homens saírem.

- Nada mais justifica o comportamento dele. - Fenrir voltou sua atenção para o garoto e recolheu o fio de sangue presente no canto de sua boca com o dedo – Eu não queria te machucar.

Harry afastou a mão do homem de seu rosto com um gesto violento e fez um som de desprezo.

- Preciso de um banho. - ele disse baixo.

- Usamos o rio para isso. Ele corre da montanha para a floresta, você pode ter alguma privacidade no trecho atrás da casa, mas tenha cuidado. Louis vai com você.

- Eu sei me lavar sozinho. - Harry resmungou, ainda contrariado, saindo da casa sem voltar a olhar para o lobo.

Não foi difícil achar o rio. Ele sentou na borda, tirou as botas, atirando longe, e deixou o corpo cair para trás sobre a grama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e somente respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar. Sentia raiva, sentia desespero, sentia vontade de chorar. Aquele impulso louco de somente ir para bem longe dali voltava a engolfá-lo e ele poderia sair correndo a qualquer minuto. Mas não saia. E era tudo tão contraditório. O bem estar que Fenrir lhe dava em seu esforço de deixá-lo confortável e lhe dar carinho para em seguida forçá-lo a fazer algo que claramente não queria com chantagem barata. Havia vidas em questão! E tudo em que Harry conseguia pensar era em como havia ficado desnorteado com o beijo.

Não podia estar tão entregue assim. Não fizera aquilo porque queria. Fizera aquilo por Draco. E por Remus. Embora não soubesse claramente a importância que aquele ato teria para o ex-professor no momento. Remus se arriscara a ser expulso do bando pelo seu _moitié_, arriscara ser afastado de Harry somente por saber que Draco havia sido transformado. Fenrir nunca arriscara nada por ele que não envolvesse chantagem e violência.

Ele só matara Voldemort e destruíra suas horcruxes.

Harry deixou escapar um som de raiva e frustração entre os dedos. Ele preferiria que as atitudes do lobo não parecessem tão coerentes, que não fosse tão evidente o desejo que tinha por ele, que ele não se esforçasse tanto. Que não abrisse mão de sua autoridade por causa de um beijo. Seria muito mais fácil lutar contra se não fosse tão... bom.

- Você está bem? - uma voz estranha, grave e próxima demais o tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o afastar as mãos do rosto e abrir os olhos.

- Sim. - disse, envergonhado, sentando-se no chão para encarar o homem parado ao seu lado.

Ele era quase tão grande quanto Fenrir, embora um pouco menos encorpado. Os cabelos negros caíam lisos sobre os ombros largos e as costas e os olhos negros brilhavam divertidos ao observá-lo. Quase com a mesma malícia dos olhos de Fenrir.

- Meu nome é Lincan. Você precisa de ajuda?

- Não, obrigado. - Harry se levantou de vez, percebendo o quão menor do que o homem ele era – Só vou tomar um banho. Eu sou...

- Eu sei quem você é. - o homem disse – Seu pagem já está vindo, preciso ir. Só te vi de longe e resolvi ver ser estava bem. - ele se aproximou um pouco, olhando fixamente para Harry e dizendo em tom de segredo – Você tem em mim um servo.

Harry sorriu, surpreso e envergonhado com aquela declaração, e acompanhou com o olhar o homem lhe dar as costas e se afastar, esbarrando em Louis no caminho.

- Desculpe a demora, Harry.

- Tudo bem. - Harry sorriu, esquecido momentaneamente dos seus problemas. Se despiu e mergulhou na água, aproveitando o frescor da noite.

-:=:-

**Concessions – concessões em francês.**


	20. Capítulo 20 – Tensions

**Capítulo 20 – Tensions**

- Você consegue ao menos pensar nele?

Harry piscou, confuso, arrancado de seus pensamentos pela pergunta de Louis. Estavam sentados à beira do rio, haviam tomado banho e ficado na água até enjoar. Harry não se sentia disposto a fazer qualquer outra coisa no momento além de olhar o céu e aproveitar o silêncio noturno da mata em volta. Não se lembrava de ter feito algo assim em toda a sua vida e aquilo estava lhe dando uma paz tamanha que ele se assustou ao perceber que o outro ainda estava ali, deitado ao seu lado.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Louis riu. Era óbvio que ele sabia, mas não queria falar nisso. Fenrir o perturbava, ele não reclamaria se pudesse se esquecer da existência do lobisomem pelo menos por aqueles minutos de silêncio.

- Ele pensa em você, e isso o está perturbando mais do que você pode imaginar. Fenrir não é o tipo de homem que se preocupa com os outros ou que considera longamente as consequências de suas atitudes pessoais. Agora, querendo ou não, tudo o que ele faz passa antes pelo seu julgamento.

- Como assim? - Harry perguntou, mas em seguida tentou disfarçar seu interesse – Ele nunca me pergunta nada. E vocês dizem que ele é o líder, como poderia não pensar em consequências ou se deixar guiar por... mim?

- Ele não acabou de fazer isso? Ele tinha uma decisão política, mas, por um beijo seu, agiu de outra forma. Ele tem impulsos, mas agora, antes de fazer qualquer coisa, seu primeiro pensamento é se vai te machucar ou magoar com isso. Ele está mudando de comportamento por causa de você, não finja que não vê. - havia quase uma ofensa no tom de voz final do garoto que fez Harry se voltar para olhar para ele, mas Louis encarava o céu.

Louis era... estranho. Nos primeiros dias, Harry o via somente como um seguidor das ordens de Fenrir, um subalterno dominado qualquer, especialmente depois que contara como fora parar no bando e sua relação com o alfa. Harry não sentia ciúmes naquele momento, seria estranho sentir ciúmes de seu estuprador, mas agora a ideia de Fenrir com outros homens lhe causava... algo. Em que Harry não queria pensar.

Mas Louis ajudara Harry, o apoiara, cuidara dele, com carinho e dedicação, junto com Severus, mesmo sem efetivamente precisar fazer isso, e Harry sentiu gratidão e simpatia por ele. Era, talvez, o mais próximo de um amigo que ele teria ali. E, com a convivência e a chegada de Remus, Harry passou a associar os dois homens. Silenciosos, reflexivos, doces. Eles eram parecidos, e isso fez com que o garoto simpatizasse cada vez mais por Louis.

Só que, diferente de Remus, Louis _defendia_ Fenrir de uma forma que Harry ainda não conseguia entender. Não era somente obedecer, Louis o admirava. Mesmo depois de tudo o que Fenrir fez com ele, depois de tudo o que Louis presenciou Fenrir fazer com outros, inclusive Harry, ele falava no lobisomem com quase orgulho de poder servi-lo. E não eram poucas as vezes em que saiam de seus lábios finos palavras como aquelas, de indignação por Harry não _entender_ Fenrir como Louis entendia.

E essa sensação de não compreensão era quase uma ofensa a Harry. O que haveria ali para entender que não estava ao alcance dele?

- Eu vou estudar. - Harry resmungou, se levantando.

Aquela conversa acabara com toda e qualquer disposição que tinha mais cedo. Ele olhou o movimento em torno de uma fogueira no acampamento não muito distante, não havia mais impulso de ir até lá e saber do que se tratava, quem eram aquelas pessoas ou como funcionava aquele lugar. Era somente um bando de lobisomens e seu lugar não era ali, era tudo de que precisava saber. Somente não ia embora naquele momento porque Severus estava fora, e ele viera ali por causa dele, não partiria sem o bruxo ou sem ao menos consultá-lo.

Voltou para a casa. Não era como se sentisse uma vontade irresistível de estudar, mas era a única coisa que tinha para fazer naquele lugar. Na sala, Fenrir conversava com dois homens e Harry não lhes deu atenção, somente voltou para o quarto, onde suas coisas estavam guardadas. Fechou a porta e sentou-se à vontade no banco do lado da cama, pegando um livro de poções. Era um dos poucos que Severus trouxera em que a chance de um lobisomem ser citado era mínima, a menos que fosse ingrediente de algo.

Longos minutos se passaram até que alguém abriu a porta, ficando parado em silêncio, olhando-o. Ergueu os olhos do livro, desconcentrado, somente para encontrar a figura de Fenrir estática a poucos passos. Suspirou, irritado, e voltou a ler. Aquela mistura de tédio e frustração não deixava espaço nem para o medo habitual surgir naquele momento.

- Você está chateado. - Fenrir constatou, ainda o observando – E só isso.

- E o que vai fazer a respeito? Me chamar para terapia de casal? - Harry perguntou, o olhando em desafio.

Fenrir sorriu de um modo estranho que alertou Harry pela primeira vez, e ele se encolheu quando o lobisomem veio se sentar ao seu lado, mas ainda era mais uma precaução do que medo. O lobo, porém, não fez nada além de continuar encarando-o, e o efeito disso foi que nem estudar Harry conseguia mais. Sentindo-se ainda mais irritado, o garoto jogou o livro de lado e se levantou, sentindo necessidade de simplesmente sair dali, mas a mão de Fenrir interceptou seu braço a meio caminho e o impediu de se afastar.

- O que você quer? - Harry perguntou em desafio, tentando se soltar, mas o lobo o puxou pelos joelhos até tê-lo sentado de frente em seu colo e o garoto sabia perfeitamente o que ele queria.

Era a _única coisa_ que ele _sempre_ queria, e por um momento Harry chegou a se questionar se era prudente lutar para se afastar e mandar o outro se fuder, como tanto gostaria. Mas, assim que os lábios quentes demais tocaram sua pele, Harry ofegou, sentindo um arrepio subir pela sua coluna. Era como se a tensão o tivesse deixado supersensível e, ao mesmo tempo, as mãos correndo pelas suas pernas, colando-o mais ao corpo quente, a respiração agitada o tocando faziam a sensação de irritação se tornar secundária. Harry estava esperando o medo irracional que o paralisava emergir a qualquer momento, mas esse medo também o deixava irritado, e ser abraçado daquela forma era tão mais interessante quando havia roupas entre eles e nenhuma ameaça no ato.

O garoto entreabriu os lábios sem resistência quando a boca de Fenrir tocou a sua e seus dedos correram pelos cabelos castanhos enquanto, pela primeira vez, ele correspondia ao beijo. Não era violento a ponto de machucá-lo como o primeiro, mas ainda era intenso, e Harry estava agitado demais, aquela intensidade era mais que bem vinda. A mesma intensidade das mãos que passeavam por seu corpo, fazendo-o ondular sobre o colo do lobo entre os carinhos.

Fenrir gemeu contra sua boca e, em um movimento mais abrupto, correu as mãos pelos lados do corpo de Harry, arrancando a camiseta para puxá-lo contra seu próprio peito, colando-os e voltando a beijá-lo, fazendo o garoto ofegar. Desceu a boca pela sua mandíbula e pescoço, passando os dentes sobre a pele fina, até chegar ao peito. Harry se inclinou para trás, dando mais espaço para que ele explorasse seu corpo, e Fenrir o olhou: as mãos pequenas firmes em seus ombros, os olhos verdes fechados, o corpo em abandono em seus braços, mas o rosto tenso, como se, apesar de corresponder como nunca havia feito, ainda lutasse contra sua vontade.

E aquilo precisava acabar.

Fenrir correu os dedos pelos cabelos negros, pelo rosto delicado, pelo pescoço, ombros e peito tão frágeis e másculos ao mesmo tempo, pelo ventre magro e a cintura mais estreita. Harry respirava com dificuldade e os olhos verdes se abriram em surpresa quando a mão áspera venceu a linha do cós da calça e o tocou.

- Fenrir! - havia uma ponta de desespero na voz, mas o lobo o puxou de volta para o beijo, o impedindo de falar. Harry falava demais.

E agora tudo o que ele podia fazer era ofegar contra sua boca, o corpo se movendo de forma quase inconsciente, os olhos fechados novamente. As mãos pequenas até tentaram evitar que Fenrir abrisse sua calça, mas o esforço era trêmulo e inútil, e Harry o abraçou com força quando sua mão o envolveu por inteiro, o estimulando enquanto seus lábios ainda pontuavam beijos trêmulos sobre seus ombros, os dois corpos tão juntos que o ondular do quadril do garoto era quase imperceptível, ritmado com seus gemidos.

E Harry poderia chamar aquilo de frustração ou irritação ou o que fosse. Tudo havia se diluído entre os dedos de Fenrir em um último impulso contra seu corpo, e Harry se viu colado ao lobisomem sem que nada o obrigasse a isso, ainda trêmulo das sensações que abandonavam seu corpo lentamente, levando consigo qualquer vestígio de medo de estar exatamente ali.

- Parece que eu sou capaz de te dar prazer. - Fenrir constatou, beijando sua face uma última vez.

Harry somente deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro do homem, sentindo-se esgotado. Ele não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo. E quando uma lágrima correu pela face do garoto e ele fechou calmamente os olhos, entrelaçando os dedos aos cabelos castanhos como se não tivesse nenhuma intenção de sair dali, Fenrir conseguiu sentir suas dúvidas queimando a própria pele.

**o0o**

Harry se sentou no degrau da frente da casa e pousou uma mão no ombro de Remus. O ex-professor não se moveu, somente piscou e continuou encarando o chão além. O garoto quase se sentia culpado por não ter dado atenção ao amigo toda aquela noite, mergulhado como estava nos próprios problemas. Remus devia estar em uma espécie de inferno pessoal.

- Eles já terminaram? - o homem perguntou, rouco, algum tempo depois.

- Ainda não. - Harry olhou a porta da casa trancada logo atrás. Severus havia chegado há algumas horas e desde então ele, Louis, Fenrir, Draco e Rabastan estavam trancados na casa – O que está acontecendo, exatamente?

- Fenrir está conversando com eles. - Remus respondeu engolindo com dificuldade, ainda sem encarar o garoto – Ele oferece proteção e abrigo no covil, em troca eles devem oferecer lealdade e obediência.

- Isso é meio... feudal. - Harry constatou

- Sim, é. Na verdade, é muito mais instintivo que uma questão social. É interessante para Fenrir ter mais lobos no bando, para conseguir comida e força para proteger a todos, mas ele não pode dormir com um suposto inimigo debaixo do teto dele, então precisa testar o quão sincero é o desejo deles viverem aqui.

- Como assim "testar"? Eles vão ter que cumprir algum tipo de tarefa ou algo assim?

- Depois eles terão obrigações no covil, agora é algo mais... psicológico. Você já deve ter percebido que, apesar de não falar muito ou esbanjar argumentação, Fenrir é inteligente e extremamente astuto. Ele _percebe_ as coisas no ar. Medo, mentira, meias verdades. Ele está interrogando os dois e o teor de suas respostas e a forma como eles respondem vai determinar se Fenrir confia neles o suficiente para deixar que fiquem aqui ou não.

- Se ele não deixar, - Harry hesitou – você vai embora com o Draco?

- Eu não sei. - Remus passou as mãos pelo rosto, cansado – Eu devo protegê-lo. Ele precisa de mim, Harry. Principalmente agora que é um lobisomem. Eu... sinto... que preciso ficar com ele. Mais forte do que nunca. Quando eu dei aulas para vocês no colégio e descobri que ele era _ma moitié_, eu tinha delírios com ele nas vésperas da lua cheia e sonhava com o dia em que poderia tocá-lo, mas sabia que isso nunca aconteceria e a distância aquietou isso em mim. Agora eu sinto ele o tempo todo, Harry. Sinto o medo dele, o desamparo, a mágoa, o desespero. Ele está gritando por mim e eu não sei o que fazer porque ele sequer sabe quem eu sou. - ele olhou para o garoto e seus olhos eram pura angústia – Ele ainda pode não me aceitar, Harry.

- Isso não parece importar muito entre lobisomens. - Harry respondeu, baixinho, ainda que as lembranças do que acontecera entre ele e Fenrir mais cedo o deixassem confuso – Como assim você "sente" ele?

- _Las__moitiés_ são sensíveis uma a outra, não somente fisicamente, mas podem compartilhar sentimentos fortes. Você ainda não percebeu? Você pode sentir o que Fenrir sente, assim como ele consegue sentir o que você sente também. E essa partilha é o que me faz te assegurar que eu não sou como ele, eu nunca conseguiria forçar Draco a nada.

- Isso explica muita coisa. - Harry resmungou e ficou em silêncio, fitando a noite junto com Remus.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou até o momento em que a porta foi aberta, mas o sol já começava a aparecer fraco entre as árvores da floresta que cercava o covil.

- Lupin. - Fenrir chamou e voltou para dentro da casa. Harry e Remus o seguiram.

A figura de Rabastan Lestrange ainda assustava Harry. Era um homem sombrio que o garoto associava à necessidade iminente de fugir. Esse sentimento se confirmou ao encará-lo, ainda que, quando o homem retornou seu olhar, não houvesse a hostilidade de antes. Ele parecia simplesmente cansado. Mesmo assim, essa troca de olhares foi o suficiente para que Fenrir se aproximasse, pousando uma das mãos possessivamente no ombro do garoto.

Draco, por outro lado, revelava em sua face toda a complexidade da situação. Harry havia percebido o quanto ele estivera abatido no último ano, e agora sabia o motivo, mas, naquele momento, "abatido" ou "cansado" nem começava a definir o semblante de Malfoy. Ele parecia doente. Havia dor, tristeza e um desamparo tão grandes em seu olhar que o garoto sentiu necessidade de dizer alguma coisa que pudesse consolá-lo, mas Draco somente olhava para o chão, aparentemente alheio a qualquer presença da sala.

- Os dois ficam. - Fenrir sentenciou – Eu acredito que eles compreenderam as implicações disso e concordaram com seus deveres. - ele fez uma pausa, olhando seriamente para Remus – A minha última condição é que a união de Lupin e Malfoy seja consumada imediatamente.

- Quê? - Draco ergueu o rosto assustado, olhando fixamente para Fenrir, e Harry teve a certeza de que ele não fazia ideia ao que o lobo se referia.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE... - Remus começou a gritar, mas Fenrir o pegou pela frente das vestes, jogando-o contra a parede.

- Já está na hora de você entender o que é ser um lobisomem, Lupin. - o lobo disse entredentes e atirou o homem no chão do próprio quarto.

Os olhos azuis voltaram-se ferozes para Draco, que se encolheu, negando desesperadamente com um gesto de cabeça, mas Fenrir o ignorou, agarrando-o pelo braço e atirando-o dentro do quarto também, enquanto Lupin tentava se levantar. Harry não conseguiu saber como, mas sabia que a porta do quarto fora trancada com magia. Podia _sentir_ isso.

- Fenrir, por favor! - ele tentou, se aproximando do homem, mas recebeu um olhar de fúria.

- Qualquer um que se aproximar desse quarto vai sofrer consequências. - ele disse com autoridade e olhou fixamente para Harry – Até você, _ma moitié_.

- ABRE A DROGA DESSA PORTA, FENRIR! - Remus gritava do lado de dentro, esmurrando a madeira.

- Eu recomendo que se concentre no que tem que fazer, Lupin. Vocês tem tempo para isso, eu não vou sair daqui.

- Fenrir, você não pode esperar que Remus aja... - Harry começou, sentindo raiva do homem que estava forçando alguém como Remus a fazer algo tão fora de sua natureza.

- Ele vai agir como o lobo que ele é. - Fenrir sentenciou – Eu não o estou forçando a isso, ele simplesmente vai fazer antes de poder parar.

- VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO! - Harry gritou.

- ME SOLTA! - o grito de Draco soou do lado de dentro do quarto e Harry cobriu os ouvidos. Ele não queria presenciar aquilo.

- FENRIR! - ele pediu, sentindo lágrimas virem aos seus olhos e uma sensação de impotência e desespero tão conhecidos o engolfar.

Gritos soavam dentro do quarto e o garoto já não sabia dizer de quem. Sons de luta e móveis quebrados. Ele se abraçou, se encolhendo contra a parede, deixando as lágrimas caírem e embaçarem a imagem de Fenrir o encarando, sério.

- SOCORRO! - Draco gritou do outro lado da porta, fazendo Harry tremer – POR FAVOR, AJUDEM! ELE VAI MORRER!

Fenrir abriu a porta do quarto e Draco caiu no chão, tremendo, o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Harry se ajoelhou ao seu lado, passando um braço pelos seus ombros, mas o garoto não parecia perceber.

- Ele vai morrer. Ele vai morrer. - ele repetia, desesperado, e Harry entendeu quando viu Fenrir deixar o quarto com o corpo de Remus nos braços, coberto de sangue e transpassado por um pedaço de madeira.

-:=:-

**Tensions – tensões, do francês.**

**NA: Hey, guys!**

**E eu atrasei de novo. Fu. Cara, aconteceu tanta coisa nos últimos dias que eu nem sei como explicar isso. E o pior é que é capaz que o próximo capítulo, daqui há 15 dias, atrase também, mas dessa vez será por um ótimo motivo: vou estar em Recife com a Karla Kollynew own!**

**Esse capítulo é meio dicotômico: tudo de bom e tudo de ruim ao mesmo tempo. Quero saber o que estão achando!**

**Beijos!**


	21. Capítulo 21 – Sa fidélité

**Capítulo 21 – Sa fidélité**

Draco suspirou e deixou a cabeça pousar contra a parede, fechando os olhos, cansado. Ele olhou para Potter, que estava encolhido no banco do outro lado da cama, dormindo todo torto. Não fazia ideia do que ele estava fazendo ali. Começava a duvidar dos seus próprios motivos para estar ali. E sua cabeça doía. Não queria pensar.

Devagar, pegou o pedaço de pano de dentro da tigela com água e deixou pingar entre os lábios ressecados de Remus Lupin. Ele estava com febre, consequência do processo mágico de cicatrização dos ferimentos, Severus explicara. Draco se sentia incapaz de entender qualquer coisa no momento. Era simplesmente demais.

Deixou o pano pousado sobre a testa do homem e fechou os olhos novamente. As imagens do que acontecera voltavam sempre que fazia isso, confusas. A fúria de Fenrir, Remus tentando sair daquele quarto desesperadamente, a forma que ele o olhou quando percebeu que não havia saída. Sua força ao empurrá-lo contra a parede subitamente.

Seus olhos. Sua boca. A forma trêmula como ele o tocara. Seu grito de desespero o tirando daquele torpor estranho. O grito do homem no esforço de se afastar. Os olhos desesperados voltando-se para a janela. O corpo caído entre vidro e madeira, quebrados.

A mão de Draco tremeu. Aquele homem que ele mal conhecia, fora aquele terceiro ano em Hogwarts, quase morrera para se evitar de... fazer algo com ele. Mas, acima de tudo, havia a ideia de que ele ia, efetivamente, fazer algo com ele. E por que Draco estava cuidando dele, afinal? Por que sentiu que ele mesmo fosse morrer quando viu o corpo caído no chão? Por que aquela angústia não o abandonava?

- Draco. - a voz soou rouca e baixa e o garoto se assustou. Remus havia despertado e seus olhos o encaravam, cansados – Desculpe. - ele tentou começar a falar, mas teve uma crise de tosse, pondo sangue.

- Você não está bem. - Draco constatou – Vou chamar ajuda.

Ele se levantou para sair, mas um toque frio na sua mão não permitiu que ele se afastasse. Remus o encarava, segurando sua mão, e acenou que não com a cabeça. Draco voltou a se sentar, deixando que sua mão pousasse entre as do homem. _Por quê?_

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou, baixo.

Remus respirou fundo e entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Draco, mas não falou nada. O garoto não sabia se por ele não ter forças para falar ou por não saber o que dizer, mas ficar ali, em silêncio, lhe trouxe uma sensação de conforto tão grande que ele não insistiu. Suas dúvidas poderiam esperar. Ele só queria ficar ali.

- Ele é seu _moitié_. - a voz baixa de Potter respondeu do outro lado do quarto – Você sabe o que isso significa?

As ações de Draco responderam por ele. Imediatamente ele tentou se afastar de Remus, pavor estampado em seu rosto, mas quando a mão do homem segurou a sua com mais força, ela tremeu e o garoto hesitou.

- Draco, por favor. - Remus pediu, baixo.

Harry se levantou, derramando outra dose da poção entre seus lábios, e Remus perdeu a consciência. Draco se afastou da cama ao máximo, abraçando o próprio corpo, e se voltou para encarar Potter, que o olhava atento.

- O que você está fazendo em um lugar como esse, Potter? O que você sabe disso tudo?

- Fenrir Greyback é _ma moitié_. - Harry respondeu – E eu prefiro não falar sobre isso. Quando você e Remus estiverem bem, ele pode te contar o que aconteceu.

- Nós não vamos ficar bem! _Nós_ não existe! Tudo isso deve ser uma tentativa patética de você... - Draco começou a falar compulsivamente, na defensiva.

- Nós não estamos mais no colégio, Draco. E eu não tenho nenhum motivo para tentar te prejudicar. - Potter respondeu, sério.

- Ah! Da última vez que você me viu em um momento vulnerável, Potter, eu acabei ensanguentado no chão de um banheiro, então não venha me dizer...

- Da última vez que eu te vi vulnerável, Draco, você estava apontando uma varinha para Dumbledore sem conseguir dizer o feitiço que o mataria. Eu te admiro por isso e quero te ajudar dessa vez, ok? - Draco mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo – Fenrir te aceitou porque eu pedi. Pense bem, por que ele mataria Voldemort? Por que te procurar depois de te morder para se vingar do seu pai?

Houve um momento de silêncio em que os dois se encararam, tentando impor verdades um ao outro. Mas Draco estava cansado demais de... _tudo_.

- Tudo bem. - o loiro respirou fundo, desviando os olhos para o homem inconsciente na cama – Então... Então é verdade?

- Você sabe que é. - Potter o encarou – Você está aqui, ao lado dele, não está? - Draco negou com a cabeça e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto – Olha, eu só quero te pedir que não machuque ele. A situação já está bem ruim porque Fenrir tem uma tensão com Remus que eu não consigo entender e ele vai fazer de tudo para forçar Remus a... talvez fazer coisas horríveis com você. Mas Remus gosta de você. De verdade. Seria horrível se vocês se odiassem.

- Eu não o odeio. - Draco disse, baixinho.

- Não. - Potter o observou, descrente – Só o desprezava e fazia de tudo para humilhar ele no colégio.

- Eu tinha 13 anos. - Draco o olhou com rancor – E não conseguia, de qualquer forma. Agora é diferente. Eu... eu só... sei.

Os olhos de Draco estavam presos no rosto de Remus e as lágrimas ainda corriam pela face do loiro, mas ele estava calmo. Harry o assistiu sentar-se ao lado da cama mais uma vez, pousando a cabeça contra a parede e continuar observando o homem. Draco _sabia_ que Remus era sua _moitié_. Remus _sentia _Draco por ser sua _moitié_. O loiro ainda parecia em choque com aquele excesso de informações e certamente o fato de ele ser um lobisomem agora e ter perdido seu nome e estar longe de sua família devia tornar aquela aceitação imensamente mais fácil. Mas mesmo assim, Harry estava achando _fácil demais_.

Os olhos de Remus se abriram mais uma vez, cansados, e ele piscou confuso ao ver Draco ainda sentado ao lado da sua cama. O loiro se debruçou, afastando os fios de cabelos castanhos da face do homem, falando baixinho.

- Oi.

- Oi. - Remus respondeu, sorrindo.

**o0o**

Fenrir Greyback abriu a porta do quarto e entrou em silêncio. Os olhos verdes o acompanharam por um segundo, tendo a certeza de que o homem pretendia ficar no aposento, então Harry se levantou e saiu, passando pelo lobo sem dizer nada. Estava sendo assim desde o episódio com Remus e Draco: eles só ficavam no mesmo aposento para dormir, e mesmo assim Harry deitava vestido e na primeira vez que Fenrir tentou protestar, a voz séria do garoto deu sua sentença "Se tocar em mim, eu te mato".

Fenrir não achava que isso realmente aconteceria, mas o garoto estava falando sério e testar aquela teoria não melhoraria as coisas entre eles.

Os olhos azuis examinaram o homem sentado na cama. Remus tinha o abdômen ainda enfaixado e bebericava uma poção que Severus havia acabado de lhe dar, mas parecia bem. O garoto Malfoy não saia de sua cabeceira e Harry e Severus se revezavam com eles. Ferir teria considerado deixar os dois a sós mais oportuno, mas Remus não estava em condições de fazer nada com sua _moitié_, então não fazia diferença. E era exatamente por isso que estava ali.

Com um gesto de cabeça, indicou que os outros dois ocupantes do quarto deviam sair, e foi obedecido. Ao passar por ele, Severus o encarou fixamente. Ele andava mais hostil nos últimos dias, Fenrir sabia que a relação dele com Harry não estava pior nem melhor, e tentava entender aquela mudança. Mas Severus não era sua prioridade no momento. Sentou-se à cabeceira de Remus, o olhando.

- Você envelheceu. - constatou – Quando eu te mordi, você era somente uma criança.

- Você só percebeu que eu envelheci agora? - Remus perguntou, surpreso.

- Obvio que não. Mas eu não havia reparado em _como_ você envelheceu. Eu gosto de jovens, crianças. A carne macia, o timbre da voz, o cheiro, o pulsar. Todos sabem disso. Alguns acham agora que eu gosto de crianças porque gosto de Harry, eu não sei. Mas Harry nunca vai envelhecer. Ele pode ganhar rugas e ficar mais sério com o tempo, mas ele vai continuar pequeno e com aquele mesmo ar perdido, inocente, a mesma voz e o mesmo cheiro, não importa o quanto ele viva. Isso não aconteceu com você. Você envelheceu.

- Isso explica porque Harry é sua _moitié_ e não eu. - Remus respondeu, cansado. Não via onde aquela conversa estava indo.

- Você foi meu fracasso, Remus. - Fenrir disse sério e Remus o olhou espantado – Como toda criança, quando eu te fiz, era para você vir até mim. Era para ser mais uma das minhas crias, mais um lobo que cresceria sob meus desígnios. Mas você nasceu bruxo e os bruxos acharam que podiam te proteger. Eles nunca conseguiram, não é, Remus? - Fenrir perguntou, sorrindo – Você volta para mim de tempos em tempos, nunca lobo o suficiente, mas nunca totalmente bruxo. Você pode ter a ajuda que for, mas você nunca se encaixa porque seu lugar é aqui.

- Onde você quer chegar? - Remus perguntou, surpreso com aquela confissão.

- Quero que admita isso. Você é inteligente e seria um ótimo lobisomem se parasse de agir como bruxo. Você _pensa_ como lobo, tem impulsos de lobo, sente como lobo, e reprime tudo isso por uma sociedade que te humilha e rejeita seu potencial. Eu estou te aceitando na minha casa mais uma vez, Lupin, e dessa vez eu peço que você fique. Eu sempre quis que você ficasse, mas agora eu vou fazer de tudo para você ficar, entende? - Fenrir o olhava sério e não havia o mesmo calor de suas palavras em sua face.

- Eu imagino que aceitar _ma moitié_ no bando e toda aquela cena para nos unirmos faz parte disso. Por que isso é tão importante para você agora? - ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Porque você é importante para Harry. Ele ainda deseja ir embora e você ficar é um motivo a mais para ele ficar também. Eu só quero proteger_ ma moitié_.

- Você quase me forçou a estuprar o Draco para me convencer a ficar aqui? - Remus perguntou, indignado.

- Eu não te forcei a nada além de ficar em um quarto com ele. Qualquer coisa que você faria lá pertence a você. E eu quero que você entenda isso. Essa é a sua natureza que você rejeitou por uma vida toda, mas agora seu _moitié_ precisa de você e você vai ter que se assumir como lobo para poder ficar com ele. Os bruxos não te querem mais, Lupin. Você pode até sobreviver à margem da sociedade, mas ele não. Aqui, tanto você quanto ele podem ser o que nasceram para ser. - Fenrir o encarou até Remus desviar o olhar. Ele sabia que o lobo estava dizendo a verdade – E você não o estupraria. Ele cederia a você antes disso. Ele também é um lobisomem, Lupin. Fale com ele, porque você já sabe o que isso significa, ele pode aprender sem precisar sofrer por isso.

O lobo se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando para trás um Remus pensativo. Fenrir estava certo, suas prioridades estavam mudando, agora ele precisava sobreviver por dois.

**o0o**

Harry entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja para Remus. Severus disse que ele poderia se levantar mais tarde e, se ele precisaria enfrentar Fenrir, era melhor estar forte o suficiente para isso. Porém, a surpresa o fez parar na entrada.

Remus estava de pé e parecia totalmente recuperado. A boa aparência era reforçada pelo fato de que havia dispensado as vestes escuras de segunda mão que usava cotidianamente. Ele vestia agora o mesmo tipo de calça que ele e Fenrir, trazendo o torço nu coberto de cicatrizes. A sua frente, Draco tinha uma muda do mesmo tipo de vestes nas mãos e Remus conversava com ele em voz baixa, acariciando seu rosto muito próximo, e o garoto estava sério, mas concordou com algo e se voltou para sair do quarto, se dando conta da presença de Harry.

- Harry, eu preciso conversar com você. - Remus anunciou, sério demais.

O garoto analisou sua postura, sua forma de falar, sua seriedade, suas roupas, sua situação. E se lembrou de Louis, e como ele conseguia ser parecido e diferente de Remus ao mesmo tempo.

Agora eles estavam iguais.

- Eu acho que já entendi. - sorriu, triste, e saiu do quarto.

Ele não sabia o que Fenrir fizera, mas Remus havia parado de lutar contra o que ele significava.

-:=:-

**Sa fidélité – sua fidelidade, do francês.**

**NA: Cara, eu gosto TANTO da relação entre o Remus e o Fenrir que sou capaz de escrever mais com eles depois que essa fic acabar só para desenvolver melhor o sentimento que eu tentei colocar nesse capítulo.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Beijos e até o próximo o/**


	22. Capítulo 22 – Besoins

**Capítulo 22 – Besoins**

- Você não está fazendo isso pelos motivos certos.

Draco se assustou com a voz grave às suas costas e percebeu que estivera perdido em pensamentos encarando a parede do quarto há tanto tempo que não sabia dizer se o homem já o estava observando antes ou se havia acabado de entrar no aposento. As mãos pousadas no cós da calça simplesmente retomaram a tarefa de fechar os vários fechos em silêncio.

- Você não sabe nada sobre meus motivos. - comentou em voz baixa.

- É verdade. Mas sei que não são os certos. Você está se obrigando a fazer isso.

As mãos do garoto tremeram e ele xingou baixinho. Para que tantos fechos? Um não bastava naquela estúpida calça idiota? Mãos pousaram sobre as suas e ele se sentiu abraçado.

- Calma. - o sussurro tocou a pele próxima a sua têmpora e ele virou o rosto para longe dela – Eu não quero te deixar desconfortável.

- Não é você. - Draco respirou fundo, percebendo o quanto isso era verdade. Ele estaria chorando de raiva ou o que quer que fosse o que estava sentindo se aquela paz não o envolvesse com o toque do homem – Eu só... - ele suspirou novamente e não soube como terminar.

- Você precisa descansar e precisa pensar. - Remus o virou delicadamente em seus braços e afastou os fios loiros da sua testa, pousando um beijo leve sobre a pele branca – Quando você quiser, eu quero conversar com você. Sobre tudo o que está acontecendo. Eu não quero te machucar e não quero te ver sofrer. Eu posso te ajudar.

Draco concordou com a cabeça sem sentir real vontade de romper o contato entre os dois. Ele quase podia sentir o escudo que os braços de Lupin em volta dele formavam. Sem ele ali, a consciência de quem era aquele homem que o abraçava voltaria, junto com a consciência do que eram, de onde estava e porque estava ali. Voltariam as palavras de seu pai e o fato de que não tinha mais para onde ir. Porque ele era um lobisomem.

O aperto em torno de seu corpo aumentou e ele afundou o rosto contra o ombro de Remus, sentindo seu peito oscilar. Ele não iria chorar, não queria chorar. Mas o desespero se avolumava em seu peito e seu corpo tremia levemente. Os dedos de Remus ergueram com cuidado seu rosto e o homem o olhou preocupado.

- Desculpe. - Draco se afastou, respirando fundo. Não importava que ele fosse sua _moitié_, ele não conhecia aquele homem e, pelo que sabia, ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma de estar ali – Você pode sentir, não é? - tentou sorrir, perguntando para confirmar o que sabia sobre aquilo – Vou tentar não te perturbar com isso.

- Não é assim que funciona, Draco. - Remus se aproximou novamente, ainda o olhando atento – Não é algo que você possa evitar e eu não quero que evite. Não tem nada mais importante para mim nesse momento do que saber como você está e o que eu posso fazer quanto a isso. Eu estou aqui _para você_, entende?

Draco começou a concordar com um gesto de cabeça, afirmando que entendia, mas então o gesto se tornou negação e as primeiras lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto enquanto ele se afastava de Remus. Ele estava perdendo o controle e o homem conseguia sentir isso pulsando em sua pele. Draco estava prestes a fugir dele, a sair dali correndo, e essa tentativa de distanciamento quase o machucava.

- Não. - Remus disse, calmo, pensando na melhor forma de transmitir essa calma para o garoto também. Voltou a abraçá-lo, mesmo que o sentisse tenso entre seus braços, e o acariciou tentando aumentar a proximidade de ambos, sussurrando em seu ouvido – Eu posso sentir que você está com medo, que está desamparado e desesperado. Eu sinto quase dor de ficar longe de você, estaria indo contra todos os meus instintos se eu saísse daqui.

Mas essa proximidade foi demais para Draco. Ele se desvencilhou do abraço e o encarou com a hostilidade que Remus havia se acostumado a ver no rosto do garoto quando ainda se encontravam nos corredores do colégio.

- E o que seus instintos querem? Me fuder e colocar a sua maldita marca em mim de uma vez por todas? - Draco perguntou quase gritando, mas sua voz falhou entre soluços – Eu já tenho uma!

Ele puxou a blusa, tirando-a do corpo, exibindo para o homem a cicatriz que tomava todo o seu ombro esquerdo e descia para o peito, sumindo a poucos centímetros de se encontrar com o fino risco que cruzava seu tórax do ombro direito ao lado esquerdo do quadril, provocado por Potter meses antes. Os olhos castanhos examinavam sua pele, as marcas em contraste com a delicadeza da tez branca, o corpo estreito, as lágrimas que corriam dos olhos pingando sobre o peito nu.

- Você é lindo. - as palavras escaparam dos seus lábios inconscientemente e ele se arrependeu disso no mesmo instante ao ver o garoto abraçar o próprio corpo de forma protetora, sua face corada só mostrando que aquilo não lhe causava repulsa, ao contrário, mas ele não estava à vontade.

Aquilo não estava funcionando

- Draco, nós precisamos conversar.

O garoto fechou os olhos com força e se encolheu mais contra a parede. Remus sentiu a raiva e o medo diminuírem. Draco queria proximidade, ele estava indo pelo caminho certo. Se aproximou, devagar, se conseguisse acalmá-lo o suficiente para conversarem, o garoto poderia pensar mais racionalmente sobre a situação e entender que...

Que não tinha saída. Que, assim como ele, o melhor que poderia fazer era honrar o juramento que fizera a Fenrir e continuar naquele lugar precário, caçando para viver, tentando ser feliz ao seu lado, pois ele seria a única razão para ele continuar vivendo. Como Draco era para ele.

Os olhos cinzentos do garoto o observavam com atenção e Remus se aproximou mais, dessa vez não somente para consolar Draco, mas porque _ele _precisava disso. Precisava sentir que ele ainda estava ali e que tinha alguma coisa que fazia tudo aquilo valer à pena. Algo pelo qual ele mesmo precisava continuar.

- Você está... - Draco começou a dizer baixo. Ele podia sentir que Remus estava sufocando a sua frente, e isso o assustava e o deixava tão agoniado quanto quando o viu sangrando naquele quarto. Mas seus olhos lhe diziam que ele estava bem, estava respirando, ali na sua frente. Mas ele estava sufocando, o sofrimento era óbvio de uma forma... interna. Havia uma necessidade e um desespero quase tão grandes quanto ele próprio sentia.

E então Remus estendeu a mão, tocando seu rosto, e ela tremia de leve. Draco virou o rosto e a beijou, porque sabia que isso faria bem ao homem de alguma forma, e algo nele _queria_ que ele ficasse bem. Remus se aproximou mais, beijando seu ombro. Seus lábios percorreram toda a cicatriz que Fenrir deixara nele e depois subiram pelo pescoço, beijando sua face, até tocar seus lábios. E então eles estavam se beijando, e não havia nenhuma resistência nisso. Os lábios se tocavam leves, mas estavam entreabertos, permitindo uma intimidade muito maior do que esperavam. Era doce e tranquilo e quente e próximo e tudo de que os dois precisavam. Porque, de alguma forma, os dois precisavam do mesmo consolo e do mesmo calor e da mesma presença.

Draco rompeu o beijo, respirando, e percebeu que seus corpos estavam colados e havia excitação naquele contato além de tudo o mais que sentia. Remus continuava com os olhos fechados, como se sorvendo aquele momento, e durante longos segundos Draco somente o observou. O rosto nem velho nem jovem, marcado por finas cicatrizes e pequenas rugas que pesavam em sua feição, os lábios finos entreabertos ainda, os traços bonitos, os cabelos claros. E a sensação de que tudo ficaria bem desde que ele não saísse dali.

- O que você pode me oferecer? - Draco falou, baixo, seus lábios ainda tocando os de Remus enquanto falava. Os olhos castanhos se abriram e o encararam por um momento.

- O que você quer dizer? - Remus perguntou, confuso, examinando o garoto.

Draco respirou fundo e tentou assumir uma postura mais autoritária se afastando somente o mínimo do homem. Aquilo era uma troca, de sentimentos ou de necessidades, não havia diferença agora, e ele podia ter sido renegado, mas era um Malfoy, e precisava negociar sua sobrevivência. Sabia o que era _La Moitié_ e sabia o que podia exigir da única pessoa naquele lugar que lhe inspirava o mínimo de segurança. Então era melhor deixar claro o que os unia antes que tudo se perdesse naquela dinâmica intima demais.

- Eu não tenho para onde ir, não tenho como me sustentar, não tenho ninguém que vá realmente se importar se eu morrer no meio dessa floresta. Não gosto da ideia de ficar aqui, não confio em Fenrir, não gosto dele e não gosto do que ele fez comigo. A ideia de ser um lobisomem me apavora, eu estou com medo, estou confuso e estou sozinho. Me sinto bem com você, mas eu não confio racionalmente em você e não vou me jogar nos seus braços só porque você é _ma moitié_. Eu preciso de alguém... como você, mas preciso de mais do que uma promessa de felicidade. - Draco disse de um fôlego só, sem deixar de encará-lo.

- Eu não posso te prometer felicidade. Eu não posso te prometer a vida que você tinha antes ou que você sonhou um dia em ter. Não fui eu quem te roubei isso, ao contrário, eu me mantive longe de você por três anos depois de descobrir que você era _ma moitié_ justamente para não te impor isso.

Remus se sentia angustiado com aquele tipo de... negociação. Não era o que ele esperava e não sabia como agir. Olhou angustiado para o garoto. Ele nunca teve muita coisa realmente sua, não tinha muito dinheiro e nunca viveu sequer perto do luxo a que Draco devia estar acostumado. Ele não tinha o que oferecer e sabia disso.

- Prometa que não vai me usar. – a voz do garoto soou baixa. Ele precisava dessa garantia. Precisava do mínimo de confiança antes se deixar levar por sua única esperança. Remus o encarou surpreso e viu novas lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto vindas de um passado recente demais. – Prometa que não vai me forçar a fazer nada.

- Nunca! - Remus pousou um beijo leve sobre seus lábios e disse em um tom mais baixo – Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que te aconteceu. Mas só posso te oferecer ajuda com isso e a certeza de que eu nunca vou fazer nada como o que fizeram com você. – ele acariciou o rosto de Draco, o encarando - Sinto muito por não estar com você, por não ter te protegido. Posso te prometer isso agora. Posso te prometer que você vai ter uma casa aqui, alimento e proteção, e do que mais precisar. E posso prometer que nunca vou te abandonar. - ele baixou um pouco mais a voz, sussurrando contra o ouvido do garoto – E que você vai me amar depois que descobrir quem eu sou.

Draco o afastou de leve, pousando as mãos contra o peito do homem, e lhe deu as costas.

- Eu não preciso saber quem você é. Não me interessa quem você é. Nunca interessou, não é mesmo?

- Isso não é verdade, Draco. - Remus protestou, não queria começar daquela forma.

- Diz o homem que tinha sonhos eróticos com um garoto de 13 anos. - o loiro riu e sua calça caiu no chão, revelando o corpo nu – Eu aceito.

Remus somente o observou boquiaberto por algum tempo. A ideia de que seu _moitié_ o aceitava, não importando mais nada, penetrava em seu cérebro lentamente com a imagem do corpo nu ajoelhado sobre a cama, de costas para ele. Ele o estava esperando. Ele piscou, quase confuso, não era para as coisas serem assim. Mas, no fundo, não era para _nada_ ser assim. Não era para ele estar ali. Não era para Draco estar ali. Não era para estarem juntos.

Mas estavam, e isso era o que importava. E era tudo o que tinham.

Em poucos passos, seus dedos tocavam a pele branca e imaculada das costas do rapaz, correndo por seu pescoço e enredando-se pelos cabelos loiros. Draco deixou a cabeça pender para trás, acompanhando o movimento em meio a um gemido, e Remus se debruçou, beijando seu peito, seu pescoço, seu queixo e finalmente seus lábios. Sua mão correu pela frente do corpo do loiro até seu púbis e Draco gemeu em meio ao beijo, se agarrando aos cabelos do ex-professor.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Remus perguntou, baixo – Eu não vou mais abrir mão de você se levar até o fim.

- Você estaria quebrando sua palavra se fizesse. – Draco respondeu, baixo, e o encarou.

Os olhares se encontraram e Remus sabia que aquilo ainda era superficial demais, mas era o suficiente para ele. Ele tinha sua _moitié_ em seus braços e isso era o suficiente para que se sentisse mais satisfeito do que em toda a sua vida. Draco sabia que deveria sentir medo, que deveria talvez negar e se afastar, mas nada mais do que _deveria_ fazer importava. Tudo o que havia feito até aquele ponto de sua vida o levara até ali e, se Remus poderia melhorar tudo isso, então ele o merecia.

Em um impulso, colou novamente seus lábios aos do homem, como um último gesto de certeza, que carregava muito mais segurança do que tinha na verdade. As mãos de Remus correram suaves seu corpo e ele sentiu um arrepio bom as acompanhar. Ele não o machucaria, disso tinha certeza.

O homem o conduziu a inclinar seu corpo para frente e Draco obedeceu, sentindo o toque constante do corpo quente colado ao seu. Sua respiração se alterava e ele se deixava envolver pelas novas sensações e o calor que vinha de Remus.

O desconforto do toque que o preparava com cuidado foi amenizado com beijos espalhados em toda suas costas e quando as mãos seguraram mais firmemente seu quadril, Draco não pensava mais, somente se deixava levar pelo impulso que conduzia seu corpo, e mesmo a dor inicial tinha um propósito, como uma lembrança de algo que ele nunca mais sentiria, pois Remus o abraçava em seguida, sussurrando palavras de carinho e gemendo baixo contra seu pescoço enquanto o tomava, o calor se espalhando pelo seu corpo no mesmo ritmo do corpo de Remus e ele podia sentir aquela unidade quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram, buscando algum tipo de apoio.

A mão do homem correu seu peito e pescoço, inclinando seu rosto para trás, buscando um beijo desencontrado entre palavras perdidas e ofegos enquanto seus corpos se moviam mais rápido, com mais ênfase naquele sentido único, e Draco mal conseguia respirar enquanto Remus tremia contra ele, o apertando com força naquele abraço, como se tivesse medo de que tudo se perdesse conforme o que sentiam se tornava... demais.

E Draco se deixou deitar na cama precária sem se importar com isso, o calor do peso do homem deitado sobre seu corpo o fazendo se esquecer de tudo por alguns segundos, os olhos fechados como se tentando reter todas as sensações que ainda percorriam cada poro de sua pele e saia pela sua respiração.

Remus se virou de forma que pudesse olhá-lo e Draco piscou molemente quando seus dedos correram de leve seu rosto.

- Eu te amo. – o homem disse, sem sorrir. Havia uma sinceridade que assustava naquela frase.

- Mentira. – Draco disse, sério, quase como uma defesa.

- Não, não é.

-:=:-

**Besoins, do francês, significa "Necessidades".**

**NA: Olá, pessoas bonitas!**

**Desculpem o atraso para postagem. E, para quem acompanha, desculpem não ter postado Diamond, ela vai demorar mais um pouco, vou tentar escrever o capítulo para o próximo fim de semana. **

**Mas você sabem que meus atrasos sempre têm bons motivos. E dessa vez é um realmente bom. Alguns dos meus leitores já conhecem o forum 6 vassouras (aos que não conhecem, tem o link no meu profile), um fórum sobre Harry Potter onde muita gente linda e produtiva se reune para ser feliz. Lá, no último dia 04, eu fui eleita moderadora da sessão Harry e Draco. Como estava viajando, só comecei a exercer a função nessa semana, e tinha um bocado de coisas para fazer, mas estou me divertindo muito! Novos projetos devem surgir em breve, e aposto como vocês vão gostar disso XD**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo também. Prometo que terá mais desses dois em breve XD**

**Beijos o/**


	23. Capítulo 23 – La fin

**Capítulo 23 – La Fin**

Os olhos verdes estavam perdidos no meio da mata. Um ponto vermelho se destacou, voando veloz em sua direção, e o garoto ergueu a mão para amparar o fruto no ar sem dificuldade. Então, aplicando toda a sua força, o atirou novamente para entre as árvores, mentalizando o feitiço que o levaria o mais longe possível, e então, quando o baque surdo soava em algum ponto entre as folhas mortas da floresta, ele mentalizava o feitiço para convocar o fruto, e tudo se repetia.

- Sabe, um cachorro faria melhor.

O garoto se assustou com a voz e se voltou rapidamente para encontrar Severus parado mais atrás, o observando encostado a uma árvore. Deu de ombros e atirou novamente o fruto.

- Estou treinando feitiços silenciosos. Sou ruim nisso, você sabe.

- É, eu sei. – o homem disse, sério, e manteve silêncio o olhando jogar mais algumas vezes. Harry começou a se sentir incomodado com aquela observação.

- Fenrir que te mandou aqui?

- Não. Eu nem sei onde ele está. Tem andado quieto demais nos últimos dias. – o homem ouviu o garoto resmungar e atirar com mais força – Vocês não estão bem, não é?

- Nós já estivemos bem alguma vez? – Harry rebateu, visivelmente irritado com aquela conversa.

O fruto foi e quando voltou, Severus o amparou, impedindo que o garoto continuasse com aquilo, forçando-o a encará-lo.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês não estavam bem, mas estavam se entendendo. Agora está cada um amuado no seu canto.

- Por que isso te interessa?

- Porque enquanto você não estiver bem, eu não posso ir embora desse lugar. – o homem respondeu com indiferença.

Harry o olhou firme por algum tempo antes de se dirigir para o limite da clareira.

- Harry! – Snape tentou alcançá-lo, mas o garoto impediu que ele o pegasse pelo braço.

- Você está livre da promessa que fez. Eu te liberto, vou falar com Fenrir para ele te libertar também, dizer que não preciso mais de você, você pode ir. – o garoto falava sério e alto, sem olhar para o homem.

- Potter, eu não vou a lugar nenhum enquanto não tiver a certeza de que você está bem!

- EU NUNCA VOU ESTAR BEM! – Harry se voltou para ele gritando com raiva – E não vai ser você quem vai mudar isso!

O garoto correu em direção à casa, tropeçando nos degraus da varanda, e esbarrou com Louis na porta. Rabastan estava sentado à mesa e havia uma coleção de jornais espalhados a sua frente. Um deles estava aberto e ele encarava um ponto da página, resoluto, mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry foi um outro, de alguns dias atrás, que ainda estava fechado, dobrado revelando a manchete principal que brilhava em negro sobre uma foto sua: A morte de Harry Potter.

**o0o**

Rabastan folheava o jornal distraidamente. Lucius tomava decisões, a moeda do país voltava a se valorizar, Lucius fazia atos públicos, Lucius recebia autoridades internacionais, Lucius visitava escolas de base bruxas incentivando a adoção de nascidos trouxas. LUCIUS, LUCIUS, LUCIUS.

Nenhuma linha sobre Rodolphus.

Ele começava a suspeitar que seu irmão havia se afastado do governo. Ficaria feliz se isso acontecesse. Era uma forma de isolamento, assim como ele estava isolado. Rodolphus se afastar do governo significava que ele não estava bem, que não estava feliz com aquela situação, e mesmo que ele não tivesse coragem o suficiente para mudar o sistema, não queria participar dele.

Em algum ponto de seu ser, Rabastan tentava não imaginar que, se ele tinha coragem para se afastar do governo, teria também para vir até ele.

Ele não queria pensar naquilo. Não era o tipo de homem que sabia viver de esperanças vagas. Ele não tinha o que esperar naquele lugar, naquela vida, e ao contrário de Malfoy e Potter, e de todos os outros naquela casa, não estava se lamentando pelos cantos. Ele só precisava se adaptar àquele novo sistema, e sobreviver.

Não precisava de Rodolphus.

Mas precisava saber o que seu irmão estava fazendo, qual era sua reação a tudo aquilo. Precisava saber que ele _tinha_ uma reação. E por isso precisava da confirmação de suas suspeitas. Se ele havia realmente se afastado do governo, isso devia ter saído no jornal. E ele perdeu alguns dias do noticiário devido a tudo pelo que passou e a própria viagem. Era difícil conseguir jornais naquele lugar afastado do mundo.

- Aqui. – uma pilha de jornais velhos foi abandonada a sua frente.

- Obrigado. – ele disse em uma voz baixa demais. Não sabia se o garoto tinha ouvido e, sinceramente, não se importava.

Mas ele ficou ali. Louis, talvez fosse esse o nome. Os olhos castanhos se ergueram da pilha de páginas amareladas para o rosto do garoto por alguns poucos segundos. Jovem demais, tranquilo demais, quase satisfeito demais com tudo aquilo. Suave. Rabastan voltou sua atenção para as notícias.

Vasculhou a pilha a organizando por datas, conseguindo uma sequência do dia em que deixou a casa de Lucius até a data em que estavam. Não eram muitos. Olhou as capas, indiferente. Notícias de Potter, sua suposta morte. Isso não o surpreendia, talvez Rodolphus o matasse para a imprensa também algum dia para limpar o nome de seus antepassados.

Suas mãos estremeceram com esse pensamento ao abrir o primeiro caderno – do dia seguinte ao deixarem a Inglaterra – e seus olhos correram a página de editoriais, as cartas de leitores e a coluna social. Não esperava encontrar Rodolphus ali. Mas na página do meio, seus olhos pararam. A manchete não exibia somente o óbito de Potter, mas do braço direito do Primeiro Ministro também.

Rodolphus estava morto.

Com uma calma treinada, leu a notícia com toda atenção que poderia manter procurando indícios de que a morte de seu irmão era tão falsa quanto a morte de Potter. Mas lá estavam a descrição do veneno que ele sabia estar na casa, como Lucius encontrou o corpo em _sua_ cama na mesma noite em que se despediram. _Havia_ um corpo. Havia uma foto da sepultura de sua família e havia um caixão.

No fim, Rodolphus não teve coragem nem para assumi-lo, nem para continuar sem ele. Rabastan sabia que isso aconteceria, mas não esperava que terminasse dessa forma. Estava preparado para ver o irmão vir até ele em desespero ou assisti-lo definhar durante anos em solidão, mas não estava preparado para ver seu irmão em um caixão.

Por não suportar ter sido abandonado.

Por ele.

Seus dedos sentiram a textura da folha de jornal quando tocaram de leve a foto com o caixão ao fundo, sobre a sepultura. Quase podia ver o rosto tranquilo de Rodolphus, os olhos fechados, a pele branca tão fria quanto a sua sempre fora. Ele queria tocá-lo. Ele _precisava_ tocá-lo. Ele precisava senti-lo e saber que estava vivo.

Mas ele não estava.

- Você está bem? – a voz suave o questionou, preocupado.

- Não. – respondeu, sério. Qualquer coisa para ser deixado em paz.

- Eu vou chamar Snape. – o garoto se ergueu para sair da casa, mas mal alcançara a porta, a figura de Potter se chocou com ele, entrando intempestiva.

O garoto parecia perdido, olhando à volta como se não visse nada realmente, como se não soubesse o que estava fazendo ali ou para onde estava indo. Seus olhos pousaram sobre os jornais na mesa e algo pareceu prender sua atenção. Em dois passos, ele os alcançou, lendo as manchetes com ferocidade. Três ou quatro capas das muitas que estavam ali tratavam de sua morte.

Indiferente a Rabastan pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram ali, Harry tomou o jornal de suas mãos – o primeiro sobre sua morte, sobre a morte de seu irmão – e os olhos verdes corriam a matéria frenéticos.

_... desaparecido no ataque de comensais da morte ao castelo que culminou com a morte de Dumbledore..._

_... semanas de busca de amigos e professores..._

_... dado como morto após confirmação..._

_... visita oculta de um representante dos lobisomens avisou para pararem as buscas e não incomodarem o grupo..._

- FENRIR! – o garoto gritou, largando o jornal e se dirigindo para o quarto que dividia com o alfa, encontrando-o vazio, e partindo daí para cada um dos cômodos da casa, gritando seu nome – FENRIR!

Ao voltar para a sala, se deparou com Severus, Louis, Remus e Draco o olhando assustados, a explicação de sua fúria clara nos jornais que Rabastan voltara calmamente a ler.

- Você quer sair daqui? – Harry se voltou sério para Severus – Eu vou com você. Partimos ainda hoje.

E o garoto saiu para a clareira onde os outros lobos se agitavam com seus gritos.

- FENRIR!

Finalmente o homem apareceu vindo da mata, arrastando um cervo morto. Ele depositou a carcaça perto da fogueira no centro da clareira e se aproximou devagar, os olhos azuis examinando atento o grupo e se fixando em Harry, preocupado.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- VOCÊ ME MATOU, SEU BASTARDO! – o garoto atirou o jornal contra o homem, que o pegou e passou o olho rapidamente na notícia.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – declarou, sério, encarando o garoto.

- E a parte em que um representante dos lobisomens apareceu para dizer que você tinha me matado em Hogwarts, que eram para parar de me procurar e deixar os lobisomens em paz?

- Eu não tenho nada com isso. – ele repetiu com mais ênfase – Não mandei ninguém a lugar nenhum.

- Eu não acredito! – Harry declarou – Isso tudo é conveniente demais para você. – ele se aproximou, encarando o lobisomem – Estou voltando para Hogwarts, hoje. Severus vai comigo. Eu não quero mais ficar aqui. Não suporto mais viver nesse lugar. Não quero mais ficar com você. Você não pode me prender aqui para sempre.

Fenrir o segurou com força pelos ombros e o ergueu do chão, aproximando o garoto de seu rosto.

- Você devia confiar em mim. – ele disse, sua voz quase um sussurro de ameaça.

- Mas eu não confio. – Harry disse, sentindo um aperto no peito que não tinha nada a ver com a própria raiva. Os olhos azuis o olhavam furiosos e aquilo doía de uma forma... estranha. – Me solta. – ele pediu com um fio de voz – Você só sabe me machucar.

Havia um círculo de pessoas em torno dos dois, observando a cena, e a tensão era quase palpável. Os olhos negros examinaram os dois e viram as mãos de Fenrir tremerem, segurando Harry com mais força, e o menino gemeu com aquele aperto, mas não recuou em sua decisão. Ele quase podia ver nos olhos de Fenrir o desespero de estar perdendo sua _moitié_. Ele falhara, não conseguiria manter Harry ali, e não queria machucá-lo, mas não abriria mão dele. O forçaria, como forçou no início, mas Harry não o deixaria. E Harry nunca pararia de tentar. Ele estava infeliz ali, Fenrir sabia disso e não sabia mais o que fazer, mas era incapaz de permitir que sua _moitié_ partisse, porque Harry não seria feliz longe dele também.

Aquilo não terminaria bem de nenhuma forma.

- Eu fiz. – o homem deu um passo à frente, ganhando a atenção dos dois – Quando Fenrir me mandou pegar sua varinha, Harry, eu conversei com McGonagall. Ele não sabia dessa conversa, mas eu precisei contar para ela o que aconteceu com você e pedi que evitasse que Weasley, Granger e quem mais fosse insano o suficiente viesse atrás de você. Seria inútil. Eu só não esperava que ela tomasse uma medida tão drástica.

Harry o encarava, descrente, e Fenrir o colocou de volta no chão, o soltando, mas mantendo-o próximo de seu corpo.

- O que? – o garoto perguntou, encarando o ex-professor, confuso. Snape somente confirmou com um gesto de cabeça e Harry disse em tom de acusação – Achei que você quisesse me ajudar!

- Eu quero. E não acredito mais que você vá ficar melhor em Hogwarts do que aqui.

Harry negou com um gesto de cabeça e se afastou de Snape, batendo inevitavelmente em Fenrir, que estava atrás dele. O lobo pousou as mãos sobre seus ombros e o garoto se desvencilhou.

- Se você quiser, eu te levo até Hogwarts. – ele ofereceu, sério, o encarando – Mas vou com você. Você pode esclarecer a questão e ver seus amigos. Se eles tiverem coragem suficiente, podem vir te visitar. Eu não vou impedir isso se eles não forem contra você ficar aqui. Mas, apesar de não ter mandado Snape fazer isso, acredito que os resultados sejam muito mais seguros.

- Para quem? Para você? – o garoto perguntou, a voz tremendo em raiva contida.

- Não. Para o covil. E para você.

Harry negou novamente com a cabeça e pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que fez foi correr para dentro da mata.

-:=:-

**La fin, do francês, "o fim".**

**NA: Hello, guys.**

**Mais uma semana sem Diamond, mas a notícia boa é que o próximo capítulo está quase terminado. A notícia ruim é que meus pais vieram me visitar e eu não vou conseguir terminar.**

**Sobre Moonlit: se eu disser que as coisas melhoram a partir de agora, tem como acreditar? XD **

**Quero comentários, ok? Estou com saudades de responder pra vocês ._. Acho que a partir do fim de semana que vem, eu consigo colocar um pouco das reviews em ordem, ou assim espero.**

**Beijos e até! o/**


	24. Capítulo 24 – Sentent

**Capítulo 24 – Sentent**

Fenrir entrou no quarto quando o dia já tinha amanhecido. Ele sabia que Harry estava lá. Depois do ocorrido, vigiou o garoto de longe o tempo todo, não querendo intimidá-lo com sua presença, mas temendo o que ele poderia fazer se completamente sozinho.

Agora, esperava encontrá-lo dormindo, mas a luz fraca da manhã se derramava sobre a cama dos dois fazendo brilhar as lágrimas no rosto do garoto encolhido em meio aos lençóis. Ele não demonstrou reação quando Fenrir entrou, mas o lobo sabia que o garoto havia percebido sua presença. Sem se despir – como Harry não havia se despido – deitou-se ao seu lado.

- Não me toque. – a voz rouca e chorosa soou baixa, sem nenhuma ameaça, e Fenrir correu a mão por sua cintura, forçando o corpo pequeno a se virar de frente para ele.

Harry normalmente se afastaria com medo ou raiva ao não ter seu desejo respeitado. Talvez gritasse, talvez explodisse a casa – como agora Fenrir sabia que ele era capaz. Mas ele não fez nada.

Os olhos azuis o observaram atentamente, as lágrimas corriam leves sobre a pele branca e ele podia sentir a tristeza de sua _moitié_. Tristeza pura e simples. Não medo, não desespero, somente tristeza. Aquilo era aterrador.

Passou os dedos de leve por sua face, espalhando as lágrimas na tentativa de secá-las.

- Eu não gosto quando você chora. – disse quando o menino somente se encolheu, escondendo o rosto contra o lençol.

Os olhos verdes se voltaram para ele com uma expressão estranha. Harry o olhou por alguns segundos de silêncio também.

- Por quê? – a pergunta clara e simples. Sem hostilidade, sem acusação, sem medo. Não havia sequer real curiosidade em seus motivos em si. Fenrir estranhou aquilo. Harry queria saber _por que_, mas sua curiosidade era voltada para _ele_, não para seus atos.

E ele teria que falar.

- Quando eu te trouxe para cá, você lutou. Eu sei que estava com medo e que eu não devia ter agido daquela forma, mas... eu não estava pensando. Você lutou, eu lutei com você, te machuquei, te forcei a fazer algo que você não queria. E quando eu terminei, você estava jogado nessa cama, em uma poça de sangue. Você não lutava mais e no momento em que eu te olhei, eu tive certeza de que você ia morrer. Eu sentia que estava morrendo com você. E você chorava. – o homem passou os dedos pela sua face novamente, onde as lágrimas não paravam de correr – Não havia som, não havia nenhuma outra reação, você estava morrendo e chorava. E tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar para você.

- Então Severus chegou? – Harry perguntou – Eu não me lembro.

- Sim. Eu quase o matei, mas ele salvou você. – Fenrir o estudou por mais algum tempo – Ele te machucou hoje, não foi? Você quer que eu...

- Não quero que faça nada com ele. – Harry disse antes que qualquer ideia terrível que Fenrir pudesse ter tido com relação a Severus se concretizasse – Ele quer ir embora, mais do que tudo. Manter ele aqui já vai ser punição o suficiente. E se eu ficar doente, preciso dele. Sou péssimo com poções.

- Nós temos alguns mestres de poções no covil e sabemos nos cuidar. – Fenrir disse com orgulho e Harry percebeu que aquele "nós" representava todos os lobisomens que viviam ali. Era o alfa falando – E depois que você se transformar, vai ser muito difícil ficar doente.

Harry se afastou dele, assustado.

- Você quer me transformar?

- Eu _vou_ te transformar. – Fenrir afirmou.

- Suponho que isso seja algo independente da minha vontade. – Harry disse e o lobo podia sentir a raiva ressurgindo nas suas palavras.

- Já era para ter acontecido, mas eu passei a lua cheia _te salvando_.

- E como você vai fazer? Vai me atacar e me deixar morrendo como fez com Draco e Rabastan ou vai me trancar nesse quarto de novo e me fazer lutar com você até estar sangrando e chorando e pronto para morrer? – Harry perguntou, quase gritando.

Ele desejava isso. Pela primeira vez em sua vida desejava realmente a morte. Lutaria contra ela, como lutou sua vida inteira, mas se essa era sua opção, ficaria feliz de sentir seu coração parando e saber que não haveria nada mais. Não haveria mais guerra, não haveria mais aquela sensação de traição e de estar completamente sozinho que estava sentindo, não haveria mais medo nem dúvidas. Ele teria terminado.

Um solavanco em seu corpo quebrou seu raciocínio e ele se sentiu sufocar quando Fenrir o apertou contra o peito forte demais. Mais do que proteção ou domínio ou o que fosse que Fenrir sempre tinha quando o abraçava, havia um desespero claro na forma como ele o segurava contra seu corpo. Ele _precisava_ senti-lo naquele momento, saber que ele estava ali.

E, naquele momento, Harry conseguia discernir aquilo claramente. Conseguia efetivamente _sentir_ o desespero e a necessidade e saber que não eram sentimentos _seus_, eram de Fenrir, mas estavam ali, o sufocando, tornando-o imóvel em meio ao abraço porque ele podia estar com raiva, mas efetivamente _sentir _o quanto o outro precisava que ele ficasse ali quase o obrigava a ficar.

Aquilo era assustador. Aquela ligação, aquela intimidade.

Fenrir estava com medo, e Harry nunca poderia conceber que isso fosse possível se aquele sentimento estranho não passasse do homem para ele. As mãos fortes correram das suas costas para seus cabelos em um carinho desesperado, buscar senti-lo completamente, e Harry o ouviu respirar fundo.

- Não fale em morrer. – a voz rouca do lobo pediu daquela forma quase ordem, e não havia nela nem desespero nem medo nem nada, mas Harry ainda sentia.

Ele se afastou minimamente do homem, sem romper o contato entre eles, mas podendo olhá-lo, e examinou seu rosto. Ele estava tenso. Seus dedos passearam pelas linhas que marcavam aquela feição atemporal, rude, mas de alguma forma bela, e Fenrir fechou os olhos, deixando a testa encostar à sua.

- Eu estou aqui. – ele disse, baixo, e Harry se surpreendeu.

Não era o que ele esperava ouvir. Era uma frase solta no meio daquele diálogo estranho que vinham mantendo, não fazia parte nem mesmo da pequena briga sobre transformação e morte. _Eu estou aqui_. Harry fechou os olhos e passou os braços pelo pescoço do homem. Não era o que ele esperava ouvir, mas era o que ele _queria _ouvir.

Se Fenrir estava desesperado e com medo com as inúmeras ameaças de Harry deixá-lo, fosse fugindo, fosse morrendo, Harry estava mergulhado em solidão. Ele não tinha mais Remus, não tinha mais Severus, e agora não podia contar com mais ninguém de seu passado. Fenrir estava certo, ele não podia arriscar nem seus amigos nem todo o covil contando a verdade, pedindo socorro. Ele não precisava de socorro. Ao menos não enquanto estava ali, entre os braços de Fenrir, sentindo seu calor e seu peito se acalmando somente porque ele estava confortável.

Harry se sentia tão cansado agora que era capaz de fechar os olhos e adormecer instantaneamente, não importando se estava vestido ou que talvez Fenrir estivesse desconfortável por ele estar praticamente deitado sobre ele, as pernas trançadas, o braço e peito musculosos o sustentando ainda de encontro a ele. Não importava que aquele homem queria transformá-lo ou se ele queria morrer.

_Ele estava bem._

E finalmente Harry entendeu aquela magia. _Ma moitié_. O equilíbrio de duas pessoas. Por mais diferentes, por mais conflituosas. Ele se sentia bem e completo e em paz porque _Fenrir estava ali_, e ele não precisava de mais nada.

- Durma, _ma moitié_. – Fenrir acariciou seus lábios e pousou um beijo em sua testa antes que Harry acomodasse a cabeça contra seu ombro e se deixasse levar pelo sono.

Ele precisava daquela paz.

-:=:-

**Sentent – sentir, em francês**

**NA: Oi, meus queridos.**

**Eu preciso pedir perdão para vocês! Quando eu parei de escrever foi principalmente por conta de reviews e comentários que estavam me deixando incomodada, então eu parei de postar também.**

**Bem, no último fim de semana, vocês devem ter reparado que eu voltei a postar. Nessa semana eu voltei a escrever. E eu estava agora relendo Moonlit para começar a pensar que rumo eu vou dar para ela quando eu percebi que eu não postei todos os capítulos que eu tenho escrito dela. Eu tenho até o capítulo 32 já pronto. **

**Eu vou voltar a postar nas próximas semanas, um a cada fim de semana, se tudo der certo. E se tudo der mais certo ainda, eu volto a escrever devagarinho.**

**Desculpem por isso.**

**Beijos e até o próximo.**


	25. Capítulo 25 – Solitude partagée

**Capítulo 25 – Solitude partagée**

- Beba. - a voz autoritária soou próxima demais e ganhou a atenção dos olhos castanhos antes que eles voltassem a encarar o fogo.

- Eu não preciso da sua piedade, Snape. - a voz rude, forte, fria. Típica de um Lestrange.

- Eu não estou te oferecendo piedade liquida. É uma poção. Vai te fazer se sentir melhor.

- Não, não vai. - o homem disse em tom de resolução e Severus o conhecia o suficiente para saber que sua presença ali não ajudaria em nada.

Levantou-se da beira da fogueira e caminhou de volta para casa, deixando a taça com a poção sobre a mesa. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

O garoto o observou seguir para o seu quarto, batendo a porta com força demais, e a casa voltou a ficar em silêncio. Draco e Remus dormiam. Fenrir e Harry dormiam. Severus remoia qualquer coisa trancado em seu quarto e ele não tinha sono. Gostava do frio da manhã, gostava da luz difusa do sol tão pouco apreciada naquele lugar.

Mas o acampamento ainda estava escuro e havia algum movimento dos lobos se retirando um por um, se acomodando com suas famílias, e o homem sentado sozinho à beira da fogueira quase extinta começava a se destacar naquele cenário.

Pegou a poção e decidiu que não se importava se Harry não gostava dele, se Fenrir o ignorava ou se Severus o tratava com diligência hostil. Ele estava sozinho.

- Diga a Severus que eu não quero a droga da poção. - a voz áspera soou irritada quando o garoto sentou-se ao seu lado, deixando a taça ao alcance de sua mão, sem oferecê-la.

- Posso dizer quando ele acordar, talvez. - Louis disse, jogando uns gravetos na fogueira, indiferente.

O silêncio os envolveu com o frio, a bruma se avolumando gradualmente sobre o solo, o fogo pequeno lutando para se manter aceso, as duas figuras paradas lado a lado.

Os olhos castanhos se desviaram do fogo, encarando o perfil calmo do garoto por um prolongado período de tempo, como se tentasse desvendá-lo, até que os olhos claros se voltaram para ele, finalmente.

- Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho. - o homem declarou, solene, e Louis teve vontade de rir: ele não o conhecia o suficiente para ser rude com ele como fora com Severus.

Ele era bem educado, provavelmente rico, de maneiras delicadas e certeiras como um nobre. Os traços do rosto triste e perpetuamente sério eram nobres, de uma beleza rara e firme, que se estendia aos olhos, expressivos demais.

E que nesse momento estavam mortos.

- Era seu irmão, não era? O homem que morreu. Tive a impressão de que vocês têm o mesmo sobrenome.

- Teve a impressão? - Rabastan o encarou confuso.

- Bem, eles não falam muito com você ou sobre você. - Louis fez um gesto de cabeça indicando a casa em que todos dormiam – Então não ouvi seu nome muitas vezes, e não fomos apresentados. Mas você estava ansioso pelos jornais que me pediu para arrumar e, por curiosidade, fui ver a matéria que você estava lendo quando Harry o interrompeu. Harry prefere manter distância de você, então imagino que isso seja recíproco, logo, não era sobre ele que você estava lendo. - Louis fez uma pausa, o observando com mais atenção – Rodolphus Lestrange. Era seu irmão.

Agora aquilo era uma afirmação, Rabastan não precisava responder, estava traçado em seu rosto que aquele nome significava muito para ele e que lhe trazia um tipo indefinido de dor.

- Eu sinto muito. - Louis acrescentou.

- Não, você não sente. - Rabastan disse com raiva, os olhos ainda fixos no fogo – Ninguém sente. Ninguém nesse maldito lugar, ninguém naquele maldito cemitério, talvez ninguém no mundo sinta realmente a morte de Rodolphus.

- Só você. - Louis disse em voz suave, ganhando um olhar surpreso de seu interlocutor, como se aquela constatação só lhe ocorresse no momento em que deixara os lábios do garoto.

- Não me importa quem você perdeu, moleque. - Rabastan respondeu com raiva – Volte para os braços da sua mãe e me deixe em paz.

- Eu perdi _ma_ _moitié._ - Louis disse, sorrindo para o fogo por um instante, triste - E estou perdendo Fenrir, de alguma forma, mas não me importo, ele precisa de Harry.

Rabastan o examinou por um longo momento.

- Foi ele quem te transformou?

- Não. Eu estava enlouquecendo entre humano e lobo quando ele me encontrou. Ele me acolheu. _Ma moitié_ não sobreviveu à transformação. - Louis ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, examinando o rosto sério do homem sob a luz fraca do fogo – Eu nunca pensei que poderia mudar nada do que aconteceu.

- Eu não _quero_ mudar o que aconteceu. - Rabastan respondeu como se o outro o estivesse acusando de algo – Eu estive ali, para ele, minha vida toda, e ele foi incapaz de estender a mão para me tocar. Quando eu dei o primeiro passo para longe, no lugar de me seguir, ele preferiu se matar. Eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Eu não conseguiria continuar daquela forma. - ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos em um gesto nervoso – E não sei por que estou te dizendo todas essas coisas.

Louis sorriu para ele como para acalmá-lo, e então perguntou com a voz suave, como se aquilo fosse totalmente compreensível.

- Ele era mais do que seu irmão, não é mesmo?

- Ele era _ma moitié_. - Rabastan respondeu com voz derrotada, e se entregou – Ninguém sabe. Nossos pais não sabiam. A esposa dele não sabia. As pessoas naquele cemitério não sabiam. Era nosso segredo. A forma como ele sabia o que eu estava sentindo desde que éramos crianças. O porquê de dormirmos abraçados apesar de termos quartos separados. O real significado de cada toque, de cada olhar. A minha disposição de ficar com ele pelo resto da minha vida, mesmo ele precisando se casar para dar continuidade à família. As tentativas inúteis dele de se afastar.

- Vocês nunca foram... íntimos? - Louis perguntou, sua voz baixa mostrando certo receio com a ousadia daquela pergunta.

- Não da forma como está pensando. Nos beijamos algumas vezes. Havia o desejo, mas havia tantas outras coisas envolvidas que nunca aconteceu. - Rabastan o encarou e disse sério – A intimidade estava na alma.

- Você vai sentir falta disso o resto da sua vida. - Louis disse, sem deixar de olhar os olhos castanhos, fixos nos seus, brilhando difusos pelo fogo que morria ao lado deles – Você vai querer morrer somente para tê-lo de volta. Mas você é forte demais para isso. Você já passou por coisas demais.

- Você não pode imaginar. - Rabastan disse, e Louis quase conseguiu ver a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios nesse momento – Mas ele sempre esteve comigo.

- Não. _Você _sempre esteve com ele. E agora não pode mais segui-lo. No fundo, você sabe como viver sozinho, ele é que não sabia, e por isso fez o que fez. Não estou menosprezando o que sentia por ele, mas se você não soubesse viver sem ele, você não estaria aqui pensando _como_, exatamente, vai fazer para seguir em frente.

Louis pegou o frasco de poção do chão e enfim o ofereceu. Rabastan aceitou, o entornou e se levantou, caminhando em silêncio para a casa, sabendo que a poção o faria dormir quase imediatamente.

E ele precisava descansar para descobrir como continuar. Louis estava certo. Ele era um sobrevivente.

**o0o**

Harry estava silencioso naquela noite. Ele caminhou ao lado de Louis até o rio, cabisbaixo e ausente, mas não parecia exatamente triste. Louis não tentou tirá-lo de seu recluso ou tentou conversar, como sempre fazia. Se sentia cansado, os últimos dias vinham acumulando acontecimentos demais, tensões demais, e ele começava a se esgotar com tudo isso.

Um incômodo maior o tirou das próprias reflexões quando se sentiu ser observado. Ergueu os olhos, olhando disfarçadamente à volta, e se deparou com o homem sombrio de pé perto da orla da floresta.

"Obrigado", conseguiu ler nos movimentos dos lábios finos e sorriu de volta, retomando seu caminho.

- Então, como você está hoje, Harry? - de repente, ele se sentia um pouco melhor.

-:=:-

**Solitude partagée – solidão compartilhada, do francês.**

**NA: Lambuja para vocês. E para avisar que eu repostei todos os capítulos da fic revisados.**

**Beijos**


	26. Capítulo 26 – Loups

**Capítulo 26 – Loups**

Harry despertou e a cama estava vazia. Ele piscou por um momento, discernindo os contornos do quarto já familiar em meio a pouca luz noturna. Não havia ninguém ali, ele estava sozinho.

E, no lugar do alívio e paz que esperava sentir, tudo o que o invadiu foi... frio.

Ele passou as mãos no rosto, tentando despertar de vez, e levantou-se, se vestindo e saindo para a sala com as botas nas mãos, precisava tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

Havia pão, chá e carne assada sobre a mesa. Era basicamente disso que se compunham as refeições no covil. O pão era feito por eles mesmos, assim como chá e outras bebidas mais simples, havia sempre muitas frutas e raízes estranhas para comer, além de carne. Sempre havia carne, e mais de uma vez ele presenciou a chegada da caça ao acampamento. Não era o tipo de alimentação a que estava acostumado, e podia apostar que Draco também estranhava isso, mas a comida era boa e farta, não havia do que reclamar.

O loiro, aliás, estava sentado à mesa, comendo. Remus estava ao seu lado, fitando seu rosto sério, somente o observando, alheio inclusive à presença de Harry ali. Eles estavam tão próximos que, se Harry pudesse ver debaixo da mesa, podia jurar que Draco estava no colo do ex-professor, ou ao menos com as pernas entrelaçadas às dele. Os dois trocavam algumas palavras em tom baixo demais para que qualquer um à volta ouvisse, e, em determinado ponto, Draco concordou com algo e Remus o beijou.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Harry decidir que não queria comer.

Não é que desaprovasse o comportamento deles ou algo assim, ao contrário. Remus parecia mais feliz do que nunca e Harry estava feliz por isso, só não se sentia com espírito para suportar demonstrações públicas de afeto na mesa do café da manhã – ainda que fosse de noite.

Ele suspirou, saindo da casa, feliz por não ter que dar satisfações já que o casal não o havia notado, aparentemente. Reparara que Rabastan estava sentado em um canto da sala também, mas não gostava da forma como o homem o olhava, então evitava até mesmo olhar para ele. Estranhara a ausência de Louis, que todos os dias costumava esperar por ele do lado de fora do quarto de Fenrir, mas entendeu essa ausência como, talvez, a anulação da ordem que Fenrir dera a Louis de acompanhar, e vigiar, Harry em todos os momentos.

E Fenrir estava ausente também.

Quando a brisa fria da noite moveu os cabelos negros e bagunçados e os pés pequenos e brancos demais tocaram a terra úmida do lado de fora da casa, Harry se sentiu mais leve. Caminhou até o rio, no ponto em que costumava se banhar, sentindo como se, a cada passo que dava, um pouco de sua irritação ficasse pelo caminho.

Ele havia acordado irritado, só agora se dava conta disso, e sua reação a tudo – a solidão, o frio, Remus e Draco, Rabastan, Louis – tinha muito dessa irritação. E ele não sabia, exatamente, qual era o motivo de tanta tensão. Estar sozinho, ali, se despindo para entrar nas águas calmas do rio, significava mais liberdade do que tivera desde que Fenrir o capturara.

Mais liberdade do que tivera _em toda a sua vida_.

Ao mergulhar na água, percebeu que nunca pudera fazer isso: o que quisesse, o que sentia necessidade, sem antes ter que pesar as ordens de sua tia ou as consequências de desafiar seu tio, ou, mais tarde, quem poderia morrer com esse simples gesto porque ele estava se arriscando ou simplesmente pensar que aquilo era um risco.

Ele estava livre e seguro. Pela primeira vez na sua vida. Talvez não pudesse fazer algo como sair do acampamento ou aparatar de volta para Hogwarts, mas no fundo não queria ou sentia necessidade realmente de fazer isso. Ele não sabia o que o mundo lá fora esperava dele agora. Ele estava morto para eles, e isso aparentemente fora muito bem aceito, mesmo por seus amigos. Eles tinham um ao outro agora, e ele não fazia mais parte disso, independente do que acontecesse, essa era a verdade.

E Harry, o que tinha?

Liberdade, segurança e... Fenrir. Sua _moitié_. Na última vez em que estiveram juntos, Harry sentia que não tinha mais _nada_, e seu desespero desesperou Fenrir. E ele agora achava que tinha entendido, finalmente, o que era ser _la__ moitié_ de alguém. O que era _ter _alguém, de forma completa, íntima, interna.

Mas Fenrir não estava lá quando acordou.

Saiu da água, se secando rapidamente, e voltou a se vestir. Agora estava com fome, mas não queria voltar para a casa. Andou em direção ao acampamento, vendo a luz da fogueira que parecia estar sempre acesa, sentia cheiro de carne vindo de lá também, e não se enganou. Em espetos cravados entre pedras na base da fogueira, grandes pedaços de carne eram assados. Algumas mulheres cuidavam da comida, mas deram atenção ao garoto. Ele se aproximou, puxando um dos espetos, e, com cuidado, arrancou com a mão um pedaço para comer. Aquilo era muito mais rústico que os pratos servidos dentro da casa, mas ele não se importava.

- Perdeu seu pajem? - uma voz grave chamou sua atenção e ele se voltou, procurando sua fonte, e encontrou o homem que o havia abordado alguns dias atrás na beira do rio.

- Hum. Oi. Lincan, não é? - ele sorriu quando o homem concordou e o observou com mais atenção. O homem tinha uma vasilha perto do fogo, com água, onde molhava um trapo e passava em um ferimento em seu braço – O que aconteceu?

Harry olhou a ferida preocupado, se aproximando quase inconscientemente para ver melhor. Parecia funda.

- A caça não vem de bom grado para seu prato, garoto. - o homem respondeu, rude, mas sorriu em seguida em meio a um gemido de dor quando pousou o pano novamente sobre a ferida.

- Você é um caçador? - Harry perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do homem e puxando o braço ferido para o seu colo. Severus certamente poderia fechar o corte com um feitiço simples, ele não era tão bom nisso, sempre fora melhor em se machucar.

- Como seu _moitié_. - o homem respondeu, e agora parecia incomodado com a situação – E ele não vai gostar de te ver aqui.

Os olhos verdes o encararam sérios e frios, indicando desacordo com aquela última fala. Sacou a varinha das vestes em silêncio e se concentrou. Aquilo agora era um desafio. Passou mentalmente vários dos feitiços que se lembrava de ver Hermione, Pomfrey e até mesmo Snape usando nele quando se feria, escolhendo um que lhe parecia mais simples, sussurrando-o, incerto, mas sorriu ao ver o corte se fechar, deixando uma cicatriz na pele morena.

O homem examinou o local por um momento antes de voltar a encarar o garoto.

- Um bruxo. Muito bem, eu não esperaria menos do _moitié_ do Alfa. Mas você não pareceu muito bom nisso.

- Eu estava estudando ainda quando... - Harry se calou. Se deu conta de que tudo havia acontecido somente há alguns dias. Sua vida mudara totalmente em dias e ele mal se dera conta disso.

- Você também não serve para caçar, aparentemente. - o homem o examinava em tom de deboche.

Harry riu, sentando-se mais confortavelmente do seu lado.

- Eu queria ser auror quando terminasse o colégio, o que não deixa de ser um tipo de guerreiro.

- Não do tipo que sobreviveria em um lugar como esse, posso garantir. - Harry o encarou, sério. Os olhos escuros do homem brilhavam avermelhados pela luz do fogo e havia distintamente um tom de ameaça naquela frase. Ele parecia ponderar sobre algo e Harry segurou mais firmemente a varinha, tenso pelo próximo movimento do lobisomem muito maior do que ele. Até que o homem sorriu – Mas você certamente sabe mais do que qualquer bruxo daqui. Seria um ótimo professor. Magia pode ser perigosa quando não doutrinada.

- Você parece confortável vivendo com bruxos. - Harry ponderou, ainda na defensiva.

- Quando se é mordido, você é um lobisomem, nada mais. - o homem respondeu, sério. Harry sustentou seu olhar por alguns segundos, até que o outro estendeu a mão para o fogo, pegando um espeto, e cortou um pedaço de carne o oferecendo a Harry antes de pegar um para si – Coma tranquilo, eu não vou te fazer mal. Ninguém aqui seria louco o suficiente de tocar em _la_ _moitié_ de Fenrir Greyback.

Harry aceitou, comendo em silêncio, a varinha ainda ao alcance. Mas logo o conforto do fogo, do banho recente e da comida o fizeram esquecer da tensão. Ele nunca estivera tão atento às atividades do covil em si. Havia famílias inteiras vivendo ali, crianças se aproximando eventualmente das mulheres para pegar comida, outras sentadas em círculo em torno de homens que pareciam ensinar algo. Outros homens limpavam as peles de algum animal não muito distante da fogueira e outros, mais atrás, levantavam uma pequena tenda, do tipo que servia de abrigo para a maior parte dos habitantes dali.

- Lobisomens podem ter filhos? - Harry perguntou, confuso e curioso com aquela dinâmica que o cercava.

- Sim e não. - Lincan começou, sorrindo quando Harry voltou sua atenção para ele – As mulheres podem engravidar, como qualquer fêmea. Mas poucas sobrevivem à gestação, assim como a chance do bebê nascer é mínima. - Harry mantinha uma expressão confusa e o homem esclareceu - O corpo da mãe muda a cada lua, o do bebê não. Se o bebê foi concebido quando ela estava na forma humana, não costuma sobreviver mais do que dois ou três meses. Se foi concebido como lobo, dura mais, mas muitas vezes fere o corpo humano da mãe de dentro para fora, então a mãe não sobrevive.

Harry voltou a olhar as crianças e as diversas mulheres.

- Lobos precisam de companheiras. Eles formam matilhas, têm a necessidade de procriar e criar famílias. Eles mordem mulheres, em geral suas _moitiés_. Mas criou-se o costume de abortarem quando suspeitam de gravidez, por motivos óbvios. Mas o instinto materno permanece na loba. - ele olhou para Harry – Fenrir não é o único a morder crianças. É o único sem motivo aparente, talvez. Ou ao menos era até você aparecer.

Harry preferiu não responder. A postura do homem o incomodava, era quase tão hostil quanto a de Fenrir, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma certa simpatia porque ninguém – nem Remus, nem Louis, nem o próprio Fenrir – havia se prestado a explicar para ele a dinâmica daquele lugar. O movimento e a sincronia social que podia ver naquele momento o fascinaram por completo.

A uma primeira vista, aquele amontoado de casas precárias, pessoas dormindo sob árvores em plena luz do dia, a necessidade de caçar para viver, a atmosfera hostil o tempo todo, davam a impressão de serem pessoas desocupadas, jogadas em meio à mata. Gente que, como Remus, não queria estar ali, mas, diferente dele, que lutava para conseguir seu lugar na sociedade, não se dava a esse trabalho.

Agora via que não, isso estava errado. Ali _era_ uma sociedade. A sociedade deles, o jeito deles de viver. Só era... diferente. Não era trouxa, não era bruxa, era... animal. Lupino. Ali era uma alcatéia, lobos organizados e vivendo em conjunto para atacar, como fizeram quando destruíram Voldemort, para se defender e para sobreviver.

- Fenrir é o alfa. - Harry constatou, falando em voz alta.

- Ele não te disse isso? - Lincan perguntou, descrente e irônico.

- Eu não lembro, não dei atenção. Só agora eu entendo... O que ele faz? Onde ele está?

O semblante do homem se fechou e ele indicou o outro lado da clareira. Harry agora via uma outra concentração de luzes ali, sob uma tenda, mas não via Fenrir, supondo que ele estivesse do lado de dentro.

- Tivemos uma briga entre os lobos durante a caça hoje. Ele está cuidando dos feridos. Ele é nosso principal caçador, o lobo mais forte do covil. Ele é o líder, oferece proteção em troca de lealdade, é isso o que ele faz. Ele cuida de tudo por aqui. Ou deveria cuidar.

- Tem algo de errado? - Harry perguntou, preocupado.

Lincan sorriu, se recostando no tronco de árvore atrás dos dois mais confortavelmente, se aproximando de Harry com o movimento. E disse em um tom mais baixo.

- Ele não está cuidando de você, está?

Harry engoliu em seco, procurando uma resposta para aquilo.

Aquela pergunta o incomodou. A postura do homem o incomodou. Ele queria somente se levantar e sair dali, mas se sentia acuado de tal forma que era como se, caso se movesse, isso significaria algum tipo de vitória para o outro.

Felizmente, fora poupado por uma comoção do grupo quando o fogo ficou verde e uma sombra saiu do meio das chamas, caindo tossindo aos seus pés.

-:=:-

**Loups – Lobos, do francês.**

**NA: Postando o capítulo hoje porque amanhã vou viajar e quero fazer o carnaval de vocês um pouquinho mais feliz – ou mais tenso, vai saber XD**

**Beijos.**


	27. Capítulo 27 – Fragments

**Capítulo 27 – Fragments**

A sala era espaçosa, limpa, fina, elegante. Lembrava os tempos áureos da família. Na época em que ela costumava sair com Draco à tarde, quando o sol já não estava tão forte para sua pele de criança, somente para passear pelo Beco Diagonal procurando objetos de decoração para a mansão.

Ela decorara a sala exatamente da mesma forma que a sala que ocupavam quando eram somente os três.

Agora eram dois.

Lucius parecia não notar. Parecia não se importar com o fato de que seu filho – seu único e querido filho – saíra de casa. De que o garoto por quem estava disposto a dar a própria vida até meses atrás poderia estar vivendo na rua. Poderia estar sozinho. Poderia estar preso. Poderia estar precisando _deles_, a sua família.

Lucius não falava em Draco. Não respondia quando ela falava em Draco. E ela já não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de seu filho.

- Eu enviei uma coruja hoje e não obtive resposta. – ela comentou de forma séria, mas amena, enquanto comiam em silêncio.

Ele comia. Ela remexia a comida no prato educadamente.

- Hum. – ele ergueu o olhar para ela – Era algo importante?

- Era para Draco.

Ele parou de comer. Seus olhos a encaravam sérios. Resolutos. Frios.

- Querida. – ele disse em tom cortante, tentando soar ameno – Draco está morto.

Ela levou o guardanapo do colo aos lábios, fingindo limpar qualquer resíduo inexistente quando disfarçava o descompasso em sua respiração. Seu filho _não estava_ morto. Esse era o pensamento que ela lutava para manter concreto e íntegro em seu ser dia após dia, talvez a única coisa que a mantivesse de pé e continuando sua própria existência. Porque, se seu filho estava morto, ela era _culpada_ porque permitiu que ele se fosse. Ela simplesmente _não tinha o que fazer_.

Ele não podia estar morto.

- Perdeu o apetite, querida? – Lucius perguntou, levemente preocupado.

- Não estou com muita fome. – ela respondeu, tentando sorrir, mas não conseguiu – Mas te faço companhia.

Ele sorriu. Ele continuou a comer. Ele deitaria e dormiria esta noite. Ele acordaria no dia seguinte e governaria um país.

Ela estava definhando. E ele não fazia nada.

O que era, afinal, que os dois tinham sem Draco? Qual era o sentido daquela família que ignorava um de seus entes? Ela passara os últimos dias revirando fotos e perdida em lembranças da sua gravidez, de como Lucius estava feliz, de toda a preocupação quando Draco era pequeno e houve a queda do Lord, da infância em paz, dos anos no colégio. Quantas vezes nos últimos dias ela releu todas as cartas que ele mandou, cheirou seu último uniforme guardado no fundo do guarda roupa, desejando ter todas as lembranças daquele ano que foram queimadas junto com a mansão para destruir o Lord.

Ela seria capaz de desafiar o próprio Lord das Trevas para salvar seu filho. E agora estava ali, impotente, perdida no medo de tê-lo perdido para sempre, _por causa daquele homem_.

Ela amava seu marido. O amou desde o momento em que fora prometida para ele. E isso não foi fácil, ela teve que abrir mão de muita coisa para ficarem juntos, ela enfrentou duas guerras ao lado dele, sendo o alicerce daquela família. Mas _eles_ simplesmente _não existiam_ sem Draco.

- Lucius, você pretende, em algum momento, rever a lei dos lobisomens? – ela perguntou, súbita e objetivamente, sem tentar domá-lo, sem tentar convencê-lo. Ela precisava encarar a verdadeira face de Lucius.

- E por que eu faria isso? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Eu entendo que é uma manobra necessária no pós-guerra para a limpeza da sociedade e a segurança da população, mas, a longo prazo, eles podem se reintegrar...

- Narcissa, eles são animais! Não há como nem porquê fazer isso!

Ela o encarou, pasma, e a primeira lágrima caiu por seu rosto.

- Nosso filho é um lobisomem, Lucius! – sua voz não demonstrava a raiva que sentia, mas sua alma se dobrava em dor pela escolha que estava sendo obrigada a fazer.

- Nosso filho foi _morto_ por um lobisomem, Narcissa! Está na hora de você aceitar isso de uma vez por todas!

Uma segunda lágrima caiu e ela não conseguia mais olhar para seu marido. Para o homem que ela amou e por quem ela desafiou o mundo para construir uma vida. Por quem ela abriu mão de tudo para ficar junto.

Menos de seu filho.

Os olhos azuis ainda a encaravam no desespero de fazê-la entender que, sim, seu filho, seu bebê, estava morto, e, naquele segundo, Narcissa entendeu que não tinha mais o que ser dito, Lucius _acreditava_ nisso. Entre suas crenças e seu filho, ele não conseguiu escolher, e algum tipo de loucura escolheu por ele, empurrando a lembrança de Draco àquele fim terrível.

Mas ela sabia que não era verdade.

E entre seu marido e seu filho, ela já havia feito sua escolha, independente da loucura dele.

- Eu também morri, querido. – ela disse, se permitindo finalmente chorar, e aparatou.

No andar de cima da casa, dentro do escritório, ela ouvia Lucius gritar por ela. Sua voz carregada de dor, como se realmente acreditasse em suas palavras, como se ela pudesse ser algum fantasma em sua vida que decidiu desaparecer.

Ela temia o que aquela dor poderia causar em um homem poderoso como ele se ele estivesse mesmo perdido em sua loucura. E temia o que ele poderia causar a ela se a descobrisse somente escondida no escritório naquele momento.

A decoração da sala de jantar se quebrava no chão em meio aos gritos de Lucius enquanto ela revirava o gabinete residencial do Ministro da Magia à procura de qualquer coisa cortante. A navalha de abrir cartas serviria. E era tudo o que ela levaria daquela casa, além de sua varinha. Em um último momento, decidiu se prevenir, e conjurou uma capa de seu quarto, vestindo-a antes de partir. Todo o resto poderia ficar para Lucius, para ele chorar em seus vestidos como ela chorou sobre as vestes de Draco.

Acendeu a lareira com um feitiço silencioso e fez um corte fundo no braço, deixando o sangue correr sobre as chamas. Ainda lembrava as palavras vindas de magia antiga, lidas em sua infância, na biblioteca da casa de sua mãe. Ela era mãe, e usaria de todos os seus recursos para encontrar seu filho. Fruto de seu próprio sangue.

Quando as chamas esverdearam, ela entrou na lareira sem medo, pois se Draco estivesse morto, ela o encontraria no inferno agora.

**o0o**

- Que tipo de idiota você é, Lupin? – Remus reconheceu no uso do seu sobrenome o tom de irritação, apesar de nada parecido com irritação ser transmitido por Draco através do vínculo dos dois – Eu não quero _nada_ de você!

- Quando você veio para mim, Draco – Remus sentiu uma onda de satisfação tomar conta de seu corpo somente de ver Draco corar com a referência à primeira vez deles –, eu prometi que cuidaria de você, que daria as condições mínimas para você viver. Eu só estou cumprindo a minha promessa. Agora, essa sua negação constante só está me convencendo de que você não acredita que eu seja capaz de montar uma casa para você.

- Não é isso, é que eu... – o garoto mordeu o lábio, se voltando para o que restara de seu desjejum no prato, sem completar o raciocínio.

Draco estava triste. Depois que os dois se acertaram, sumiu toda a sua insegurança e seu desespero, mas ele continuava triste. E isso incomodava Remus. A ideia de montarem uma casa, um lugar dentro do covil de Fenrir mesmo, para viverem juntos, com mais privacidade e estabilidade, soou para ele como uma forma de talvez agradar o menino, e aquela negativa o surpreendia.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que não podemos ser hóspedes de Fenrir para sempre? Eu mesmo, se estivesse sozinho, teria que me virar. Eu só estou pensando em algo mais confortável já que estamos juntos. – ele beijou os cabelos loiros quando Draco não voltou a olhar para ele. O garoto era inteligente, uma parte dele concordava com a ideia, mas uma parte que não queria criar expectativas sobre _nada_ ainda estava resistente – Eu não posso te dar luxo – Remus sussurrou no seu ouvido -, mas vou te dar um teto e um lugar confortável, só nosso, para viver. Hum? O que me diz?

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora para isso? – Draco perguntou, sério, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Um dia, no máximo. – Remus o puxou para mais perto e beijou o canto de sua boca – Prometo sair depois que você dormir e voltar antes que você acorde no dia seguinte.

Draco sorriu. Remus já havia aprendido que ele gostava de mimos. Não precisava ser algo grande, desde que fosse algo exclusivamente dele, e a briga estava ganha. Draco se voltou para ele e estavam se beijando, e Remus não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de como estava feliz enquanto Draco envolvia seu pescoço com os braços e suspirava no meio do beijo.

Foram interrompidos pelo grito de Harry pedindo ajuda. Remus se levantou, rápido, acompanhado de Rabastan, que estava no outro canto da sala, e Severus surgiu do fundo da casa, mas nem chegaram à sair da varanda quando um lobo alto e forte entrou trazendo uma pessoa no colo. Harry apareceu logo atrás, pedindo por água, que Severus conjurou, e Fenrir entrou em seguida.

- Saia. – rosnou baixo para o homem que auxiliara Harry, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção em mais uma de suas demonstrações de possessividade.

A pessoa que Harry socorrera estava acordando, o capuz caindo de sua cabeça conforme ela tossia com a água que ele lhe oferecera, e Draco se lançou de joelhos ao seu lado.

- Mãe!

- Ela está ferida. – Harry informou, levantando a manga ensopada de sangue da capa de Narcissa.

Severus se aproximou e começou a tratá-la. Draco segurou sua mão com firmeza, alisando seus cabelos, beijando sua têmpora, preocupado ao ver os olhos claros como os seus piscarem lentos.

- Draco... Draco... – ela repetia.

- Ela está fraca demais. – Severus constatou – Alguma coisa, além do ferimento, drenou energia vital dela. Ela precisa descansar. Vou levá-la para o meu quarto. – informou, encarando Fenrir, e ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça sob pressão dos olhares aflitos de Harry e Draco.

- Mas me informe assim que ela acordar. Quero saber como ela chegou aqui e por que veio.

Severus concordou com a cabeça e a pegou nos braços, sendo seguido por Draco e Remus até o quarto nos fundos.

- Você tem algum motivo especial para dar asilo a ela? – ele perguntou para Harry, sério.

- Não. – Harry respondeu, aflito – Mas faria um bem imenso a Draco se ela pudesse ficar.

- Ela não vai poder ficar. Alguns dias, no máximo. E isso se ela não for uma isca para trazer caçadores para cá.

- Caçadores? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

- É como o marido dela chama quem ele responsabilizou pela prisão e execução de lobisomens. Não me culpe por não confiar nela. – o lobo deu as costas ao menino, voltando para o acampamento, mas sentiu a mão pequena segurar seu braço.

- Eu não culpo. – Harry disse, baixo, e Fenrir acenou com a cabeça.

Algo havia mudado no menino.

-:=:-

**Fragments – Fragmentos, em francês.**

**NA: Desculpem o atraso, queridos. **

**Enjoy XD**

**E espero reviews!**

**Beijos e até semana que vem! o/**


	28. Capítulo 28 – Homme

**Capítulo 28 – Homme**

Remus observou de longe Draco passar a mão pela testa da mãe mais uma vez, resmungando palavras de carinho e conforto, dizendo o quanto sentia falta dela. Ele poderia sorrir com as sensações que seu _moitié_ o transmitia naquele momento. Draco estava preocupado, mas... leve. Havia um calor diferente do calor receptivo a que estava acostumado crescendo em seu peito, e Remus admirou a relação do garoto com a sua mãe.

Mas isso não foi o suficiente para tranquilizá-lo. Queria Draco bem e feliz, óbvio, mas, presenciando agora a relação entre os dois, começava a se preocupar com que tipo de reação Narcissa teria ao saber quem estava cuidando de seu filho nos últimos dias. Ele não esperava nenhum tipo de agradecimento afetuoso.

Os olhos cinzentos se voltaram momentaneamente para ele e Remus suspirou, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Draco estava começando a se incomodar com a sua ansiedade. Seus olhos recaíram sobre a figura de Snape.

Severus não havia deixado o quarto. Ele medicara Narcissa e Remus esperava que fosse dar as costas para ela e deixá-la aos cuidados do filho, já que ele mesmo dissera que era só exaustão, nada demais. Mas aparentemente a amizade que tinha com a família era o suficiente para mantê-lo aos pés do leito dela até que acordasse.

O que, aliás, estava acontecendo naquele momento.

- Oi. – Draco falou, baixo, vendo a mãe despertar, confusa – Está tudo bem. Você está segura. – ele garantiu, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica a dizer.

- Draco. – ela puxou a mão do filho para mais perto, beijando-a – Como você está?

- Bem. – ele respondeu, sorrindo, como para assegurá-la que era verdade. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas hesitou. Um olhar de entendimento passou entre os dois e a mulher fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça, sentando-se na cama em seguida.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou, analisando o lugar. Seu olhar passou por Remus, demonstrando uma centelha de curiosidade, mas fixou-se em Severus, que a encarava de volta.

- No covil de Greyback. – Draco explicou – Ele me acolheu a pedido de Potter e Remus.

- Potter? – ela perguntou, o cenho franzido em confusão, e seu olhar buscou a figura de Remus no canto do quarto mais uma vez, sem expressão.

- Sim. Potter é _la__ moitié_ de Fenrir. – Draco explicou – E Remus... – ele hesitou por um minuto e Remus não soube se devia se aproximar ou não, mas sentia necessidade de estar junto a Draco neste momento – Remus é _ma moitié_, mãe. Se eu ainda estou vivo e bem é graças a ele.

- Pergunte a ela do seu pai. – a voz grave soou às costas de Remus e Draco o olhou assustado. Fenrir estava parado à porta do quarto, olhando sério para Narcissa – O que Lucius acha de sua vinda à minha casa, senhora Malfoy?

- Ele não sabe que eu estou aqui. – Narcissa falou, séria, praticamente sem respirar – Nós rompemos, Greyback. – e, com essa frase, segurou firme a mão de Draco sob as cobertas – Acredito que meu marido não está mais ciente de minhas atitudes tanto quanto de suas próprias. O limite da sanidade de Lucius é muito frágil nesse momento.

- Como você chegou aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Um feitiço de sangue que me levasse onde Draco estivesse. Não sabia que estava vindo para cá, exatamente. – o lobisomem a encarou hostil e ela completou – Eu vim em busca do meu filho porque não concordo com as atitudes de meu marido. E se puder provar isso de alguma forma para poder ficar com Draco sem a sua desconfiança, eu estou ao seu dispor.

Fenrir olhou para o garoto e depois para ela e não respondeu.

- O que pretendia fazer depois que o encontrasse? – perguntou, sério.

Narcissa encarou Remus em desafio antes de responder.

- Dar sua vida de volta.

Fenrir se voltou para Remus.

- Você tem supremacia de decisão sobre o garoto. Narcissa tem cinco dias para ficar aqui e então não respondo mais pela segurança dela. Se sofrermos qualquer ataque bruxo nesse período, vocês são os responsáveis.

Remus concordou com a cabeça e observou o lobo sair, fechando a porta.

- Severus, se puder nos dar licença. – ele pediu ao homem, recebendo surpreso um olhar hostil como resposta, antes que Narcissa acenasse positivamente, e então ele saísse em silêncio.

- Draco... – Remus começou.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. Essa conversa diz respeito a mim! – ele protestou.

- Você se precipitou me contando isso dessa forma. – Narcissa o repreendeu – Mas eu imagino que o vínculo entre vocês exigisse isso frente à tensão da minha presença. – ela encarava Remus – O que te faz pensar que eu sou uma ameaça a sua união com meu filho?

- O fato de ter permitido que o pai o expulsasse de casa, em primeiro lugar. Anos de humilhação social poderiam reforçar essa impressão, mas não quero que entenda isso como uma questão política, é do meu parceiro que estamos falando.

- Ele é meu filho, antes de mais nada. – Narcissa o corrigiu.

- Parem! – Draco pediu, se levantando do lado da mãe – O que vocês pretendem com isso, afinal?

- Eu pretendia te levar de volta para Londres e procurarmos uma casa para morarmos, mas devido às atuais circunstâncias...

- O papai mudou a lei? – Draco perguntou, sério, e Narcissa somente o encarou de volta – Então eu suponho que você seria a bruxa legalizada responsável por mim, responsável pelo meu sustento e por me manter longe da sociedade durante o resto da minha vida. Ah, e por me trancafiar a cada noite de lua cheia para não ter o perigo de eu matar ninguém, muito menos você. – Remus se aproximou, as mãos pousadas nos ombros de Draco em sinal de apoio – Não me toque. – Draco disse, sério, sem deixar de encarar Narcissa.

- Como eu disse, eu não imaginei essa situação. – Narcissa disse, atenta à interação dos dois.

- Não. Você provavelmente imaginou que me encontraria miserável, implorando por qualquer tipo de atenção e ficaria grato por você me oferecer um cárcere como aquele em que meu pai pretendia me manter.

- Draco, eu... – pela primeira vez, sofrimento ficou evidente no rosto de Narcissa.

- Eu acredito que você só queira o meu bem, mãe. E eu estou bem aqui. Gostaria que você ficasse feliz com isso tanto quanto eu estou feliz de te ver e ver a sua preocupação comigo.

E Draco deixou o quarto seguido por Remus. Severus esperava no corredor e entrou quando os dois saíram.

Ele fechou a porta com cuidado e se recostou a ela observando a mulher de longe. Os cabelos loiros caíam emoldurando o rosto que ele vira mudar com a idade, desde a época em que se conheceram no colégio, mas que continuava belo e de uma austeridade admirável.

Ela dobrou os joelhos, os abraçando contra o corpo, os olhos fixos no ponto em que Draco estivera sentado ao seu lado, e ele franziu o cenho com aquele gesto.

- Você nunca esteve tão frágil. – comentou, baixo.

Ela o olhou, sorrindo de leve e o chamando para perto com um gesto.

- Você sempre está por perto. – ela apanhou sua mão, o incentivando a sentar ao seu lado – O que aconteceu com meu filho, Severus?

- Ele foi transformado em lobisomem. – ele disse, sério, observando preocupado suas reações – E não culpe Remus. Ele tem feito o melhor que poderia fazer desde que soube que Draco havia sido mordido. Quem destruiu Draco não foi ele. Ouso dizer que nem mesmo Fenrir. - ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça – Como ele está?

- Completamente louco. – ela disse, amargura escorrendo por sua voz – Eu não reconhecia mais meu marido, Severus. Ele estava me assustando, estava me matando...

Uma lágrima correu por seu rosto e Severus tocou seus cabelos como um gesto de consolo. A mulher virou o rosto contra a sua mão, fechando os olhos. Ela não se importava de demonstrar toda sua tristeza para ele. Ele era, provavelmente, a única pessoa no mundo de quem ela não podia esconder o que sentia. E quando ele envolveu seus ombros, acomodando sua cabeça contra o peito firme, um beijo suave pousado nos fios loiros, ela aceitou aquele carinho pela primeira vez na vida. Agora não tinha razão para sentir culpa pelo vínculo que os unia.

Ela sentia que Severus não estava confortável ainda com aquele contato e se afastou, secando o rosto. Foram anos demais de negação, não havia como fazer qualquer tipo de sentimento surgir agora. A única certeza que ela tinha é que ele estaria por perto, zelando por ela e por Draco enquanto ela permitisse, como ele esteve durante toda sua vida.

- Cinco dias. – ela disse, séria, a voz ainda pesada.

- É tempo o suficiente para você pensar no que fazer. Não force Draco. Pode não ser o futuro que você sonhou para ele, mas tenho que concordar que ele tomou a melhor decisão. Remus daria a vida por aquele garoto, ele já provou isso.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas ele sabia que ela não estava convencida.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, mudando o foco da conversa – Veio por Draco?

- Não. Potter.

- Ah. O filho da sua querida Lily. Soube que ele está casado com Fenrir.

- Ele ainda não o transformou.

- O que significa que ainda não é definitivo. – ela sorriu – Mas acho difícil ele escapar. Ninguém escapa de Fenrir. Até quando você vai ficar ao lado dele?

- Até ele dizer que não quer mais que eu fique. Até eu ter certeza de que ele está seguro e bem. Assim como ficarei ao lado de Draco.

- E então você estará liberto de sua Lily? – ela perguntou, suave.

- Eu já estou. Eu nunca vou esquecer, você sabe. Mas há muito tempo eu te procurei, Narcissa.

- Eu posso considerar isso agora. – ela comentou, séria – Eu tenho cinco dias.

Ele concordou, sentando-se ao seu lado, a aconchegando novamente contra seu peito.

**o0o**

- Por que você falou daquela forma com sua mãe? – Remus entrou no quarto que Fenrir havia separado para os dois, trancando a porta. Ele observava Draco com atenção e não sabia dizer o que o garoto estava pensando.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Você reprova? Eu escolhi ficar com você.

- Não. Estou orgulhoso. Você tomou uma decisão que eu levei mais de 10 anos para tomar, por isso estou surpreso. Sua mãe estava te dando uma opção confortável que eu nunca vou poder te dar.

- Minha mãe está desesperada porque ela percebeu as atitudes do meu pai. Eu estou feliz por ela estar aqui, por ela ter me procurado, mas ela não sabe o que isso significa ainda. Ela não pode arcar com o que ela me ofereceu. Já você... – ele sorriu, se aproximando do homem – você me ensinou a confiar em você. E eu confio, Remus, porque eu posso não saber o que é ser um lobisomem, mas você sabe, e você nunca me condenou por ser um.

- Ela não te condena, Draco, ela só...

- Eu te amo.

A declaração fez o homem se calar e encarar o garoto, atento. Draco estava sério, olhando para ele, apreensivo.

- Não, você não ama. – Remus respondeu da mesma forma evasiva que Draco o havia respondido quando aquelas mesmas palavras deixaram seus lábios pela primeira vez – Você está comigo há pouco mais de uma semana e me fez o eixo do seu mundo porque é disso que você precisa. – ele se aproximou, beijando a testa de Draco – Eu não estou recusando seu amor, mas é muito pouco tempo e muitas mudanças para eu poder acreditar.

- Sabe o que mudou nesse tempo, Remus? – Draco o encarou, sério – Eu me tornei adulto. E parece que nem você nem minha mãe perceberam isso. Eu sei o que sou e sei tomar as minhas decisões e eu escolhi você, não por ser a melhor oferta, mas porque é o que eu quero e eu estou assumindo as consequências disso.

Remus o encarou por um momento, deglutindo aquelas palavras, e então sumiu com a distância que havia entre eles, tomando os lábios do garoto nos seus, suas mãos o segurando pelos ombros enquanto o sentia rir entre o beijo, até entreabrir os lábios e deixar que aprofundasse o contato entre eles.

Draco estava feliz. Pela primeira vez desde que Remus o reencontrou, ele estava satisfeito com algo. Não podia dizer com tudo, mas aquela felicidade pontual já era o suficiente para que o homem não duvidasse da veracidade de sua decisão. Draco queria ficar com ele, como lobisomem que era, viver com ele com o que ele pudesse lhe oferecer. E ser feliz com ele.

Seus braços o envolveram, segurando com força as vestes às suas costas, e Remus o abraçou também, puxando seu corpo mais para perto, sentindo-o por inteiro, seu calor, seu cheiro, enquanto a certeza de que o teria para sempre penetrava em sua mente no ritmo do beijo.

Remus só percebeu que sua ânsia por se aproximar do garoto os movera pelo quarto quando as pernas de Draco bateram contra a cama. O loiro rompeu o beijo por um momento, percebendo o obstáculo, e se deitou, puxando Remus com ele, dando continuidade ao que estavam fazendo.

O contato entre os corpos era muito maior agora e Remus sentia o calor de Draco o envolvendo, criando aquela atmosfera de desejo já tão familiar entre os dois. O garoto entreabriu as pernas, permitindo que os quadris dos dois se alinhassem, e ao perceber sua excitação, Remus interrompeu o beijo, puxando sua blusa até ter o peito de Draco nu sob o seu, e o garoto imitou seu movimento, tirando sua blusa também.

As mãos de Draco se fixaram em seu quadril, o estimulando a se mover contra o seu devagar enquanto sua boca passeava por seu pescoço e ombros. Remus o ouviu gemer, baixinho, e passou a traçar uma trilha de beijos por todo o seu peito e ventre, até chegar ao cós da calça, a abrindo sem deixar de beijá-lo.

- Vem cá. – Draco pediu, ofegante.

Remus se ergueu, tirando o que restara da roupa de Draco e as próprias botas antes de se deitar novamente sobre o corpo nu do garoto, voltando a beijar sua boca enquanto sentia suas mãos trabalharem na própria calça, empenhado em despi-lo e tocá-lo de forma íntima em seguida. O contato de sua nudez com a de Draco o fez ofegar e ele chutou as próprias calças para longe, sentindo o loiro abraçar sua cintura com as pernas em um pedido mudo que ele não demorou a atender.

Devagar, a testa pousada contra a testa de Draco, os olhos fechados em confiança mútua, os corpos se uniram. Cada movimento marcado pelos gemidos de ambos, as bocas próximas demais se tocando, as respirações confusas. E quando Remus investiu mais forte, as mãos trêmulas de Draco seguraram firme em suas costas, as unhas ferindo sua pele enquanto sua cabeça se inclinava, a face corada revelando o prazer que os movimentos contínuos produziam em seu corpo.

- Eu te amo. – Remus sussurrou em seu ouvido e Draco se voltou para beijá-lo de forma trêmula, seus dedos se perdendo entre os cabelos castanhos, as palavras incoerentes entre gemidos.

Ele aumentou a velocidade, as bocas ainda unidas, a respiração difícil, a força excessiva dos braços em volta de seu corpo, das pernas que o impulsionavam, pedindo por mais, das palavras perdidas. Remus sentiu sua consciência se perder nos sentidos quando Draco o abraçou novamente, o rosto escondido contra seu ombro, o corpo tremendo involuntariamente, e Remus o acompanhou, em êxtase.

O silêncio os envolveu na forma de respirações descompassadas, os corpos ainda unidos pelo suor e o cansaço. Remus deslizou um pouco, apoiando sua cabeça contra o ombro de Draco e o garoto o encarou, sério. Seus dedos afastaram os fios longos do cabelo de Remus do seu rosto e contornaram seus traços. O homem segurou sua mão, beijando cada dedo demoradamente, aproveitando aquele carinho.

Eles estavam juntos. Agora ele sentia isso.

-:=:-

**Homme – homem, em francês.**

**NA: Eu adoro esse capítulo! Eu curto o Draco nele XDDD**

**Pessoas, fim de semana que vem eu não vou postar porque eu estou terminando a formulação da minha tese de mestrado, então meio que vou me trancar em um iglu – assim que eu encontrar um – e trabalhar até terminar sem pensar em mais nada.**

**Mas aceito comentários nesse meio tempo para me fazer feliz e voltar a escrever quando eu terminar XDD**

**Beijos!**


	29. Capítulo 29 – Maison

**Capítulo 29 – Maison**

O sol sumia no horizonte entre as árvores em torno do acampamento. As pessoas começavam a acordar.

Duas mulheres entraram na casa, deixando grandes bandejas com comida e bebida sobre a mesa da sala e Fenrir conversou em voz baixa com elas por alguns instantes. O covil estava tranquilo, ele tinha coisas para resolver naquele dia dentro de sua própria casa.

Harry se levantou, saindo do quarto esfregando o rosto desorientado. Os olhos azuis seguiram de longe seu movimento de espreguiçar e calçar as botas. Ele havia acordado mais cedo que o menino e o deixado na cama, e considerava uma vitória particular Harry ter se enrolado todo e resmungado quando perdeu o calor de seu corpo.

O garoto finalmente o percebeu e deu um sorriso pequeno, falando baixo que ia se lavar. Fenrir acenou com a cabeça que havia entendido e o viu sair sozinho da casa em direção ao rio. Nos últimos dias, Harry havia circulado pelo acampamento com Lincan ou sozinho, e Fenrir não gostava disso. Estranhava a ausência de Louis quando havia dado ordens claras para que ele não deixasse seu _moitié_ sozinho em hipótese alguma.

E, por outro lado, a presença de Lincan junto a Harry era perturbadora. O lobo era provavelmente seu maior problema no covil naquele momento e ele estava evitando veementemente não entrar em conflito com ele. Não pelo conflito, mas porque ele era um bom caçador e não queria perdê-lo nesse momento de perseguição política. Precisava de gente forte para ajudá-lo a defender seu povo. Mas vê-lo com Harry o inquietava.

Como que em resposta aos seus pensamentos, Louis surgiu do corredor que levava aos outros cômodos da casa. E, atrás dele, vinha Rabastan. O garoto sorria, leve, em contraste com a seriedade do ex-comensal, e Fenrir estreitou os olhos ao perceber a mão apoiada em sua cintura, que foi recolhida discretamente.

- Harry está no rio. - Fenrir informou, sério, antes mesmo que Louis se sentasse para comer – E mais tarde quero conversar com você.

O garoto concordou com um gesto de cabeça e saiu, sem mais. Rabastan sentou à mesa junto a Fenrir, cumprimentando-o com um gesto de cabeça antes de se servir.

- Depois da lua, - Fenrir o encarou, sério, seu tom definitivo – eu espero que você já tenha outro lugar para viver, Lestrange.

- Devo deixar o covil? - Rabastan perguntou, aparentemente sem resistência à intimação.

- Não. - Fenrir ponderou por um momento – Somente assumir suas responsabilidades aqui.

O homem concordou com um gesto de cabeça e voltou a comer. Fenrir ainda o encarou em silêncio por um tempo, como se o peso de seus olhos sobre o homem pudesse arrancar dele seus pensamentos e intenções.

Seus olhos só o deixaram em paz quando Remus e Draco entraram na sala. Remus envolvia o loiro pela cintura possessivamente e, ao contrário de Louis e Rabastan, o contato somente se intensificou ao perceberem que não estavam sozinhos. Remus puxou Draco para mais perto dele, beijando sua nuca, ao que o loiro fechou os olhos e se virou em seus braços para beijá-lo devidamente. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras em sussurros e, quando Narcissa surgiu no corredor, se deparando com a cena íntima entre os dois, eles finalmente se soltaram.

- Greyback. - Remus se aproximou do alfa, fazendo um gesto de cabeça como para pedir permissão para algo, ao que Fenrir assentiu – Eu preciso deixar o covil por um ou dois dias. Preciso encerrar algumas questões na Inglaterra antes de me estabelecer aqui de vez.

- Lucian vai com você. - Fenrir determinou – Não é seguro. E, Lupin, - ele segurou a mão do homem que já se afastava, impedindo o movimento – eu espero que você realmente volte dessa vez.

- _Ma_ _moitié_ está aqui. - Remus acrescentou e Fenrir o livrou do aperto, se dando por satisfeito e sorrindo quando o homem olhou uma última vez para Draco, fazendo-o corar, antes de sair.

Narcissa sentou-se em silêncio ao lado do filho e começou a se servir. Havia algo tenso entre os dois, mas isso não preocupava Fenrir, eles se resolveriam. O último habitante da casa surgiu no corredor. Ele parou por um momento, analisando a cena, e Fenrir quase sorriu com aquele tipo de cuidado tão característico de Severus Snape. Com um pequeno sinal para o homem, se levantou e deixou a sala, sabendo que seria seguido.

- Algum problema, Greyback? - Severus perguntou, tenso, andando um pouco atrás do lobo.

- Alguns. Um em que você pode ser útil. Nas últimas caçadas tivemos alguns feridos, entre eles meu melhor bruxo curandeiro. Gostaria de saber se pode ajudar no tratamento dele e no caso de alguém precisar de cuidados no covil enquanto ele se recupera.

- Certamente. - Severus confirmou, não ousando negar nada para o homem, apesar de seu foco naquele lugar ser completamente outro – Eu não vi Harry esta manhã.

- Ele está no rio com Louis. Vou lá agora. - ele parou e esperou o bruxo alcançá-lo – Meu homem está naquela tenda. - ele apontou uma pequena cabana não muito distante, adicionando em sua voz um tom de ameaça já quase habitual para Severus – Faça um bom trabalho, Snape.

A contra gosto, o homem desviou de seu caminho e foi na direção apontada. Fenrir continuou em direção ao rio, já vendo Harry se vestir em meio à escuridão amena que envolvia o lugar. A luz da fogueira ao longe chegava difusa ali e Louis, provavelmente na pressa de seguir as ordens de Fenrir, não trouxera nada para sanar isso.

Os olhos verdes se ergueram quando o garoto percebeu que se aproximava e Fenrir respirou fundo, sentindo pelo vínculo entre os dois um sentimento receptivo, como uma surpresa agradável de vê-lo ali. Harry estava bem, ele podia sentir isso. Estava confortável, saudável e... leve. Ele não se arriscaria a dizer que estava feliz, mas não havia a tristeza, a angústia dos últimos dias, e isso o alegrava. E ele sorria quando Fenrir se aproximou e segurou seu rosto para beijá-lo, ao que ele retribuiu.

O lobo o puxou para mais perto, o abraçando com força, e aquele contato se converteu rapidamente em desejo. Os lábios de Harry se partiram em um som que poderia soar como surpresa, mas era pura luxúria aos ouvidos de Fenrir. Não havia medo ou repulsa e o lobo sabia perfeitamente que Harry estava ciente do que sentia, mas sabia também que ele não estava pronto. E a última coisa que ele queria era deixar o garoto desconfortável depois de tudo o que havia conquistado.

- Vá comer. - Fenrir disse, se afastando com certo esforço – Eu preciso falar com Louis.

Harry concordou e se afastou, indo quase correndo em direção à casa. Fenrir franziu o cenho, sentindo uma certa perturbação com o garoto, mas não sabia ao certo se devia se preocupar. Sua atenção se voltou para Louis, que continuava sentado à beira do rio, parecendo tenso.

- Me desculpe pelas ausências, Fenrir, isso... não vai se repetir.

- Por que não? Ele já te dispensou? - o alfa sentou ao seu lado e Louis o olhou assustado, para em seguida desviar o olhar para as águas escuras. A voz de Fenrir se tornou menos severa – O que você está fazendo, Louis?

- Eu só... - ele suspirou.

- Eu conheço Rabastan Lestrange melhor do que você. Eu lutei duas guerras ao lado dele e sei do que ele é capaz. Eu não confio nele.

- Você é tão letal quanto ele e eu confio em você. - Louis declarou, voltando a olhá-lo – Eu não tenho nenhum vínculo com ele. Minha lealdade é toda sua, Fenrir, mas ele está me dando algo que eu não tinha desde... - ele hesitou – Ele perdeu seu _moitié_, sabia?

- Vocês estão construindo algo sobre perdas, então. - Fenrir disse, rígido – E você acha mesmo que isso pode funcionar?

- Não se trata disso. - Louis respondeu, visivelmente irritado – Eu gosto dele, Fenrir. De verdade. Como eu ainda não tinha me permitido gostar de alguém. E a forma como ele me olha, a forma como ele me toca... É como se ele realmente _me visse_! E isso é importante para mim.

Fenrir se aproximou, pousando um beijo entre seus cabelos.

- Eu só quero que você fique bem, Louis. Eu tenho cuidado de você há tempo demais para simplesmente deixar de me preocupar agora. Eu não sou só seu alfa.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça e sorriu em agradecimento. Nunca Fenrir tinha demonstrado tanto cuidado com ele, apesar de ele saber ou supor que aquela preocupação existisse. De certa forma, aquilo podia ser também uma influência de Harry.

- Obrigado. - ele disse com sinceridade, e reafirmou – Eu estou bem. E acredito que ele também.

Fenrir assentiu com um gesto e se deitou na grama, vendo as primeiras estrelas surgirem no céu junto à lua nova já fraca. Em pouco mais de uma semana ela estaria cheia, e tudo iria mudar.

**o0o**

Remus arrumou documentos, dinheiro e uma troca de roupa para o caso de demorar mais do que o esperado, encolheu tudo em um pequeno pacote e guardou no bolso das vestes, arrumando a varinha escondida, mas fácil de ser sacada, em uma das mangas. Jogou a capa sobre os ombros e deixou o pequeno quarto. Draco não estava à vista, provavelmente saíra com Snape ou Narcissa, mas ele sabia que estava bem. Já haviam se despedido, mas ele quase sorriu com o pesar que se apossou de seu peito ao pensar que não iria vê-lo durante mais de um dia.

Saindo da casa, Remus cruzou rapidamente a clareira onde os lobos acampavam, as atividades do covil estavam só começando, mas ele viajaria a noite inteira e conseguiria chegar clandestinamente na Inglaterra somente com o amanhecer, se desse sorte. Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos no que tinha que fazer: vender a pequena casa que ainda tinha em seu nome, apesar de pouco ir lá desde que entrara na Ordem; comprar a estrutura mágica para uma nova casa, que pudesse ser montada no covil. Não devia ser difícil, ainda que tivesse que fazer tudo isso sem revelar que era um lobisomem. Iria precisar de ajuda. Talvez McGonagall.

- Acho que vamos pelo mesmo caminho. - a voz grave e baixa o sobressaltou e Remus tinha a varinha nas mãos quando se voltou, percebendo só então que estava sendo seguido desde que deixara o covil.

- Lestrange. - cumprimentou, desconfiado – Como assim?

- Suponho que Fenrir te deu um ultimato para deixar sua casa também. É por isso que está indo para a Inglaterra, não? Cuidar de negócios.

- Ele não me disse nada, mas está na hora de Draco e eu nos instalarmos melhor. Vamos ficar.

- Sim. Ainda mais que Narcissa apareceu. - o homem parou para acender um cigarro, e voltou a acompanhar o outro.

- E você, pretende ficar? - Remus perguntou, desconfortável com a presença do homem que havia se acostumado a ver como um inimigo. Rabastan só concordou com um gesto de cabeça, fumando, silencioso – Algum motivo além da segurança?

- Alguns. - ele respondeu, vago.

Os dois chegaram ao ponto de aparatação, ressurgindo juntos na cidade em que tomariam um barco trouxa para atravessar o canal clandestinamente para o outro país. Remus conhecia aquele procedimento desde sua adolescência, e ficara surpreso de Rabastan o acompanhar com tanta familiaridade.

- Você vinha muito ao covil quando era comensal? - perguntou, se esforçando para se manter ameno.

- Não. - o homem respondeu, seco – Mas não gosto de correr riscos, eu sei onde estou pisando, Lupin. Eu sou um sobrevivente. - ele olhou diretamente para o companheiro – E agora preciso conquistar a confiança de Greyback. Não sou mais comensal, Lupin, sou lobisomem, e há muito mais do que segurança naquele covil para mim. A Inglaterra morreu quando eu fui mordido, estou somente indo buscar o que preciso para recomeçar aqui.

Remus concordou com um gesto de cabeça, ainda sem se sentir seguro, mas ponderando sobre a simples disposição do homem de falar e deixar aquilo claro. Talvez fosse mesmo um novo Rabastan Lestrange que viajava ao seu lado.

Talvez ele mesmo também fosse um outro Remus Lupin.

Tudo havia mudado muito rápido e ele já não sabia exatamente como havia acontecido, se com o sequestro de Harry ou Draco ou a política ou Dumbledore... Pensar em motivos o deixava confuso e perturbado, ele só tinha a certeza de que, de alguma forma, estava melhor agora. Mais... certo.

E o homem sério que fumava observando as águas escuras do mar que cruzavam vagarosamente parecia ter a mesma opinião.

Estavam todos recomeçando suas vidas.

-:=:-

**Maison – do francês, casa.**

**NA: Não, isso não é uma promessa ou um compromisso ou uma esperança. Eu ainda não sei quando vou terminar essa fic, apesar de faltar MUITO POUCO para terminar. Eu só meio que voltei a escrever e fiquei feliz e resolvi dar esse presente para vocês.**

**Eu estava com saudades disso tudo 3**

**Desculpem pelas reviews ainda não respondidas, eu ainda pretendo responde-las um dia, mas ainda não consigo parar on tempo suficiente para isso, desculpem. E ainda assim tenho a cara de pau de contar com a presença de vocês, leitores lindos, para me dizerem o que estão achando e me ajudarem a continuar.**

**Eu volto... um dia. Beijos, xuxuzes!**


	30. Capítulo 30 – Sentiments

**Capítulo 30 – ****Sentiments**

O vento soprou por entre as árvores da floresta e agitou os cabelos negros da franja que cobria a cicatriz. O menino os afastou em um gesto distraído, sem parar de ler, e suspirou com a sensação de frescor que aquilo lhe provocou. Ergueu rapidamente os olhos quando um gritinho infantil chamou sua atenção, quebrando o silêncio em que o único som perceptível era o do rio que corria não muito distante e da madeira queimando no fogo próximo, que fornecia a luz para ler. Crianças brincavam na borda da mata, sorrindo, junto com duas mulheres, e ele sorriu também antes de virar a página do livro e se fixar na imagem de um grande lobo agonizando ao ser atingido por feitiços disparados por mais de 10 bruxos.

- Por que lobisomens são tão grandes? - perguntou, distraído, folheando o livro para ver quantas páginas faltavam para o fim daquela lição.

- Os antigos são grandes, como Fenrir. Eu não sou grande. Você também não vai crescer só porque vai ser transformado. - Louis sorriu para ele, vendo os olhos verdes brilharem de forma diferente em sua direção – Em geral um lobisomem grande é um homem grande, nós só costumamos ser mais fortes porque corremos e lutamos mais na forma de lobo. E precisamos caçar.

- Nem todos caçam aqui. - Harry constatou.

- Sim. Aqui no covil as atividades são divididas. Alguns são responsáveis pela caça, outros pelo fogo, outros pela preparação da comida, outros pela manutenção das casas, outros pela saúde de todos. Toda comunidade é assim. E quem coordena todo esse trabalho é o alfa.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e voltou a ler. O texto falava sobre como as últimas grandes comunidades de lobisomens haviam sido dizimadas pelos bruxos no final do século XII, pouco depois da separação entre trouxas e bruxos, pois os ataques de lobisomens ameaçavam o segredo da existência de bruxos. Havia uma lista de feitiços e técnicas de como se matar um lobisomem, nunca recomendado agir sozinho. As imagens eram todas assustadoras.

O garoto ergueu novamente os olhos do livro para o grupo de crianças. Um homem – grande, como a maioria ali – havia se reunido a elas, lhes dando o que pareciam ser brinquedos feitos de madeira, carrinhos, balanços e peças para montar. Ele não parecia assustador.

Harry se recostou contra a árvore ao pé da qual estavam sentados e suspirou. Aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas, o surpreendia. Desde que passara a deixar seu quarto e andar mais entre eles, a ler mais sobre lobisomens, mesmo que por um viés dos bruxos, passara a questionar mais o que pensava sobre tudo isso. Sobre ser lobisomem. E a sensação era como ter que rever todos os seus atos.

Havia uma aura familiar naquele lugar. Parecia que todos se cuidavam, de alguma forma, e sabia que essa impressão vinha com aquela forma de colaboração. Ele pensava na necessidade de Remus de se sentir acolhido desde criança, na sua passividade como pessoa e no dia em que o viu transformado, lutando com Sirius. Pensava no que Fenrir fez com ele, arrastando-o até ali, e em como ele o tratava agora, com um cuidado quase excessivo e aquela preocupação constante para se assegurar de que ele estava bem e que não iria sair dali.

Harry não sentia mais que queria sair dali. Por um lado, ele não sabia o que o esperaria fora dali. Não sabia se tinha algo ou alguém esperando por ele e se ele iria gostar do mundo que encontraria. Esse mundo que combateu e excluiu aquelas pessoas que só lutavam para sobreviver, dia após dia, durante séculos.

Aquele lugar não era somente confortável, mesmo com todas as suas limitações, ele tinha tudo de que precisava, além de uma liberdade e uma tranquilidade, uma segurança, que nunca tivera em sua vida. Ele também o fazia se sentir acolhido. Ele não era lobisomem, mas ainda como _la__ moitié_ do alfa, ele era parte daquilo. Ele era tratado como parte de algo e _se sentia_ parte de algo talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida.

E, por tudo isso, ele se permitia sorrir quando viu Fenrir chegando com outros caçadores, trazendo os animais mortos para serem tratados pelas mulheres. Uma das crianças se aproximou do alfa e lhe ofereceu seu brinquedo, ganhando um tapinha sobre sua cabeça e algumas palavras que Harry não podia ouvir daquela distância e não conseguiria imaginar no que consistiam, mas sabia que era o tipo de coisa que fazia com que Fenrir fosse querido e respeitado por aquelas pessoas, além de sua força e de sua capacidade de administrar aquele lugar.

Ele admirava Fenrir. E essa percepção o fazia parar e respirar fundo. Ele já havia sentido raiva, dor, medo, frustração, repulsa, mágoa por Fenrir Greyback. E a consciência de que havia passado por todos esses estágios de sentimento em menos de um mês de convivência o fazia se sentir quase incerto sobre o que realmente sentia. Mas, naquele momento, naquela cena, naquele lugar, ele poderia dizer que havia admiração e respeito.

Respeito do mesmo tipo que Fenrir vinha destinando a ele. Desde que percebera a ligação íntima que os dois mantinham devido ao fato de serem _moitiés_, Harry podia notar aquilo, aquele elo, aquela percepção quase palpável praticamente o tempo todo. Era como se Fenrir sempre estivesse com ele, e isso era... aconchegante. Era quente e não-solitário e, na verdade, ele havia sentindo isso há tanto tempo de forma inconsciente que agora quase tinha medo de perder esse vínculo.

E, pelo vínculo, ele conseguia agora distinguir todo o desejo que Fenrir tinha por ele, mas não concretizava, mantendo Harry em uma zona de conforto que lhe dava segurança. Toda a admiração que ele lhe dedicava, mesmo que não expressasse isso de nenhuma outra forma. Toda a preocupação, o cuidado e o carinho constantes em seus atos e olhares para com o garoto.

Harry não conseguia esquecer nada do que passara naquele lugar, com aquele homem, desde que chegara ali. Mas seus ferimentos haviam cicatrizado e ele se sentia _bem_. E com a enorme necessidade de entender melhor aquelas pessoas, aquele lugar e aquele homem.

Porque eles sentiam algo um pelo outro. E essa era uma certeza para Harry agora.

- Você está bem? - Louis chamou sua atenção, forçando-o a deixar de olhar Fenrir ao longe para se voltar para ele – Achei que tivesse dormido.

- Não. Estava só pensando. - Harry afirmou, vago, sorrindo ao ver Louis sorrir compreensivo para ele.

- Está tarde. Logo vai amanhecer. Acho melhor entrarmos.

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça e se ergueu em um movimento rápido, indo para o rio se lavar antes de seguir para a casa. O local estava vazio, a fogueira tremulava já fraca do lado de fora e Louis havia recolhido seus livros e provavelmente guardado na sala de poções de Snape.

Harry tirou suas botas do lado de fora do quarto, Fenrir devia estar cansado, mesmo que esperasse por ele acordado todas as noites, não queria incomodá-lo. Abriu a porta devagar e sorriu ao encarar os olhos azuis que o aguardavam, como o esperado.

- _Bon __soir__, ma moitié_. - a voz rouca e baixa o recebeu e o calor que Fenrir lhe transmitia o fez corar.

Fechando a porta às suas costas, Harry se recostou à madeira, examinando Fenrir. Os olhos verdes se prenderam aos azuis por um instante, antes de seguirem pelos traços atemporais de seu rosto, marcado por pequenas cicatrizes, unindo-se aos fios castanhos-quase-dourados dos cabelos longos que caiam sobre os ombros nus, largos, e o peito forte, a mesma pele branca queimada do sol francês, marcada por suas inúmeras lutas, e as linhas distintas do seu ventre e cintura que sumiam por baixo dos lençóis.

Harry perdeu o ritmo da própria respiração ao perceber o quanto o desejava. Queria tocá-lo. Queria senti-lo além de suas palavras, além do vínculo que havia entre os dois. Não havia mais medo que o impedisse de ver a beleza rústica de Fenrir, e agora que podia ver, encontrava mais um motivo para admirá-lo. Fechou os olhos com a intensidade disso, daquela imagem, do que estava sentindo, tentando discernir, entre tudo, se aquilo era algo _dele_, mais do que um reflexo do desejo que Fenrir tinha por ele.

- Harry... - havia hesitação e preocupação na voz do homem e Harry quis sorrir. Fenrir sentia sua insegurança e, ao invés de tentar impor-se para ele como fazia antes, se preocupava.

Muita coisa havia mudado em pouco tempo. Com os dois. E agora Harry via e podia aceitar isso. Porque tudo era parte do que ele também queria.

Devagar, sentindo suas mãos tremerem com o peso da decisão que havia tomado, retirou sua blusa, deixando-a cair ao chão, e depois desafivelou a calça, que seguiu o mesmo caminho, sorrindo ao ver os olhos azuis deixarem os seus para seguirem pelo seu corpo, como havia feito com ele somente há poucos segundos. Em passos tímidos, se aproximou da cama, puxando o lençol de forma a ter também Fenrir completamente nu, sem se envergonhar com isso pela primeira vez, sentindo como se já tivessem... direito a isso.

As mãos do homem correram à sua cintura conforme Harry se ajoelhou sobre seu colo, sentando-se sobre seu quadril ciente do contato íntimo entre os dois, sentindo a respiração de Fenrir acelerar enquanto as mãos ásperas corriam por suas pernas e suas costas. Harry acariciou os traços de seu rosto, afastando seus cabelos, correndo os dedos entre os fios para então acariciar seus ombros, pousando pequenos beijos sobre a pele de seu peito e pescoço.

Ele ergueu seu rosto com um gesto quase brusco, mas parou, fitando os olhos verdes, surpreso, e Harry os fechou, unindo seus lábios, sem nenhuma dúvida sobre o que estava fazendo, suspirando e aprofundando o beijo quando as mãos fortes puxaram seu corpo mais contra o dele, o estreitando em seus braços como se quisesse senti-lo por inteiro.

E Harry permitiu que esse contato fosse mais intenso quando conduziu suas mãos para entre suas pernas. O garoto _queria_ ser tocado daquela forma, e Fenrir o encarava, incapaz de deixar o verde enquanto o preparava devagar, como se a cada gesto, a cada pequeno som que deixava seus lábios, precisasse da confirmação de que não causava dor, de que não o estava machucando, de que ele não gritaria ou choraria ou passaria a odiá-lo por seus atos. E Harry somente permitia, sentindo aquilo sem relutância, como se esse primeiro toque fosse a confirmação de que ele estava pronto.

Sem deixar de beijá-lo, Harry empurrou seus ombros contra a cama, sendo obedecido de uma forma quase inesperada quando Fenrir voltou a se deitar, um gemido de protesto deixando os lábios do homem quando Harry se endireitou, se afastando. Os olhos azuis fixos nos seus conforme começou a atritar seus quadris, unindo seus corpos lentamente, as mãos trêmulas buscando apoio no ventre do homem enquanto as mãos rústicas pressionavam com força suas pernas, como se tentando se conter. E Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, se movendo devagar, gemendo com as sensações que invadiam seu corpo conforme a dor inicial era substituída pelo contato intenso e era... bom.

Era demais para Fenrir. O corpo do garoto ondulava sobre o seu, pontuando o ar com sons que faziam seu corpo todo se arrepiar. Harry era seu, total e completamente _seu,_ e quando ele girou o corpo rápido, jogando o garoto contra a cama e investindo mais forte contra ele, podia sentir em sua pele a entrega e o desejo que Harry _realmente _sentia por ele.

O garoto gritou em seus braços com o movimento súbito e Fenrir parou, ofegando. O corpo pequeno estava tenso contra a cama como se tudo o que sentia fosse demais para ele também, e Fenrir se sentia inundar com o seu cheiro, com seu toque, com seu tremor e sua voz o fazendo arrepiar. Mas não era o suficiente. Ele sentia, mas precisava saber, precisava ver, precisava do fato de que Harry estava ali, sem medo, sem hesitação, porque queria. Porque queria _ele_.

O abraçou forte contra o peito e, quando se ajoelhou sobre a cama, o trouxe consigo, suas pernas o envolvendo automaticamente, sem romper o contato íntimo que os fazia trêmulos. E os olhos verdes o encaravam, quase sem se manter abertos, sua respiração agitada se confundindo com a sua, e os dedos pequenos acariciando seu rosto, seu corpo, como se o reconhecendo. Como se houvessem se perdido há milhões de anos, e só agora se reencontrassem.

Harry o beijou, e Fenrir fechou os olhos, sentindo-o voltar a mover os quadris, os gemidos perdidos entre as bocas em uma união completa, e ele podia tocar todo o seu corpo, podia tocar seus sentidos, podia tocar sua alma, e ele era lindo e era seu, e o prazer que inundava seu peito vinha dele, e ele podia sentir em sua pele que o garoto sentia exatamente a mesma coisa. E era tanto e tão bom e tamanho e intenso que toda a sua vida se resumia àquele momento em que Fenrir e Harry eram um só.

E tudo acabou. Harry estava abraçado a ele com tanta força que sua existência parecia depender daquele contato. Os dois ainda estavam trêmulos, como Fenrir não se lembrava de já ter estado, e se sentia tão quente como se o sangue do lobo corresse em suas veias, vindo de Harry e para ele ao mesmo tempo.

Tocou os lábios finos por um momento, não havia sangue neles. Os olhos verdes se abriram e Harry sorriu, tentando regularizar sua respiração. Fenrir não sabia o que dizer, não sentia que nada precisava ser dito, mas quando as palavras saíram em um sussurro leve dos lábios de Harry, ele entendeu completamente o que aquilo significava.

- _Ma moitié._

-:=:-

**Sentiments**** – do francês, sentimentos**

**NA:**


	31. Capítulo 31 – Choix

**Capítulo 31 – ****Choix**

Harry despertou com um toque leve sobre o seu ombro, que ele identificou como um beijo quando ele se repetiu. Havia uma mão áspera acariciando seu ventre e o toque leve dos fios longos sobre seu peito lhe faziam se sentir envolvido. Abriu os olhos, sorrindo, vendo que uma luz fria e amena iluminava os lençóis, e se encostou mais contra o peito do homem que sabia estar deitado atrás dele, ouvindo-o suspirar com o contato.

- Durma, _ma __moitié_. Ainda é cedo.

Harry fechou os olhos, mas os toques não deixaram seu corpo e eles estavam começando a deixá-lo agitado. Era bom, suave e quente, e o quarto ainda cheirava a sexo, lhe trazendo imagens do que haviam feito há poucas horas.

- Você ao menos dormiu um pouco? - Harry perguntou, baixo, envolvendo a mão de Fenrir com sua própria, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Eu não preciso de tanto sono. Havia algo mais importante para eu fazer essa noite.

Harry se virou de frente para ele sem sair de seu abraço e sorriu.

- Como o que? - perguntou, provocante, e Fenrir somente sorriu antes de beijá-lo.

As mãos corriam agora por suas costas e Harry se abraçou a ele, sumindo com qualquer espaço que ainda havia entre os dois, aprofundando o beijo. E não conseguiu conter um gemido quando Fenrir alcançou seu quadril, tocando-o de forma mais íntima.

- Você está bem? - Fenrir perguntou, preocupado, parando com o contato.

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas o homem não parecia convencido.

- Eu não quero te machucar. - ele reafirmou.

- Você não me machucou. Eu estou bem. - Harry sorriu, acariciando seu rosto, que ainda o observava tenso, e sussurrou – Eu faria tudo de novo.

Fenrir o abraçou com mais força, voltando a beijá-lo. Era como se o desejo de Harry dosasse o seu, tanto aumentando-o a ponto de se sentir queimar, quanto impedindo-o de ir longe demais. Ele nunca havia considerado o que outra pessoa sentia daquela forma, mas era simplesmente irresistível, o prazer de Harry era o que o completava naquele momento. Demoraria um pouco para ele reconhecer isso e se sentir seguro a ponto de não temer feri-lo, mas não se importava de praticar o quanto fosse necessário até dominar aquela habilidade de _ser_ com Harry.

- Você é meu. - ele sussurrou contra o ouvido do garoto, o tocando com mais ênfase, preparando-o para tê-lo mais uma vez.

Mas Harry estremeceu em seus braços e as mãos empurraram seu peito, indicando que queria que se afastasse. Fenrir o olhou com atenção e Harry parecia... confuso. Não temerário, não magoado, só... hesitante.

- O que foi? - perguntou, tenso, vendo os olhos verdes o examinarem com calma antes de responder.

- Você ainda vai me transformar? - Harry perguntou, sua voz tremendo levemente – Nós só... não podemos continuar assim?

Fenrir beijou sua testa e se afastou, deitando-se de frente para ele. Seus dedos correram entre os fios negros e ele somente o olhou por alguns minutos. Harry ainda não entendia completamente.

- Eu não vou te forçar. - Fenrir declarou, e sua voz pesava, indicando para Harry que aquela decisão era muito difícil – E isso quer dizer que eu estou deixando a escolha nas suas mãos, e é muito importante que você entenda o que isso significa, o que vai acontecer dependendo do que você escolher.

- Eu estou ouvindo. - Harry declarou, beijando a palma da mão que ainda acariciava seu rosto.

- Faltam sete dias para a lua cheia. Se você escolher se transformar, tudo o que você precisa fazer é ficar aqui, comigo. Quando eu me transformar, na primeira noite, o lobo vai te procurar, vai te achar e vai te morder, mesmo se você tentar fugir. Quando você se transformar, nosso elo vai ser mais intenso, e você vai entender o que ele fez, vai entender porquê fez e vai querer ficar com ele, porque, eu te prometo, você vai estar finalmente completo. Como eu nunca estive.

Harry se aproximou e o beijou, sentindo que havia dor em sua voz, sentindo o quanto Fenrir desejava que isso acontecesse.

- Se eu não quiser, o que vai acontecer? - ele perguntou, baixinho, voltando a se deitar.

- Você vai ter que sair daqui uns dois dias antes da lua. Vou te indicar um guardião, provavelmente Snape, ele já se provou digno dessa confianç único que não é lobo que pode realmente te proteger de mim. Ou tentar te proteger. – Fenrir hesitou por um momento, como se fosse difícil continuar falando - Eu vou te procurar. O lobo, primeiro, vai te buscar com todas as forças, então é melhor que você vá para muito longe, de uma forma que não deixe rastros. Eu provavelmente vou enlouquecer. Qualquer lobo teria enlouquecido só de viver tanto tempo sem seu _moitié_, agora que eu te conheci, agora que eu te tive, eu não sei quanto tempo vou conseguir ficar sem você, sem saber como você está, onde você está. Eu não vou ter controle algum sobre te buscar ou não, e, se eu te encontrar, eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

- Vai ser como da primeira vez que você me viu? - Harry perguntou, sua voz tremendo.

- Vai ser pior. - e a frieza da voz de Fenrir comprovava que era verdade – Se você escolher partir, você vai passar o resto da sua vida com medo de que eu te encontre, porque, se eu te encontrar, nenhum de nós vai sobreviver. Você não vai ser feliz, Harry. Você pode até encontrar outra pessoa de quem você goste o suficiente para ficar junto, mas não serei eu, e você vai sentir falta disso. Você vai se sentir perdido e doente e eu sei que você é forte, então a loucura não vai te alcançar, mas você vai ser, independentemente do que acontecer, para sempre sozinho.

O homem se interrompeu, secando com um gesto leve a lágrima que correu pelo rosto do garoto.

- Você vai sentir dor e vai chorar muito. Você pode se fechar, como Severus Snape, escondendo seus sentimentos do mundo, se protegendo da própria dor, mas você não é assim. Você pode se manter leve e lúcido, ciente demais da própria perda, como Louis, e tentar buscar em outros como você uma sombra ou um consolo do que não podem ter, como ele está tentando fazer com Rabastan. Você pode tentar negar, se esconder e fugir disso, resumindo sua vida a negação, como Remus escolheu fazer. Mas ele pode voltar em suas escolhas e aceitar seu _moitié__._ Eu não vou conseguir esperar por você. Eu vou ter me perdido, Harry. E se você voltar para mim, vai ser somente para morrer nos meus braços.

- Eu não quero isso. - Harry se aproximou, o beijando. Ele ainda chorava e Fenrir o abraçou, rompendo o beijo para beijar seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus cabelos.

Harry era mais parecido com ele do que imaginara. Ele sentia demais, e se guiava por isso, como ele por seus instintos. Mas agora ele precisava pensar e refletir, porque Fenrir não queria ser o responsável por todos os seus arrependimentos. Qualquer que fosse o caminho que Harry optasse, não teria volta.

- Você tem cinco dias, Harry. - ele sussurrou contra seus lábios, sem soltar o garoto – Até lá, só fique comigo.

E Harry concordou, trançando as pernas às suas e aceitando quando Fenrir girou o corpo sobre o dele, beijando seu peito e ventre, tocando-o mais uma vez para tê-lo enquanto o tempo lhes permitisse.

**o0o**

Os olhos negros acompanharam em silêncio o movimento da casa despertando e cada um seguindo seu caminho, cotidianamente. Com a única diferença de duas ausências, duas pessoas fundamentais naquele delicado equilíbrio.

Quando Fenrir e Harry saíram do quarto, a lua nova já alta no céu, Severus Snape já sabia o que havia acontecido para que eles se atrasassem, e temia pelo que havia _realmente_ acontecido.

Louis, porém, precisou entrar na sala e ver Harry para saber, e Fenrir dispensou seus serviços dizendo que acompanharia Harry no banho, eles poderiam conversar depois, quando ele fosse para seus afazeres no covil. As mulheres que trouxeram comida para os dois comentaram entre si que era um avanço não haver nada destruído e Draco encarou Harry com olhos arregalados por um tempo longo demais até perceber o que estava fazendo.

- O que houve, Draco? - Severus perguntou, seu ex-aluno não era exatamente perceptivo ou malicioso para entender a situação tão rápido.

- Nada. É... que... o cheiro de Potter. Fenrir está _impregnado_ nele.

Então era isso. Severus não precisava de mais nenhuma confirmação. Ele somente continuou observando a forma como se tocavam, como Harry sorria leve para o homem sentado ao seu lado enquanto comiam, como conversavam com olhares, como saíram juntos em direção ao rio, Fenrir com uma postura muito mais protetora do que o comum – se é que isso era possível -, mas ao mesmo tempo mais leve. Com a certeza de que Harry estava ali, para ele, com ele e sem desejar nada diferente.

Severus os observou voltarem depois de um tempo longo demais para um banho, observou o beijo longo e intenso de despedida e observou como Harry pareceu perdido por alguns instantes depois que Fenrir se afastou em direção à mata.

- Você está bem com isso? - Severus o sobressaltou, se aproximando dele sem se fazer notar.

- Hum. Com isso o que? - Harry perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, mas o olhar rígido do ex-professor se fez entender, e o garoto concordou com um gesto de cabeça, corando.

- Então você tomou sua decisão. - Severus falou, sério.

- Ainda não. Fenrir me deu cinco dias. Ele me deu dois dias de vantagem antes da lua cheia, caso eu queira fugir.

Severus o olhou atento, erguendo seu rosto para poder encarar o verde quando Potter o abaixou, parecendo triste ao dizer aquilo.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Severus. - Harry disse baixinho.

- Você sabe. Você não estaria bem com tudo o que aconteceu se não soubesse. Na verdade, você tem cinco dias para aceitar a escolha que você já fez há muito tempo.

- E o que vai acontecer, então? Quero dizer, Fenrir e eu conversamos sobre eu e ele e o que vai acontecer com nós dois. Mas e você? E todo o resto?

- Eu e o resto teremos que fazer nossas próprias escolhas também, Harry. Por isso vim ver como você estava. A primeira coisa que Fenrir fez quando te trouxe para cá, foi te libertar de ter que tomar decisões pelo mundo. E, depois que você _está bem_ após essa noite, as suas decisões só dizem respeito a vocês dois.

Harry concordou e voltou a baixar os olhos para o chão novamente.

- Você está bem? - Severus repetiu a pergunta, e Harry entendeu que ele tinha muito a considerar antes de responder. Nada era tão simples.

- Eu não sei.

E isso ainda tranquilizava Severus Snape. Enquanto Harry não soubesse, ainda havia um motivo para ele estar ali, e sua própria decisão estava adiada.

-:=:-

**Choix – do francês, escolha.**


	32. Capítulo 32 – De nouvelles voies

**Capítulo 32 – De nouvelles voies**

- Onde você está me levando? - Draco perguntou, desconfiado, tentando não tropeçar nos galhos jogados no chão da mata enquanto Remus o guiava.

O homem parou, voltando-se para ele, e o abraçou, beijando seu pescoço.

- Ouvir você falando assim, me faz pensar que você não confia em mim.

Draco o olhou, tenso, mas a seriedade de suas palavras não se estendiam ao olhar que brilhava em castanho de pura expectativa. O loiro o empurrou, se fingindo ofendido, e Remus voltou a tomar sua mão.

- Estamos perto.

Eles passaram por mais uma árvore e então Draco pode ver. Era o único detalhe diferente no acampamento e era mais do que óbvio o que aquilo significava: encostada sobre a rocha das colinas que contornavam o acampamento, havia uma casinha. Feita de pedra, com o telhado de madeira trabalhada, assim como a porta. Parecia extremamente pequena, mas era obviamente mágica.

- Gostou? - Remus perguntou, um tanto apreensivo – Foi o melhor que eu consegui com os recursos que eu tinha, e está dentro do que poderia trazer para o covil. E não se preocupe com as pedras e o inverno, o sistema de aquecimento é talvez a coisa mais cara aí...

Draco o impediu de continuar falando, puxando-o para um beijo.

- Cala a boca! Eu quero ver dentro! - e havia tanta ansiedade em sua voz que era inegável que ele havia gostado.

A casa era maior por dentro, mas ainda pequena. O primeiro ambiente era uma sala espaçosa e acolhedora, o piso de madeira e as paredes de pedra, o teto era alto e tinha grossas vigas de madeira aparente. Sobre um pequeno degrau, havia um jogo de sofá, poltronas e almofadas sobre um carpete, no nível da porta, na mesma direção, havia uma mesa redonda, também de madeira, e cinco cadeiras. Ao lado dela, um balcão que isolava uma pequena cozinha. Ao fundo, três portas.

- Três quartos. Um para nós, um que pode ser o que quiser, um escritório ou uma sala de música, o que quiser. E outro para sua mãe.

- Ela não vai ficar com a gente. - Draco disse, sério – Eu não sei se gostaria que ela ficasse, não seria uma convivência fácil, vocês dois.

- Mas você também não quer que ela vá, então, eu supus que ao menos aparecer de vez em quando, ela vai aparecer. - ele beijou os cabelos loiros e depois desceu os lábios para seu pescoço, o abraçando por trás – E assim ela não nos priva de... nada. Temos nosso próprio quarto.

- Ah, mas eu não vou me contentar só com um quarto. - Remus riu, o puxando para mais perto do seu corpo – Posso mexer na decoração?

- No que você quiser. Ah, e coloque algo do lado de fora, sim? Uma planta, uma placa, sei lá. O Lestrange ergueu uma igual à nossa não muito distante, para viver com Louis.

- Então eles estão juntos?

- Tudo indica que sim.

- Remus, eu andei pensando enquanto você estava fora, conversei com o Severus e acho que vou falar com Louis e Rabastan também, então.

- Isso parece sério. - Remus o conduziu para o sofá, sentando-se de forma que pudesse olhá-lo sem deixar de tocá-lo.

- Não tanto, mas é importante. Eu estava pensando que, bem, eu vou ficar aqui. Eu quero ficar com você e, como você disse, Greyback e o covil é nossa melhor opção. Eu gostaria muito de poder ficar com minha mãe, mas eu não suporto mais a pressão que significou estar com meu pai, bem, antes. - Draco falava rápido e Remus aguardou em silêncio, acariciando suas mãos enquanto ele terminava o raciocínio – Eu estive observando esse lugar. Pessoas vivem aqui. Elas acordam, dormem, trabalham, caçam, crescem, se amam, se protegem.

- Aqui é uma comunidade como qualquer outra, Draco.

- Sim. E agora nós somos parte disso, e eu quero... eu preciso me sentir mais parte. - Remus o observou de forma mais séria – Olha, eu não estou me sentindo mal com isso nem nada, mas eu ouvi Fenrir conversando com Rabastan sobre ele ter um papel aqui, e eu acho que eu preciso de um papel se for viver aqui também. E tem algo aqui que me incomoda, e eu demorei para descobrir o que é e quero conversar com você sobre isso.

Remus fez um sinal indicando que estava ouvindo e Draco respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu sou bruxo, ok? Eu sei que isso pode soar hostil aqui, porque todos foram de alguma forma rejeitados e condenados pela sociedade bruxa, e isso inclui a mim e a você. Não é desse orgulho bruxo que eu estou falando. Mas eu sou bruxo, isso é uma das coisas que me define, e não vai mudar porque eu me tornei um lobisomem. As duas coisas não se anulam, e eu demorei para entender isso. - ele respirou fundo e Remus fez um sinal afirmativo, ele queria saber onde Draco queria chegar com isso – Tem crianças bruxas aqui no covil. Tem adultos bruxos que não usam magia porque não sabem usar. E a magia é útil e faz falta quando eles vivem de uma forma tão precária quanto aqui.

- Draco, você tem uma cultura e um orgulho que eles não têm, e você não tem como assumir a responsabilidade por todos.

- Não, eu não estou querendo me tornar o bruxo do covil ou algo assim. Eu quero ensinar, Remus. Eu quero que eles vejam o quanto isso é importante, que não é porque idiotas em uma sociedade fechada como a que o Lord queria disseram que nós não podemos fazer magia ou viver em sociedade que temos que obedecer. A magia vive aqui, mas as pessoas não sabem usar. Eu, você, Severus, Potter, Rabastan sabemos. Nós podíamos ensiná-los. Você sabe ensinar. E, mesmo que não magia, não tem nenhuma escola nesse lugar, as crianças não sabem ler ou escrever, algumas no máximo fazem contas simples. Ninguém tem o direito de privar elas disso, Remus.

Remus o observou longamente, mexendo nos fios loiros enquanto Draco esperava por uma resposta de forma ansiosa _demais_.

- O que você acha? - Draco perguntou, exigindo que falasse algo.

- Eu acho que era mais ou menos nisso que Dumbledore estava pensando quando permitiu que eu estudasse em Hogwarts. Que o fato de eu ser lobisomem não anula o fato de eu ser bruxo. Mas isso é uma forma bruxa de se pensar. Aqui, onde você está, o que você tem que mostrar é que o fato de ser bruxo não anula o fato de ser lobisomem, entende? O orgulho deles, deles que sobreviveram, é diferente do seu que está tentando resgatar algo. E isso me preocupa. - ele depositou um pequeno beijo na testa do garoto – Você está entusiasmado demais com essa ideia. Está envolvido demais com isso. E você não é assim. Você não é o tipo que se doa e se presta a fazer algo para os outros sem ganhar muito mais com isso. E eu não acho isso necessariamente ruim, mas começo a me preocupar com o quão vital para você é o que você espera ganhar e o que vai acontecer se esse projeto for simplesmente negado pelo covil.

- Você acha que Fenrir vai barrar porque ele é... lobisomem demais? - Draco perguntou com um traço de rancor na voz.

- Não. Acho que ele pode barrar por _você_ ser bruxo demais. Mas nós podemos fazer isso da forma certa e ele pode não ver nada de errado e permitir que montemos a escola e comecemos a ensinar. Mas o que você, ou eu ou quem for trabalhar nisso vai ensinar não é o que você e eu aprendemos em Hogwarts. Aquele conceito de bruxo, o conceito de bruxo que você perdeu e que está tentando buscar com tanta força, não serve para um lugar como esse, para pessoas como essas. Não digo que não sirva para lobisomens, mas não serve para lobisomens que sofreram tanto quanto você sofreu, Draco.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, Remus. - Draco disse sério – Não é só sobre mim.

- É sim, Draco. E, se você acha que não é, eu acho que você precisa pensar mais sobre essa sua ideia. Ela é muito boa, o covil realmente precisa disso, mas eu não vou deixar você se machucar com isso. Pense mais sobre o que você está propondo e o que tudo isso significa para você, e então podemos voltar a conversar.

E Draco se viu obrigado a concordar.

**o0o**

- Severus? - a voz suave soou no laboratório e Severus guardou seus últimos instrumentos, sabendo exatamente quem o procurava.

- Narcissa. - ele se virou, fazendo um gesto de cumprimento com a cabeça, estranhando quando a mulher fechou a porta do aposento e se aproximou.

- Preciso falar com você. - ela disse e seu tom tentava esconder uma certa urgência de forma inútil agora que a cada dia o elo entre os dois se tornava mais forte pela convivência.

- Achei que estivesse com Draco. - Severus constatou – Soube que Remus voltou com uma casa para viverem aqui.

- Sim, eu estou esperando pelo convite para conhecer o lugar, mas tenho certeza que ele virá em breve. E era sobre isso que eu quero falar com você. Eu decidi que não vou ficar com os dois.

- Então você tomou a decisão de partir. - Severus constatou, cruzando os braços contra o peito em uma postura defensiva.

Narcissa sorriu de forma quase doce.

- Ainda não. Tenho mais dois dias do prazo que Fenrir me deu. Eu só quero saber se... você se incomodaria se eu ficar no antigo quarto deles, aqui na casa, durante esses dois dias. É ao lado do seu, não pretendo te deixar desconfortável com a proximidade.

- Isso certamente justifica você ter fechado a porta quando entrou. - ele constatou, vendo um pequeno sorriso surgir nos lábios dela.

- E você, já tomou sua decisão?

- Estou esperando pela palavra de Harry, se ele fica ou se vai partir.

- Sim, eu imagino que sim, a posição dele é importante para você. Mas eu te conheço, Severus, e posso dizer que, a essa altura, você já analisou todas as possibilidades e já sabe exatamente o que vai fazer. - ela se aproximou mais, ficando somente a um passo do homem, e o encarou – Se ele decidir partir...

- Eu vou com ele. Ele não estará seguro, vai precisar de mim. - ela concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça, mas ele pousou a mão em seu rosto, forçando-a a voltar a olhar para ele – E não será por um tempo, Narcissa. Não será seguro para mim e eu não pretendo levar ninguém comigo.

- Eu já entendi. - ela tentou sorrir, mas sem olhá-lo – E se ele decidir ficar?

- Eu não sei.

- Você sabe.

- Eu não tenho nada lá fora, Narcissa.

- Você tem a mim.

- _Você_ não tem nada lá fora. - o homem respondeu em tom de quem finaliza a questão.

- Então eu acho que sua escolha depende da minha, não é mesmo, Severus? - ela sorriu e se afastou – E acho bom que você pense muito bem, porque eu já tomei minha decisão.

Ela deu as costas para ele e destrancou a porta da sala, parando antes de sair como se esperasse que ele perguntasse qual era a sua decisão. Mas ela sabia que ele nunca perguntaria, porque no fundo ele já sabia e não queria ouvir a resposta.

- Não importa o que você decidir, eu vou ficar com você, Severus.

-:=:-

**De nouvelles voies – do francês, novos caminhos.**


	33. Capítulo 33 – Passé

**Capítulo 33 – ****Passé**

Narcissa sorria passando os dedos pelo console de madeira sobre a lareira de pedra da sala de estar. Havia fotos ali. Porta retratos que ela não sabia ao certo como Draco arrumara, mas lá estava ela e Lucius e seu bebê e a primeira vez que ele se vestiu com o uniforme de Hogwarts e um garoto loiro sentado em um balanço sozinho no jardim de uma mansão que não existe mais. Nada daquilo tudo existe mais, e doía de certa forma ver aquelas fotos ali, depois de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo ela se sentia feliz de ver que Draco conseguia lidar com tudo isso e simplesmente não empurrar toda uma vida para debaixo do carpete. E ela sorriu ao ver o contraste da família loira e aristocrática ao lado do porta retratos com quatro garotos desleixados, jogados sob uma árvore à beira do lago, junto com uma moça ruiva.

Seus dedos tocaram a figura que os observava no fundo, quase saindo pela borda da foto, mas se recusando a deixá-los sozinhos, relutante. Era quase uma sombra negra nas vestes de Hogwarts com seus cabelos caindo pelo rosto pálido demais. Narcissa sorriu, pensando em como negara facilmente aquele menino, mesmo quando todos seus instintos a diziam para não fazê-lo.

Tudo podia ter sido diferente.

- Gostou da casa, mãe? – a voz que tentava esconder a ansiedade por aprovação sem muito sucesso. Draco já havia ficado tenso quando negara o quarto de hóspedes montado para ela dizendo que preferia deixá-lo sozinho com seu marido. Ela não sabia o que havia assustado mais o filho, se a negativa ou o fato de tê-los tratado como um casal. Ela só estava tentando deixar claro o quanto respeitava suas escolhas.

E estava na hora de deixar mais evidente suas próprias escolhas para ele também.

- Está linda. – ela se voltou para Draco, que a observava recostado displicente no sofá sob a janela – Um tanto rústica, mas aconchegante. Combina com esse lugar. – ela sorriu e foi até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado e pousando um beijo em sua testa – Você vai ser muito feliz aqui.

- Obrigado, mãe. – ele sorriu, aliviado – Ouvir isso é muito importante para mim. E você será sempre bem vinda. – ele mordeu os lábios, hesitante – Você já sabe para onde vai?

- De certa forma sim, de certa forma não. – ela respirou fundo, pensando como falar aquilo sem chocar Draco, mas não havia muito o que fazer – Eu vou com Severus, seja qual for a escolha dele.

- Snape? – Draco franziu a testa, digerindo a informação – Eu... mas o que... – a compreensão se fez em seu rosto mais rapidamente do que ela previu e ele engoliu em seco e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de continuar – Você já estava com ele antes de... O pap... Lucius sabia?

- Eu nunca estive envolvida com Severus antes e não posso dizer que estou agora. – ela afirmou, séria, buscando o olhar do filho – Ele é _ma moitié_, Draco. E esse é o primeiro momento em nossas vidas em que ambos estamos livres e dispostos a tentar ficar juntos.

- Eu não entendo. Vocês estudaram juntos, você o conhecia antes de se casar.

- Sim, mas eu já estava noiva de Lucius. Seu pai nunca acreditou na importância de se ter um _moitié_. Ele acreditava na magia, no sangue e na família, como eu fui criada a acreditar. Amor e bem estar não precisavam entrar necessariamente nessa equação. E Severus não era exatamente digno de competir com Lucius naquela época. Eu me senti atraída por ele, obviamente, mas éramos adolescentes, ele era mestiço, pobre e, apesar de excepcionalmente inteligente, não tinha a metade das habilidades políticas de Lucius, inclusive para me conquistar. E, além de tudo, ele também estava envolvido com outra pessoa. Uma sangue ruim, a mãe de Potter. Ela o via e o valorizava de uma forma que eu só fui entender o quanto era importante para ele quando nos tornamos adultos.

- É por isso que ele sempre esteve por perto? Em algum momento ele realmente foi amigo da família, além de precisar te ver e saber sobre você?

- Lucius sabia que ele era minha _moitié_ e sempre esteve atento a todos os movimentos de Severus quando estávamos juntos. Eles tinham o que se pode chamar de amizade, sim, nós compartilhávamos valores e ideais, além de uma luta em comum, e havia uma confiança muito forte entre nós três. Eu nunca sequer cogitei trair seu pai, Draco. Era aconchegante, sim, ter Severus por perto, mas eu nem pensava na hipótese de ter mais do que isso.

Draco fez um som descrente, ganhando um olhar reprovador de Narcissa.

- Eu devo lembrá-lo, Draco, de que você e seu _moitié_ são lobisomens, e isso torna o vínculo entre vocês muito mais intenso do que entre bruxos. E mesmo assim Lupin lecionou com você sob o mesmo teto que ele durante um ano sem nunca nem tentar te tocar. Eu espero que você me respeite e acredite na minha palavra como seu pai acreditava.

- Em você eu acredito. Mas Severus nunca teve ninguém. A mãe de Harry morreu quando eu era um bebê, você quer me dizer que ele nunca tentou te fazer ficar com ele?

- Severus é mais íntegro do que você imagina. Ele sofreu imensamente a morte de Lily Evans e durante muitos anos temeu amar outra pessoa com a mesma intensidade. A única vez em que ele me propôs algo foi quando Lucius estava preso e eu fui implorar para ele que te protegesse durante seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Ele me disse que poderia me proteger também, era só eu querer. Eu entendi todas as implicações disso, mas todo o meu mundo estava desmoronando, minha família e meu sangue estavam ruindo e eu sentia que dependia somente de mim evitar isso. Eu o neguei e fiz com que empenhasse a sua vida em troca da sua, Draco. E não sei como ele pode me perdoar por isso e continuar me amando.

- Ele te ama? – Draco perguntou, sério – Eu percebi rapidamente que tem uma grande diferença entre ser _La moitié_ de alguém e amar essa pessoa. E você está em perigo aqui, se ele te ama, ele deveria...

- Ele está tentando me proteger desesperadamente. De uma forma muito própria dele, ele está tentando me afastar e me tirar daqui, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sabe que eu não tenho mais nada além dele e de você. – ela respirou fundo, olhando para as próprias mãos por um momento, e Draco reparou pela primeira vez que ela não levava mais a aliança de casamento – _Eu_ não estou disposta a deixá-lo, Draco. E eu sinto que ele quer isso. Nós tivemos anos de convivência, nosso vínculo é forte e familiar, e ele está confuso e tenso, se sentindo responsável por você e Harry Potter no meio dessa bagunça toda que Fenrir fez, e eu estou fazendo o possível para deixar claro para ele que ele não é responsável por mim também. Que ele não pode usar a decisão de ficar comigo ou não como um escudo para me manter viva. Ele fez isso com sua preciosa Lily e veja o que aconteceu. – ela ergueu os olhos para encarar o filho – Eu quero ajudá-lo. Quero ficar ao lado dele como eu nunca quis na minha vida. Quero ser sua companheira e seu porto seguro, seu braço direito e sua amante, como eu fui a vida inteira para o seu pai e nunca consegui sentir por ele o que eu sinto por Severus e a gratidão e o reconhecimento que ele sente por mim como me mostra o vínculo.

- Você quer ser completa. – Draco reconheceu aquela descrição e sorriu. Não seria ele quem iria negar aquela felicidade plena para sua mãe – Lute por ele, mãe. Acho que isso pode dar certo. – ele riu e completou em tom de brincadeira – E vocês dois são grandinhos, acredito que sabem o que fazer.

- Você está realmente bem com isso? – ela o olhou, tensa, afastando os fios loiros de seus olhos, mas ele concordou com um gesto e sorriu, como quem manda que ela seja feliz.

Todos eles seriam, afinal.

**o0o**

Harry estava sentado ao lado da fogueira, o livro caído sobre o colo e a pena solta entre os dedos. Talvez em algum momento estivera estudando, mas ler sobre como lobisomens foram caçados ao longo da história, como eles poderiam ser mortos e como utilizar partes de seu corpo e de sua magia em poções não conseguia mais prender sua atenção.

Seus pensamentos estavam totalmente na direção contrária. Ver toda aquela destruição o angustiava, o oprimia, o fazia se sentir mal pela injustiça, pela brutalidade, pelo simples fato de que pessoas que se sentavam com ele em volta daquela fogueira, que sorriam para ele e lhe alimentavam, eram vistos daquela forma.

Pelo fato de que ele estava a cada segundo mais próximo de se tornar um deles.

Em um impulso, atirou o livro no centro da fogueira, fazendo com que uma nuvem de fumaça e fagulhas se elevasse bruscamente, assustando a todos.

- Desculpem. – ele disse, tímido. Alguns riram, outros simplesmente o ignoraram. Ele ouviu do outro lado da fogueira um rosnado familiar, o som do riso de Lincan, e homem se levantou com elegância, revelando todo seu tamanho, e caminhou devagar em sua direção.

Harry sabia que ele viria conversar com ele, como fizera tantas vezes, mas não sabia se queria isso. Lincan era uma boa companhia e o havia ensinado sobre ser lobo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa ali. Talvez somente menos do que ele próprio conseguira observar do cotidiano do covil, mas ainda assim infinitamente mais do que os livros de magia. E Harry se sentia grato por isso e era um bom motivo para conversar com o lobisomem. Mas ele sabia que Fenrir não gostava disso, podia sentir pelo vínculo como seu _moitié_ ficava tenso sempre que via os dois juntos ou Harry citava Lincan. Por outro lado, Lincan sempre demonstrava um certo desprezo respeitoso pelo alfa do bando. Era como se ele odiasse Fenrir, mas não pudesse ou não quisesse perceber isso, e essa hostilidade entre os dois incomodava imensamente a Harry.

Certa vez, perguntara a Louis o que acontecia para que os dois se comportassem assim, e o motivo ficou muito óbvio na explicação: Lincan era o segundo lobisomem mais forte do grupo, se Fenrir não fosse o alfa, ele seria. Era uma questão política, de certa forma. Os dois nunca chegaram a se enfrentar porque Fenrir era obviamente mais velho e mais poderoso que Lincan, e já era o alfa quando o outro lobisomem chegou ao bando. Mas a proximidade que Lincan criou com Harry não deixava de ser uma ameaça para Fenrir. Lincan era seu subordinado e um de seus principais homens, Fenrir não queria desafiá-lo por isso, ou demonstrar o quanto estava incomodado ordenando que ele não se aproximasse de Harry, mas não deixava de ser um movimento hostil.

Em outro momento, Harry poderia usar daquela informação para fragilizar Fenrir, como usara Remus quando ele chegou ao covil, mas eles estavam bem, Fenrir o respeitava e o tratava tão bem que Harry quase se sentia mal, por não estar acostumado a ser protegido e mimado como vinha sendo. E Lincan sempre lhe dera arrepios, de certa forma. Ele tinha a ferocidade de Fenrir, seu porte e sua animosidade, sem ter nenhuma demonstração de afeto ou proteção para com Harry. Ele era algo próximo a um amigo, mas um amigo de quem Harry, cada vez mais, preferia manter distância.

Por isso, ele ficou imensamente aliviado quando Draco sentou-se ao seu lado antes que Lincan pudesse alcançá-lo, de forma que o lobisomem simplesmente fitou os dois por alguns segundos e se afastou, parecendo contrariado.

- Hey, Potter, podemos conversar um minuto? – Harry analisou a figura de Draco, atento. Ele parecia bem. Leve e bem. Apesar de um pouco ansioso naquele momento.

- Claro. – sorriu, se endireitando – Remus me disse que você gostou da casa. Vou sentir falta dele por perto, mas de você também, parece ser a única pessoa da minha idade por aqui.

- Ah, nós ainda fazemos as refeições na casa de Greyback e eu acho que não tem como não estar por perto nesse lugar. – Draco hesitou por um momento, olhando Harry incerto, antes de continuar – Potter, eu não sei como... Muita coisa aconteceu desde que saímos de Hogwarts. Nós pouco conversamos no meio de tudo isso... – ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo – Acho que nós nunca realmente conversamos _na vida_. Eu estava pensando muitas coisas esses dias, e eu acho que eu vim aqui com um pedido de desculpas na cabeça, ou algo assim, para dar e receber, mas agora eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer.

- Eu acho que tem uma série de coisas que não importam mais, Malfoy. – Harry disse, oferecendo a mão para o loiro – Nós podemos simplesmente recomeçar?

- Claro. – Draco envolveu a mão de Harry na sua, em um aperto há muito esperado, e sorriu, para em seguida respirar fundo e ambos começarem a rir antes de se soltarem e simplesmente ficarem lado a lado olhando o fogo, em silêncio.

Aquilo era bom, para os dois.

- Remus comentou comigo algo sobre uma ideia que você teve... – Harry comentou, lembrando de uma conversa vaga no dia anterior – Uma escola, é isso?

- Remus acha perigoso eu propor isso para Fenrir. A ideia é uma escola para alfabetizar e ensinar magia para crianças, bruxas e trouxas, e adultos bruxos daqui do covil. Eu acho que pode ser algo muito útil, Remus acha que eu estou deixando meu orgulho bruxo se sobrepor ao orgulho de ser lobisomem. Ele acha que Fenrir não vai aceitar.

- Podemos melhorar esse projeto. É uma ótima ideia, e realmente existe necessidade disso aqui no covil, e acho que nunca houveram tantos bruxos capacitados aqui antes, isso pode ser útil para colocar em prática.

- Bem, se você quiser me ajudar a colocar isso em outras palavras de forma que seu _moitié_ não ache que eu sou a encarnação do meu pai, eu agradeço. – Draco disse com certa amargura na voz, o que fez Harry o observar em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Eu não acho que seja uma questão de orgulho, seja de ser bruxo, seja de ser lobisomem. Eles são seres humanos. Todos nós somos, bruxos, lobos ou não. E a chave para entender isso é justamente conhecimento. Você pode ser lobo e bruxo ou trouxa e lobo e conviver bem com outras pessoas, sem se matarem.

- Potter... – Draco começou, sua voz soando cansada, mas não continuou.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou, incomodado.

- Eu ia comentar que você, que está saindo de uma guerra, mais do que ninguém deveria saber o quanto isso é inviável. Mas eu parei para pensar e essas pessoas estão aqui há séculos. Elas passaram por mais de uma guerra em que bruxos e trouxas se odiavam e, no entanto, aqui dentro, eles nunca foram separados, eles continuaram vivendo, sentando para comer juntos e se casando, unidos pelo fato de serem lobos, pelo simples fato de que trouxas e bruxos odeiam lobos igualmente.

- Eles tinham uma base em comum maior do que isso. – Harry disse, tentando simplificar o pensamento – E saber disso foi a garantia de sobrevivência. Eu acho que isso pode dar certo.

- Eu também. – Draco sorriu, mas em seguida ficou sério e jogou alguns gravetos na fogueira, como se perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Dessa vez Harry somente aguardou – Eu nunca imaginaria, sabe? Tipo, que eu estaria aqui hoje, dessa forma, fazendo esse tipo de planos. Que um dia eu seria professor em uma escola em um covil de lobisomens. Que um dia _eu_ seria um lobisomem. Que um dia eu seria feliz por estar vivendo com Remus Lupin, _ma moitié_. – ele riu alto, mas seu semblante ainda estava pesado.

- Se te consola, eu sempre imaginei que estaria morto. E, bem, eu estou aqui fazendo planos com você. Mesmo que esses planos incluam me tornar lobisomem em três dias. – Harry refletiu por alguns segundos suas próprias palavras. Ele ainda não tinha dito aquilo em voz alta e agora parecia muito mais concreto. E, ainda assim, ele não queria pensar nisso – Aliás, Draco, sua mãe já não deveria ter ido embora?

- Ela disse que vai ficar, ela sabe se cuidar, Potter. – Draco sorriu, mas em seguida olhou para ele em dúvida – Ela me disse que estava esperando você tomar uma decisão. Parece que o destino de Snape dependia disso.

- Eu já tomei. – Harry sorriu, leve. Não havia mais para onde ou porquê fugir. Ele não queria fugir. E não iria fugir daquela decisão – Eu vou ficar. Eu sou _la moitié_ de Fenrir, e eu não vou sair do lado dele. Vou ficar, vou montar essa escola com você e Remus e Rabastan e espero que sua mãe e Severus façam a melhor escolha para eles. – ele suspirou e disse sorrindo – Eu fiz a minha. Eu vou ser um lobisomem.

-:=:-

**Passé**** – passado, do francês.**


	34. Capítulo 34 – Attaquer

**Capítulo 34 – ****Attaquer**

Harry riu.

Era de certa forma extremamente aliviante ouvir aquilo. Ele queria repetir aquela frase, uma frase tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão decisiva. Sentiu Draco o observando e havia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do loiro também, ele entendia o que Harry estava sentindo de uma forma que poucas pessoas poderiam entender.

Harry se levantou, sentindo as pernas falharem como se estivesse embriagado, e Draco o deixou passar sem dizer nada, sabendo exatamente aonde ele ia. O caminho para a casa grande era curto, mas Harry o seguiu quase correndo, como se a cada passo que dava sentisse que precisava dar o próximo mais rápido e mais rápido para que o momento chegasse no próximo instante. Ele seria um lobisomem, e ao perceber o quanto queria isso, o quanto essa ideia o fazia mais forte e mais feliz, ele não desejava mais esperar pela lua ou o que fosse, queria Fenrir, queria que ele o mordesse, que o ferisse, se tivesse que ser, mas queria que ele o fizesse seu de uma vez por todas, para que eles simplesmente pudessem ter a certeza de que era aquilo, estava feito, e nada mais no mundo poderia mudar o fato de que iriam ficar juntos, simplesmente porque nasceram para isso.

Harry riu mais alto, ciente do olhar de crítica de Rabastan, que estava sentado com Louis na sala da casa de Fenrir. Eles entenderiam. Harry não se atrevia a colocar aqueles pensamentos em palavras, elas simplesmente pareciam doces e quase bregas demais para aquele lugar, para aquelas pessoas duras demais, ele mesmo sabia que ficaria mais duro nesse processo, pela dor e pela própria transformação. Por ser lobo. Mas, não, não havia nada que desejasse mais em sua vida. Sua vida, a vida salva por Fenrir quando o arrastara até ali em um rastro de sangue, tinha como único objetivo ser completa agora, e Harry estava feliz com o que isso significava.

- Onde está Fenrir? – perguntou, sua voz inundada por sua excitação.

- Ele voltou da caça há pouco tempo, acho que está no rio. – Louis lhe informou, desconfiado – Você está bem, Harry?

Harry só sorriu e saiu correndo da casa. Seu coração acelerou quando ele percebeu uma ansiedade diferente se somar à sua: Fenrir percebera sua alteração e agora estava intrigado com o que estava acontecendo. Ele já conseguia vê-lo em meio à semi-escuridão da noite, saindo nu do rio, amparando-o em seus braços quando Harry simplesmente se jogou contra ele, empurrando-o de volta para a água sem se preocupar com o fato de que estava vestido.

Fenrir o puxou, evitando que a água o cobrisse, e buscou a superfície também. Harry somente afastou os longos fios molhados de seu rosto antes de começar a beijá-lo, ainda rindo contra seus lábios, sentindo o conforto do abraço de seu _moitié_.

- Hey. – Fenrir o afastou levemente, não conseguindo evitar de sorrir também, contagiado com o entusiasmo do outro, além de toda aquela inesperada demonstração de carinho – O que está acontecendo?

- Nada. – Harry tentou normalizar a respiração, pousando sua testa contra a de Fenrir, água correndo pelo seu rosto junto com o toque dos lábios do lobo – Por enquanto nada, mas daqui a alguns dias eu quero nadar nesse rio com você. Quero ver se você consegue me pegar e, se conseguir, vou fazer com você sobre as pedras e esperar o sol aparecer para nos secar quando voltarmos à forma humana.

A boca de Fenrir se abriu levemente, os olhos azuis encarando Harry como se o significado das palavras ainda não o tivesse atingido por completo.

- Não brinque com isso, Harry. – sua voz era rouca e o que ele lhe transmitia pelo vínculo era uma confusão tão grande de sentimentos que tudo o que o garoto pode fazer foi abraçá-lo com mais força, sussurrando contra o seu ouvido.

- Eu não estou brincando. Eu quero ficar com você. Quero ficar aqui e quero ser um lobisomem. – ele se afastou para voltar a olhá-lo – Ah, e quero abrir uma escola, mas depois a gente discute isso.

As mãos de Fenrir correram seu rosto, afastando água e os cabelos negros que grudavam em sua pele, estudando sério os olhos verdes. Tão sério que o sorriso de Harry se desmanchou em expectativa, ele sentia a tensão e a ansiedade e todo o desejo de Fenrir de que aquilo não fosse só um delírio de um menino.

- Fale. – ele disse em um sussurro rouco.

- Eu quero que você me transforme em lobisomem, _ma moitié_. Eu quero ficar com você.

Havia força na forma como Fenrir puxou Harry para um beijo. Força, não violência. E havia um tipo de força diferente na forma como Harry correspondeu. Era confiança e desejo, era vontade de se tornar um, de provar e de reconhecer. Era bom, era bem vindo, era o que eram juntos em toda a sua intensidade.

As mãos de Fenrir rasgaram e afastaram a blusa de Harry até ter seu peito exposto em contato com o seu, ele abandonou o beijo para correr o nariz pelo pescoço do garoto, passando os dentes de leve pelo seu ombro. Harry sorriu, Fenrir gostava de fazer isso e ele sabia o que significava e, se aquilo antes o assustava, agora só aumentava seu desejo. Tentou se livrar das roupas o mais rápido possível, deixando que a correnteza do rio levasse o que sobrou delas conforme Fenrir tentou ajudá-lo.

Fenrir o virou contra seu peito, colando seu corpo às suas costas, e Harry se agarrou a seus cabelos conforme o homem se debruçou sobre seu ombro para beijá-lo. As mãos corriam todo o seu corpo, firmes, e eram os únicos pontos de apoio que tinha, solto na água. Colou seu corpo contra o de Fenrir, enroscando suas pernas, sentindo o movimento do próprio rio ajudar os dois quando seus corpos se uniram.

A boca de Fenrir não deixava seu corpo, um carinho constante em seus ombros, nuca e costas, passeando por seu rosto e lábios, quebrado por gemidos conforme os movimentos dos dois se tornavam mais intensos. A mão de Harry desceu para encontrar a mão de Fenrir que o apoiava pela cintura, o ajudando, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram quando Harry voltou a puxá-lo, gritando seu nome para a noite enquanto Fenrir o abraçava, trêmulo, envolvendo-o por completo, como se tentando segurar o momento em seus braços, somente respirando junto com seu _moitié_.

Harry se virou em seu abraço, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro, e suspirou. O leve movimento do rio, agora muito mais brando, lavava seus corpos de forma suave e ele poderia adormecer naquele momento sabendo que o homem que o envolvia cuidaria dele.

Como em resposta a isso, Fenrir passou um dos braços sob seus joelhos, tomando-o no colo, e o levou de volta para casa em silêncio, depositando-o sobre sua cama. Harry sorriu, pensando que continuariam ali o que começaram no rio, mas Fenrir estava sério novamente, saiu e voltou com vestes limpas para os dois, e dessa vez vestiu um conjunto completo.

- Alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? – Harry perguntou, vendo-o se vestir em silêncio.

- Eu estou com medo por você. – Fenrir começou – Você é _ma moitié_ e passou por muita coisa desde que eu te trouxe para cá. Eu não escondi de ninguém no covil esse fato, mas também não te reivindiquei.

- O que isso significa? – Harry não gostou da palavra ou de como isso parecia importante e deixava Fenrir tenso.

- Eu não anunciei para o covil que estava me unindo a você. Primeiro, porque eu pretendia já te transformar antes da lua mudar, mas a guerra não permitiu. E conforme você começou a reagir ao que eu fazia, eu percebi que anunciar para todos que você me pertencia não ia ajudar em nada você se sentir melhor comigo.

- Não, realmente. Mas não é como se não fosse óbvio. Eu lembro como você tratou Remus quando me encontrou com ele.

- Eu fui bondoso demais com Remus e isso não é uma coisa boa. Ele é minha cria, apesar de estar com você, eu nunca pretendi matá-lo. Meus temores começaram quando todo o covil percebeu isso, inclusive. Você era _ma moitié_, todos sabiam e todos sabem, mas se algum lobo quiser te transformar antes de mim ou mesmo te reivindicar para ele, ou eu o mato, ou eu te perco.

- Bem, não acho que ninguém vá querer morrer. – Harry comentou, deitando-se ao lado de Fenrir de forma insinuante.

- Agora que você decidiu ficar, eu gostaria de te anunciar como meu consorte o mais rápido possível. Para sua segurança, Harry. Para que não haja risco de nenhum outro lobo tentar tirar você a força de mim.

Harry sorriu e pousou um beijo sobre seus lábios.

- E eu tenho certeza que isso não tem nada a ver com a sensação de vitória que você está sentindo.

Fenrir o beijou, se debruçando sobre a cama e cobrindo-o com seu corpo. Tocar Harry e tê-lo disposto daquela forma era quase irresistível, mas todos os seus instintos gritavam que precisava protegê-lo, antes de mais nada, e só então poderia deitar tranquilo ao seu lado sabendo que ele seria seu, para sempre, como Harry mesmo havia dito.

- Se vista, se não te exibo nu para todo o covil, e todos os lobos vão entender porque eu mataria qualquer um por você.

Harry riu, mas se levantou e vestiu as roupas que Fenrir lhe trouxera. Eram de certa forma melhores do que as que usava habitualmente, em um tom de cinza escuro e com alguns detalhes metalizados. Harry entendeu o quanto aquele momento era importante e seguiu com Fenrir quando o lobo deixou o quarto. Mas, do lado de fora, Snape os aguardava, sentado sério em um canto da sala, um pouco afastado de Louis e Rabastan.

- Eu preciso falar com ele antes. – Harry segurou Fenrir pelo braço e indicou Snape – Sozinho.

Um olhar hostil foi trocado entre os dois homens, mas Harry quase riu. Ele não sentia nenhum tipo de hostilidade pelo vínculo, o que significava que Fenrir confiava em Snape talvez de uma forma em que ele não confiava em mais ninguém. Ele confiaria Harry a Snape se as escolhas do garoto fossem outras, e esse era o momento em que _Harry_ precisava agradecer a Snape por confiar nele também. Fenrir saiu da casa, levando todos os presentes consigo, e Harry se sentou em frente ao seu ex-professor.

- Draco me contou. Eu esperava que você viesse falar comigo antes.

- Eu fui falar com _ma moitié_, antes de mais nada. Estou falando com você agora. – Harry sorria, mas Severus estava sério, como sempre – Você vai ficar bem, Severus?

- Eu vou ficar com você até depois da transformação, para ter certeza de que tudo estará realmente bem. Depois vou ficar na França, parece que Narcissa tem algumas propriedades aqui ainda, vamos tentar recomeçar. – ele fez uma pausa, como quem reflete longamente sobre algo, e então acrescentou – Juntos. Obviamente ela vai querer ver Draco de vez em quando e eu aproveito para ver como o psicopata do seu _moitié_ está te tratando.

- Eu fico feliz de saber isso. – Harry sorriu com sinceridade e tocou as mãos de Snape sobre a mesa – Eu nunca te agradeci...

- Cale a boca, Potter. – os olhos negros e frios que conhecia desde seus 11 anos o encaravam da mesma forma de sempre, algo entre cuidado e ressalva, mas com uma intensidade que não dedicava a mais ninguém – Seu _moitié_ está esperando.

Harry sorriu e se levantou, saindo para a clareira. A luz da grande fogueira ainda era presente, mas ele não conseguia ver o fogo em si, escondido pela multidão que a cercava. Parecia que todas as pessoas, homens, mulheres e crianças que faziam parte do covil, estavam agora de pé em uma imensa roda em torno da luz. E, mais alto do que todos, Fenrir se destacava como uma assombração sobre as chamas, fazendo um discurso acalorado em francês. E no momento em que os olhos azuis caíram sobre ele, disse seu nome, e toda a multidão se voltou para olhá-lo, as pessoas mais próximas se curvando e se afastando, de forma que um corredor começou a se abrir em direção à fogueira, e Harry percebeu que deveria segui-lo até sua _moitié_.

Fenrir lhe deu a mão e o puxou para cima de um tronco caído ao lado, deixando-o alto de forma que todos pudessem vê-lo. Pousou um beijo leve em suas mãos, outro em sua testa e finalmente em seus lábios, inicialmente carinhoso, mas no segundo seguinte o envolvia pela cintura e Harry se sentia tonto com seu toque, o calor do fogo, e o som de gritos e aplausos da multidão. Quando Fenrir rompeu o beijo, mas continuou abraçando-o como se tivesse percebido que Harry precisava de apoio. O garoto corou, ao ver que todos os olhavam, e escondeu o rosto contra seu peito. Fenrir afagou seus cabelos, sorrindo, jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou para a lua, em um gesto que surpreendeu Harry, e ele achou quase infantil por um momento, até ver outros homens e mulheres o imitando a toda a volta, e dos uivos surgiu da mata o som de um tambor, e depois outro e vários, e então o garoto entendeu que estava começando um tipo de festa.

Fenrir o ajudou a descer do tronco conforme as pessoas começavam a dançar e se espalhar pela clareira, e o puxou para um novo beijo, analisando seu rosto.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, baixo.

- Acho que não entendi direito o que aconteceu, mas foi bem legal. – Fenrir voltou a sorrir e beijá-lo.

Harry nunca o tinha visto tão feliz. Externamente, o único efeito era um pouco mais de sorrisos e carinhos para com Harry, mas o vínculo entre os dois transbordava a felicidade que Fenrir estava sentindo, contagiando Harry, o que só aumentava a intensidade de tudo.

Aos poucos, Harry entendeu que aquilo era mais ou menos como se casar. Ou talvez um noivado. Depois do anúncio de Fenrir e da música ter começado, várias pessoas vieram cumprimentá-los, muitos trazendo presentes. Harry aprendeu rapidamente o "Merci", e sorria para aqueles que se ajoelhavam ou faziam reverências de diversas formas para ele. Isso o assustou um pouco, mas também lhe deu a dimensão da importância de Fenrir naquele lugar. Ele era o alfa, e Harry era seu consorte agora, e por isso merecia o mesmo respeito. Apesar de um pouco constrangido, Harry agradecia e admirava aquelas pessoas e o afeto e consideração que elas demonstravam ter com ele e com Fenrir.

Seu noivo, ou o equivalente lobisomem para isso, não ficou muito ao seu lado, porém. Ao que parecia, ele ter reivindicado Harry trazia consequências políticas que iam além do fato de que todo o covil deveria respeitá-lo também, e por isso rapidamente Fenrir foi cercado de pessoas exigindo algum tipo de atenção, alguns lobos tão grandes quanto ele pareciam irritados, outros pareciam pedir coisas, outros o parabenizavam. Harry o observou apreensivo por alguns minutos, até notar que a sensação de felicidade de Fenrir não diminuía, independente de quem ou o que estivesse falando com ele, e isso o deixou aliviado e plantou um sorriso permanente no rosto de Harry.

O sol veio de mansinho, banhando a clareira inicialmente com uma luz cinzenta, que foi gradualmente se tornando dourado. A fogueira se apagou, as crianças e algumas outras pessoas se recolheram, mas a música continuava e as homenagens haviam terminado, mas vários grupos de pessoas conversavam à volta de Harry. Rabastan e Louis haviam vindo em algum momento, mas pouco depois desapareceram na multidão. Remus e Draco conversaram com ele também, mas agora estavam sentados juntos perto dos restos da fogueira, trocando carinhos. Snape não apareceu, nem Narcissa, mas Harry de certa forma esperava por isso.

Ele se sentia cansado e com sono e queria _muito_ poder ficar sozinho com Fenrir novamente, mesmo que fosse para somente dormirem abraçados e aproveitar aquela sensação boa que ainda permeava seu corpo. Em um olhar rápido, o localizou do outro lado da clareira, conversando com um grupo de mulheres. Os olhos azuis se voltaram para ele rapidamente e Fenrir sorriu, antes de responder algo para uma de suas convidadas. Harry decidiu se retirar, Fenrir saberia onde encontrá-lo.

Ao se levantar e dar os primeiros passos em direção à casa, porém, Harry sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelo braço e começar a conduzi-lo na direção contrária. Ele se assustou e tentou se desvencilhar, mas então reconheceu o riso rouco e percebeu que era só Lincan.

- Não tive a oportunidade de te parabenizar. Finalmente Fenrir assumiu seu papel com você.

- Foi só uma questão formal. – Harry respondeu, não tendo muita certeza do que estava falando – Hum... Obrigado.

- Agora que você é oficialmente parte da alcatéia, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. É um dos maiores segredos desse lugar, e você me fez tantas perguntas da outra vez que conversamos, acho que vai gostar disso.

- Eu estou cansado... – Harry tentou se desvencilhar do braço do lobo, mas só conseguiu que ele passasse uma mão às suas costas, o conduzindo para entre as árvores.

- Considere esse o meu presente. – Lincan disse, sorrindo, e Harry acabou por se deixar levar.

A luz da manhã brincava entre as folhas verdes do fim do verão e era agradável andar pela mata àquela hora. Harry pensava em como seria correr sobre o chão macio daquela floresta com as patas de um lobo, o toque frio do orvalho e o vento quente que ainda guardava um pouco o cheiro do mar. Ele sabia que seus sentidos seriam diferentes quando fosse transformado e, se aquele lugar já era deslumbrante naquele momento, com os olhos do lobo seria fabuloso.

Distraído, tropeçou em uma raiz, e Lincan o amparou para que não caísse. Harry estava sonolento, acontecera muita coisa nas últimas horas e tudo o exauriu emocionalmente. Não sabia há quanto tempo estavam andando, mas, se continuassem por muito mais, Lincan teria que levá-lo carregado para casa, e ele tinha certeza de que Fenrir não gostaria disso.

- Lincan. – Harry parou abruptamente, sentindo confuso que a mão do lobo ainda o empurrava, insistindo que andasse – Eu estou realmente cansado. O que quer me mostrar?

- Isso, Harry. – ele fez um gesto amplo para a mata à volta – Isso, esse lugar pobre e cheirando a podridão e maresia. Isso, que Fenrir te prometeu como seu pequeno palácio para o seu pequeno príncipe. Isso é tudo o que você vai ter, e eu sei que é muito menos do que você quer, do que você espera e você vai ter que suportar até o fim dos seus dias.

- Do que você está falando? – Harry perguntou, confuso. A voz do homem era dura, carregada de um rancor que Harry não conseguia entender de onde vinha, e suas palavras simplesmente não faziam sentido.

- Você, Harry Potter, nasceu para lutar e morrer lutando com um bruxo das trevas qualquer, não para ser lobisomem. O seu lugar não é aqui e nunca vai ser. Eu gosto de você, eu realmente gosto, se você não fosse estúpido o suficiente para ser _la moitié_ do alfa do bando, eu já teria feito isso há mais tempo, mas eu tive esperanças que você percebesse a burrada que estava fazendo e fosse embora, ou mesmo que Fenrir te matasse na cama ou na sua tentativa de ir embora. Isso seria um favor para todos nós.

Harry recuou, pegando a varinha, mas tropeçou conforme andava e caiu no chão, se arrastando para longe de Lincan enquanto o homem avançava contra ele.

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu... eu nunca quis isso... Eu... _Estupefaça!_ – Lincan o fez se dobrar no chão com um chute quando Harry errou o primeiro feitiço.

- Mas agora você quer. Quer ser aberto em dois em uma mordida, passar dias em agonia entre a vida e a morte e ressurgir como um poderoso lobisomem. – Lincan chutou seu rosto, fazendo-o cuspir sangue, e pisou sobre sua mão, chutando a varinha, que se perdeu no chão da mata – Um bruxo poderoso como você não precisava disso, você podia ter matado Fenrir no primeiro dia e então eu seria alfa e você seria meu, ou talvez eu te deixasse ir depois de uma trepada para firmar a paz com os bruxos. – ele chutou Harry de novo, empurrando o menino contra uma árvore – Agora, Harry, você tem que morrer, porque não existe paz com Fenrir, ou pelo menos não enquanto ele for o alfa.

- Ele vai te matar! – Harry cuspiu em tom de ameaça.

- Depois de ver o corpo de seu querido _moitié_ dilacerado jogado para as formigas comerem? Não, Potter, ele vai _enlouquecer_. E ninguém vai ousar não me apoiar em favor de um louco.

Harry jogou todo o peso de seu corpo contra o de Lincan, derrubando-o no chão, e se ergueu, cambaleando, tentando correr entre as árvores, mas ele mal sabia para que lado ficava o acampamento ou a que distância estavam. Sentiu seus pés serem puxados e caiu, batendo a cabeça contra o chão. Gritou, na tentativa de que alguém o ouvisse, e em seguida gritou de dor, quando sentiu as unhas do homem cravarem-se em suas costas, abrindo cortes profundos e rasgando sua roupa. Tentou revidar, mas com apenas uma das mãos, Lincan imobilizou as suas e usou o peso do próprio corpo para mantê-lo imóvel contra o chão. Quando as unhas rasgaram suas pernas e Harry sentiu o hálito do lobo contra seu pescoço, ele voltou a gritar, chamando por Fenrir em meio às lágrimas, mas não havia ninguém além de Lincan ali.

- Grite, Harry. Como você gritou para ele na noite em que chegou aqui. – e o mordeu.

-:=:-

**Attaquer – do francês, ataque.**


	35. Capítulo 35 – Doleur

**Capítulo 35 – ****Doleur**

Fenrir olhou para Harry e sorriu. Ele estava lindo, estava feliz, estava bem e estava ali, ao seu lado.

Para sempre.

Ele sorria cada vez que essas duas palavras ecoavam em sua mente na voz doce de Harry, da mesma forma como ele dissera a primeira vez. Fenrir sabia que "para sempre" não existia em seu mundo, mas Harry queria ficar com ele para sempre, então não seria ele a negar depois de ter passado uma eternidade sem ninguém.

Sentiu uma certa sonolência contrastante com seu entusiasmo e percebeu que era Harry quem se sentia assim, o observou se levantar e dar os primeiros passos em direção à casa. Era melhor ele ir descansar, eles tinham um "para sempre" pela frente e a lua cheia estava chegando. Logo estaria ao seu lado de novo.

Voltou sua atenção para as pessoas com quem falava. Estavam com problemas com as crianças e o desemprego de alguns membros do grupo com a caçada que os bruxos vinham fazendo incomodava aqueles que não trabalhavam para o próprio covil. Fenrir precisava redefinir funções nos próximos dias e conversar mais com Harry sobre aquela escola de que ele havia falado. A principal cobrança naquele momento era se o alfa se unir a um bruxo como Harry Potter não significaria uma tentativa de paz ou guerra com o mundo bruxo.

Fenrir sabia que não significava nada. Harry estava morto no mundo bruxo e eles concordavam em deixar as coisas assim. Mas ele só explicaria isso para o covil depois de ter Harry como lobisomem, como membro de seu grupo, e com forças para se impor e se proteger das reações ao dizer que a luta cotidiana deles era dele também, e essa era a única mudança que teriam.

Não sabia dizer quantas pessoas ouvira desde que vira Harry indo para casa, mas o primeiro golpe veio de forma tão súbita que Fenrir Greyback gritou, assustando a todos a sua volta.

Ele não esperava por aquilo. Nem ele, nem Harry. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que Fenrir percebesse que não era ele quem estava sendo atacado, mas seu _moitié_. À sua volta havia somente pessoas assustadas com sua reação súbita e pelo vínculo tudo o que ele tinha era desespero e dor. Não foi um único golpe, mas uma sequência deles, e seu corpo estava em chamas. Ele podia suportar aquele reflexo de dor que Harry estava sentindo, mas Harry gritava por ele pelo vínculo e só a consciência de que Harry estava sendo agredido daquela forma fazia com que o pânico que se alastrava pelo vínculo inundasse toda sua mente.

Ele não percebeu como entrou na casa. Seus pés o conduziam e a porta de seu quarto estava no chão quando percebeu que Harry não estava ali. Não estava ali, não estava em nenhum outro cômodo, não estava na clareira ou qualquer outro lugar. Ele não estava ali. Não estava. Ele estava sentindo dor. Estava em chamas. E não estava ali.

Um golpe real o atingiu e Fenrir atirou um homem longe, somente então percebendo que era observado por basicamente todo o covil. O homem era Severus Snape, que cuspiu sangue no chão e não se deu ao trabalho de se levantar antes de gritar com ele.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

- Harry. – Fenrir conseguiu articular a palavra em meio a um rosnado. Em sua mente era seu próprio nome que era gritado em meio à dor, mas era Harry quem ele precisava alcançar – Algo está acontecendo com ele. Dor. Eu preciso encontrá-lo.

- Ok. – Louis subiu em um dos trocos jogados à volta – Caçadores, organizem grupos de busca, busca daqui até o mar, encontrem Harry Potter!

Ele, Remus e Draco começaram a conversar com as pessoas mais próximas, tentando descobrir qual a última vez que Harry fora visto e se havia alguém com ele.

- Isso não vai adiantar. – Rabastan sussurrou para Snape – Se alguém foi estúpido o suficiente para levar _la moitié_ de Fenrir Greyback daqui, não vai ser dessa forma que vamos encontrá-lo.

- Se alguém pode achar ele é você, Fenrir. – Snape se voltou para o homem que focava todas as suas forças em não mergulhar naquele mar de sangue e gritos que era sua mente neste momento.

Fenrir rosnou. Harry gritava em sua mente. Ele sentia. Sentia a dor, sentia o gosto do sangue em sua boca, sentia seu corpo tremer, sentia o asco do homem que o violentava, sentia o toque pegajoso das folhas imersas em sangue, sentia o cheiro da mata e do mar conforme a respiração falhava. Seu _para sempre_ se afogava em seu próprio sangue e seu último pensamento era para ele.

_Fenrir!_

Ele estava correndo. Não tinha muita consciência disso, como não tinha quando estava na forma de lobo. Sabia que estava sendo seguido, mas sabia que isso era algo bom e não lutou contra. A pessoa com quem deveria lutar estava à frente. Era um lobo e cheirava como Harry porque estava coberto com seu sangue, deitado sobre seu corpo. Ele conhecia o cheiro de Harry e conhecia o cheiro do lobo e conseguia destingi-lo quando o vento soprava do mar por entre as árvores. O sol, o verde e o vento tornavam tudo um borrão em frente aos seus olhos, mas ele quase podia ver, ele quase conseguia, a cada passo que dava era mais nítido, a figura, as figuras, os dois corpos, o menino jogado no chão e ele.

_ELE!_

Fenrir deu um salto e o derrubou.

**o0o**

Severus e Rabastan corriam há muitos metros atrás de Fenrir. Se era desespero ou a força do lobisomem que o impulsionava, não saberiam dizer, mas quando conseguiram encontrar Harry, guiados pelo som de luta, encontraram o corpo de Lincan jogado um pouco além, e sua cabeça caída entre algumas árvores do outro lado. Fenrir estava tão coberto de sangue quanto Harry, suas mãos tremiam e ele tinha a varinha do garoto entre os dedos, executando um feitiço que não era o certo para curar, mas havia conseguido estancar o ferimento em seu pescoço, responsável por uma quantidade razoável de sangue que se espalhava pelo chão.

Os olhos azuis se ergueram quando Snape afastou sua mão, assumindo a tarefa de lidar com os ferimentos. Rabastan executava um feitiço para descobrir quais os mais graves e o que precisavam fazer primeiro, auxiliando no socorro. Além da ferida no pescoço, Harry tinha um machucado grave na cabeça por ter sido batida várias vezes contra o chão, aparentemente, todo o seu corpo estava marcado por arranhões fundos feitos pelas unhas do lobo, nada muito grave, mas o estava fazendo sangrar e talvez tivesse alguma perfuração mais séria, havia um braço, uma perna e algumas costelas quebradas.

Fenrir afastou os cabelos negros de seu rosto e os olhos verdes piscaram, molemente, como se o reconhecesse. Harry tentou falar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi cuspir sangue, e seu corpo tremeu de forma tão violenta que fez com que Snape se erguesse, falando em voz alta rápida um feitiço complexo, e Harry perdeu a consciência.

- Preciso de poções. Precisamos tirar ele daqui. – ele constatou – Ele ainda não está fora de perigo, mas acredito que conseguimos levá-lo para a casa.

**o0o**

Harry estava limpo, deitado nu de bruços sobre os lençóis brancos colocados na cama dos dois. Ele estava pálido, o que era extremamente contrastante com os grandes hematomas que ainda marcavam sua pele onde fraturas e ferimentos internos haviam acontecido. O sol surgia novamente sobre o covil, um dia inteiro depois de Harry ser levado bem da sua frente, e da festa os lobos agora faziam um silêncio respeitoso por seu alfa.

Fenrir não havia dormido ainda. Não havia saído do lado da cama, fosse enquanto o tratavam, fosse agora, em que tudo o que restava era esperar que ele ficasse bem. As ataduras que cobriam seu pescoço e envolviam sua cabeça eram quase um alerta para não tocá-lo, ele não devia porque ele não estava bem, e Fenrir não tinha mais esse direito.

Ele falhara com Harry.

Ele _sabia _que isso ia acontecer, ele podia sentir, era algo que estava na periferia de seu olhar o tempo inteiro, desde que trouxera Harry para lá. Ele devia ter feito algo antes, devia já tê-lo transformado, devia tê-lo reivindicado desde o começo, devia ter lidado com Lincan logo que ele começou a demonstrar interesse em Harry.

Devia nunca ter trazido Harry para lá. Devia não tê-lo machucado. Devia não ter tocado nele nunca e deixado que ele seguisse sua vida em paz, sem sangue.

Para morrer nas mãos de Voldemort ou ser infeliz para sempre. Mas haveria algo para sempre para Harry. Agora não há mais.

Se debruçou, beijando devagar sua face, de uma forma que nem ele sabia ser capaz. Deixou que a pele fria tocasse seu rosto por tempo o suficiente para que sentisse que não era tão fria assim. Ele não estava morto. Fenrir não o matara... ainda.

E ele não podia mais lidar com isso sendo uma possibilidade.

- Chame Snape. – ele disse em um sussurro baixo e Louis pareceu despertar no outro canto do quarto, se levantando rápido e saindo em silêncio para voltar em poucos minutos com Severus ao seu lado.

Os olhos negros esquadrinharam rapidamente o corpo sobre a cama, verificando se o menino estava bem, antes de se voltar para Fenrir.

- Você me chamou?

- Você tem condições de viajar com ele nesse estado? Acho que vai precisar mantê-lo inconsciente até chegarem a um local seguro. Faltam quatro dias para a lua, posso garantir três sem que eu tente te rastrear.

Os olhos negros se fixaram nos azuis sem ousar usar magia, mas tentando lê-los de forma a confirmar o que estava implícito nas palavras.

- Você usou magia. – Snape disse em tom de acusação, fazendo Fenrir franzir a testa em confusão – Na floresta, quando o encontramos, você estava com a varinha dele na mão, fazendo magia para tentar mantê-lo vivo. Há quantas décadas você não portava uma varinha, Fenrir? Há quanto tempo você não fazia mágica?

- Eu tentei de tudo. – os dentes cerrados faziam a afirmação mais pesada, Fenrir não assumiria aquilo para ninguém e Severus o estava forçando para ser convencido de que precisava fazer isso – Eu não posso protegê-lo. Ele vai ficar melhor longe de lobisomens.

- Ele escolheu ficar aqui. Você sabe que ele jamais vai te perdoar por isso.

- É o que eu espero que ele faça.

Severus o encarou em silêncio por mais alguns momentos e Fenrir quase podia sentir a velocidade de seus pensamentos, calculando o que seria possível fazer e a loucura desse pedido.

- Por que você confia em mim para protegê-lo quando você não confia nem em você mesmo? Você sabe que eu não sou capaz também. Você já provou isso quando trouxe ele para cá.

- Você o ama. De uma forma mais essencial do que você ama sua _moitié_. Agora mesmo você está considerando tudo o que pode fazer para salvar Harry sem considerar o que Narcisa vai fazer quando vocês partirem. Você espera que ela vá com vocês e deseja isso, mas, se ela não aceitar, sua prioridade ainda é ele, e não é porque eu estou pedindo. Esse sentimento me ameaça e eu o admiro ao mesmo tempo. Talvez você não possa protegê-lo, mas você vai morrer tentando. E você é inteligente o suficiente para fazer essa a sua última possibilidade.

Os dois homens ainda se encararam em reconhecimento até que Severus fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e deixou o quarto. Fenrir voltou a se sentar na cabeceira de Harry, seus dedos correndo de leve os fios pretos naquele toque suave que seria sua despedida.

-:=:-

**Doleur – do francês, dor.**


End file.
